


Male Pregnancy Serum

by AshakiranTheTenthBeast



Series: Naruto Male Pregnancy Serum Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Male Slash, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 114,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshakiranTheTenthBeast/pseuds/AshakiranTheTenthBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru concocted a serum he developed for a get rich quick scheme and he tested it out on Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Iruka. The results are disastrous and now the five men are pregnant, but who are the fathers? The line up is Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Gaara, Kankuro and Sasuke Uchiha. Now that there are children going to be born because of Orochimaru's experiment, the Fourth Hokage decides to force the men into getting married!<br/>A/N: This was written from 2008-2012.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: This story is MALE PREGNANCY, that means men are getting pregnant. If you like male pregnancy, please read and enjoy.

_The Donors/Jounin Class_

             “It’ll have no side-effects,” said Orochimaru, the head scientist of Konohagakure Shinobi University. “All you do is,” he lifted up a porn magazine. “Flip through this for a while. Then you,” He held up a container. “Fill this up as much as you can. Then once you bring it, my assistant Kabuto will take some of your blood and DNA sample,” he motioned to a tray of medical instruments. “And that’s it. Nothing else you need to do.”

            “And how much extra credit do we get,” asked Kakashi, his nose in his Icha-Icha Paradise book.

            Orochimaru frowned at him but answered, “You get ten points extra on your end of the year presentation and drop your two lowest grades.”

            “Hell yeah,” shouted some of the students. “I’m in!”

            “But,” said Orochimaru warningly. “That’s only if your semen and DNA samples are used in the experiment. If they are rejected, then no extra credit. So, that’s it, ta-ta for now. You can sign up in the main office.”

            Kakashi pounced on Asuma as they left the Jounin Level classroom. “Let’s do it Suma-Numa,” he teased him. “It’ll be fun.”

            Asuma’s lip curled up, at both the sickening nickname and the idea. “I’m not masturbating into a cup for no one. Even if my girlfriend asked me I wouldn’t. Some things just aren’t right.”

            Kakashi rolled his one visible eye. “Ah, Asuma don’t be boring! You know you’re not doing too well in class, will giving up a little semen match passing this class with an easy A? If you want to keep your Jounin certification, you need to do something quick. Just think of Kurenai or maybe have her be the one to get you hard, let loose into the cup and then you’re done. It won’t kill you.”

            “I’m with Asuma actually,” said Iruka who had been at their side. “That’s too embarrassing.”

            Kakashi’s one eye narrowed on him. “Iruka, don’t talk as if you ever even _had_ an erection before. You told me yourself you don’t have a sex drive, so rather it being embarrassing, its impossible for you.”

            Iruka was very pricked by that. _Impossible for me to have an erection and orgasm? I’m just as much as a man as anyone else, its just there’s no one around here that turns me on. I’ll show him!_

            Iruka lifted his chin at Kakashi. “I’ll do it,” he said firmly. “And I’ll give three liters of healthy active semen.” With that he stalked away.

            Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and looked at a shocked Asuma. “Well? Want to help me counterattack Iruka?”

            “No one even has three liters of semen in their body at one time,” muttered Asuma but he also had his pride and didn’t like the idea of skinny sexless Iruka doing the test over him. “But I’m in too.”

* * *

_The Donors/Chunnin Class_

             “And that’s all you have to do,” said Orochimaru, ending his explanation of his newest experiment to his science class, the Chunnin Level. “You can sign your name in the main office.”

            After class ended, several Chunnins started up a conversation as they walked away.

            “Of course I’m doing it,” said Kankuro loudly. “I have awesome sperm, I’ll win this experiment easily.”

            Gaara let out a soft long-suffering sigh. “Kankuro, its a science experiment, there’s no winning and losing. And whether the experiment is a success or not has many different factors that just the semen that’s used, such as how the semen is used, if it is the right semen and even just the exact variables and-” He stopped talking as he realized everyone around were pretending to have fallen asleep on him. “Whatever,” he muttered, crossing his arms.

            “I’ll do it too,” said Sasuke after the conversation began up again. “I’ll admit it’ll be hard to get a boner just by looking at a magazine, I need Naruto to do some Sexy Jutsu or something, that would help a whole lot.”

            Gaara’s brows went up. “You want to see Naruto as a naked girl to get you aroused?”

            Sasuke gave him a set look. “Naruto has learned how to make any type of woman, he doesn’t turn himself into a girl anymore, unless he’s purposely being perverted.”

            Kankuro smirked. “When he makes a sexy naked woman and you two are alone, so what happens then?”

            Sasuke pretended he didn’t hear and said, “I’ll see if anyone else wants to do it, it should be interesting.”

* * *

_The Surrogates/Chunnin Class_

             “So there might be some pain as the pseudo-womb is formed,” explained Orochimaru. “However there will be no lasting side-effects and seeing as this is just a very early test, there’s no pregnancy, its just forming a womb which will dissolve soon after, saying its created at all.”

            “And what’s the catch again?” Kiba looked doubtful. “What’s in this for us?”

            Orochimaru smiled. “Twenty-five points on your end of the semester presentation and your three lowest grades are dropped.”

            “HELL YEAH! I’M IN!” There was a roar of a response.

            Orochimaru told them where they could sign up for the experiment and class was ended.

            “No way,” said Neji as Naruto turned to him and he turned his back on Kiba who was walking up. “I’m not being injected with some foreign substance that could possibly give me a womb. I’m a man and having a womb is an abomination.”

            Naruto rolled his eyes. “You are too technical Neji and not enough elastic. Just think, we can pass science with an one hundred and ten if we do this.”

            “I can make an one hundred and ten on my own, I don’t need to become some guinea pig.” Neji spoke plainly and there was an air of finality.

            “Hey!” It was Sasuke walking up. “Did you hear,” he asked.

            “We heard,” said the other three.

            “And I’m not doing it,” said Neji stoutly.

            “Agreed,” grumbled Shikamaru who was standing there. He looked bored as heck.

            “Well we are,” said Naruto, putting his arm around Kiba’s neck and hugging him to his side. “We want to get wombs.” He also grabbed Shikamaru and held him on his other side with his other arm. Shikamaru growled a denial but didn’t care to force Naruto’s arm off him, he was too tired.

            Sasuke stared. “W-what? Who said anything about wombs?”

            Neji stared next. “You just asked us if we heard. Weren’t you talking about Orochimaru’s experiment?”

            “Well, yeah,” said Sasuke, still looking a little confused. “But he told us all we had to do was give him a sample of our semen and some DNA. What’s this about wombs?”

            Kiba answered. “He said we’ll just take some drug that will attempt to grow us a womb but he said there was no lasting-side effect and we won’t get pregnant. Neji’s acting like a noob because he says a man having a womb is an abomination. He’s probably afraid of the pain too.”

            Sasuke smirked even as Neji denied the claim. “What’s this? Neji _afraid_?”

            Neji glowered as Naruto and Kiba snickered, Shikamaru was chuckling too. Then Lee showed up and put his arm Neji’s waist. “I am not participating in the experiment as well,” he announced and gave Neji a brotherly smile. “It seems Neji and I both agree that there are some factors that Mother Nature shouldn’t be defied in.”

            Sasuke smirked even wider at Neji. “So there you have it then,” he said. “Neji and Lee won’t do it, too afraid. Come you three, let’s go sign up.” He turned to walk away, but Neji couldn’t handle being lumped in with Lee as if they were equals _and_ being told he was afraid twice.

            He excused himself from Lee’s grip and joined up with the other four. He didn’t speak but the angle of his chin told the story. Naruto was dragging Shikamaru up with him who didn’t stop him. It was too troublesome.


	2. The Test

_The Donation_

             “Good, good,” purred Orochimaru at the group of Jounin level candidates as well as several from the Chunnin class. “Please find a seat, we’ll begin momentarily.”

            The auditorium had been sectioned off with large cardboard slabs to make cubicles. Inside each section was a chair, a table with the collection jar and a stack of porno rags.

            “This is _so_ wrong,” mumbled Iruka under his breath.

            Kakashi actually felt slightly unnerved as well, everyone here were ninjas, that meant they all had great hearing. He was pretty kinky, but he didn’t want his friends to hear him jacking off. That was until Kabuto was passing out earplugs and he felt much better.

            So Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka, Kankuro, Gaara and Sasuke all got settled, Kankuro and Gaara were on opposite sides of the room, and Kakashi and Iruka also tried to sit as far away from each other as possible.

            “BEGIN,” called out Orochimaru, making a motion for everyone to put on their earplugs and the lights only slightly dimmed. Then it turned out those earplugs were more, as soft whimpering female sounds of arousal began to play from them.

            Iruka felt very uncomfortable, but he focused on the sounds and stared very intently at the sexual positions featured in the porn magazines. He would be damned if Kakashi found out he couldn’t even orgasm to something as simple as this.

            Asuma didn’t need the magazines, he closed his eyes and pretended the voice was Kurenai and thought about her body to get out his semen and as much as he could. He didn’t want Kakashi to think he was some punk and he had to show out Iruka too.

            Kakashi didn’t try to hurry and be done, hell, this was some first class masturbation treatment. He had dimmed lights, really nice magazines and the sounds in his ears were perfect. He was going to enjoy this and pump out as much cum as he could. This was nice!

            Kankuro soaked up the magazines and the sex voice to get a raging erection and began up a steady stream into the collection container. Didn’t he say this was going to be easy?

            Sasuke didn’t know what exactly he had been thinking to rope himself into this, but at least it had been made simple for him, though he would prefer to be home in his bed or the bathroom at least rather than at school in the gym with a bunch of other dudes all trying to masturbate too. He was thankful for the sex earplugs, he couldn’t hear anything but the sexual female sounds. So with a sigh, he got to it.

            Gaara stared at the magazines, the collection cup and heard the whining sexual sounds in his ear. _Is this even an appropriate school activity? Does Orochimaru have some sort of clearance for this? Why am I here again? Do I really have to do this? Why am I doing this?_ Gaara didn’t remember actually saying he had been going to, but somehow he had signed up and now he was here. He thought about just walking out but then Kankuro would just brag even louder and hold his ‘success’ over him, especially if his semen was used for the experiment. Shaking his head, Gaara got to business.

            When it was over, the auditorium had a distinct musky smell to it and the air conditioner had been turned on high, the lights back on all the way.

            “Thank you, make sure you’ve labeled your sample and put the magazines there, then go into the room there to give your DNA sample to Kabuto, thank you for participating.” Orochimaru smiled widely as the Jounin and Chunnin level ninjas formed a line to give him their containers of semen and the magazines.

            Sasuke gave his semen and DNA then hurriedly left, he was very embarrassed at what he had just done and hoped his father didn’t find out. _Honestly, masturbating in public? Itachi will laugh his ass off…_

            Kankuro snatched up Gaara’s container out of his hand and held it up to measure against his own. Gaara blushed heavily but he knew he couldn’t get the container bck for Kankuro had put strands of his chakra strings on it, nothing would break the hold

            “Humph,” said Kankuro finally. “You did well.” He handed it back.

            “T-thanks?” Gaara didn’t know how Kankuro had just judged him or what it was supposed to mean, but a compliment was a compliment.

            Kakashi wasn’t so physical, but they all saw him direct his Sharingan eye onto Iruka’s container. The only distinctive difference that could be seen with the naked eye was that Iruka had a significantly _increased_ amount of semen in his container than the others.

            Iruka lifted his lip at Kakashi. “I told you three liters,” he said with a sneer.

            Asuma shrugged, not caring to compare. “As long as you did it I guess. And maybe now your sex drive has been ignited. You can start party-hopping with Kakashi now.”

            Iruka wrinkled his nose.

* * *

_The Creation_

             “Well, well, this is a nice little turnout,” smiled Orochimaru at the group of Chunnins in the room. It was the hospital section of the school in a backroom that had been outfitted with small cots with a large table holding several vials, this was where Orochimaru did most of his…school assignments.

            “Why is it only us,” asked Naruto with wide eyes. It was him, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and for an incredible odd reason, Iruka too, the only Jounin there.

            “Two reasons,” said Orochimaru, putting his hand up at Iruka who looked like he was about talk. “I’ve chosen five samples of semen and DNA from the thirty who donated,” he explained. “And when I saw your five names, hold on Iruka,” he said a little forcefully when the other man looked as if he was going to talk again. “I realized that you ten all together would be perfect matches. Now, Iruka,” he looked at him. “You gave me an exceptional amount of semen and it lead me to realize that while you weren’t good candidate for that part of my test, but you would be perfect of this half, so I called you in especially. Now,” he clapped his hands and smiled at the five. “Please take a cot and lay down completely on your back, you can sit up when I say, but then lay back down and try to keep still. If you have to twist, its okay, but stay on your back or on your left side, understand?”

            “Y-yes…” Those were odd rules but they all chose a cot.

            “This is such a drag…” Shikamaru moaned in blank drone and laid limply on his cot.

            “Can I go now and just _say_ that I participated?” Neji sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He for once agreed with Shikamaru’s lazy self. This _was_ a drag.

            “My stomach hurts already,” frowned Kiba. “I don’t know if I actually _want_ a womb.”

            Naruto was playing a game on his cellphone, not really listening and Iruka was fiddling with his fingers and kept glancing to the door.

            Orochimaru was irritated about how each of his test subjects, er, student helpers were complaining, but if this experiment worked, he would be rich. He sucked in his urge to let out a high-pitched evil cackle, but instead had Kabuto shake up the vials just in case the mixture at settled.           

            “Alright,” said Orochimaru, nodding to Kabuto to pass out the vials to the correct subjects. “Sit up at a right angle. Once you’ve swallowed it _all_ , lay back down. You won’t throw up so don’t try to, just keep calm. Go on.”

            Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Iruka took the vials handed to them. They popped the cork and steam came out, along with a very bad odor.

            “UGH,” they all complained but no one wanted to run in front of their peers, so they all drank, knocking it back so it didn’t touch their tongues and got all of it down their throats. Kabuto collected the vials and himself and Orochimaru watched hungrily for their reactions.

            First nothing really happened and the five looked around at each other to see if someone else was doing anything different.

            Naruto felt it first. His face twisted then he shouted. “OW! That HURTS!” He flipped up his shirt to reveal his stomach was gurgling and shifting, the movement was easily discernable from underneath his skin.

            Neji was horrified at the sight and wanted to run but then his own stomach clenched hard and he felt a sensation like there was a fist in his stomach that was spreading open its fingers. He raised up his shirt and he could see his skin puff out, bigger and bigger. He made a small sigh and passed out.

            “Ow! Ow! Ow! This isn’t cool! I don’t like this! OW!” Shikamaru jumped up from the bed, clutching his aching stomach but Kabuto pushed him back down and stroked his face and neck, hushing him even as Shikamaru kicked out, complaining about how much it hurt.

            Iruka just bit down on his lower lip so that he wasn’t crying out like the others, even though he wanted to. He stayed on his back but he was straining and twisting on his cot, his arms and legs flexed. His stomach felt like it was being pulled and jerked around. That shit _hurt._

            Kiba was actually rather used to pain and stomach cramps, for when he ate those chakra pills, the after-affects were rather painful. So he was the only one who wasn’t freaking out. It did hurt, it felt like his stomach was being pumped full of spiky air, but he didn’t want to look like a baby.

            Then it was finished, the pain was gone and all the boys and one man had a healthy lump in their stomachs.

            “Kabuto, you check on Hyuga and Inuzuka, I will examine the others.” Orochimaru hurried to Naruto, struggling to keep off a snaky sneaky smile. He wiggled his fingers then palpated Naruto’s stomach which had a nice-sized bump to it.

            “Well,” asked Naruto, his voice slightly hoarse from his shouting. “Is the experiment a success?”

            Orochimaru nodded but there was a prominent sweat drop on his forehead as his nimble fingers felt around and on the lump. _Ok, he has a womb, yes, but what’s that lump **inside**_ _of the womb?_

            “Y-yes, you have a womb Naruto,” said Orochimaru, disguising his stutter with an smile. Kabuto took his hands off of Neji’s stomach and tossed Orochimaru a wide-eyed look but Orochimaru cleared his throat loudly, signaling for Kabuto to keep quiet.

            Shikamaru was groaning and moaning, his body weakly tossing from side to side though he made sure not to go onto his stomach, which was bearing a swell to it.

            Orochimaru gave him a forced tender smile then began to palpate his stomach. _Yes, he has the same as Naruto and Neji. There is a womb…but is that, what’s inside…oh shit…this wasn’t supposed to happen!_

            Orochimaru then studied Iruka who was resting after his ordeal and didn’t open his eyes as Orochimaru touched the roundness of his stomach. Kiba wasn’t so quiet when Kabuto began to touch him. “So its gonna to dissolve now, right,” he asked hurriedly. “The womb was created, I got that much but now it goes way, right? That’s what’s supposed to happen, right?” He was sweating a lot and his heart beat fast.

            “Well, yes, essentially,” said Orochimaru. He motioned Kabuto over to his desk and murmured in his ear, “Please get the subject’s parents and the others. The experiment…is a success times many.”

            Kabuto gave Orochimaru big eyes as he understood and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Unfortunately for Orochimaru, the five were all ninjas and they heard him clearly.

            “What does that mean?” Iruka struggled to sit up, he had at least an extra eight to ten pounds at his gut and he had never been overly muscled. He stared hard at the scientist. “Why do we need our parents, besides me and who others? How is the success times _many_? Are you saying besides just a womb we grew _something else_?”

            Neji just about passed out again. “Something else? What does he mean something else? What else could there be?” He spoke quickly and his voice was high-pitched with nerves and worry.

            Naruto looked stumped and Kiba put his face in his hands. It was Shikamaru, the noted Konoha genius who figured it out. He slowly sat up and his eyes looked like black flames as they focused on Orochimaru. “What have you done?” No one had ever heard such a low, gruff and deeply angered tone from the peaceful laidback Shikamaru before.

            The Sannin gulped audibly and pulled at his collar as he began to sweat more, his eyes flicking around so they didn’t meet Shikamaru’s.  He was saved from having to answer as people began to pour into the room.

            Minato and Kushina, Naruto’s parents rushed to his side, asking about him worriedly. There was Tsume and her husband Katuza for Kiba, Shikaku and Yoshino for Shikamaru, and Hiashi, Neji’s uncle came. They all started to bark questions to Orochimaru, but then Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Asuma and Kakashi were there, also looking confused and wanting answers.

            “SILENCE!” Orochimaru shouted and everyone got quiet.

            “Now,” he said in a calm manner. “I’ll start from the beginning,” he said.

            “No,” said Minato, the Fourth Hokage. “I want answers now. What is _that_?” He stabbed his finger at the relatively large mound of Naruto’s stomach, which was a bit bigger from five minutes ago.

            Hiashi swallowed to see that Neji’s front was very round, but it didn’t look like fatness because it wasn’t dispersed through his whole body, he was his same slim nephew, but his stomach was big. Hiashi turned on his Byakugan just as Kakashi who was getting a very bad feeling, raised his headband to show his Sharingan and focused it on Iruka, who he was standing besides. Sasuke quickly went into Sharingan mode, his brain churning. He had a bad feeling as well.

            “Ok, ok,” said Orochimaru hurriedly, seeing all the jutsus being used. “They’re pregnant,” he blurted out. “They’re pregnant with human babies. My experiment was to create a drug that would allow human males to achieve pregnancy and birth, I was going to call it my Male Pregnancy Serum and sell it to gay and transvestite couples for thousands of dollars. I had been experimenting with animals but all I had managed to do was make wombs and they all dissolved soon after and my attempt to get monkeys failed so I decided to experiment on students instead but I didn’t think the pregnancy would occur, I thought I would only get wombs and then I was going to make a new serum! I didn’t know!” Orochimaru stopped talking and bit his lower lip, grasping two fistfuls of his long hair.

            It was deathly quiet in the room as everyone tried to understand.

            “Pregnant? My _son_ is pregnant?” Katuza stared down at Kiba. He didn’t have any type of eye jutsu such as Uchiha and Hyuga, but he had an excellent nose, and one that never lied. He was getting a full on scent of pregnancy, the same scent his own wife got when she had his two kids.

            Kiba was staring up at him with scared fretful eyes. “Is it true?” Kiba asked with a tiny voice.

            Katuza didn’t want to be the only one to say so, so he looked at Hiashi Hyuga who’s vein-popping eyes were focused on Neji’s stomach. The man was stiffer than a statue.

            “Are they pregnant?” he asked him.

            Hiashi didn’t answer, though his chest was breathing deeply.

            “Hyuga!” snapped Minato Namikaze sternly. He was the Fourth Hokage and will be obeyed. “I demand an answer. Are these boys pregnant?”

            Hyuga let out his breath in a long shaking jet from his nostrils and gave a quick nod. “Neji is pregnant with a human fetus. A girl.”

            “Iruka is pregnant with a human fetus as well,” said Kakashi, his voice was quiet and tight. “A boy.”

            Sasuke’s eyes skimmed over Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. “They’re all pregnant,” he announced, his Sharingan powerful. “Naruto has twins.”

            Just hearing that seemed to make it worse, the air in the room was dense and thick, it was getting hard to breathe. Yet now that the pregnancy question had been answered, there was one more.

            “Who’s the father?” asked Shikaku, his fists clenched and his already gruff voice sounded like rocks grinding together. “Who is the _father_ of my _son’s_ BABY?!”

           He shouted and everyone was frightened because Shikaku didn’t get loud like that, never. In fact, the angrier he got the more quiet he went until he didn’t talk and just walked away. This was truly frightening.

            “I-I-I-I um, am well,” stuttered Orochimaru as all eyes turned to him. “I’m not a doctor,” he said weakly, his legs trembling. “I just mixed DNA together, I told you, I didn’t think they would get pregnant, the serum was just supposed to make a womb, I didn’t know this would happen.”

            “Get Tsunade,” snapped Minato at him and he disappeared immediately. “And don’t think you’re off the hook either!” He turned on Kabuto who had been standing in the background. “You’re his assistant and you knew all about this! You’ll be lucky if you’re still alive when I get done with you!”

            “And then you’ll face the rest of us,” growled out Shikaku, the rage in his eyes was enough to make one wonder how he was holding back as it was.

            Tsunade arrived in just seconds along with Orochimaru who had a large red pulsing lump on his forehead.

            “Good Kami,” breathed Tsunade, her eyes sweeping the five on the cots but taking in everything. She went to Naruto and spanned her hands over his girth.

            “Well?” asked Kushina worriedly. “Is this…really true?”

           The other mothers were feeling the same, even if the men said so, even in the scientist said so, these were their sons, males couldn’t have babies, it wasn’t possible. And they were so young, the mothers weren’t ready to be grandmothers just yet, this just couldn’t be happening.

            Tsunade didn’t answer at first, she left Naruto and examined the others, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Iruka. Neji looked as if he was drained of energy, Kiba just looked worried, Shikamaru’s face was dark and Iruka had his face in his hands, Naruto’s face was totally lost.

            “Yes,” said Tsunade, nodding. “They are all pregnant and the babes are healthy as well as growing at an exceptional rate. All of them will be ready for birth in just under a week, far under the natural, for females, nine months.”

            She was quiet to let the others take it in but then the question was proposed again. “Who’s the father?”

            “I can tell with a simple blood test after the babes are born,” said Tsunade, rubbing the back of her neck. “Of course it would help if Orochimaru would just tell us who’s semen and DNA he mixed to which person.”

            Everyone focused their eyes on Orochimaru.

            Orochimaru gulped and dashed to his overcrowded desk, flinging papers around desperately while Kabuto started to look through hundreds of file cabinets.

            Tsunade rolled her eyes and told the others, “In a week we’ll know for sure,” she said. “I would like you five to be transported to the Konoha medical hospital and I will personally take care of you there. Ah,” she said, putting her hand up for silence. “I’ll answer more questions later, let’s get these five to the hospital. They can’t teleport, not this far along in their pregnancy. I’ll call ahead to get some vehicles.”


	3. The Aftermath

_The Uzumaki’s_

             Naruto still didn’t want to believe it, but his eyes were showing him the largeness of his stomach and there was movement inside of him, sometimes it felt like punching, more than once it was a heavy kicking sensation.

            “I can’t do this,” he whispered. “I’m only eighteen…I can’t be a mother…”

            Kushina held Naruto’s hand and rubbed it soothingly but she didn’t know what to say. Her dark blue eyes went to Minato who was pacing up and down the room with long strides. “Minato,” she said softly. “What are we going to do?”

            “I have no bloody idea,” he cursed, his fists clenched.  He whirled on Naruto. “I know that you get into trouble all the time Naruto, yeah, yeah, that’s Naruto! But participating in underhanded human experiments has topped the cake! You’re PREGNANT Naruto with TWINS! Why can’t you think more, HUH?!”

            Kushina stood up as Naruto just lowered his head, paling and tears coming out of his eyes. “Minato, enough.” Her voice was now stern. “We are all upset but we are _not_ to attack one another. All we can do is give Naruto comfort in these difficult times. Yes, Naruto is pregnant but not only will he be a mother, we’re going to be grandparents Minato.” Her voice softened. “Our family is growing and even if its not in the natural normal way we had expected, it’s still happening. So instead of yelling at Naruto, let’s give him our support and understanding.”

            Minato nodded and sighed as he sat down on the chair on Naruto’s other side. He took Naruto’s hand and squeezed. “We’ll get through this,” he told his son. “All five of us.” He smiled at his son and Naruto managed to give a watery smile back before finally succumbing to tears.

* * *

_The Hyuga’s_

             Hiashi roared and raged on Neji until the younger boy’s ears had gone deaf. He didn’t say a thing in his defense for there was nothing he could say. He had let himself be goaded into signing up for the experiment and even when he got cold feet he didn’t listen to his instincts and leave as he should have. Now he was truly and officially pregnant with a baby girl and he didn’t know who the father was.

            “And you brought such dishonor on the Hyuga family, an illegitimate baby and worse, its not an even a natural pregnancy! You are a MALE and yet YOU are PREGNANT!” Hiashi sucked in a breath to shout even louder but then-

            “Um, excuse me?” There was a quiet knock on the door then it was none other but Hinata stepping in, rather bravely seeing as it was her father who was so angry.

            “Hinata?” Neji spoke in surprise, but his voice was far from his own, very soft and sounded rather weak in terms of his personality.

            Hinata smiled and went straight to him and gave him a soft hug. “Its already all over the village,” she told him softly. “The only reason why Orochimaru hasn’t been run out of town because Tsunade wants his serum notes, probably to destroy them. Male pregnancy is not… well,” she trailed off.

            “Natural,” supplied Neji, his eyes looking at his lap. He had a large hump of a stomach. He knew this had to be real, because there was no way he would ever get such a fat belly. And worse, he could feel the child moving around inside of him. She kicked him and sometimes it felt like she was doing somersaults, it was very uncomfortable and only served to remind him just how much trouble he was in.

            “Hinata you shouldn’t be here, leave at once,” instructed Hiashi.

            “He’s my cousin,” protested Hinata. “And he needs someone here with him to support him. I know you’re angry and if I was you I would be too, but I’m me and I care about Neji’s feelings, not the honor of the family. I want to stay.” She sat down on a chair by Neji’s side and took his hand warmly.

            Neji still didn’t know how Hinata had forgiven him for all the bad things he had done to her, not even just practically cursing her out, but the numerous attempts on her life. Yet once Naruto had helped him see the better things in life and changed his viewpoint, she had become his friend and their familial bond strengthened. He couldn’t speak over his emotions and just gave her a nod, the tiniest smile cracking his lips.

            Hiashi huffed and turned to stare out of the window.

* * *

_The Inuzuka’s_

             “I just don’t know what you were thinking Kiba,” said Hana quietly to her brother while their parents were arguing in the hall, their voices barely held down to an appropriate volume. “I mean, everyone knows Orochimaru is a creepy science teacher who does weird experiments. Didn’t you think that him collecting semen, DNA and petitioning to grow a _womb_ in males, didn’t that make you think that something was up?”

            Kiba sighed and told the truth. “I wasn’t thinking,” he said softly. “I was with my friends and we were laughing and joking about it, we really were just doing it to get the extra credit points, it was just to get an easy A.”

            “An easy A?” Hana shook her head. “And now you have a baby on the way, hell, we’ve got less than a week and you’ll be a mother.”

            Kiba flinched. Being told he was going to be a mother didn’t sound right and it offended his manly pride, but his pride had taken a harsh beating. The whole town knew about this, the Fourth Hokage was personally involved as well. All that was left was to find out who the fathers of babies were and then decide what happened after that.

            Hana sighed and her arm went around Kiba’s shoulders, bringing him to her chest and she laid her head over his. Kiba closed his eyes and took in her quiet comfort.

* * *

_The Nara’s_

             It had become deathly silent in Shikamaru’s hospital room. Even Yoshino who was famous for her turbulent tones wasn’t speaking. Shikaku had stopped shouting as well. Shikamaru had yet to say a word since that fated question. _What have you done?_

            Shikamaru was hardly angry at anyone else compared to how he felt to himself. He was beyond furious with himself. He was lazy, yes, but he wasn’t a pushover either. He didn’t want to join up to participate in the experiment because not only did it sound too troublesome and really weird, he already had an A in the class, he didn’t need the extra credit. But somehow he just let himself get dragged in and didn’t stop it. Even when it was time and he could have left, he _should_ have left, he didn’t. He just laid there and he even drank the damned drug, even though it smelled awful. He should have known better, dammit!

            Suddenly the baby moved in Shikamaru, it felt like she or maybe he, was stretching out, touching him as if to calm him down. A small sound left Shikamaru’s lips and he blushed. _Love…_ That was what he felt, a warm flooding sensation all throughout him. He felt love, a true bonding feeling connecting from his heart to his baby.

            “What?” His parents stared at him.

            Shikamaru’s lips trembled but he whispered, “The baby moved.”

            “This has to be some joke!” Shikaku exploded from where he was leaning his shoulders on the wall. “Shikamaru, honestly! Just end this already! You’re not really pregnant, are you?? You and your stinky little friends are conning us all, right? You’re lying! I know you are!” He verbally attacked his son.

            “I AM PREGNANT!” Shikamaru bellowed, his voice high-pitched from stress. “And its not a joke! I didn’t know this would happen! I didn’t really care, I was just going along with my friends, we thought it would be fun! Now I am pregnant and I don’t know who the father is and I don’t know what’s going to happen and all you’re doing is yelling at me!” Shikamaru had never said so much at one time and worse he was crying now. The only time he had cried was when he had thought Choji was going to die and he felt just as bad right now, weeping into his hands.

            There wasn’t a sound until he felt his mother scooting her butt onto his bed next to him and her arms came around him in a hug. Shikamaru hugged her back tightly, he never really needed or asked for physical comfort, but now he needed it in a way he couldn’t remember needing before.

            Shikaku didn’t have to force himself to join the hug, holding his wife and son against him.

* * *

_Iruka Umino_

             Iruka had Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, in his room. His good friend Kakashi was outside, for some reason the two of them didn’t feel comfortable together. What if Iruka was pregnant with Kakashi’s baby? It left a sick taste in the both of their mouths. They were like brothers, not sexual partners.

            Hiruzen sat at Iruka’s side and didn’t speak for a long time, letting Iruka gather his thoughts. Hiruzen had his own thoughts to gather. He had taught Orochimaru himself and while he knew Orochimaru liked to dabble in odd sciences and create his own jutsus, he had never heard of something that could cause men to become pregnant. It just went completely against Mother Nature for that to happen, how it could work was beyond him. Orochimaru had been documented as saying he hadn’t thought it would work, he didn’t know it would happen, but only to ask if he could be allowed to study them, their pregnancies and the subsequent babies. Of course he was denied and is under academic suspension and along with Kabuto, are looking at criminal charges of an whole list of crimes, illegal human experimentation was only at the top of the list.

            “Sensei,” finally spoke up Iruka. “I don’t have any family. And I have no experience with baby raising. How will I do this alone?”

            Hiruzen was surprised. “Do this alone?” He looked at Iruka. “You’ll be getting married to whoever the father is. We can’t have bastard ninja children running around Konoha.”

            “W-w-what?” Iruka was completely knocked for an loop. “M-married? But Sensei, that would be with another man. Is that even allowed?” He felt like he hadn’t heard right.

            Hiruzen blinked. “The Fourth Hokage was the one to give to the order. That’s his son too you know, he has his priorities straight.”

            Iruka then said, “But the only ones would be _Sasuke,_ Kankuro, Gaara, _Kakashi_ and _Asuma._ Just think Sensei! How can I marry Asuma, we’re only friends! And its worse with Kakashi, we’re like brothers. And I’m older than Gaara and Kankuro by at the most ten years! And Sasuke?? I can’t marry my former student!” He put his face in his hands, he felt a massive headache coming on and with the way his stomach kept rolling and pulling, he just might be sick.

            Hiruzen placed his hand serenely on Iruka’s shoulder and his headache faded, his stomach calmed down. “I know son,” he said evenly. “But the Fourth Hokage has spoken and I think he’s right. If the fathers and yes, mothers, are married to each other, the children will grow in a proper home. You know you were raised alone Iruka, your parents died young, could you curse your own child to that fate?”

            Iruka shook his head but still said, “I just have to pray its not Kakashi’s baby, I just can’t be married to him. We’re too different and we’re not a romantic type. He will never be a good husband let alone a good father and myself…I’ve always wanted a woman, I just didn’t know where to look, wasn’t ready to look. If I get married to another man, its like that all goes away.”

            Hiruzen didn’t have anything to say to that and just gave Iruka a peaceful pat. Outside of the room Kakashi didn’t know how to feel. Iruka was right, but still, _never_ be a good husband? Kakashi hadn’t thought of love for himself but if he was to and then get married, with the way Iruka said it, he wouldn’t be a good husband and then he even said he wouldn’t be a good father. What does Iruka know about him that he could say that?

            No one seemed to know what to say.

* * *

_The Subaku’s_

             The Fourth Kazekage Rasa Subaku walked out of the room without another word, for he had said his piece and wanted nothing more to do with the situation. The room was still stinging with what he said.

            Temari let out a breath and looked at her two berated brothers, both had on fierce humiliated blushes and their bodies clenched tight, heads hung low. Rasa hadn’t raised a hand against them nor had he cursed them out. He just gave his harsh wrathful opinion on his sons, their personality, their intelligence and what they had done. It was pretty much cursing out, just without the obscene words and with all the insults one could ever hear in their lifetime.

            “Well…” Temari tentatively began to speak, still not sure what she should say, if there wasn’t anything that could make this better.

            “Don’t Temari,” said Kankuro, shaking his head and actually lifting it up from its defeated hanging. “Father is right, all of it was right. We shouldn’t have done it and now we’re paying for it. There’s nothing to be done.”

            “Yeah there is,” responded Temari. “The Fourth Hokage has given the order that all the pregnant men are to marry the man that turns out to be the father of the baby. Seeing as you two have impregnated Leaf ninja men, you’re subject to the rule as well.”

            “Great! Fucking great!” Kankuro slashed out chakra strings onto a chair and with a snap of his wrist, sent the chair hurling toward a window but Gaara’s sand was faster and grasped onto the chair as well as placing a sand barrier over the window.

            “Enough Kankuro,” he ordered, his voice that low and murderous growl he used to always have when he was a psychopathic preteen. “This isn’t our own hospital to bash up, so calm down.”

            “Calm _down??_ You want me to CALM DOWN?!” Kankuro exploded. “Gaara are you INSANE? We’re gonna be FATHERS! The both of us! With other MEN! And if we get MARRIED that means our LIVES are OVER! NO more GIRLS, no more PARTYING! Hell that means no more SEX because I don’t know what kinda freak YOU are but I’m NOT fucking another GUY! I’m screwed! I’m only twenty years old and now I’m going to be shackled to some dude I barely know for the rest of my life raising some stupid little science experiment kid?! NO! **NO**!”

            Kankuro shouted and moved to stalk out the room but Temari blocked him. She had never seen Kankuro so upset but she couldn’t let him leave like this.

            “Kankuro, please calm down,” she said softly, far from her usual brash loud tones. “Its obvious you’re very upset and I am too, but this doesn’t have to be the end of your world.”

            “Well it is!” Kankuro snarled at her and turned his back on her, and plugged his ears with chakra, making it impossible for him to hear anything else she had to say.

            Gaara sighed and called his sand back to him, letting the chair clatter to the floor. He felt that his father had spoken the truth as well, but he didn’t see the point in acting out the way Kankuro was. They had made a mistake, a colossal one, but all mistakes had to be rectified. It was true that being married at eighteen was something alien to him, not even his age, but him, Gaara of the Sands, the arch serial killer of his village turned hero, married? And even more mindboggling, he had a child on the way, possibly children if Naruto was his…? Naruto? What if Orochimaru had impregnated Naruto with _his_ semen and DNA? Naruto was Gaara’s best friend, his only friend really, the one person who could truly understand him down to his core. He couldn’t imagine being married to Naruto, or anyone, it just didn’t make sense in his mind.

            Nothing was really making sense anymore.

* * *

_The Uchiha’s_

             Itachi had been laughing at Sasuke’s predicament for the past hour, he was truly amused and he had explained why. Not only had Sasuke been ridiculous enough to masturbate in a public place, he had done it in some twisted experiment with Orochimaru who was a creepy scientist that no one liked and now he was a father with some other guy, going to get married in a gay relationship and everyone knew about it. It had been the most hilarious thing he had ever heard and now he couldn’t breathe.

            Sasuke had known Itachi would laugh, but he hadn’t know the experiment was going to spawn a mess and scandal this fucking big. Fugaku had showed up with Itachi but barely looked at Sasuke and just went to talk with Tsunade and the Fourth Hokage. He had came back to tell what he learned and left. He only given Sasuke one look, his Sharingan blazing red and his anger a living creature on his face before leaving. Itachi hadn’t stopped laughing since.

            “I’m going to kill you if you don’t shut up.” Sasuke told Itachi bluntly, lifting an kunai out of his sleeve.

            Itachi shut up but his grin didn’t drop. “Well come on Sasuke,” he said, standing up with a snap of his fingers. “You’re gonna be a daddy and a gay husband in just a week, you have to laugh in a situation like this. If you don’t laugh, you’ll just break with how tight you’re holding yourself. Just think of how amusing it is.” He shot Sasuke a grin. “How about Naruto being your baby momma, huh? Think of it, your face, with Naruto’s gold hair and blue eyes! HA-HA!”

            Sasuke felt more sick at that idea. _Naruto_ the ‘mother’ of his child? His knees shook. He imagined a little kid like the one Itachi described, but one with Naruto’s personality. Screaming and jumping around and breaking things, getting in trouble, vandalizing and all the while calling him Daddy. Sasuke’s legs trembled heavily and he sank down onto a chair, breathing shallowly.

            “Yeah, you see? It is funny.” Itachi sat down next to him. “And on a more serious note, if you’re married, you can get some relief from Sakura and Ino. They’ve been slavering over you since you were little kids, they’ll have to wipe the drool off their faces and stand up straight once you have a wife, being a guy or not makes no difference, they won’t become homewreckers.”

            Sasuke barely nodded. That was one _small_ blessing. Sakura and Ino had always liked him, but as he grew up, so did other guys and it took their eyes off him as he had never showed interest in them and there were other men around.

            Itachi sighed. “I’m trying to think of something else to make you cheer up Sasuke. I know Dad is pissed, but you’re still expanding the family so to speak, what if say…Neji is having your baby. I know, I know,” he said when Sasuke’s face contorted. “But if that’s the case, then you’ll be mixing the Hyuga blood with Uchiha. Imagine if your kid had _both_ the Byakugan and the Sharingan? That’s one powerful little brat you’ll have on your hands and the start of a mega-clan. Hmm? Sound better?”

            Sasuke gave a short nod but that wasn’t what he cared about. “Its not just about the clan Oniisan, what about me,” he said quietly. “Whether its Naruto, Kiba or Neji, those are _guys_ that I’ve grown up with as friends, or rivals, not to be my husband or wife, not to have an child with. And I’m eighteen, just barely, I don’t want to get married and I don’t want a child, not yet. Maybe I can look back on this and laugh, yeah, in a hundred years, but not now. Now I just…I wish this was all a bad joke. I wish I had never done this stupid experiment…”

            Itachi could understand and just nodded, placing one hand on Sasuke’s knee in silent brotherly sympathy. Sasuke didn’t respond to it but his head went down a little lower and only one tear plopped onto Itachi’s wrist.

* * *

_Asuma Sarutobi_

             “So that’s it then?” Kurenai Yuhi stared at her longtime boyfriend and lover. Her tricolored red eyes were already brimmed with tears.

            Asuma felt like crying too but there was really nothing else to be done. “I’m sorry Kurenai, but this is an order by the Fourth himself, those who are pregnant have to marry the fathers. My DNA was used, one of those six kids are mine and no matter who it is, I have to marry him.”

            “Him!” Kurenai spat that at Asuma. “Another man! Do you know how this makes me feel? We’ve been together for years but now you’re going off to get married in a some _gay_ relationship? You know how that will make me as a woman look like?”

            “Stop it Kurenai!” Asuma got upset. “This isn’t all about you alright? I’m a victim here! I didn’t know what that experiment was for or that it would turn out like this, I didn’t even really want to do it but I did it and now this is what happened!” He sighed and calmed down. “Look if it wasn’t for the marriage factor, I would still be with you but…I’m sorry.”

            He picked up the bag of his things he had collected from his lover’s apartment. Now that he was going to be married, he couldn’t just keep going out with Kurenai on the side, that was just wrong and so tasteless for him. He would miss Kurenai, that was for sure and he knew whichever boy he ended up marrying, be it from Naruto to Iruka, he wouldn’t be as happy with him as he was with Kurenai.

            “Goodbye,” he said as he left, unable to look back as he heard Kurenai let out a mournful howl and the crash as she began to wreck her apartment.

            Suddenly a messenger hawk landed on his shoulder with a message taped to its leg. Asuma took the note and read it, _New information on male pregnancies, report to Konoha Hospital ASAP._

            Asuma nodded as the hawk flew off and he teleported.


	4. Information and Decrees

_The Crowd_

             “Orochimaru has proven unable to find his notes on who’s DNA he mixed and gave who to who,” said Tsunade to the crowd of people in her medical office. She had never seen this particular group all at once in one room. The Nara family, the Inuzuka’s, the Uchiha’s, the Hyuga’s, Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka, three Sand ninjas, the former Third Hokage and even the current Fourth Hokage and his family.

            “Meaning what exactly?” Several people asked the same question at once.

            “It means that we won’t know which father goes to which she-male until the babes are born,” clarified Tsunade.

            “She-male?” Everyone said it like it tasted funny in their mouths.

            “Orochimaru coined it,” said Tsunade with a hard sigh. “He has many wild ideas about all of this but it wasn’t ever meant to hurt anyone, he just wanted to make money by selling this male pregnancy serum.”

            “And why would he create such a drug, or serum?” Hiashi Hyuga sounded like the idea was pure lunacy and maybe it was. He had his hands on Neji’s shoulders, standing behind his chair.

            “For gay couples,” answered Tsunade, not feeling totally comfortable with this. These were both older men here and younger people. This wasn’t like any regular subject. “Basically, to male and male relationships who can’t have children, so with this serum, it would enable two men to have a baby together, just like any…other couple.”

            When no one responded to her, Tsunade moved on. “I called you all here because after doing my rounds with the five she-males,” she saw everyone flinch at the term, but that was the only word that categorized the five male pregnant people. “I noticed one main significant thing which was the same in all five.” When she saw everyone was waiting, she continued. “Your chakra levels are dropping,” she told them, watching the five carefully. “And not just a little bit but a very obvious dip,” she said as they looked stunned. “Take Naruto for instance,” she glanced at him. “Even with your massive chakra levels, you won’t be able to make a single shadow clone by the end of the week if your levels go down any further, same with you Neji,” she looked at him. “You can’t activate and hold your Byakugan for longer than a hour at this time.”

            “But why?” asked Shikamaru, even the genius was confused. “What will happen to us if we can’t use jutsu?”

            “Nothing health wise,” answered Tsunade. “Its not going to kill you. All that it means is that, from what I’ve gathered, is as long as you are pregnant and breastfeeding, you’ll be just like a regular non-ninja human being.”

            Kiba stood up but sat back down with a wince at the sudden movement. “What do you mean breastfeeding? I get the she-male crack but I don’t have breasts! None of us do!”

            “Not at the moment,” agreed Tsunade. “But according to the notes Orochimaru _does_ have, a constant variable in his later experiments showed that his previous test subjects, on guinea pigs, rats and chinchillas mind you, that the injected male’s mammary glands expanded and secreted a milky substance with properties similar to a female’s of their species breastmilk, but once the womb dissolved only minutes later, the breasts withdrew as well.”

            “But why did we get pregnant if he was doing the same thing as before?” asked Naruto in a desperate manner. “He said he thought we would grow wombs and they would dissolve. What changed?”

            “Not only just the leap from animal DNA to human,” explained Tsunade. “But the fact he used _ninja_ humans and not regular. All five of you possess what can be called supernatural or superhuman abilities in your blood and that’s a wild card Orochimaru didn’t think of. He mixed ninja blood with ninja blood and now we don’t know who is who or what type of beings that will be produced.” She looked at Naruto again. “As for you, you were the only one to have a multiple pregnancy, but you are holding the Kyuubi. I do not know if Kurama will attempt to leave your body and enter one of the children, therefore giving himself his complete own body.”

            “Impossible,” said Minato before anyone else could gasp at the horrendous possibility. “I sealed Kurama into Naruto myself, the seal is absolute. Kurama can only be freed if Naruto uses all of the fox’s chakra, or a forcible removal, which would kill Naruto. That’s not happening on either counts. If anything curious about the twins I would say is because Gaara could be the father, which would be the Kyuubi and the Ichibi mixing.”

            This time a gasp _did_ come out and Tsunade personally felt like a fool because that match completely didn’t cross her mind.

            “Ok, honestly, can we talk more about the pregnancy and not about the babies yet?” asked Neji, his normally strong voice was more feeble than his cousin Hinata’s. “Are you saying that I’m going to grow…breasts?” He sounded like he could cry on that last word.

            “And be able to breastfeed,” said Tsunade. “That I am very sure of, added with your dropping chakra levels. Besides that, the babies are developing at an abnormal rate, yet are healthy as I can tell, heartbeats are normal, breathing correctly, and you all say they’re moving a lot which is a very good sign.”

            “How are we, uh, giving birth?” asked Shikamaru, looking worried. “Just tell me that…I won’t…grow a…”

            He didn’t say it and all the men shuddered, making the females frown at them then said, “A VAGINA.”

            “Yes…” said the she-males weakly.

            Tsunade rubbed the back of her neck. “There was no mention of that in Orochimaru’s notes but if it was to happen in the animal subjects, there was no time for it. The wombs grew but dissolved in minutes with no sign of a pregnancy even occurring, if a male was to grow a vagina, I would suppose it would happen at the time of birth. But this is all extremely experimental and most definitely forbidden, this is all a product of Orochimaru’s mind and he hadn’t even thought of this happening.”

            She looked out on the crowd of people, parents, siblings, family, pregnancy, future husbands, all of this had happened because of that crackhead fool Orochimaru.

            “Well that’s all I have for now,” she wrapped up with. “Lowering chakra levels, breastfeeding, unsure of a vagina growth and the babies are healthy. I’ll continue to keep a close watch on you five and I’ll keep the rest of you well informed, whatever I know, you’ll know.”

            “Can I ask question?” asked Kakashi, who was holding up a wall in the corner. He looked over at Forth Hokage. “I heard you’ve decided we should marry whoever impregnated who, but that is your son you’ve included…I mean…what if…its me? Would you still want me to _marry_ my own student?”

            “Same here,” grunted Asuma, who’s face was an thundercloud. “I’ll never be able to look Shikaku in the face if I have to marry Shikamaru.”

            Shikaku gave Asuma a dark heated look that revealed the exact reason why Asuma didn’t want to marry Shikamaru. Asuma didn’t look up from the ground but he was sweating.

            Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage responded to Kakashi’s question. “I stand by my order,” he said clearly and firmly. “Naruto will marry Kakashi if that’s the case, Shikamaru will marry Asuma if that’s the case, Sasuke will marry Kiba, Kankuro and Neji, whichever the parents and children are matched, I want the parents married so that there aren’t bastard ninja children in my village and the children are raised in solid proper homes, I care not for the gay factor, as far as I’m considered, if these five are pregnant, then they’re girls, regardless of their equipment. That’s my word and I’m not going back on it.”

            The room was silent after the Hokage’s stern speech.

            “Can I ask a question?” asked Kakashi again. “Will the marriage have to be consummated?”

            “NOOOOO!” Just about everyone began to shout and scream, the room was blistering with angry words and searing curses, the only ones not talking were Tsunade, the elder Sarutobi and the Fourth Hokage, who all appeared to be thinking very hard. The raised voices and arguing was deafening.

            “I’m _not_ fucking another guy! Let alone someone I grew up with!”

            “BULLSHIT! I’m not doing it, NO, NO and NOOO!”

            “My son isn’t gay and he’s not touching another man! It’ll be rape!”

            “Why, why, why, why, WHY?!”

            “You MUST reconsider Hokage, this can’t be allowed!”

            “I don’t mind the children being raised in an orphanage, its not like they’re natural children as it is! They’re science experiments!”

            “I just don’t care what the Hokage says, I’m not doing it. There’s just no way.”

            Suddenly a shrieking bullhorn blared in the room, it quickly drowned out the shouting which quickly became silence and the horn stopped. Tsunade lowered the device and said, “Fourth Hokage, please tell us your decision.”

            Everyone looked to the blond-haired leader, their faces hard and red. The Hokage took a settling breath and put one hand on his son’s shoulder, which let everyone know he was steadying his own son for his answer. “A marriage is a marriage is a marriage,” he intoned. “And for a marriage to be considered legal and valid in the law,” he spoke louder as rumblings and protests began up. “Then the pair must perform intercourse as is stated in our laws. Kakashi, Asuma, regardless if the mother of your child is also your former student, you will do as required in the law. Sasuke, regardless if the mother of your child is a friend or teammate, you will fulfill the laws. Kankuro and Gaara, because you have impregnated a Leaf ninja female, you are also subject to our laws. Iruka, if the father of your baby is Sasuke or Gaara, regardless of your older age, you will also follow the applicable laws. Now I have spoken and my authority as Hokage is unconditional. I’ll send ANBU to your houses and drag you to the courthouse if you don’t show up in person. Is that clear?”

            The Hokage’s face and his aura spoke of how deeply serious he was and his normally bright blue eyes had turned a dark stormy sea blue. There was no denying that face and everyone felt fear that Konoha’s Yellow Flash was ready to strike them down.

            “Yes Hokage,” they all responded and everyone kept their voices clear and respectful, especially with seeing the Hokage’s fists were clenched. That was scary for real.

            “Good,” said the Hokage and he turned to Tsunade. “Continue to watch over the pregnant females carefully and I expect full reports on the five of them at least bi-hourly, I want to know everything. I have to go talk to the Fourth Kazekage, so you three siblings, if you’d accompany me please.”

            Minato walked out and the tense air dropped so quick everyone had to take sudden breaths to keep breathing. The Sand Siblings left in different auras, Temari looked ready, Kankuro was most definitely pouting and Gaara had on a blank face. He glanced back to take in the she-males and showed a face of regret before leaving in the Hokage’s wake.

            The meeting was over and the she-males were escorted back to their hospital rooms, where they would be staying until they had their babies.


	5. The Fear

_The She-Males_

             Shikamaru was hoping and wishing in a way he never had before that his former Jounin-sensei Asuma wasn’t the father of his baby. Seriously, _Asuma_?? And worse, if he _is_ the father, not only would he have to marry him, by the _order_ of the _Hokage_ he would have to HAVE SEX with him too! Just the idea had Shikamaru begin to cry softly to himself and Shikaku held his son protectively to his side as he walked him back to his room. He tossed Asuma a warning glare, which he knew wasn’t fair, it was only a twenty percent chance that Asuma was the father but still, he couldn’t let an older man that he had always trusted to teach and take care of his son become his husband and…no. That wasn’t going to happen.

            Naruto was holding back tears but his mind was being raped with dirty images of himself having sex with Kaka-sensei. It was totally sickening and he felt such anger that it was his own father forcing that possibility on him. Kushina held her son’s hand protectively and her aura was that of ice when she saw Kakashi walking by. She didn’t hate Kakashi, she knew it wasn’t his fault, but she had always respected Kakashi and had been proud when Naruto had become his Genin student. It was just the idea of…no, no, she didn’t want to think of it. She knew Minato wasn’t going to change his mind, he was more stubborn than a donkey and he had his word at stake, if he goes back on this, everyone would label him as an indecisive leader. That was unacceptable so she knew there was nothing she could do but be at Naruto’s side.

            Kiba didn’t know what to do or think. Sex with _Sasuke?_ He stole a glance at the other boy and he looked like he had been slapped with a brick. An ugly brick. He was glad the other kid felt as upset about it as him, but that wouldn’t stop the doom of an impending marriage. He could imagine the wedding night, he would be in his new house with Sasuke, it was nighttime and the bed was ready. What the hell would he do then? Kiba actually didn’t have that much experience with girls and he knew totally zip when it came to gay sex. He would just have to what, lay down on his stomach and let Sasuke have his way with him? It would hurt, he knew that much and he would probably cry but at least once it was over, he wouldn’t touch Sasuke like that ever again. But Great Kami, would that mean he would never _ever_ have sex again? Would he have to stay married to Sasuke in a loveless sexless marriage for the rest of his life? Oh man…this was the pits down into the lowest rung of hell. Katuza and Tsume could read the horrified thoughts right off Kiba’s face and they almost felt hate for Minato Namikaze for it was him forcing this on their only son, but there was nothing they could do but prepare Kiba for it and be there to comfort him.

            Neji was breathing shallowly, his vision was a little shaky and he could barely walk straight. He had never been under so much stress before and he needed Hiashi and Hinata to keep his balance as they walked him back to his room. _Kankuro? Sex with Kankuro? That guy is so freaking weird, with that face paint and his foreign accent and how he plays with puppets and just everything. Not only is it sex with a man, it’s sex with some strange man from another village all together. How am I going to do this? It has to be done, the Hokage has spoken and there’s no escaping it. But how will I survive it?_ Hiashi could see and almost feel the turmoil Neji was going through, he had never seen his nephew like this and he hated every second of it. Hinata was trying very hard not to imagine and understand what gay sex would be like, she didn’t think it was humanely possible, but if a man could get pregnant and if the Hokage was ordering for the male parents to have sex, then it must be, but how? She didn’t want to think of it, Hiashi was refusing to think of it and Neji was ready to pass out.

            Iruka was walked back to his room by Hiruzen and Kakashi was there for he had been quietly and almost invisibly supporting Iruka this whole time, but they didn’t speak. Iruka was thinking too much to talk. To think of having to marry and have sex with not only a boy, but a boy years younger than him, but either Sasuke or Gaara. He couldn’t decide which was worse. Sasuke, for he had practically helped raise the boy while he went to the Ninja Academy? Or Gaara, the demon container for the Ichibi who had attempted to and killed many ninja while he was here? How could this be and why was the Hokage doing this? Was it punishment? Was he trying to hurt Iruka and the others for participating in a secret forbidden experiment, even if they didn’t know? But that didn’t sound like Minato, he had always been a friendly happy guy but it seemed this mess had really gotten him upset yet he didn’t seem to be pulling his punches even though his son was involved. Along with everyone else, he had sentenced Naruto to marrying another man and even having to consummate the marriage. But seriously, Iruka and Gaara, married and sex? Iruka and Sasuke, married and sex? He didn’t know if he could do it.

            All the she-males got settled in their rooms and let the platitudes of understanding and sympathy wash over them. Of course the others didn’t understand or sympathize, they had never experienced this, what was going on was unheard of, it was unknown and only the five of them could understand each other’s pain.

            Eventually the five laid down to sleep, they had been severely stressed out and they knew only more was to come.

* * *

_The Fathers_

             Asuma had once left Konoha village in defiance. He had fallen out with his father the Hokage at the time and ran away from home, though he returned eventually. He had never thought about running away again, but now suddenly the idea was back in full force. Even so, he knew if he ran, ANBU would be after him to _drag_ him to the courthouse, the Fourth Hokage had said it himself. He really couldn’t believe how a simple masturbation had gotten so out of hand, so messed up and scandalous. He had lost his girlfriend Kurenai, he had lost his good friend Shikaku and if he ended up having to marry Shikamaru, he would lose that companionship he had felt with the younger teen when they were teacher and student. He felt like he had lost his life.

            Kakashi felt…blank. He felt empty and drained. He had asked two fateful questions and the answers had been worse than he had thought. He honestly felt that Minato, who had practically raised him himself as his Jounin-sensei, would change his mind about the marriage idea and worse, he had thought the gay sex factor would definitely change his mind. Instead he had made it more resolute. Kakashi didn’t want to think of himself and Naruto. Naruto pregnant with his baby, being married to Naruto and the worse of all, having sex with the younger boy. He had watched Naruto grow up since he was a little kid, he was almost family, like an uncle, how could he touch him in a sexual way? He wanted to find Minato and beg at his feet for him to change his mind, scream and cry and kick and fuss if that would work, but he knew it wouldn’t. Minato had spoken and called on his authority as Fourth Hokage, he would look like a bad leader if he went back on his word. So there was no choice.

            Sasuke wanted to puke and he wanted to puke blood. _Sex with Kiba. Married to Kiba. Sex with Kiba. Kiba pregnant with my baby. Sex with Kiba._ Sasuke had personally not felt much when it came to Kiba, he was a dog-boy, he wasn’t on par with the Uchiha’s and he had a pathetic team with Shino of the bugs and Hinata the weakling. But to think that he would have to marry Kiba, consummate the marriage, live with him and raise a child with him as if he was a girl and this was a normal relationship, it angered and sickened him. He didn’t understand how or why Minato would do this to him. He had said it was because there weren’t bastard ninja children but hell, did that really matter? He was damning ten innocent people into a lifelong loveless gay relationship and the pairings just weren’t fair! KIBA?! Sasuke didn’t know what else to think.

* * *

_The Subaku’s_

             “That’s the law Rasa, you know this,” said the Fourth Hokage plainly, his eyes looking at the older man seriously. “And despite how you feel about it personally, this must be done.”

            The Fourth Kazekage snapped a foreign curse at him and turned away but his laser brown eyes focused on his sons, who both hadn’t said a word. “Well,” he ground out between clenched teeth. “Are you just going to accept his ridiculous decree?”

            Kankuro wanted to say no and walk out, but as angry as he was, he couldn’t just go against laws, it wasn’t really in him to be a lawbreaker, no matter how he felt. “I can admit I don’t want to marry another man,” he began, his voice hoarse from shouting earlier. “But the Hokage has spoken and with our treaty laws, we are subject to his laws if it involves his people. I have to marry whoever I…impregnated.”

            Gaara just gave a jerky nod of his head to show his agreement.

            Rasa Subaku turned his back on them and glared at Minato. “You refuse to change your mind, is that what you’re saying?”

            “My son is involved just as much as your two are,” pointed out Minato. “And my decisions are affecting him as well. So, thinking about that, I will say it again. Regardless of the relationships of the parents of these babies, they will marry each other and raise the children in proper homes. That includes my son, your sons, my Jounins and my Chunnins. Aright?”

            Rasa saw that Minato was serious and there was nothing else the other man could do to change his mind. “Well fine,” said the Kazekage, gathering his coat. “I’m not involved in this at all.” He gave a high-powered glare to his sons. “You two got in this on your own folly and I’m not helping raise your little science experiment progeny. As far as I’m concerned, the little brats aren’t of my blood and I feel nothing for them. I’m going back to Suna. Temari, I care not for what you do.”

            With that, the Fourth Kazekage walked out, his aura exuding his serious nature.

            Minato sighed and excused the three siblings from his office, there was nothing else left to say. Minato did not feel regret for his decision, he knew in his heart it was for the best of the children and they were the true victims. Yes, he didn’t want to think of his only son and child in a gay marriage and all that comes with it, but he wanted his grandchildren to be taken care of properly.


	6. The Pregnancies

_The She-Males_

             After having a visit by Tsunade and eating breakfast, showering and changed into hospital gowns, the five she-males found themselves sitting in a lounge together. It had been quiet at first, but now a conversation had started.

            “I’m still in shock,” told Neji, wiping at his red eyes from stress. “Every time I think its all lie and I’m dreaming, my baby…” He laid a soft hand onto his mound. “She moves. Its uncomfortable.”

            “I…I honestly like it,” admitted Shikamaru, who hadn’t told this to anyone yet. “When the baby moves…I feel love, an intense hot love. I don’t know what type of mother I’ll make, but I already love my baby.”

            “I don’t know what to think,” said Kiba, shaking his head. “I’m too busy tripping over the consummate marriage shit than anything else. I just don’t think I can do it.”

            “We have to,” said Naruto, his head lowered. “The Hokage ordered it and we have no choice. Iruka-sensei,” Naruto looked over at the oldest she-male who hadn’t spoken yet. “Can you give us some advice on gay sex?”

            The other three hurriedly looked at the oldest who looked like he had gotten poleaxed. He stuttered and stumbled at first, then said, “Boys, I know I’m older, but that doesn’t mean I’m well-versed in things of this matter. I’ve never felt a sexual attraction to another man so I can’t tell you anything, I don’t know it myself.”

            “Just tell me this.” Kiba watched him carefully. “Does gay sex including putting a penis in the butthole?”

            The others looked like Kiba had slapped them but stared at Iruka for the answer, all needed to know.

            Iruka looked over at their open demanding faces and had to give the correct answer. “Yes.”

            “OH NO….” They all whined loudly and slumped back in their seats.

            “Oh I know, I know!” Neji had gotten idea. “On the wedding night,” he began in a low and excited whisper. “We’ll _pretend_ we had sex and then just tell the Hokage that the marriage is consummated, we don’t have to really do it all!”

            “Wrong,” said Iruka as the others looked excited. “There’ll be a physical exam the next day to make sure the deed was done. It’ll be able to tell if the sex was done or not.”

            “Yeah because we’ll have ripped open asses,” grumbled Kiba, shifting in his seat. “We’ll walk funny for the rest of our lives.”

            “Will it hurt?” asked Naruto warily. “Can’t we take some sort of pill and sleep through it?”

            “I like that idea,” said Shikamaru eagerly. “Just blink and its over!”

            Iruka personally liked that idea too, but he knew that wasn’t how it was going to be. “Your families won’t let you walk into the bedroom blind,” he said. “They should know more about this than the five of us do and they’ll tell you what you need to know. While I’m sure the sex act won’t be comfortable or necessarily enjoyable, it doesn’t have to be almighty painful either. You’ll be prepared and ready when the time comes, the act will go as swift and as painless as possible, then it’ll be over.”

            “How long do we have to stay married?” asked Neji. “I don’t want to be stuck with another guy for the rest of my life.”

            Iruka answered, “Until the child is eighteen years old and able to take care of his or herself. Children in Naruto’s case.”’

            “EIGHTEEN??!” For the four younger ones that felt like eternity.

            Shikamaru did the math and calmed down. “We’ll be thirty-six years old, thirty-seven in Neji’s case,” he explained. “That’s still relatively young. We can get women and remarry if we wish.”

            Iruka of course wouldn’t be relatively young in eighteen years ahead. He’d be in his fifties just about and he couldn’t see getting remarried and falling in love at that age. He felt like his life was over already. Then his child tossed in his stomach and he jumped. He put a hand over the spot and the child punched at it, it didn’t hurt but it was an odd sensation.

            “Do you like it?” asked Shikamaru, able to tell what Iruka was doing. “When she moves?”

            Iruka jumped again. “The baby is a girl? How did you figure that out?”

            Shikamaru blinked. “I didn’t. Its just I think of my baby as a girl, so I just said she.” He looked at Neji. “Do you think you have enough chakra left to use your Byakugan and figure out the genders of our babies?”

            Neji thought about it, closing his eyes and sensing his body. He was shocked as he opened his eyes. “I’ve bottomed out,” he told the others. “Its like I have no chakra at all. I can’t even do a simple teleportation across the room if I wanted, besides the pregnancy factor. Activating my Byakugan is impossible at this point.”

            “We’ll just have to wait and see,” sighed Kiba. “But really, I’m scared to find out the father. Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi or Asuma. That’s gotta be the worst lineup I’ve ever heard of.”

            There was a quick flutter of laughter, because it was true and at how miserable Kiba sounded, all of them were miserable.

            “Well, if I had to chose…” Naruto thought about it. Then he shook his head. “I can’t chose. Gaara and Sasuke are my friends, Kakashi is just totally wrong, Asuma I can’t imagine and Kankuro…its wrong too. I feel like my entire life has been taken from my control.”

            The others agreed and a comfortable silence came over the group, it felt like the five of them were the only friends they had in the entire world, the only ones who could understand each other.

            _Meanwhile…_

            “Not be Naruto, not be Naruto, not be Naruto.” Kakashi chanted that as he rolled the dice. He was playing a betting game with the other soon-to-be fathers. The bets were on the she-males, whoever won on their bet to not have a certain mother, then it was a good luck charm. Kakashi was betting his mother of his child wasn’t Naruto, Kankuro didn’t want it to be Neji, Sasuke didn’t want it to be Kiba, Gaara didn’t want it to be Iruka and Asuma didn’t want it to be Shikamaru.

            They were playing the game and it was mostly to get their mind off the serious nature of things, it was allowing them to laugh and let off steam, to help them stay calm and not become overrun with their thoughts.

            “Does anyone here even know _how_ to have gay sex,” suddenly proposed Sasuke, a high blush on his cheeks. “Because I don’t and even if I don’t want to do it, I’m not making a fool out of myself either. Its top or not in my mind.”

            Kakashi smirked at that phrase. “Top or not huh? Well yeah, I’ve got an idea but I’m not sure if all you young’uns are up to hearing it.”

            “I personally would rather not know,” said Gaara quietly. “I’ll just make a penis out of my sand, put it in him and be done.”

            Everyone stared at him in shock and horror.

            “My Kami, _sand_ rape,” whispered Kankuro and stared at his little brother with wide eyes. “Gaara, sand _hurts_ you know that? Would you like it if someone put sand up your ass?”

            Gaara just didn’t answer so the conversation moved back to the subject at hand.

            “I won’t tell you how to get an erection for the guy because I frankly don’t know how I’ll do it myself,” said Kakashi. “But once you’ve got a significant woody to perform, you’ll have to get your partner ready, by stretching him.”

            “ _Stretching_ him?” Everyone else stared.

            “You mean…his asshole?” Asuma felt so far out of his comfort zone he didn’t know what he was going to do. He was strictly hetero, he didn’t even appreciate acting gay, with friends or not. _Why me?_

            “With your fingers.” Kakashi held up two digits and flexed them open and closed, then made a motion like thrust back and forth, everyone shuddered. “If you don’t you’ll really hurt the kid,” warned Kakashi. “Such as making him bleed and its possibly fatal if the rip is bad enough. So stretch him and lubricate really well, using oil or shortening, water isn’t too good for it’ll dry up but saliva works. Then the rest is for you guys to figure out.”

            “Not Kiba, not Kiba, _not_ Kiba,” growled out Sasuke as it was his turn to go.

            The future fathers played and everyone won, besides Asuma, who lost and it had been him wanting it _not_ to be Shikamaru. Bad omen? Most definitely.

* * *

_The She-Males_

             After talking, the she-males had lunch together in a smaller private lunch room. It was unsure as how susceptible the she-males were to catching infections so they weren’t to be grouped with the other sickly patients or possibly sick visitors in the open cafeteria. They had all become closer friends then they had been before and there had been no awkwardness with Iruka’s older age, he was just one of them now.

            After lunch, they went back to their rooms to nap before Tsunade came back to check on them.  
* * *

_Naruto_

             “And how do you feel?” she asked to Naruto, her chart ready.

            “A little better, now that I’ve eaten and rested,” he answered. His mother was at his side holding his hand, while the Hokage was at his office, he was having meetings and reading reports and all sorts of important things.

            “Good. Any nausea, heartburn, headaches,” listed Tsunade. “Any complaints at all?”

            Naruto shook his head. “No, I feel fine, despite this extra weight.” He gently patted his large stomach. “And the babies move all the time, so that’s weird too.”

            “Its good to hear that as well,” said Tsunade. Her eyes saw the small pushing out at Naruto’s chest. “If you’d sit up, I’d like to examine you.”

            Naruto nodded and then Kushina helped her son sit up straight. Tsunade untied the back of his gown and pulled down just the front to reveal that Naruto’s chest was swelled up at his pecs. They weren’t huge, but not in the way such as muscles, but softer and plumper. Like breasts.

            “Oh dear,” whispered Kushina while Naruto just made a quiet whine from his nose.

            Tsunade examined the swellings and she was positive that these were rudimentary mammary glands, saying so outloud.

            “Will a vagina grow as well?” asked Kushina with wide eyes.

            Tsunade covered Naruto back with the gown and had him lay down with knees up, thighs parted. Kushina wasn’t pleased that Tsunade would see her son’s private parts in this manner but she held Naruto’s hand and hushed him when he made a sound of protest.

            “I don’t see anything like it,” said Tsunade, pulling back. “Everything appears to be normal, but as I’ve said, my hunch is that the vagina, saying it would grow, would appear at the time of birth.” She wrote down her findings in Naruto’s chart. “Everything looks good Naruto and I’ll be back later to check on you. Just keep resting, drink lots of water and you can get Shizune to find me if you have any questions or concerns.”

            Naruto nodded and Tsunade left.

            “I guess the serum turns a man into a woman,” Naruto told his mother, his hands gently cupping the small breasts he was beginning to grow. He shuddered. “I don’t want to have a vagina Mother, not to offend, but I’m a man, always have been. A vagina is just too much.”

            Kushina nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. She understood perfectly.

* * *

_Neji_

             Tsunade examined Neji’s chest first and sure enough, he was growing premature breasts. They were smaller than Naruto’s, but seeing as the other she-male was having a multiple pregnancy, it made more sense.

            At the sight of his breasts, Neji wanted to pass out, but Hinata had said, “Aw…look at the little boobies. So cute!” Hearing her say that and her smile, it made Neji calm down, even as Hiashi had turned his back on the sight, goosebumps raised on his skin.

            “And how do you feel Neji?” asked Tsunade. “Have you used the bathroom several times in an hour? Any upset stomach or maybe itchy skin?”

            Neji shook his head and gave a similar answer to Naruto’s. “No, I feel normal, besides the extra weight and the baby moving around. Is that wrong?”

            “Hmmm.” Tsunade was a little confused. The she-males weren’t showing any signs of natural pregnancy symptoms. Was that because they were actually men? It was curious. “Well just keep me informed if you experience any sudden changes,” she told the she-male. “If you start salivating overly or feeling dizzy, just tell Shizune to let me know, alright? Just let me know if your situation changes.”

            Neji nodded and looked to Hinata as the head medical-ninja left. “Are my breasts really cute?” He just didn’t understand that.

            Hinata giggled and Hiashi just wanted to disappear.

* * *

_Kiba_

             In Kiba’s room, Tsunade received the same answers and same results. Kiba has growing breasts and he felt just fine, not experiencing any type of normal pregnancy symptoms.

            “Well just tell me if you go through anything such as constipation or bloating, okay,” she told Kiba, writing down more notes. “As well as any other changes.”

            Kiba gave a quick nod, his fingers fiddling with each other. He had hoped he wouldn’t grow breasts but he surely had. They weren’t too big, but they would grow larger as his pregnancy went on.

            “You’ll be alright,” Tsume told her son, rubbing his shaggy hair. “I’m right here.”

            Kiba smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

_Shikamaru_

             Tsunade had already decided it would be the same when she came into Shikamaru’s room and she was right. He had primitive breasts growing in and he felt nothing abnormal but his extra weight and the movement of his baby. She wished she had more to go on, but Orochimaru’s experiments had never gone this far, he had only been creating wombs and even those didn’t last. There was nothing else he could help with.

            “If you start feeling fatigued, back pain or nosebleeds, send Shizune to come find me okay?” she asked Shikamaru. “Anything that’s different about how you feel now, I need to know about it.”

            Shikamaru nodded and let out a breath as Tsunade left. He glanced down at his small breasts and felt an ache there as they were probably growing larger. His baby did a small twist inside of him and that hot loving feeling pulsed inside of him. He felt like the baby was girl, but if it was a boy instead and regardless of the father, he loved her or him.

            Shikaku looked at Yoshino, for they could both see Shikamaru rubbing his round stomach with a small smile on his face. Yoshino just shrugged, her own face spoke of helplessness. Shikaku felt helpless as well and didn’t speak.

* * *

_Iruka_

            Tsunade did her examination on Iruka and he was just fine as well, no pregnancy symptoms with breasts growing in.

            “If anything changes let me know,” she told him. “Fainting, leg cramps, shortness of breath, just anything different and get Shizune to tell me.”

            Iruka nodded and sighed as she left. He glanced over at Hiruzen, who had been here for him this whole time, like a father to him, or grandfather really. He didn’t speak but Hiruzen understood him.

            “When this is all over,” he said in a wise tone. “Everyone will be in their proper place and life will start normal once again. It won’t be the normal as before, but it will be satisfactory. We all just have to work to get to that point.”

            Iruka nodded.

* * *

_The Fathers_

             “So basically no changes besides…breast growth,” summed up Kakashi. He was glad he had left Iruka, he didn’t want to see his longtime friend with a pair of breasts.

            Tsunade nodded. “Yes. If anything else is to happen, I would suspect it to be vaginas, but I’m not totally sure. Growing a womb is one thing, but to put a vagina on a male would involve changing the pelvic structure, which would also involve hip bones and some of the spinal column. I can’t see how one serum can do all of that, regardless of the DNA used being that of ninjas. I refuse to give Orochimaru that much credit.”

            There was some laughter and Tsunade left, leaving the five men with the information.

            “Kiba with breasts huh,” thought Sasuke with a wry smile. “I don’t know if I want laugh or be sick.”

            “I’d be sick,” said Asuma. “I don’t want to see Shikamaru like that, its bad enough to see him pregnant, but with even more womanly qualities when I knew he’s a true man on the inside. Dammit, if I could only go back in time and strangle myself before I agreed to do this experiment…”

            The others felt something similar. None of them had thought enough as they should have when it came down to it. The whole deal was fishy yet none of them had caught onto it. Masturbating, offering up semen and DNA samples didn’t sound right but they all did it without one question as to why. Why?

            “I don’t know,” they all said.


	7. The Births

_Shikamaru’s Baby_

             It was Shikamaru who sent for Shizune to get Tsunade, for he was feeling cramps, and they were getting more painful every minute.

            When Tsunade rushed into the room, Shikamaru had a tight grip on Shikaku’s and Yoshino’s hands, his legs drawn up and he was breathing very hard, sweat coming down his forehead.

            “I swear he’s in labor,” burst out Shikaku in a wild tone. “But he doesn’t have a vagina! How is he going to give birth??”

            Tsunade did an quick finger check onto Shikamaru’s anus, but it had been sealed with some sort of mucoid plug, there wasn’t a way he was birthing through there.

            “He needs a Summoning birth,” she declared, paging for a slew of nurses to take Shikamaru to a birthing room. “I’ll have to take the baby out manually. You’ll have to let him go,” she told the parents as the orderlies came to take Shikamaru away but the two wouldn’t let go of his hands. “You can’t come with him.”

            “The hell I can’t!” Shikaku grasped onto the stretcher that held his only child. “You can’t make me leave him!”

            “Shikaku, please, you’ll only making this worse,” snapped out Tsunade, becoming impatient as Shikamaru began to make loud moans of pain, his body trembling. “He needs to have this baby _now_.” She didn’t want to hurt Shikaku but this was important.

            Yoshino managed to pull Shikaku back and Shikamaru was rushed away.

* * *

  _Shikamaru_

             “How is this going to work?” I had to pant it out as the pain clawed at my insides. I had never felt this before and I didn’t know if I would survive it. “How are you going to just take the baby out of me?”

            “Don’t worry, the procedure is painless, its just the labor pains that hurts. Shizune, Sakura, get into position, Ino, give Shikamaru a painkiller.” Tsunade instructed her helpers.

            I couldn’t even feel embarrassed that Sakura and Ino were here, I was too focused on what was happening. Ino gave me the painkiller and I began to feel better.

            “Alright, begin the seals,” said Tsunade, holding out her two hands over my stomach, they were making a diamond shape in the middle. Sakura and Shizune their hands over her and began to make symbols with them. A gold light shimmered down from the diamond shape Tsunade had made, washing over my bared stomach then crisscrossing blue strands of chakra came after it. I felt a jerk in my stomach then I could see the baby rising up _through_ my stomach.

            “Ino, get the baby,” instructed Tsunade as the small figure was shown hovering the lights. Ino covered her hands and arms with a blanket and picked up the baby as the other three moved their hands. The lights disappeared and my stomach shrunk down to flatness, I felt a feeling like a deflating balloon and I was sure my womb had dissolved.

            “Shikamaru, a baby girl,” said Ino, placing the newborn into my arms.

            I bit my lower lip so I didn’t start to whimper but yes, she was my daughter. She had black hair spiky over her head and her blinking eyes were dark brown. She had a tiny nub of a nose, slim black brows and small lips. She was beautiful.

            “Do you have a name?” asked Tsunade, ready to write it down on an chart.

            “Sora,” I said quietly. It matched with the way I liked to watch the clouds, so my daughter’s name meant sky.

            Tsunade nodded then said, “I’ll need to take some of Sora’s blood for the parental test, meanwhile, you can start to feed her. Shizune, if you’d assist Miss Nara.”

            I couldn’t even be offended at being called miss, I was too happy, my eyes staring down at my child. Shizune lowered one side of my gown and revealed a heavy breast, then helped me get Sora’s mouth around my nipple and take in my areola. She eagerly began to suckle and the feeling was like a powerful drinking straw only on my chest. Sora flinched but didn’t cry when Tsunade took blood out of a needle from her arm then left.

            I was cleaned up and Sora got a quick checkup and pronounced healthy, then I was allowed back to my room where my parents were waiting.

            “Great Kami,” whispered my dad Shikaku when he saw the baby in my arms. “It really is real.”

            “Her name is Sora,” I told him with a smile. “And she’s perfectly healthy. No problems at all.”

            “She’s gorgeous,” said Yoshino, my mom as she came close. “I think she kinda looks like you.”

            I nodded and couldn’t hold back my smile. “Yes. Sora Nara.”

            “I like the sound of that,” said Yoshino and she kissed my forehead, then looked at Shikaku who hadn’t come forward. “Shika,” she said in an almost pleading tone. “She’s your granddaughter. Regardless of the circumstances of her creation and birth, she has Shikamaru’s blood, therefore yours as well. Please, don’t shun her.”

            Shikaku paused but walked forward to see the child. I looked up at him to see his reaction. His eyes, which were like mine, scoured the face and body of my child. His finger came down and touched the soft pad of Sora’s cheek.

            “She’s soft,” he said in a low tone. “And warm. She’s breathing and moving. She’s real.”

            “My daughter,” I said, leaning to rest my head on his chest.

            “Sora Nara,” said Shikaku with a pleased voice.

* * *

_Kiba’s Baby_

             Tsunade hadn’t been able to get the blood spun down for testing when she was called away to deliver another she-male’s baby. It was Kiba and he was not responding well to his pain, thrashing his body and cursing everything and everyone, his parents weren’t behaving any better and their nindogs were barking and howling.

            Tsunade placed an genjutsu on the room which calmed them all down and had the dogs kicked out of the hospital, then she released the jutsu, explained that Kiba was in labor and that she was taking him to the birthing room. The parents wanted to come with him but that wasn’t allowed.

            Now it was time.

  _Kiba_

             I was so nervous as I was given a painkiller and relaxer, so my nervousness kinda melted away and the pain stopped, but my wide eyes saw as Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura began to do some medical jutsu on my stomach.

            “Ack!” A choked gasp left my mouth as I watched a baby rise up _through_ my stomach to hover in the gold light, being held there by blue chakra strings.

            Ino collected the baby in a blanket and then said, “Kiba, you have a baby boy.”

            She came toward me and my arms came out instinctively. I held the child to my chest and looked down at him.

            “He looks like me,” I whispered.

            His slanted eyes had the slit black irises and his cheeks already bore miniature red triangles. He had a small tuff of shaggy brown hair, a different shade of my own but maybe it would change color with age.

            “His name is?” asked Tsunade, holding up a chart.

            “Kana,” I said after a minute. It just seemed right.

            “Well help Kana with his first feeding,” said Shizune, showing me how to get Kana to my breast, which was heavy with milk now. It felt weird as he began to suckle, but only at first, now it felt normal.

            After Kana was given a checkup and Tsunade took his blood for the parental testing; it was noted that my stomach had gone back to normal with no womb and I was taken back to my room where my family was anxiously waiting.

            “Kiba!” They cried out and rushed me but didn’t get close as my son flinched.

            “And Kana,” I said with a smile, lowering the blanket so they could see his face. “Kana is my son.”

            Katuza, my father and my mother Tsume looked stunned. Hana, my older sister, she smiled. “He looks just like you Kiba. He’s a true Inuzuka to have the facial markings as well.”

            “And the father?” asked Katuza, grunting loudly.

            I shook my head. “Tsunade only just took the blood, we don’t know yet.”

            “Oh.”

            “I don’t really care anymore,” I admitted, looking down at my son. “He’s my son in all ways. I love him already.”

            Hana smiled at me while Tsume and Katuza looked at each other. When they gave me a smile, I knew everything would be alright, no matter who I had to marry, as long as my family was with me, I’d be okay.

* * *

_Neji’s Baby_

             Tsunade had only just put both tubes of blood, one marked Kana Inuzuka and the other Sora Nara, into the spinning machine when she was told Neji Hyuga was in labor. She could see that the she-males were all giving birth around the same time because they had gotten pregnant at the same time. So she was forced to leave the testing and go birth Neji’s baby.

            Neji was having a heart attack, his uncle Hiashi wasn’t holding up much either and it was actually Hinata trying to keep them calm. Tsunade managed to get her voice heard over the ruckus and whisked Neji off to the birthing room.

  _Neji_

             “This can’t be happening, it can’t be happening, it isn’t happening!” I covered my eyes to shield myself from whatever the medical ninjas were doing, even when I felt the prick in my arm and the pain in my stomach faded, I didn’t want to know, didn’t want to see.

            “Alright, here comes the baby,” I heard and my hands fell off my face in time to see Ino covering up a lump in her arms in a blanket.

            “Neji,” said Ino, turning toward me. “You have a girl.”

            “Can I see her?” I felt my arms open up, I didn’t know why, this wasn’t right, but I had to.

            “Of course,” said Ino with a smile and nested the baby into my arms. I looked down and saw my own face, just tiny and feminine.

            “My daughter.” The words just fell out of my lips. It was so obvious. She had my pale purple eyes, her black hair was silky and she was watching me with a calm aura, she didn’t seem to be scared or worried at all.

            “And her name?” asked Tsunade.

            “Tsubasa,” I thought of after a minute. It meant _wing_ , so it was close to being about a bird yet, it was like she could fly. She wasn’t a caged bird, but her own person, for she didn’t have the symbol on her forehead, the one I still wore. She was free.

            “And I will take a sample of her blood for the parental testing,” said Tsunade, coming forward with a needle. “Shizune, please help Neji give Tsubasa her first feeding.”

            Shizune lowered my gown to reveal my breasts which were both swollen with milk and showed me how to get Tsubasa to latch on to my nipple and take my areola. At her fast gulping, I felt some relief that this was halfway over. There was still the father to be revealed and then the fateful wedding night, but at least the baby had been born.

            Tsunade took the blood, Tsubasa was given a checkup and I was cleaned up, then taken back to my room.

            “Neji!” Hinata rushed up to me as I was settled back in my bed and she covered her mouth when she saw the baby.

            Hiashi was on my other side and looked stunned but asked, “And who’s the father?”

            I shook my head. “Tsunade hasn’t done the test yet, she only just got the blood. And her name is Tsubasa. Tsubasa Hyuga.”

            “Perfect,” said Hinata and she kissed my forehead. “Congrats Neji.”

            I gave her a weak smile. “Thanks.”

            “I wonder who it could be,” began to scheme my uncle. “If it is Gaara, I wonder if the child would have abilities with sand, or Kankuro, with his mastery over chakra stands. Kakashi, well, he is the son of the late White Fang, that is a good bloodline. It is Sasuke that I hope for, just think, a child with both the Byakugan and Sharingan eye abilities, she will be undefeatable on a battlefield.”

            I could understand my uncle’s ramblings but that wasn’t what I cared about right now. I really just wanted to rest and get my mind together. I looked down at Tsubasa who was feeding with her eyes closed. She really did look like me and yes, I did wonder at her father and her possible abilities, but what of her home life? Would I be a good mother? Would her father take care of us as a family and home? And what of the wedding night, would I be able to handle it?

            “Hush Neji, you are thinking so loud you’re giving me a headache,” said Hinata with a gentle smile. “Just relax and take a breather. You’ve had your child, so just calm down. What happens next will take care of itself.”

            I nodded and settled back on my covers, closing my eyes for a light snooze, knowing that Hinata would look after me.

* * *

_Iruka’s Baby_

             Tsunade labeled the bottle of blood Tsubasa Hyuga and had only just slid it into the spinning machine when she was called away to birth Iruka’s baby. He was very calm and Hiruzen gave her a firm nod. Kakashi wasn’t there, the last she had seen of him was with the other fathers in a lounging area.

            “OK Iruka,” she said once he was in the birthing room. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re my fourth she-male birth and you’ll be just fine. Sakura, Shizune, let’s begin.”

  _Iruka_

             I stayed calm but watched carefully to see exactly how this birth was going to take place. I had understood that my body didn’t grow a vagina and I was very aware that my backside had been plugged up, for what reason I didn’t know.

            “Ok, the baby’s coming,” said Tsunade just as I felt a pulling sensation in my large stomach. Crisscrossing blue chakra strings were connecting all over my stomach with this gold light surrounding it then a baby was coming up _through_ my skin. Before I could really see him or her, Ino was there with a blanket and took the baby as Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune lowered their hands.

            “Iruka-sensei,” said Ino, turning toward me. “You have a baby boy.”

            “A boy?” I held out my arms and she settled the baby inside. I looked down and yes, it was my face there, just looking like the way I did when I was baby. He had an tuff of gray hair at the middle of his head and his eyebrows were gray.

            “His name?” asked Tsunade before my brain could begin to churn.

            I thought for a second.

            “Hikaru,” I decided. It fit because I had no family but yet with a son, he would enrich my life in a way I had been using my students at the Ninja Academy to fill for me.

            “Hikaru Umino,” I said, a smile coming over my face.

            “I’ll need to take some blood for the parental testing, Shizune, help Iruka give Hikaru his first feeding.” Tsunade wrote on a chart then was picking up an needle.

            Shizune lowered my gown, revealing my milk-swollen breasts and in seconds Hikaru was gulping down his first feeding. I felt something akin to happiness fluttering in my chest.

_I have a son now. My own family. I wish Ma and Pa were here to see this, to see their grandson.  
_

            Hikaru got a checkup and I was cleaned up then brought back to my hospital room where Hiruzen was, but so was Konohamaru, his grandson.

            “Iruka-sensei!” Kono whispered loudly, obviously trying to be quiet for the baby’s sake and rushed to my side, peering at the bundle of blankets.

            “His name is Hikaru,” I said, tilting my arms so Kono could see. “Hikaru Umino.”

            “Wow, he looks like you, ‘cept,” Kono’s brows raised. “He’s got gray hair already. Did your parents have gray hair?”

            I swallowed hard. _Who has gray hair in the father lineup…? No way._

            I made a weak smile to Kono. “I don’t really remember, they died when I was a child. I want to thank you for coming Konohamaru, I really appreciate it. Its nice of you.”

            “Of course, you’re my favorite teacher you know.” Kono lowered his voice and whispered, “Don’t tell Ebisu-sensei I said that.”

            I smiled for real at him and said, “Of course not.”

            _Maybe things will go back to normal after all, regardless of who the father is…maybe…_

            I glanced once more at the gray hair my son had and tried to tell myself that.

* * *

_Naruto’s Baby_

             Tsunade wrote Hikaru Umino on the blood tube and slid it into the spinning machine along with the other tubes and was rushed away instantly, for the last she-male was ready for birth and it would the most difficult, because there were two babies this time. Tsunade honestly wasn’t sure if she could summon two babies at once. But she had an idea.

            “Ok, before you go Naruto and family, I have to admit this birth is going to be different from the other four,” she began. “Instead of summoning jutsu, I’ll have to take the babies out physically.”

            “Physically?” The Namikaze’s stared at her.

            Tsunade nodded and looked at Naruto who was clearly in pain but was taking it well and listening.  

            “Once the anesthesia has taken effect, your belly will be swabbed with an antiseptic, and I will make a small, horizontal incision in the skin above your pubic bone, then cut through the underlying tissue, until I reach your abdominal muscles, I’ll separate them manually, meaning spreading them apart with my hands. There I will reach your uterus and make a horizontal cut in the lower section of it. Then I will take out each baby, one at a time. I will not have to remove your womb for as I had seen with the four other she-male births, once the baby is taken out, the womb dissolves completely and the male body goes back to normal, besides the breasts which stay engorged with milk. Do you understand this?”

            “It sounds totally barbaric,” shuddered Kushina but she nodded. “Please, do what you have to. Naruto is in much pain right now.”

            Minato nodded and gave Naruto encouraging words before Tsunade instructed the orderlies to take him to the birthing room.

  _Naruto_

             I had been in major pain before, usually when I got really angry and the Kyuubi began to take over my body, his chakra eating at the layers of my skin and draining my life-force, but the harsh cramping of my stomach and back was literally hell.

            I was given an anesthetic and my lower half went numb, I didn’t feel anything and though I was awake, a curtain was put up so I couldn’t see or feel what Tsunade was doing. She spoke outloud what was happening though, when she was cutting me open, parting my abdominal muscles and cutting open my womb.

            “And here comes the first baby,” said Tsunade. “Ino, wash her up please then give her to Naruto for her first feeding.”

            “Her?” I wanted to make sure I heard correctly as I saw Ino walking to a table but I couldn’t see the baby. “The baby’s a girl?”

            “Yes Naruto,” said Ino, coming toward me. “The firstborn is a girl.”

            “Ino, you have to help Naruto with her first feeding, Shizune, Sakura, I’m birthing the second baby so keep my passage clear,” instructed Tsunade.

            Ino had placed a white band that read FIRSTBORN on my daughter’s wrist and then helped me hold her correctly, making sure I was supporting her head, then opened my gown to release these huge knockers I had and then helped my daughter begin to feed.

            “Wow,” I gasped as I stared at her. “She looks just like me.”

            She totally did, gold spiky hair, bright blue eyes and wow, she even had three whisker marks on each cheek. Still, her face was feminine, hell, she looked like the girl I turned myself into with my Sexy Jutsu, only like a baby girl. She was adorable.

            “And here comes the second baby, come Ino get the baby,” said Tsunade and Ino came. “It’s a boy,” said Tsunade before I could ask. “And I’m stitching you up now Naruto, but its going to take about thirty minutes, so bear with me. Sakura, could you please get the names of the babies, then Shizune get the blood sample.”

            “Yes Tsunade,” said the three and the place became a little busy.

            “Uh, Mika for the girl,” I said to Sakura, and then because they were twins, “Miki for the boy.”

            Ino came to me with the boy and her eyes were bugging. I nearly frowned at her until I saw the baby she was cradling into my arm. _Gaara…_ The little baby boy I was looking at looked like Gaara. Shaggy red hair, his eyes were pale green and while he did have slim red eyebrows and no black eyeliner marks, Miki was Gaara’s child, that meant so was Mika.

            “Well, I need to get blood anyway,” said Shizune, her eyes wide too. “Sometimes looks can be deceiving.”

            I thought that was a load of crap but Shizune took blood from Mika and Miki as Ino helped the twins feed from me.

            “OK, you’re stitched up,” started Tsunade but then she sighed. “And now I have to take the stiches out because you’re healing already. I had forgotten that the Kyuubi gives you great healing capabilities Naruto, but luckily taking stitches out only takes a few minutes. Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino, give the twins a check up, Shizune, start cleaning up please.”

            So after Mika and Miki were pronounced healthy, I was cleaned up once my stitches were out, then I was taken back to my room.

            Minato and Kushina bum-rushed me and while it was my mom who started to coo over Mika, Dad saw Miki from a mile away.

            “Gaara,” he breathed.

            I nodded and asked him, “Is that really bad? With the Kyuubi and Ichibi I mean.”

            Minato tousled his already wild hair. “I don’t know yet, I did mention it at the meeting but it never came up between myself and the Kazekage, I don’t know his exact sealing method. However he’s gone back to Suna and has decided he wants nothing to do with this situation, I cannot look to him for help. We’ll just have to wait and see, watch and learn type of thing.”

            I nodded but that didn’t feel good enough. I looked at Mika with her perfectly Femi-Naruto face and she gave me a smile with her eyes, her cheeks bunching up and down as she feed. I turned my head to look down at Miki with his Gaara-replica face and his eyes narrowed on me.

            _Great…_


	8. The Revealing

_The Crowd_

             Everyone was in a large meeting room in the hospital for now that the babies were born there were too many people involved to just crowd into Tsunade’s personal office. The main house of the Hyuga’s were there, the head honchos of the Uchiha clan was present, Inuzuka’s, Nara’s, the Sarutobi’s, Sand Siblings, Hokage’s family and more were sitting or standing around, all eyes on Tsunade who was holding one singular piece of paper. It was already known that Gaara was the father of Naruto’s twins, for one of the babies looked just like him and while it was rumored Iruka had Kakashi’s baby, it wasn’t known for sure.

            “Alright, settle down,” said Tsunade, tapping the podium she was standing in front of. The loud rumblings of the talking quieted into a hush.

            “There were six children born of the five she-male pregnancies,” she started. “The five men who donated their semen, blood and DNA samples to Orochimaru’s Male Pregnancy Serum Experiment were as followed, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro and Gaara Subaku and Sasuke Uchiha. It’s been revealed that also Iruka Umino donated however his sample was rejected. The five men who were chosen to grow wombs and subsequently gave birth to babies are as followed, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Iruka Umino, who aforementioned specially had been chosen by Orochimaru as a better candidate for womb growth.”

            Tsunade took a breath and kept going. “At approximately three minutes after the five men drank the serum, they felt pain and a fully functioning already pregnant womb was formed. Within two days, all five men gave birth by summoning and one Cesarean-section, to one baby and one case had twins. All six children are perfectly healthy with no signs of abnormal blood, bones or physical structure.”

            “And now, with a simple blood test of all six of the children, their parentage has been determined.” Tsunade paused to drink some water after that long speech and the air in the room was tense and frightened.

            “The children Mika and Miki Uzumaki-Namikaze,” started Tsunade. “Have been fathered by Gaara Subaku of the Sands.”

            Tsunade raised her hand for silence as the rumblings started up again. “The child Tsubasa Hyuga was fathered by Sasuke Uchiha.”

            A group of people called out happily and clapped, for it had been decided that a mating of Uchiha and Hyuga blood was a good thing. Only Sasuke and Neji didn’t appear to be happy about it.  

            Tsunade called for silence, then went on. “The child Kana Inuzuka, has been fathered by Kankuro Subaku the Puppet Master.”

            There was two very distinctive groans of denial.

            Tsunade continued once it was quiet again. “The child Sora Nara has been fathered by Asuma Sarutobi.”

            There was an extremely loud response, including blistering curses and shouts. It took another bullhorn to bring silence among the room.

            “And lastly,” said Tsunade. “The child Hikaru Umino, has been fathered by Kakashi Hatake. Please take a moment to understand this, then Hokage, you will have your word.”

            Tsunade stepped down from the podium very gratefully and slumped down on a chair, guzzling water. Her partner Jiraiya was sitting next to her and was writing furiously on a notepad. He had told her this whole she-male business was spawning a great idea of new Icha-Icha Paradise books,  a series he was going to name Smut-Smut and Tsunade truthfully didn’t want to know anything about it.

            The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze stood up to the podium and whistled with two fingers in his mouth, it was higher pitched than the bullhorn and the dog clan clasped their ringing ears, for that hurt them more than anyone else.

            “Good,” said Minato once it was quiet. “Now, my order stands as it always has,” he began. “Kakashi and Iruka, you will be married, live in the same home and raise your child together as a family until he is eighteen and is deemed able to take care of himself, upon which you can divorce if you wish and marry again. This rule pertains onto Kiba and Kankuro, Gaara and Naruto, Sasuke and Neji as well as Shikamaru and Asuma. Because this is considered a state issue of marriage, there will be no wedding ceremony. The five couples are to appear in the Fire Leaf Courthouse where Hiruzen Sarutobi will conduct the exchange of vows and the signing of the marriage contract, I will be there personally to make sure all goes well.”

            “The six children need a proper home, so if where you live currently is with a roommate or unsuitable for a family setting, please buy a new house and move in with your wife and child there. To Kankuro and Gaara, your future wives Kiba and Naruto are underage in our laws to leave Konoha, so you will live here until they are of age or until the child or children are eighteen. Asuma, you have specific permission from myself and Hiruzen Sarutobi to wed Shikamaru and to fulfill the marriage contract and will need to provide and care for Shikamaru and his child as husband and father.”

            “The marriage ceremony will take place tomorrow at eight in the morning, you have until that time to gather your effects, acquire a new home and prepare yourselves. The next morning after the marriages, there will be a physical exam for the five new couples to conclude that the marriage was consummated and is officially valid. I expect to get an one hundred percent satisfaction on that matter. This meeting is over.”

            Minato knocked a mallet on the wood panel and stepped down from the podium. The room exploded into noise, shouting, talking, laughing or with anger. It took some time, but eventually the unnecessary people were moved out and only the immediate relations of the couples were left to talk over things.

* * *

_The Subaku’s/The Inuzuka’s/The Namikaze’s_

             “We’ve been living in the visitor’s quarters,” said Kankuro. “So we need to get new places.” He looked at Naruto. “Do you know where we could start to buy?”

            Gaara stared at him. “Kankuro, we don’t have nearly enough ryō to buy two houses, not on our own. What are you thinking?”

            “I have no issue with paying for both of the houses,” started Minato but Katuza spoke up.

            “Thank you for the offer but the Inuzuka clan has money of our own and I can make sure Kiba has an good home,” he said, giving an serious nod.

            “Very well,” said Minato. “Inuzuka’s will fund for Kankuro’s and Kiba’s new home and I will pay for my son and his husband’s new home.”

            “And what of the furnishings?” asked Kushina, looking at Tsume. “For the babies, such as cribs, changing table, things like that.”

            Tsume sighed. “I’m guessing you want to go shopping together…?” She looked like that idea wasn’t very tasteful, but not because she didn’t like Kushina, but because Tsume had never been a very motherly woman. It was really Katuza who did the loving while Tsume made her kids ready for battle.

            Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other as the four older adults began to talk about it amongst themselves. “This is the pits,” murmured Kankuro to his brother, who responded quietly but in a truthful tone, “I’m still going to use my sand.”

            Kankuro cleared this throat then asked, “Excuse me Mr. Hokage, but does using a foreign object on the wedding night count as consummating the marriage? Such as the use of…a penis made out of sand?”

            The conversation hardened up and went dry just as if it had turned into sand. Gaara glared hard at his brother but Minato had an answer.

            “No.” That was all he said and his dark stormy blue eyes were giving Gaara a look that said, _try it and die._

            Gaara made a weak smile back at him and slumped in his chair. _Fucking Kankuro and his big mouth._

            Kankuro had told on Gaara for two reasons. One, because he thought if Gaara used a sand penis on Naruto that would really, _really_ hurt and he didn’t like the idea. Second, if the Hokage had said yes, then he would have used one of his puppets to penetrate Kiba with and call it a night. But the Hokage had said no, therefore he cut out his own sneaky way as well as ruined it for Gaara. Oh well.

            Naruto was quite horrified to hear of what Kankuro said and was actually grateful for his father’s answer. _A penis made of sand?_ He managed to glance at Gaara who was holding up his forehead with both hands, his green eyes boring holes into the table below.

            “Gaara,” he spoke privately to him. “Were you really going to use your sand?”

            Gaara flicked his eyes up, the green irises looked hard. “I was,” he admitted quietly. But then his tone turned nasty. “But now thanks to Kankuro and your father, you’ll get to feel-”

            Minato coughed very loudly, cutting Gaara off. “We don’t need to hear it,” he said, for everyone else were ninjas and had excellent hearing, they all knew what Gaara was gearing up to say. Kiba looked paler than Naruto.

            “Yes Hokage, of course.” Gaara’s tone was polite but that low murderous growl that he had when he was a serial killing twelve year old.

            “The fathers and grandfathers will go shopping for the houses and furniture,” said Kushina. “While the mothers and grandmothers will shop for the layette and nursery equipment. Agreed?”

            It was agreed on and the meeting ended. Katuza, Minato, Kankuro and Gaara left together, while Tsume, Kushina, Kiba and Naruto left together.

* * *

_The Sarutobi’s and the Nara’s_

             Hiruzen Sarutobi had to direct the meeting almost all on his own, for Asuma had fallen into a sullen silence and Shikaku was too angry to talk. Shikamaru was in shock and Yoshino was very upset. Their area of the table was like ice and like flame, coming from Shikaku’s side at least. In the end, Hiruzen would go with Asuma to buy a new house and furniture, while Shikamaru’s family would get the things needed for the baby. One thing was clear to all of them and that was it would take some time before the Sarutobi’s and the Nara’s felt like a family.

* * *

_The Uchiha’s and the Hyuga’s_

             In comparison to the deathly aura of Shikamaru and Asuma’s meeting, it was practically a party with the Uchiha’s and Hyuga’s. The two heads of the houses were overjoyed that there was now a bloodline that consisted of a mix of the Uchiha and Hyuga kekkei genkai, both Sharingan and Byakugan, they felt it was like a super-ninja and that their prodigy sons were now the heads of an all-new ninja bloodline that had been named _Hyuiha_. Well, that’s what those in charge felt like.

            Sasuke and Neji sat quietly and stared at their laps as all the bustling talk and fanfare went on.

            _This can’t be happening…_ That was Neji’s theme song since this whole affair began. He was glad he was no longer pregnant, his body felt his own again, besides the fact he still had zero chakra, but honestly, the Hokage had said it himself. He had to marry Sasuke, have sex with Sasuke, then be examined to make sure he had sex with Sasuke all in three days. How in the hell was he going to do this?

            Sasuke was carefully trying to think of nothing, but he was remembering what Kakashi had told him about gay sex and then his mind was putting images to doing it with Neji. He saw Neji naked, then on his stomach with his butt in the air, then his butthole wide open and then his fingers going in and then his penis going in and AHHHH!

            Sasuke slammed his hands on the table and stood up abruptly, everyone stopped talking to look at him.

            “I want a stand-in for the wedding night,” he announced. He pointed at Itachi. “My brother will take my place to consummate the marriage.”

            “What the?!” Itachi jumped up. “Hey! Whoa Sasuke I never said I’d do that!”

            Neji got up too and pointed at his cousin Hinata. “Then Hinata will be _my_ stand-in for the wedding night!”

            Hinata felt weak. She had a sex drive like anyone else, but she was a firm believer in someone being _too_ manly and having _too_ much testosterone. Itachi was likely to break her in two if she got into bed with him!

            “S-s-s-sorry Neji,” she stuttered out worse than she had in a long time. “But I-I can’t do that.”

            “Itachi you gotta,” persisted Sasuke, he was falling into slang terms with his stress. “Please Itachi if you wanna be a real brother than you haveta do this for me!”

            “Hell Sasuke I’m as real as I’m going to get but I’m not having gay sex for you, _but,_ ” Itachi looked at Hinata with a sly grin. “IF Hinata’s the stand-in, then I’m down with it.”

            “YES!” Neji and Sasuke stared at Hinata who was totally red in the face. “Be in the stand-in!”

            “Excuse me,” said Hideko sharply, the patriarch of the Hyuga family. “But if I may remind you, the Hokage did not give any type of permission for stand-ins to be used. He stated plainly that it was the married couple who were to consummate the marriage and to give evidence in a physical exam that such consummation had taken place. Now, Neji,” said the Elder Hyuga and Neji's grandfather, Hideko, looking at him.

            “And Sasuke,” put in Fugaku, the Clan Head of the Uchiha’s, and Sasuke’s father.

            The two looked up with expressions like Death had come to take their souls.

            “You will consummate the marriage with _each other_ ,” said both leaders of their clans.

            The two older teens passed out as it was stone cold that there was no escape.

            “But I have a question,” said Itachi, tossing a look over at the finally calming down Hinata. “Is Hinata still up for grabs?”

            Hinata gasped and stalked away, refusing to be insulted any longer with Itachi’s laughter chasing her out.

            The Uchiha’s rolled their eyes for Itachi had always been something of a player. The Hyuga’s didn’t show any emotion, they knew Hinata would never touch any male, she was too easily embarrassed. Besides, those two weren’t the couple anyone was interested in. Sasuke and Neji were the main focus and their child, Tsubasa Hyuga-Uchiha, the first of the house of Hyuiha. Perfect.

* * *

_Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake_

             All the noises and laughter coming from other families only made it more obvious that the two former best friends weren’t speaking, sitting across from each other with aching silence. Iruka had his hands on the table and was fiddling with his thumbs, his eyes casted to the clock every few minutes, only wondering just how long it would be before Kakashi would say something. Kakashi had as usual, three-quarters of his face covered, but now his remaining eye was closed, so there was no way to tell what he was thinking. In fact, Kakashi was thinking many things at one time and was getting a very prominent headache because of it.

            Iruka looked up and saw everyone else had left. Because he had good hearing, he knew that most of the families had split up in two sections, those who were buying the house and furniture, and those who were buying the things for the baby.

            Iruka looked at Kakashi but he was still completely ignoring him. Iruka stood up and said, “Please buy us a new house and move in furniture for our new family, I’m going out to get the things for our baby.”

           He purposely used the words _us_ and _our_ so that Kakashi would realize the both of them were in this together. Kakashi didn’t open his eye but his head did the smallest dip down, it barely counted as a nod but Iruka took it as one and left.

            Once Iruka was gone, Kakashi opened his eye and revealed the single tear dribbling there. He blinked it away and then teleported to the nearest furniture store.


	9. The Marriages

_The Crowd_

             It was the next day after the fatherhoods had been revealed, the houses had been bought, the furniture moved in, the nurseries made and the last few things left was for the marriages, the consummation and then the physical exams. Once those hurdles had been crossed, life would be going back to normal, a new type of normal, but normal nonetheless.

            Everyone had showed up as told and while not everyone looked their Sunday best, at least they had showed up and shaved, which made people stare at the clean-jawed Asuma, but respect him at the same time, even Shikaku felt just a pinch better about it.

            “Ok, now if you ten will line up here and each couple take hands, then we will begin,” said Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was going to conduct the exchange of vows, and Minato was at the front row. His eyes were scouring over everything and his chakra was flared up, so they suspected he was making sure that these were real ninja here and not shadow clones or even someone else in a transformation jutsu.

            “Good,” said Hiruzen. “Now turn to face each other and keep your eyes on each other’s eyes, show your commitment to this.”

            He was listened to, but commitment wasn’t really on any of the ten people’s faces. There was pain, reluctance, regret, unhappiness, sorrow, uncertainty and whole lot of other sad distressed emotions.

            Hiruzen cleared his throat, then said, “Gaara, Sasuke, Kankuro, Asuma and Kakashi, do you take Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Iruka, to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to comfort her, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, so long as until the children you have fathered are eighteen?”

            The natural vows had been heavily edited to fit the situation, but a vow was a vow and ninjas are bound to their words.

            There was a bitter quiet.

            “Say I do,” instructed Minato. He didn’t sound bullying or being mean, but very serious and there was a tight growl to his tone.

            “I do,” said the five men in voices like the two words had been wrenched out of them.

            Hiruzen nodded and continued. “Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Iruka, do you take Gaara, Sasuke, Kankuro, Asuma and Kakashi to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, so long as until the children you have mothered are eighteen?”

            There wasn’t as long as a pause on the she-male side, probably because they wanted this security for their children and knew they needed a husband to help this burden.

            “I do,” the mothers said.

            “Amen,” said the parents and let out heavy breaths that it was almost over.

            “Please sign the contracts, including your full name and that of your clan and your ninja position if owning one,” said Hiruzen, directing the five couples to the five long marriage contracts. The typing was in teeny lettering, only Sasuke and Kakashi could use their Sharingan to read it accurately, Neji still had no chakra to use any type of jutsu.

            The contracts were signed quickly, probably because the Fourth Hokage had been circling them, breathing down their necks and eyeing the paper to make sure they were signing correctly. Then it was over and there was approving applause, much louder on the Uchiha and Hyuga side who had to have been the happiest group of people out of the entire mess. The six babies were in nurseries at the Konoha Hospital, being looked after by Shizune and Tsunade personally, for there was still studying to be done on the little ones though they would be going home with their newlywed parents.


	10. The Homecoming

_Naruto and Gaara Subaku; Mika and Miki Uzumaki-Namikaze Subaku_

            Naruto held his two babies to his chest as Gaara unlocked the door to the house and swept inside. His aura was prickly at the least. Naruto let the door close behind him and looked around his new home. It was well done and the color scheme was warm with brown, gold and red. There were already pictures up, mostly of Naruto though on the wall was a large picture of Gaara and Naruto making amends at last, holding hands with the strands of sand connecting them. It both hurt and soothed Naruto, because he had been so happy when Gaara accepted him like that, yet now it hurt because he was more than just friends with Gaara…he was his wife.

            “The nursery is this way,” spoke Gaara, standing down the hall. His voice was rough in timbre, but he didn’t sound necessarily angry or even annoyed.

            Naruto nodded and followed after him. The twins were sleeping against his shoulders, it felt like Miki was dousing Naruto with a healthy helping of drool. The nursery was done in pale blue and light gold with some red accents. Both of the cribs were white, with red lettering across each bar. One said Mika, the other said Miki.

            Naruto turned to Gaara. “Could you take one of the twins please. I can’t lay them down at the same time.”

            Gaara looked almost offended for a second but then his sand in the form of a hand was reaching out from the gourd on his back. Naruto backed up and a hard expression came over his face.

            “NO Gaara,” he said sternly. “Sand is _not_ the twins father. _You_ are. With _your_ hands, please take Miki from my arms and place him down in his crib. With your _hands_.”

            Naruto had never spoke so harshly to Gaara, not since their fight at the Chunnin exams when they had been enemies. Once they became friends, there had been no fighting.

            “Very well,” said Gaara after a few terse seconds.

            His sand withdrew and Gaara walked forward. Naruto strengthened his knees for he had felt a gripping of an emotion almost like fear when Gaara came so close. Gaara’s hands cupped Miki’s head and then his other hand clasped onto his back. He held him rather awkwardly, but placed the boy down in his crib gently. Naruto laid down Mika on the crib marked with her name and sighed.

            “Well, we’re home,” he said, looking over at Gaara.

            Gaara was staring down at Miki. Naruto carefully came over and looked down too. Even with Miki’s eyes closed, he looked just like Gaara.

            “I never wanted this, at first,” spoke Gaara in a low raspy tone, though he sounded to be more confused than angry. “I didn’t understand it and as I received more hate and pain, I decided I hated it. But after the Chunnin exams, with you, my siblings, my father and then the village, all began to show me the kinder feelings and love, I thought about it more, but I still didn’t think of it for myself. Now I feel like its been shoved down my throat.” His voice was definitely angry at the last sentence and his hands clenched onto the crib’s railing with a crunching sound.

            Naruto put his hand on of top of Gaara’s and at his touch Gaara’s hand relaxed.

            “Gaara, we’re in this together,” Naruto said, looking up at him, for Gaara was almost two inches taller than Naruto now. “And we both have to deal with the repercussions of our actions. There’s no longer a point in being angry and we’re married now. So let’s just do this together, and raise the twins like an family, let’s be as familial as we can for them. You had a bad childhood and I had some rough times too. Our kids will be teased for being science byproducts, yeah, its true,” said Naruto as Gaara flinched at that. “So if they are going to have any hope at all in living good lives, they need to have a good home life, a firm base to stand on. I’m not saying we have to jump into our wedding night and really get it on, because I know we’re going to have a hard time tonight, but I’m saying for Mika’s and Miki’s sake, let’s be good parents for them. Can we do that?”

            Gaara nodded and took his hand back from Naruto’s only to rub his stomach. “I haven’t eaten in three days,” he said simply. “Too stressed. If I don’t get food, I’ll eat these little pigs right here.”

            Naruto was shocked, but then, seeing as the babies were round, they were pink and had chubby faces, they could be called pigs. He laughed and tilted his head towards the door. “I can cook. Kushina taught me seeing as Minato is helpless in the kitchen. What do you like to eat Gaara?”

            “Anything as long as its edible,” answered the husband, following as Naruto left the nursery. “Meaning, as long as its not Temari’s cooking. Kankuro can cook but Temari cannot.”

            Naruto laughed to hear that and it did seem like life would be okay in the new Uzumaki-Subaku household.

* * *

_Neji and Sasuke Uchiha; Tsubasa Hyuga-Uchiha_

             Sasuke let Neji into the house, which was as large as an English mansion, for the Hyuga’s and Uchiha’s both pooled money to create the first house of the grand Hyuiha family.

            Sasuke remembered his father Fugaku talking to him, far from his livid manner just two days ago. _The Hyuiha’s will be great Sasuke and with you as the head! Can’t you see that you are finally doing something worthwhile for the family? You are my true son, one with a great mind!_

            Neji was remembering an similar speech, one that his uncle Hiashi gave. _You have truly shown you are a living heir of the Hyuga family! You’ve created an all-new line of masterful ninja, the most powerful clan of Hyuiha!_

            “Well…” Neji looked around. The house was quiet but it was decorated with very expensive furniture and delicate pottery. “Its nice,” he ended up saying lamely. Tsubasa on his chest hiccupped suddenly and a splat of spit up ejected onto Neji’s shirt.

            Neji sighed and turned to Sasuke who’s nose was wrinkled up. “Where is the nursery?”

            “Oh, I’ll take you.” Sasuke lead the way.

            “I have to ask this,” said Neji after Tsubasa had been laid down and he had cleaned off his shirt. He looked Sasuke in the eyes. “Later tonight-”

            “I’m on top.” Sasuke cut him off with a hard tone and his eyes were flickering red. Neji had never felt fear from Sasuke, and he didn’t now, but he realized he wasn’t going to win a fight against the younger boy, but only because Neji had no chakra, he couldn’t do any simple jutsu let alone his Gentle Fist fighting style.

            “I see,” said Neji, collecting himself. “I had to ask. Also, we need to divide the household duties.”

            Sasuke’s brow went high. “Household duties? You mean like paying the bills? Both our clans have that covered.”

            Neji shook his head. “No, I mean, chores. Who cooks, who cleans, takes out the trash, changing diapers,  things like that. I would suggest that-”

            Sasuke chuckled a little loudly, cutting Neji off once again. “You’re the mother aren’t you?” He was smiling but it was kind of nasty. “I’m not lifting a finger to take care of that science experiment,” he said harshly. “You’re the mother, you gave birth, so you take care of it. We have a maid that’ll come in daily to clean up so there’s no household _chores_ ,” he said that word like it was ugly. Sasuke turned to leave but Neji dashed to block the door, putting his hands on both sides of the doorframe to stop Sasuke from passing.

            Neji suddenly realized that Sasuke was bigger than he was, broader shoulders and taller and now that Sasuke had stepped so close to him, he could smell him too. He smelled…like a man. A real man and Neji didn’t recall ever smelling like that himself.

            Sasuke’s ebony eyes bored down at Neji. “Move.”

            Neji shook his head bravely and spoke. “Sasuke I know you don’t want Tsubasa and I didn’t know this would happen, that she would be created but she’s _not_ a science experiment. She’s her own person, she wasn’t supposed to come but she _did_ come and we’re her parents. We have a duty to her.”

            Sasuke’s hand swiped out but he only grasped Neji’s collar and pulled him up to his height and spoke clearly, “I do _not_ have a duty to _it_. I didn’t know what that experiment was for and I didn’t know this would happen either. If you ask my opinion, I think this whole situation is bullshit and it should be that bastard Orochimaru taking care of these six brats running around, not us. Neji, you’re the mother, you take care of it and I’ll take care of the house, I’ll make sure you have clothes and that you have food to eat, but that’s where my _duty_ ends. Understand?”

            Neji nodded and Sasuke set him down then walked around him to leave. The front door slammed.

            Neji jumped and then heard Tsubasa make a whimper then break down into full out wailing. He went to her and looked down at her. She looked like him, and her swimming lavender eyes and her quivering lips and wet nose, he couldn’t look at her and call her just a science experiment.

            He picked her up to his chest, where he was now hosting two breasts and rocked her, but she continued to sob. He wracked his brain for something to say then it began to come out of him, “Hush, little baby, don’t say a word. Mama’s gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won’t sing, Mama’s gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama’s gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama’s gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won’t pull, Mama’s gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull fall down, you’ll still be the sweetest little baby in town.” As Neji’s soft soothing voice fell away, Tsubasa was deep in sleep and she looked peaceful.

            Neji sank down onto a rocking chair positioned at a window and looked out. It viewed a courtyard which the large house was wrapped around and there was a single baby tree planted in the center. Even so, two young birds were building a nest in the crook of two branches.

            Neji smiled. _They’re starting their family…_ He looked down at the sleeping Tsubasa Hyuiha in his arms and kissed her forehead, at that spot where his caged bird symbol rested on his head, but was gone on hers. _My free bird._

* * *

_Kiba and Kankuro Subaku; Kana Inuzuka-Subaku_

            Kankuro gave Kiba a tour of their house, all the while Kana snored loudly at Kiba’s shoulder, so it was a relief to lay Kana down in his crib in his nursery and leave him to snore by himself.

            Kankuro tugged at his ear. “That’s one loud baby. I’d hate to hear him cry if just snoring is that loud.”

            Kiba made a small smile. “Well I guess he got it from me. I’m always told I’m too loud, just like Naruto really.”

            Kankuro sighed and leaned on the wall. He turned his head toward the cracked open nursery door where the snoring of Kana could be heard. “I still don’t want to believe this shit,” he started in a soft but still tight tone. “I mean hell, the kid barely looks like me. Doesn’t at all.”

            “Hair,” supplied Kiba quietly. “Kana has your hair.”

            “Big fucking whoop,” spat Kankuro bitingly and he stalked away.

            Kiba hurried after him. “Kankuro, Kankuro wait!” He called out as he saw his new husband was heading toward the front door. “Kankuro please stop!”

            He managed to grasp onto Kankuro’s arm as the hand turned the knob. Kankuro smacked Kiba’s hand off him, the sound was loud and a painful red mark appeared on Kiba’s hand and he jerked back from Kankuro, staring at him.

            “I’ll be back in time for the wedding night,” Kankuro said in a harsh growl, turning the knob and stepping out. Then he closed the door behind him and left.

            Kiba inside the house sighed heavily and went to sit down on the couch. He looked at the mark on his hand and wished Akamaru was here to lick it better, but the dog wasn’t allowed to come until Kana was older. Kiba had tried to vouch for the nin-dog but to no avail.

            Kiba covered his face with his hands and curled up on the couch. He felt horribly alone, lost and confused. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He knew it was Shino by smell and by ear, for he could hear the thousands of bugs in Shino’s body buzzing.

            Kiba jumped up from the couch, opened the door, jerked Shino inside and hugged him tightly, suddenly he was breaking down into tears and trying to talk at the same time, explaining everything that had happened since hearing about the experiment down until when Kankuro had slapped his hand and walked out. Shino listened carefully as well as herded Kiba to the couch and sat him down, all the while unsuccessful in getting Kiba to let him go.

            Kiba eventually stopped crying once the story was told and blew his nose with the tissue Shino passed him from his coat pocket.

            “Thank you for listening,” whispered Kiba, his voice hoarse. “I haven’t been able to talk to anyone since giving birth, things have just been moving too fast.”

            “May I see the child?” Shino’s head turned to Kiba, who could only guess that the other boy was watching him from his head’s position, with his large black sunglasses he couldn’t tell otherwise.

            Kiba nodded and stood up, leading the way to the nursery. He went up to the crib. Kana was just shifting as he woke up, making a dog-like snuffling sounds with his nose and mouth, his slit eyes blinked open.

            “Mini-you,” said Shino deadpan as Kiba picked up the baby and showed him to Shino. “Besides the hair.”

            Kiba nodded, jiggling Kana gently in his arms. “Y-yes, he has Kankuro’s hair.”

            “I heard of the experiment as well,” suddenly said Shino. “Both sides of it. Certain classes, mostly Jounin Levels, had been asked to donate semen and DNA. Others, all Chunnins, had been asked to use their bodies to potentially grow a womb. Seeing as only males had been asked, I was very curious, as well as suspicious. I didn’t take it up with any authority but decided to study male/male bug mating on my own.”

            Kiba had never heard of gay bugs and nodded at Shino hurriedly. “And? What did you find?”

            “Only a certain species of male bug attempts to mate with other males,” said Shino. “Its a type of bedbug actually and it only does this because there are no visible differences between the male and female. In effect, during the time of mating, males end up raping and being raped by other males, but since they are male, no type of pregnancies occurred.”

            Shino stopped talking, concluding his speech.

            Kiba had a headache. “So in bugs, males rape the other males. But in humans…” He stared at Shino. “Is Kankuro going to start raping me all the time?”

            Shino paused and asked, “Isn’t the wedding night going to be a rape? Or have you and Kankuro found a mutual sexual attraction between yourselves?”

            Kiba shook his head quickly. “No! No Shino, never! I’m not gay, I’m not some bedbug! Yes, the wedding night _will_ be rape because I’ve never liked other guys like that! And I don’t even know what exactly is going to happen! Iruka-sensei says it involved getting a penis put in my ass and that’s all I know! You think I wanted this to happen?!”

            Kiba would have continued his rant but Kana started to howl in distress and just as quickly Shino had popped a pacifier in his mouth. Kana stopped crying and sucked on the object, which was in the shape of a butterfly. He seemed to be happy with it, his eyes dried up and were smiling.

            “Present,” explained Shino simply.

             “Oh. Thanks.” Kiba cleared his throat then said, “Sorry for yelling like that. My emotions are all over the place lately.”

            “Its understandable,” was all Shino would say. Just then a tiny bug flew into the room and Shino held out a finger for it to land on. Kiba didn’t know exactly how the Aburame clan communicated with such tiny creatures but then Shino said, “I have to go now Kiba, but if Kankuro ever hits you again,” his finger pointed at the red mark still on Kiba’s hand, “Just let me know and I’ll take care of him for you.”

            Kiba smiled waterily. “He’s my husband Shino, and the father of Kana, if you kill him what would happen to us?”

            “There are fates worse than death,” said Shino in a creepy tone, then said he would see himself out. He gave Kana a gentle tousle on his hair and left.

            Kiba sighed and looked down on his son. He blinked. _He’s bigger!_ Kana had looked like any regular newborn at birth, small, wrinkly faced and smelled of birth. Now he was big enough Kiba was holding him against his hip, he looked more like a healthy chubby toddler than a two-day old baby.

            _Ah, abnormal growth, yet still healthy. Hell, if he reaches an eighteen year old size within a year, can I divorce Kankuro then?_

            Kiba sighed and checked the time. The marriage ceremony had been at eight in the morning, it was going on one o’clock now. Kankuro said he’d be back in time for the wedding night. But what could Kiba do to prepare himself?

            _Bedbugs rape other males…_

            Kiba now wished Shino hadn’t shown up at all.

* * *

_Shikamaru and Asuma Sarutobi; Sora Nara-Sarutobi_

             Asuma had opened the door for Shikamaru at their new house, gave him a spare key and left without ever coming in or saying a word to Shikamaru. The man’s whole body just emanated anger and ill-will. He hadn’t looked at Sora yet, not once.

            Shikamaru had never seen Asuma like this and the worse thing was Asuma had never treated Shikamaru like this, he had always been nice, caring, teaching, almost like a second father. But now they were husband and wife, now they had a daughter between them and now…they had to have sex later on.

            Shikamaru entered the house and closed the door behind him, holding Sora against his chest with his other arm. He had noticed her significant growth, she looked more like a toddler now than the newborn she had been just yesterday. He could see the mix of Asuma and himself on her face. She had Shikamaru’s narrow face with Asuma’s eyebrows and the texture of his hair, while the black color was from both of them. Her eyes were Asuma’s color, with Shikamaru’s slanted shape, his nose and her full lips were her own feminine shape.

            “Well Sora, we’re home,” he said with a steadying sigh as he looked around the house. It was a very modern color scheme, black, silver, glass and marble. It wasn’t that it wasn’t nice, but he wanted a more friendly warm place to raise his daughter in.

            Shikamaru found Sora’s nursery, which was overflowing with different shades of pink and accented with white but with how Sora clapped her hands upon entry, he figured she liked it. He sat her down in the playpen where she picked up a stuffed deer doll and began to play with it. Shikamaru smiled and sat down in front of the playpen to watch her play while he let his mind mull over things.

            _Well Asuma is plainly very angry and yes, I had totally forgotten he had a girlfriend, Kurenai. Obviously since he’s now married to me, he can’t be with her on the side. We have to have sex later tonight, as decreed by the Hokage and we’ll have a physical exam in the morning to give proof that the marriage was consummated. Honestly, I don’t know how I’ll be able to do this. Sex with Asuma? He’s like a second father to me, I’ve told him things I haven’t even told my teammates or my own mother. He’s another guy for one thing, I’ve never felt sexual desire for anyone or anything other than human females. I mean, if it had to be a gay relationship, I wouldn’t have chosen Asuma out of any other man in this village, it just wouldn’t be him. We’re too close in a familial relationship, even if not by blood, for that to be comfortable or even acceptable. I honestly don’t know who I could have developed sexual feelings for saying I was to naturally become a gay man but it wouldn’t have been Asuma. So now what do I do?_

            At the sudden dimming of the lights in the nursery, Shikamaru looked up to see that the sun was going down outside. His heart clenched as his stomach dropped. _When will Asuma return? And…what will happen?_

            Sora made a loud chirrup and pointed at her open mouth with one hand, her other hand made grasping motions out Shikamaru.

            Shikamaru smiled, understanding she was communicating that she was hungry and stood to give her another feeding. _I just hope Asuma is in a better mood when he returns. I just know if he’s still really upset when its time for the wedding night, he might be rougher than necessary. Gulp…._

* * *

_Iruka and Kakashi Hatake; Hikaru Umino-Hatake_

             Kakashi had given Iruka a key and directed him to the house then instantly teleported away. Iruka knew Kakashi was upset and he was too, but to not even come with him to their new house, well, it was more than a little insensitive. Hikaru was awake and didn’t seem to know who Kakashi was, he hadn’t looked at the other man or made any overtures to him, his mind was on Iruka, as he played with his clothes and made happy sounds at him.

            Iruka headed into the house and toured it himself, showing Hikaru what he was looking at and telling the baby what it was. The child had grown twice the size of being a newborn since yesterday and looked more like a healthy toddler, possibly because of all the times he had fed in the time of his birth until the wedding, at least six times during the night, lasting thirty minutes each time, so Iruka was pretty tired from having such little sleep if any that night.

            “I’m tired baby,” he told Hikaru who was making motions for playing and twisting his body. “I’m going to lay you down and hopefully you’ll sleep. I need to rest up for…well…later tonight.”

            Iruka remembered when he was with the other she-males talking about blinking and the wedding night would be over and the idea of sleeping through it was a nice one, but this was his wedding night and it might be his first, last and only, so he would have to do his best.

            Iruka gave Hikaru a pacifier and laid him on his back in his crib. The nursery had been done in blue and purple and it was very soothing. Iruka bounced the mobile hanging over the crib and as it began to twirl Hikaru’s eyes were instantly captured and Iruka watched as his son’s eyelids drooped and flashed open, then drooped lower and lower until Hikaru was completely knocked out.

            Iruka kissed the little one’s forehead and left the nursery door open so he could hear if Hikaru needed him. He found the master bedroom on his own, showered and cleansed his orifice thoroughly, for his mucus plug had opened and drained what Tsunade had told was amniotic fluid, and he brushed his teeth. Then he laid down on the bed, and checked the time. It was a little after six o’clock, there was still time for him to get in a nap and then expect Kakashi to return to fulfill the consummation of the wedding night.

            Iruka didn’t _want_ to have sex with his best friend, but the Hokage had given an order and Iruka was loyal to his leader as well as he agreed that the children should be raised in proper homes.

            So Iruka closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep while he waited for the wedding night.


	11. The Wedding Night 1:The Subaku's

_Gaara and Naruto_

             Nighttime had fallen over the village and it was considered now to be the time for the wedding night. Naruto had fed Mika and Miki who had gone to sleep afterwards. Then Gaara and Naruto took turns showering and Naruto took extra care to clean his backside, though it had been flushed after his amniotic fluid drained.

            All too soon the newlyweds found themselves in their bedroom, and both naked under the covers, just sitting next to each other without touching.

            “Well,” said Gaara, checking the clock. It was eight at night, it was dark outside and the night bugs were chirping. There was no need to wait any longer. “I guess its time.”

            Naruto nodded then took a pillow and placed it underneath his stomach as he rolled over onto it, placing his knees underneath him and it pushed his butt out into the air. Another pillow he wrapped his arms around and bit down on it, closing his eyes.

            Gaara was shocked to see this position and even more so that Naruto was making it, but he was appreciative that Naruto had made the first move. Gaara reached into the drawer of the bedside table and took out a bottle of lube, one that Minato had not very subtly directed him to buy from a corner store across the street from the furniture store.

            “Ok Naruto,” said Gaara as he took a place behind the blond boy. “I’m going to prepare you for my entry, with my fingers and some lubricant. Are you ready?”

            “Not at all but let’s do this,” said Naruto truthfully, keeping his eyes closed even as all the hairs on his body had raised feeling Gaara behind him like this.

            Gaara covered a finger in the cream and with his eyeballs drying up as he started at the pink hole between Naruto’s butt cheeks and then pressed his finger there. The tight dry orifice sucked at Gaara’s finger and began to pull him in even as Gaara sent his finger inside. Gaara rotated his finger and spread the cream around, then pulled out to wet two fingers with the lubricant and eased two fingers back inside.

            Naruto’s face was flaming red, but not just because Gaara was touching him in a place not meant to be touched, but because down there his penis was twitching and flickering with pleasure, his heartbeat was speeding up. _Are you telling me that I’m enjoying this??_ Naruto couldn’t believe it, but as Gaara was using three fingers in him and thrusting back and forth, a tiny jet of pre-cum came from Naruto’s penis as his back zipped with pleasure, so yeah, his body was liking this.

            Gaara was sweating slightly and his heart beat was elevated, and he was experiencing his first erection with someone else rather than alone at night. His cock was a light pink color with a bright red head, it was stiff and painful, but pleasure was squeezing him tightly.

            Gaara took out his fingers for Naruto’s hole was nicely widened and it was dripping with excess lubrication. Now it was time.

            “O-ok,” said Gaara, drying that one hand on the sheets, then clasping Naruto’s waist. “I-I’m coming in. Are you r-ready?” He was stuttering with nerves, why was he enjoying this and was he really about to do this? But even so, his body was demanding he take Naruto now, he had never felt this pleasure and he wanted it all.

            Naruto nodded quickly and shifted his stance on the bed, he was sweating as well and his penis was hard and aching. “Y-yes Gaara. I’m ready.”

            Gaara blinked rapidly to lubricate his eyes and then focused down as his hips moved forward. A shaking breath left his mouth as his cockhead touched Naruto’s wet hole and began to slip inside.

            “Ah!” Naruto let out a short cry as Gaara came inside of him. He was stretched open so he accepted the hard length, but there was still pressure in his body, it felt like a hard rod lodged inside of him. But he liked it too.

            Gaara clenched Naruto’s waist and steadied himself as his crotch came to rest against Naruto’s cheeks, he was totally inside. Naruto’s channel was hot, so hot and pulsing him. “I can’t hold back,” he panted, his hips drawing his penis back but then he snapped them forward, driving it back inside.

            “AH!” Naruto’s hips jumped and his penis squired again, then just like that the newlyweds were really going at it, their bodies grinding and thrusting against each other, crying out and moaning, slipping and sliding in their sweat, the bed was squeaking, the headboard banging on the wall. They had never felt anything so pleasurable, not ever for Gaara and Naruto had never felt this way before.

            “Ah, ah, yes, Gaara!” Naruto called out, his hips pushing back hard against Gaara’s pounding at his backside.

            “Naruto! I’m coming!” Gaara slammed Naruto hard over and over again as he came and Naruto exploded from the harsh pleasurable treatment.  

            They slumped down on the bed, breathing hard and their sweaty bodies sticking to each other, their heavy pants loud in the otherwise quiet room.

            “W-well,” started Naruto, trying to think of something polite to say about what had just happened. “That was, um.”

            “It was great,” said Gaara with a full-bellied laugh. He grabbed Naruto and dragged him close to his body. “Let’s do it again.” His green eyes were light and pleased and there was even a smile on his lips.

            Naruto smiled at Gaara looking like this but said, “I’m actually too sore, you used me too well.” He was sore and he didn’t have any chakra to help him heal faster.

            Gaara made a small grunt of dissatisfaction but cradled Naruto to him and closed his eyes. “Then I’ll just wait while you get ready for it again.”

            Naruto rolled his eyes. _Did I even say I wanted to do it again?_ Even as he thought that, Naruto wanted it again. He had no idea he would like the sex act but he did, it felt good and yeah, he could definitely go for a round two. Maybe marriage with Gaara would be alright.

            Gaara was pleased but he wanted more. Such pleasure, such extreme action and his whole body involved, he had to have it again. He knew that this marriage wasn’t going to be so bad after all, as long as he had Naruto’s body to come back to every night.


	12. Intermission

_Sasuke, Kankuro, Asuma, Kakashi_

            Somehow the four new husbands had found themselves all sitting together at Ichiraku Ramen shop, sitting at the table on the sidewalk rather than the stools up front.

            “Its getting late,” pointed out Sasuke in a quiet tone.

            It was completely nighttime, moon out, stars out and the street lights were on. He didn’t say what the fact it was nighttime meant, even though they all knew.

            “I don’t know how this is going to work,” said Asuma, staring at the table. He had a round of empty sake cups in front of him, his eyes were red though he talked without a slur, just emotionally dead. “I feel for Shikamaru like a little brother, like a son almost. How can Minato order me to have sex with him? Shikaku who I’ve always been friends with hates my guts, I lost my girlfriend Kurenai, I’m the father of some science experiment baby, I mean, what else can go wrong?”

            “The way I see it,” said Kakashi, who had to have sex with his best friend. “Is that after you do it once, its over. Never have to touch him again.”

            Kankuro raised a brow. “And then that’s it for the sex for another eighteen years?”

            Kankuro didn’t continue, but the other three were thinking the same. They were _not_ going to be celibate for the next eighteen years, but they weren’t going to be touching their male wives either. They would have to be sly about it, but there was no way it wasn’t going to happen, cheating was their only option.

            “Well,” said Sasuke, standing up. “Just waiting around like this is only making it worse. I’m gonna go, get it up, poke a few times, then be done.”

            It made the others laugh in a weary way, because that’s what they had to do too. Now that these four guys, and Gaara who wasn’t here, probably doing his duty, they were all closer to each other then they had been with anyone else in a long time, for it was only these five men who had ever been in a situation like this. So they gave each other good lucks and disappeared.


	13. The Wedding Night 2: The Uchiha's

_Sasuke and Neji_

             Neji jumped up from the couch when he heard the front door open and sure enough, Sasuke was walking in. Neji stood hesitantly by the couch, not knowing what to do. Sasuke’s dark eyes turned on him and he jerked his head away.

            “Bedroom,” he said in a blank tone and started to walk away.

            Neji followed him without dissent but he was really worried on the inside. All he knew about gay sex was what Iruka had told him, that he was going to have to take a penis in his behind and Sasuke had already said that he was on top. So he realized the situation was completely out of his control, but still, how was he going to do this?

            Sasuke walked into the bedroom and flipped down the bedcovers and dimmed the lights. He began to get undressed and said shortly to Neji, “On the bed. Clothes off.”

            Neji was hating this but did as told and got on the bed on his stomach. His eyes closed as he heard Sasuke get on and he allowed Sasuke to put him in a position for the taking, on his knees and elbows, his butt completely bared.

            Sasuke got the lube he had bought while he was out and slicked up his penis with it, which he had managed to get hard by sending his chakra there to stiffen it manually. It was pleasureless and slightly painful at the unnaturalness of it, but it had to be done.

            “Get ready,” he told Neji as he took his hips with his hands and mounted him.

            Neji let out a tight gasp of something akin to fear at Sasuke’s motions and kept his head down, his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see this. His eyes popped open with a loud cry of pain as Sasuke thrust into him totally, his groin pressed tight against Neji’s bottom. It felt like a hot steel pike had just been shoved into his body, he stretched unnaturally wide and felt the pressure bad enough that he cried out again.

            Sasuke somewhat perversely enjoyed Neji’s pained cry. He felt like this was Neji’s fault, getting pregnant with his baby like that. It wasn’t his baby, it was a science experiment and he hadn’t asked for this. Sasuke held Neji’s hips tightly, stopping him from pulling away as Neji twisted and began to thrust back and forth into his ass with a fast battering rhythm.

            Neji cried out in pain each time Sasuke’s hard crotch slammed against his backside, forcing a stiff penis deep inside of him, his body was rocking back and forth, sweat from stress was pouring down him. He knew the wedding night wasn’t going to be pleasant, but was this was gay sex was truly like? So humiliating? So painful?

            Sasuke was taking even more pleasure in this, for some sadistic reason he was liking doing this to Neji, his sweat, his body, his voice, so much so he was holding an erection on his own, no longer needing his chakra to keep his penis hard.

            “Ah! Sasuke, Sasuke please!” Neji wanted Sasuke to stop now, wasn’t it enough already? He didn’t think his insides could take anymore abuse from Sasuke’s rigid penis thrusting in and out of him.

            Sasuke liked hearing his name from Neji’s lips in that voice, his penis clenched and then he orgasmed hard into Neji’s body, his hips bucking. He let go of Neji’s hips who collapsed onto the bed, gasping and shivering.

            Sasuke stood up from the bed, he was breathing hard and took pleasure in the sweat on his body. Staring down at Neji’s twitching body, he smirked to see his own semen leaking out of Neji’s behind, which was bright pink on the cheeks and the hole was red and wide.

            “You did good Neji,” he told his wife, gathering his clothes. “I’ll make sure to take you to the hospital tomorrow for the exam.”

            He left to go sleep in the other bedroom, he had no wish to share a bed with another man.

            Neji let out a long breath as the door closed, then another door closed farther away.

            Neji attempted to sit up but fierce pain clawed at his insides, his back stiffened up and his thighs protested. So Neji just pulled the sheets over him and laid still. He was glad it was over, but he had no idea it would be like that. Was gay sex naturally that rough, or had Sasuke been purposely treating him that way?

            Neji shook his head and put his face in the pillows, willing himself to sleep. Tsubasa had fed before Sasuke came home and should sleep at least another four hours before waking up to feed again. He needed his rest. He just could only be thankful that he had to endure that one time, then it was over. Now he could turn his eyes on his duty to Tsubasa. It wouldn’t be much of a marriage, but at least he wouldn’t have to endure _that_ again.

            Sasuke took a well-deserved shower and laid out on his bed, spreading out his limbs and closing his eyes. He had a twisted smile on his face. He had enjoyed that, he didn’t know the core reason of it but he didn’t question it either. Neji was his wife, it was only natural that he partook of his body, it was his matrimonial rights. As far as he was concerned, every night Neji would give him his body. That was Neji’s duty to Sasuke. This marriage wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	14. The Wedding Night 3: The Older Subaku's

_Kankuro and Kiba_

             Kiba hadn’t noticed Kankuro entering the house as he was holding Kana to him as he fed, his other hand was washing dishes from eating a solo dinner.

            “Kiba,” came a rough voice from behind him.

            With a yelp Kiba whirled around, then hushed Kana who jolted at the sudden movement, helping the baby get back to suckling. Then he looked up at Kankuro. “Y-yes?”

            “Its time,” said Kankuro plainly. “Finish with the child, then go to the bedroom. I’ll be waiting there, so don’t take too long.”

            “Yes…sir,” said Kiba quietly, for he could feel the dominance radiating from the older man and as a dog ninja, it was naturally in him to submit to higher authority.

            Kankuro’s lips quirked the title and he walked away swiftly.

            Kana pulled his mouth from Kiba’s mouth and began to make gasping sounds. Kiba put Kana to his chest and slapped his back. Kana burped loudly then cuddled to Kiba, making a big yawn.

            Kiba smiled. “You are a loud baby. Snoring, burping, yawning. I’m scared for when you start to talk.”

            Kiba fixed his shirt and took Kana to the nursery. He bathed him, changed his diaper and put him in a night outfit. Kiba did wonder when Kana would start talking, he was so big already, but with growing so fast in physically size, was his mind catching up? If he was an eighteen year old in size by next year, but had the mind of a baby, would a divorce still be available?

            Once Kana was ready for bed and snoring away, Kiba headed to the bedroom. Kankuro was inside, the bedcovers turned down and he was sitting down naked on the edge of the bed. His arms were on his lap and with his hands hanging down, Kiba couldn’t see his package, which he was thankful for. Yet, looking at Kankuro’s body…was that attraction he felt? Kankuro was a heavy-set man, with broad shoulders, he had thick pecs, an eight pack and his arms were burly. Kiba had always felt Kankuro had to be muscled with those giant puppets he used, but sheesh! He was huge!

            Kankuro looked up as Kiba entered.

            “Do you need to shower?” he asked him. 

            Kankuro was very calm about this, he had been freaking out so much that he just didn’t care anymore. He would give Kiba a few pokes then that would be it. He was already planning to find a nice club somewhere in town and start getting his sex from there.

            Kiba shook his head, swallowing. “I showered before dinner. I haven’t used the bathroom since.”

            “Well get undressed and come on,” said Kankuro with a roll of his shoulders.

            Kiba nodded and wanted to undress in the bathroom, but either way Kankuro would see him naked. So Kiba undressed, keeping his eyes on the floor. Kankuro watched Kiba undress, taking in his body. Kiba was tall and had some muscle on him, but then again, he had those breasts and Kankuro had always liked breasts. Kiba had a good face too, so yeah…Kankuro grew an erection right then.

            “On the bed,” instructed Kankuro, standing up. “Get on your back.”

            “M-my back?” Kiba didn’t understand. “But…I thought it would be like…doggy style I guess.”

            Kankuro said in a plain tone, “I know some positions.”

            Kiba didn’t feel that was much of an answer if at all, but he laid down on his back. He gulped as Kankuro got on top of him and then put Kiba’s legs over his shoulders, his hands grasped Kiba’s hips and brought his butt into Kankuro’s lap, who was kneeling.

            “Ah! Kankuro no way!” Kiba protested. “I don’t like this!”

            “Be quiet,” said Kankuro, taking one hand to his mouth, and with his eyes centered on Kiba’s, licked it until it was dripping in saliva.

            Kiba’s heart was pounding mercilessly as he watched Kankuro slick the saliva on his hard penis then rub some around Kiba’s hole. Kiba didn’t understand how Kankuro had an erection, was he truly aroused? But as Kankuro pressed the dark red head of his golden penis to Kiba’s opening, Kiba felt a clenching of arousal and then his own penis grew hard.

            Kankuro smirked to see it. “So you like this already?” His voice was a dark leering tone which made Kiba blush hard, but then cried out as Kankuro started to enter him in one long slow slide, it felt like a burning pole inside of him and while it hurt, Kiba liked it, in this sneaky forbidden but delicious way.

            Kiba grasped onto the pillows beside his head with both hands, his body began to roll back and forth on its own again Kankuro’s hard penis, he panted and his face was a blushing pink.

            Kankuro grew harder just looking down at Kiba, he was an entirely sensual creature right now and Kankuro loved it. Clasping Kiba’s hips, Kankuro started up a steady pace, thrusting deep in then pulling out of Kiba’s ass.

            “Yes! Kankuro, faster!” Kiba cried out, wanting more.

            Kankuro wanted more too and sped up, thrusting hard and going as deep as he could. Kiba pushed his hips down, wanting a deeper penetration. He couldn’t believe how good this felt. Kankuro’s fingers tightened on Kiba’s hips, he pounded into him and Kiba screamed. They came hard together and relaxed.

            Kiba swallowed hard as Kankuro laid out over him, but he was too heavy. He puffed for air and Kankuro moved over, his arms tucked underneath his head.

            He chuckled and said, “That was fucking hot.”

            Kiba blushed, he didn’t know why his cheeks got so warm but he said, “It was…want to do it again?”

            Kankuro laughed then said, “Let me rest first.”

            The second time was much shorter, but the pleasure was still intense and they fell asleep together without even wondering about why they had enjoyed sex with each other so much, it was just accepted. Maybe marriage together wouldn’t be as bad as they thought.


	15. The Wedding Night 4: The Sarutobi's

_Asuma and Shikamaru_

             Shikamaru had fed and put Sora to bed, had dinner, cleaned up, taken a shower and laid down to rest naked in the master bedroom bed before Asuma finally came back. His eyes opened as he heard heavy footsteps and then the bedroom door opened.

            Shikamaru sat up and clicked on the bedside lamp. Asuma stood there with a face of thunder but didn’t speak to Shikamaru, even as he took his hands to his belt and began to open it.

            Shikamaru’s face turned a dark red and he looked away, his heart beating fast but his stomach cold. He put himself on his knees and grasped onto the headboard with both hands, his head dunked down between his outstretched arms.

_Great Kami, help me through this._

            Asuma didn’t let his eyes linger on Shikamaru’s body and he didn’t undress himself, he just opened his pants and pushed them down far enough that he could perform. He had enough control over his body and how it worked that he could make an erection on command, regardless if he felt sexual pleasure or not.

            Shikamaru flinched as Asuma’s large rough hands grabbed his ass cheeks, then with a painful stretch, peeled them apart to bare his small red hole. Shikamaru kept his eyes closed, he didn’t want to imagine what Asuma was looking at his body right now, didn’t want to see what Asuma’s body looked like. This would all be over soon, he just had to hold on.

            Asuma moved up so that his stiff penis was aimed right at Shikamaru’s opening, he situated the head of his dick there, pressed in then shoved his hips forward, drilling right into Shikamaru’s ass in one heavy swift thrust.

            Shikamaru’s mouth opened in an hoarse scream, tears left his eyes. _That hurt! That really hurt!_ It was worse than his labor pains, especially as Asuma began to thrust him over and over again, like a scorching sledgehammer beating his insides. He began to complain, begging Asuma to stop.

            “Shut up Shikamaru! Just shut up!” Asuma shouted at Shikamaru, his hips banging into him, his penis like a pile driver into his once-was student’s ass. “You got us into this, now shut up and take it!”

            Shikamaru was horrified at Asuma’s words, almost worse than what Asuma was doing to his body. _I didn’t get us into this, it’s not all my fault! And now he’s doing it like this to punish me, purposely hurting me._

            Shikamaru closed his eyes as the tears came like an river, his body was jolting and shuddered with Asuma’s hard thrusts into his ass, sweat from stress and pain was coming down, his mouth let out quiet pants and cries of pain, he didn’t talk because Asuma had told him to shut up. He just wanted to know when Asuma would stop, when he would finally decide that Shikamaru had been punished enough.

            Asuma growled loudly as he sped up his pace, as he began to thrust as hard and as deep as he could, this wasn’t fair, this wasn’t right and he should be with Kurenai, this should be her body he was having sex with, making love to. But it wasn’t, it was Shikamaru and this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Asuma leaned down and sank his teeth into Shikamaru’s neck with one last growl, he took pleasure in Shikamaru’s shout of pain and he let himself orgasm, jetting a thick stream of semen into Shikamaru’s body, a few extra thrusts came from him as there was some slices of pleasure with the ejaculation.

            Asuma let go of Shikamaru who slipped down onto the bed like he had no bones to hold him up. He laid almost like dead on the bed, though he covered his face as he cried.

            “There,” said Asuma, his voice low and rough. “Its finished. Are you happy now Shikamaru?” His hand lashed out and he slapped Shikamaru’s dark red ass, leaving a white hand mark on the abused skin before it turned red to match the rest of the skin. “Are you happy now??” He slapped him again, harder.

            “OW! No, I’m not happy!” Shikamaru only could cry harder that Asuma was hurting him like this. “I didn’t mean for this to happen Asuma! I’m sorry! Please stop hitting me! Please…” Shikamaru’s voice trailed off, he was too upset to keep talking.

            Asuma didn’t answer but went into the bathroom to clean himself and put on pajama bottoms. He left the bedroom without another word to Shikamaru and went to sleep on the couch. The bed was a mess and he didn’t want to sleep there. Maybe tomorrow, depending on if he would be able to suffer sleeping in the same bed as his former student. He didn’t know if his relationship with Shikaku would ever be the same and it hurt that they had once been so close, talked to each other, laughed and went out together. His relationship with Shikamaru would never be the same, he had just had sex with the younger boy. Great Kami, save him from this farce of a marriage.

            Shikamaru had finally stopped crying, but he couldn’t move enough to get out of bed and clean up. He could feel the thick lining of semen inside of him, felt the leaking on his thighs and onto the bedspread. Shikamaru managed to get the covers around him and huddled tight to himself, for he was freezing cold. He hadn’t known how the wedding night would work, he just knew it had to happen, but no, he hadn’t known it would be like that. He had never felt pain such as that before, not just the entry, but the force of it and how Asuma talked to him, even slapped him afterwards. He didn’t know Asuma blamed him for the outcome of the experiment, Shikamaru no longer blamed anyone, not even himself, for he loved Sora, she was perfect to him and he couldn’t imagine wishing her not ever being created with him, that she hadn’t been born from his body. All he could wish now was that Asuma would never touch him like that again and that this marriage be a healthy safe one for Sora to grow up in.

           That’s all he wanted. A happy Sora.


	16. The Wedding Night 5: The Hatake's

_Kakashi and Iruka_

             Iruka had been shaken awake, rather gently so it took time for him to rouse from the clinging grasp of his sleep. He was startled to see Kakashi was already naked. He had seen Kakashi bare before, when they went to hot springs or communal bathing areas, but they never stared at each other or made note of the others nakedness, they were friends, not voyeurs. Even so, Kakashi kept a mask over his lower half of his face, though he hasn’t wearing his headband, so both of his eyes were open, one black, the other Sharingan red.

            Kakashi had Iruka actually get off the bed and stand up against the wall, his back towards him. Iruka placed his hands on the wall and put his face on top, but Kakashi took one of his arms and pulled it behind his back, his callused hand gripping the smaller more delicate wrist.

            Iruka bit down hard on his lower lip, the action hurt but he knew it was nothing compared to the pain he was about to experience.

            Kakashi’s knee spread Iruka’s thighs open and his other hand parted Iruka’s butt cheeks. Iruka’s entire lightly tanned brown body was flushed a deep red, he was terribly embarrassed by this and it didn’t help that Kakashi wasn’t speaking. He didn’t know what the other man was thinking or about to do.

            “AH!” Iruka gasped loudly when he felt something round, hot and wet poking at his entrance. He knew what it had to be but he didn’t want to believe it.

            “Relax,” came Kakashi’s voice from behind him, it was low and dark. “Push out with your rectal muscles, it’ll help me in.”

            Iruka felt panicked. “Push out?? Help you in?? Kakashi I don’t want this!”

            “Enough Iruka!” Kakashi’s other hand slammed on the wall next to Iruka’s face with a thud, making the younger man jump in sudden fright. “I don’t want this either but we have to and I want this over with but I also don’t want to hurt you so just push out, it’s the same as if you were having a bowel movement, when you do that, it’ll let me in easier instead of me just forcing entry which would hurt you! Now push out dammit!”

            Iruka nodded and did as told, his heart pounding. He didn’t like it when Kakashi shouted like that, it unnerved him because Kakashi was a very cool and collected person, he didn’t let his emotions take control and if he did that meant he was seriously upset and more than a little dangerous to be around.

            Kakashi didn’t like he had just yelled like that himself, it wasn’t like him but he didn’t want this to last any longer than it needed to. He felt like Sasuke, poke a few times then its over.

            Kakashi focused both eyes on Iruka’s entrance, using his Sharingan to help him guide himself inside so that he didn’t hurt his best friend. It was hard to think of Iruka as his friend now, just these past two days had distanced himself from the other man, it was as if they were too different and their roles had changed, they were husband and wife now.

            Closing his Sharingan eye, Kakashi was fully seated into his new wife, his crotch pressed up against Iruka’s bottom. Using his other arm, he put it around Iruka’s waist and shifted him so he was pushed out some more, he need him to be more sturdy so when he thrust into him he wasn’t shoving Iruka against the wall. He kept his other hand on Iruka’s wrist, the arm behind Iruka’s back so he could control the other man’s movements, he didn’t need him trying to run while he was still inside of him, that would hurt the both of them.

            Iruka was breathing heavy, feeling Kakashi’s hard penis intruding in his body like this. He closed his eyes against even as his body was pulsing in reaction. Kakashi pulled back then there was a wet slapping sound as he thrust back in, his crotch and thighs hitting onto Iruka’s bottom and thighs. The sound was painful to Iruka’s ears, nothing about this was right. Iruka winced as Kakashi drew back again then thrust forward once more. _How long does this have to last? Is there a set time? Is there something else that has to be done?_

            Kakashi kept thrusting Iruka, picking up his pace to help urge an orgasm along. He had to admit it kinda felt _a little_ good inside of Iruka, it was hot there and sucking at him, he had never felt it before and wet from the lube. Kakashi shifted his stance and thrust harder, ordering an orgasm to finish this. He had to admit as Iruka began to gasp and whine, he sounded just like a woman, it was arousing and he began to feel zips of pleasure along his spine and penis, his testicles were drawing up tight to his body.

            Iruka could feel Kakashi’s body getting hotter, and with the way he was hard and fast with his thrusting, he was ready to orgasm. Iruka couldn’t feel much pleasure in this, he felt humiliated with this position and what Kakashi was doing, it hurt badly, like a baseball bat lodged inside of him, there was just nothing good about this.

            Suddenly Kakashi’s orgasm came over him and he thrust quickly, then pulled out and his semen went onto Iruka’s back and bottom with a splat and dripped down.

            “Kakashi, yuck!” Iruka whined, his face screwing up.

            “Sorry,” said Kakashi with a shaking pant, letting go of the other man and stepping back. “You can get showered now.”

            “Yeah, thanks.” Iruka couldn’t help his bad-mannered tone, not only had he just been practically raped, but even more degraded with getting cummed on.

            “I said I was sorry,” said Kakashi earnestly as Iruka walked away from the wall. He saw how tense and stiff Iruka was walking and asked, “Was I too rough? I was holding back honestly.”

            “Then I thank you for that at least,” said Iruka sharply, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him without looking at Kakashi once.

            Kakashi sighed heavily and slumped down on the bed. He didn’t mean to hurt or even orgasm on his friend like that, it kinda just happened. Iruka left the bathroom and got into bed, reaching over to turn off the light.

            “Goodnight,” Iruka said shortly, laying down on the bed, keeping his body tight and as far away from Kakashi as he could without being on the floor.

            Kakashi didn’t know what else he could say to make Iruka feel better about what had just happened, so he laid down in bed and murmured a quiet goodnight and closed his eyes. He could only feel relieved that it was over. Last thing left on the list was the physical exam in the morning, then their lives could become normal. Normal-ish anyway. He didn’t know how his life would be now, living with Iruka and a baby, but he was sure with some time he could become used to it. It would just take time, the marriage would be fine.

            Iruka wished he had chakra so he could focus it on his sore ass and help himself heal faster, maybe Kakashi hadn’t meant to be rough well he WAS. Even while Iruka was upset, he did think about the other four wives and hoped their wedding nights hadn’t been too bad and that their partners had tried to be gentle with them. All that was left now was to have the exam, then Iruka would start taking care of Hikaru. It would be his full time job, since seeing as he had no chakra levels, he couldn’t work as a ninja even if he wanted to. He didn’t know exactly how this marriage would work out, but Kakashi had never been a mean man and while he knew that the man wouldn’t make out much for a father, he was sure Kakashi would at least keep the lights on and have food on the table. The marriage should be fine.


	17. The Morning After

_Naruto and Gaara Subaku_

           Naruto and Gaara woke up about the same time, well, at least Naruto woke up, Gaara had been in a semiconscious state he used for resting, if he went completely asleep then his demon Shukaku would be able to take over his body. They were holding each other tightly clasped, chest to chest, legs intertwined, sharing the same pillow. Even though they were both male, they were now official by law, husband and wife and they had become closer with having sex last night, it had felt good, they had laughed and smiled about it.

            “Let’s get something to eat after showering,” said Naruto, the first to pull away. “Mika and Miki will need feeding soon.”

            Gaara let his eyes trail down Naruto’s body and back up to see those breasts he had.

           “Your breasts rival Tsunade’s,” he said with a smirk, standing up.

            Naruto pouted and covered them with his hands, at least what he could cover of the bountiful mounds.

            “I had twins Gaara,” he stood up for himself. “Anyone gets bigger breasts with twins!”

            Gaara laughed and took Naruto’s elbow, leading him to the shower. “Yes, I’m sure. Let’s get showered like you said. We can take one together.”

            While in the shower, both Gaara and Naruto were hard-pressed to not touch each other again, they had truly enjoyed the sex last night, had done it twice and it felt great both times, now they wanted it once more. But they held it down and got dressed, then went to eat.

            Naruto went to the nursery to feed Mika and Miki while Gaara cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

 _I guess it won’t be so bad_ , Gaara thought. _I like Naruto and he likes me, we enjoy sex and we’re getting along just fine so far. I’m sure this will work out._

            Naruto held Miki and Mika to him with both arms, laying along his chest with their hands both gripping onto a breast that fed them. Mika looked so happy to be feeding, her blue eyes sparkling and her little legs beat against Naruto’s body. On the other hand, Miki’s eyes narrowed every time Naruto looked at him and Naruto feared he was going to be a little murderous kid just like Gaara back then. Even so, he smiled at them both and he loved them both. How could he not?

 _The marriage is okay so far,_ Naruto figured. _We’ll be just fine._

* * *

_Neji and Sasuke Uchiha_

             Neji woke up twice during the night to feed Tsubasa and change her diaper. He didn’t expect Sasuke to help who had already said he wasn’t going to but it still felt rather lonely. In the morning, Neji took a shower and brought Tsubasa into the kitchen with him while he cooked breakfast.

            Sasuke walked into the kitchen as Neji was setting the table, holding Tsubasa on his hip. Tsubasa blinked up at Sasuke as he came over and reached out one hand to him, her lavender eyes shined.

            Neji looked at Sasuke for his reaction but Sasuke completely ignored Tsubasa and instead began to make his plate of food.

            “How did you sleep Neji?” he asked conversationally.

            “Fine,” answered Neji. “I had to get up twice to feed Tsubasa.” He didn’t mention how Sasuke had just ignored the baby girl, maybe it wasn’t the best time.

            Sasuke dipped his head. “We’re going to the hospital after breakfast,” he said. “I suspect the exam will be a rectal one for you Neji.” He couldn’t stop the smirk curling his lips.

            Neji sat Tsubasa in her highchair and thought about slapping Sasuke’s face.

            “We won’t be doing it again,” he said stiffly as he sat down. “One time was all that was necessary.”

            “True to the second,” said Sasuke but he was still smiling. “But the first I disagree.”

            Neji scrambled to understand then stared at Sasuke. “You _want_ to do it again?”

            “You’re my wife Neji,” said Sasuke, his smirk widening. “As my wife, I’m entitled to my husbandly rights. And besides, it’s a fair deal.” Sasuke gave a small laugh. “You raise up the brat while I pay for all this, and if I’m paying for all of this, you give me your body at night, just like any other marriage.”

            Neji could see what Sasuke meant as in the marriage, but still. “It wasn’t comfortable,” he pointed out. “I didn’t enjoy last night.”

            “Well I did,” said Sasuke, standing up as he had finished eating. “I enjoyed it and I want it again, so I will have it. You can’t deny me on this Neji.”

            Sasuke walked over to his wife and Neji was frozen in his seat, when before he could always think up a plan and execute it, now it felt like his brain had stopped working. Sasuke’s hand touched Neji’s chin and lifted up his face and Sasuke leaned down.

            “I’m your husband and you will obey me in all things,” he saw in a low serious tone. “Sex at night is a natural part of a marriage contract and there’s no reason for you to deny it to me. Now finish eating, its time to go.”

            Sasuke walked away to get his things.

            Neji slumped back in his chair, pressing a hand over his chest where his heart beat quickly. _That Sasuke! Damn him for being overloaded with testosterone!_

            Neji finished eating and cleaned the dishes, then packed Tsubasa a baby bag. He had noticed she was bigger, far larger than any normal three-day old baby, but more like a toddler. He would be sure to ask about that at the hospital. If she kept growing at this rate, would her mind keep up with her body, or would he have an eighteen year old daughter with the brain of a five year old? Yikes…

* * *

_Kiba and Kankuro Subaku_

             In the morning Kankuro and Kiba were tangled up in the sheets and each other, arms and legs tossed over, the sheets trapping them together. It took at least ten minutes after waking up to get disentangled and then take showers. Kankuro and Kiba couldn’t hold back and came together again, Kankuro leaned on the shower wall, holding Kiba up against him and they did it like that, making it last as long as they could for somehow there was a vicious beast of sexual desire that connected the two of them and there was no denying the fact that they wanted each other’s bodies.

            Kankuro cooked the breakfast after the spouses had gotten clean and dressed while Kiba got Kana ready. Then they sat down and Kiba fed Kana while they ate. He kept a blanket over the Kana’s head and his shoulder to shield the moment from Kankuro, who admitted his thankfulness for that.

            “Its going to be alright, isn’t it?” Kiba looked at Kankuro anxiously. He couldn’t stop his blush. “Considering last night and all…” He still didn’t know what happened, why did he respond like that to Kankuro, why did he like it so much? It had been wild.

            Kankuro knew what Kiba meant, but he didn’t feel completely the same. The only thing about last night had changed for him was the idea of getting his sex from somewhere else. He had fucking loved his wedding night and he had no problem with only having sex with Kiba for as long as they were married.

           “I’m not involved with this,” he said, pointing at Kana feeding loudly from under the blanket. “As far as I’m concerned, that kid is all your responsibility. You weren’t supposed to get pregnant from that dammed experiment but you did so you need to handle it. Get me?”

            Kiba did get it but he disagreed. “The whole point of the marriage was for the children to have proper homes,” he responded quietly. “I don’t know how you were raised, but a child needs more than just one parent to grow up correctly.”

            Kankuro stood up. “Well Kana’s not exactly a child is he,” he spat. “He’s a scientific byproduct, he’s an accident for Kami’s sake! If I had my way he’d been broken down and decommissioned like any other unnatural life form!”

            Kiba stood up too, keeping Kana safe against him from Kankuro’s harsh words. “I don’t care how he was made, he’s still alive,” he shouted back. “And he is natural, he was born right from my body, I was right there and he looks just like both of us! You have to help raise him Kankuro, he’s your son too!”

            “HE’S NOTHING TO ME!” Kankuro bellowed.

            Kiba sank back down onto the chair, his legs suddenly weak and his heart aching.

           Kankuro spoke quieter but still very hotly, “You raise the kid Kiba and I’ll make sure things are paid around here. So don’t ask me to change diapers, don’t ask me to read to him or help learn to walk, don’t ask me to take him to daycare or anything like that because I won’t do it. He’s your kid, your responsibility.  So don’t ask me for anything. Now clean up and get ready to go.”

           Kankuro walked away without looking back.

            Kana was choking underneath the blanket so Kiba moved it and burped him but Kana had tears in his eyes and looked sad. Kiba felt he must have understood that his parents had been arguing, or at least registered the emotions in the raised voices rather than knowing just exactly what the conversation had been about.

            Kiba kissed Kana’s forehead and told him, “No matter what happens, Mommy still loves you.”

            Kana gurgled in a happy tone and hugged Kiba around his neck.

            _At least Kana loves me…_

* * *

_Shikamaru and Asuma Sarutobi_

             Shikamaru woke up several times to fed Sora, but one time it had been because she had woken up in the middle night and was afraid. He hushed her and rocked her until she fell asleep, but stood there holding her for a long time, crying silent painful tears.

            Now in the morning Shikamaru thought over things as he showered and got dressed. He wasn’t _afraid_ of Asuma, for he knew the man very well and he was a great guy, it just was that he never seen Asuma so upset, so angry, it was simply unnerving.

            Shikamaru got Sora dressed and ready then took her into the kitchen so he could make breakfast. Asuma was sitting on the couch with his shoulders slumped and his head hung low. Shikamaru chanced a glance over as Asuma’s head raised up and he looked away at the fierce glare he received, however he felt it wasn’t just him Asuma was glaring at. Sora had been looking along with Shikamaru.

            Shikamaru placed her in her highchair so he could cook.

            “Not hungry,” growled Asuma as Shikamaru moved to take out two plates. “Just hurry up and we can go to the hospital.”

            Shikamaru nodded and made only himself breakfast while Asuma got showered and dressed.

            “Ayo…Ayo…Ayo!” Sora was chirruping happily, kicking her feet and tapping on her highchair with her hands.

            Shikamaru was glad to hear that someone was happy but that faded when Asuma showed up and barked, “Could you tell that brat to shut up? She’s giving me a headache.”

            Shikamaru couldn’t understand that. “She’s not being that loud,” he said as he stood up to wash his used dishes. “And she’s not a brat. She’s been perfect since she was born.”

            Asuma snorted, jerking on his boots at the door. “She wasn’t _born_ she was created, she’s some science-”

            Shikamaru cut him off angrily. “She _was_ born and she’s _isn’t_ a science anything! She’s my daughter, _our_ daughter Asuma! I know you’re upset, I am too-”

            Now Asuma cut him off. “I’m _upset??_ ” He stared at Shikamaru with normal amused brown eyes now lit with fiery anger. “Shikamaru you have no idea how I feel, how could you know? You’re a skinny little eighteen year old, you’ve barely lived, you don’t even have names to all the emotions I’m feeling. So don’t give it a snarky label like being upset. And that creature over there is _not_ my daughter. So don’t talk to me about it or how I’m feeling! Just hurry up so we can leave, alright?”

            Shikamaru nodded, feeling properly chastised and finished with the dishes, made sure Sora’s baby bag was packed and then he was ready to leave. Sora gave him wide eyes then glanced over at Asuma obviously fuming at the door then back at Shikamaru.

 _She’s really smart, maybe just like me,_ Shikamaru thought. _She’s already figuring out that things aren’t so nice in the Nara-Sarutobi household. I can only wish things get better as she grows up. Asuma is mad at us both and I don’t want it to escalate._

            “He’ll be alright,” he told her. “All of us will be.”

            _I hope._

* * *

_Iruka and Kakashi Hatake_

             When Iruka woke up Kakashi was already dressed and he had a breakfast of cereal and milk on the table. Iruka got showered and dressed, then got Hikaru ready to go, and was feeding him as he ate his own breakfast.

            “How does that feel?” asked Kakashi, leaning on the kitchen counter while Iruka ate.

            Iruka looked up questioningly and Kakashi lifted his chin at Iruka’s breasts where Hikaru was feeding, a blanket hiding the personal action.

            “Oh,” said Iruka, surprised that Kakashi was taking interest and answered. “Just a tugging feeling really, as if when drinking through a straw, but only at my chest. Its kinda hard to explain actually.”

            Iruka felt sort of embarrassed to be telling Kakashi this, but then again there would never be anything more humiliating than the wedding night. Iruka managed not to shudder, but he would die before having his best friend cum on him like that again.

            Kakashi nodded and then said, “Once you’re ready, we’ll head to Konoha hospital. For the physical exam.”

            “Yes, I know…” Iruka didn’t want to think about what the exam would entail. _Will they look in my insides to see if it has been touched? What if I’ve healed already? What will they do to Kakashi? Check his sperm count to see if he’s ejaculated recently? Great Kami, can Minato make this situation any worse?_

            So Kakashi cleaned Iruka’s dishes because Hikaru was still feeding and it would be too cumbersome. Once Hikaru was finished, Iruka cleaned himself up and then they were ready.

            _Once this over, life will go back to normal,_ the pair thought.

            Then they looked at Hikaru.

            _Normal-ish._


	18. The Exam

_The Crowd_

             The five newlyweds and their children were waiting at the hospital together, along with their immediate family.

            “Did it go well?” asked Hiashi to his nephew Neji, referring the wedding night. “No troubles correct?”

            Neji’s face was a brilliant red, in contrast to the cool Sasuke who was being asked the same question by his father Fugaku.

            “It was just fine,” he said, placing a hand on Neji’s knee. “Neji took it very well. No complaints at all.”

            Shikaku didn’t look at Asuma but asked his son. “Are you alright?”

            Shikamaru nodded and gave his dad a reassuring smile. “I’m fine. Really.”

            Shikamaru had an excellent poker face from all those games of shogi and go, so it was impossible to tell he was lying. He hadn’t been alright last night and he was very worried about his home life with Asuma but he didn’t want to make his father anymore upset than he already was. The last thing they needed was for Shikaku to get in a fight with Asuma which would more than likely end with Asuma’s death. Sora was what was important, she needed both parents. What type of parent Asuma would make out to be was still in question unfortunately.

            Minato didn’t look as if he was going to ask about his son’s wedding night so Kushina asked.

            “You don’t seem to be in a bad way,” was what she said.

            Naruto smiled and shook his head.

             “No…it wasn’t…I’m fine,” was all he said.

            He didn’t want to tell his parents he had in fact enjoyed being in bed with Gaara, they might not understand, even with Minato’s insistence that the gay marriages be consummated Naruto doubted his father really thought hard about what it involved because if he had, Minato wouldn’t have ordered it.

            Gaara spoke up and said, “The marriage will be good,” he said in a nice tone, even offering up a smile. It was short and looked like it pained him, but it was honest. “Naruto and I show capability with each other and are getting along just as always. You have no worries on our side.”

            Hiruzen, who was there for both his son Asuma and as a surrogate parent for Iruka, sat between Asuma and Iruka, with one hand on each of their thighs. Asuma didn’t respond to it, his face like a gargoyle, while Iruka placed a hand on top of the former Third Hokage and gave him a grateful smile. Hiruzen felt he was too old to ask two grown adults about their wedding night, especially with the situation being what it was, so he didn’t ask and didn’t let himself think about it. He was here and that was good enough.

            Kiba was having a completely opposite situation, with both his father and his mother pestering him for details while Kankuro sat quietly next to his brother Gaara, not having anything to say, not to mention no one was asking his opinion. Temari was there, but there was _no_ way she was going to ask about her brothers’ wedding nights, so she just kept quiet.

            Suddenly a door opened and Tsunade stood there, holding a chart and clipboard. The room went quiet, besides for the six little ones making their own gibbering baby sounds.

            “Naruto Subaku, you can go first. Gaara doesn’t need to come.” Tsunade motioned Naruto to her.

            Naruto moved Mika and Miki into Gaara’s lap, who held them easily, as if he had done it a thousand times before. It made the parents pleased to see he was being a father, that was the whole point of the marriages.

            The other fathers didn’t understand Gaara at all. _How is he touching them? They’re science experiments!_

            The other mothers were deeply jealous that clearly Gaara was doing his true duty, while their husbands wanted nothing to do with the children. _Why can’t my husband be more like Gaara?_

 * * *

_Naruto Subaku_

            “On the table Naruto,” sighed Tsunade, patting the examination table before putting on gloves. “On your stomach please.”

            “You know I’ve probably healed,” I said dryly, doing as told.

            “Yes I do know, but I’m a medical ninja, it’ll take more than Kyuubi healing you for me to tell what happened,” said Tsunade, peeling back my pants. “Alright, brace yourself.”

            I had to laugh. “Brace myself? Unless you’re gonna to fist me Tsunade, its nothing compared to last night.” I snickered then yelped as Tsunade just inserted her finger inside and began to feel around. “Ouch!”

            “That’s what you get you little brat. No one asked for your backtalk. Anyway, you’re done.” She took her finger out and pulled back up my pants, then threw out her gloves and wrote in her chart.

            I sat up. “So how did you tell if I’ve been healed?”

            “Because there was residue fox chakra,” she answered. “And you were more dilated than normal.”

            I sniggered. “Well Gaara’s not that small you know.”

            Tsunade growled at me. “Naruto! Stop giving me more information than necessary! Now get outta here and tell Kiba to come on.”

            I smirked and said "yes ma’am" then left.

* * *

_Kiba Subaku_

            “Its nothing, trust me,” murmured Naruto in my ear on my way into the room. I let out a relieved breath and gave him a quick smile before closing the door behind me.

            “On the table, stomach down,” said Tsunade, pulling on latex gloves that went up to her arm. I was worried but Naruto wasn’t a liar, so I did as told. Tsunade tugged down the back of my pants and put a finger inside of me, feeling it around.

            I yelped when she touched something a little sore. “OW!”

            “Ah, sorry,” she withdrew her finger. “Your prostate is irritated.”

            “My what?” I sat up after she had fixed my pants.

            Tsunade sighed as she threw out the gloves and wrote in her chart. “Your prostate is a small bump in the inside of your anal canal. Its is noted to cause intense pleasure when touched, normally during anal sex.”

            _That’s why it was so freaking good last night, Kankuro must have been touching it. But that’s just me, why did he like it so much?_

           “So does the person touching another persons’ prostate feel good to them too?” I asked curiously.

            Tsunade cracked her knuckles as she thought. “That type of pleasure would come from the person’s own thoughts. Someone doesn’t get sensation that’s in someone else’s body.”

            _So basically Kankuro was liking it just because he just likes anal sex! Or…_

            “Can someone get sensation that’s in someone else’s body if they like that person?”

            Tsunade paused then looked at me. “I get where you’re going with this Kiba. If you and Kankuro enjoyed your wedding night, then that’s all there is to be said, there’s nothing technical about it or that can be medically explained. Please go and tell Shikamaru to come next.”

            “Ok.” I left but wondered what it was that made Kankuro like having sex with me, seeing as I only liked it because he touched my prostrate. Hmm…

* * *

_Shikamaru Sarutobi_

            I didn’t bother handing Sora to Asuma to hold but placed her in Yoshino’s lap. She instantly held Sora close to her chest and gave me a smile, she felt like me, that Sora was her own person and there was nothing about her to be called just a science experiment.

            Tsunade asked me to go on the table and she put on gloves, then tugged down my pants and underwear.

           “Great Kami,” she whispered in a shocked tone.

            “Its nothing,” I said, even as I could still feel the harsh aching down there. “You can tell the marriage is official, so that’s all.”

            I fixed my pants as I stood up and moved to leave but Tsunade snagged my arm.

           “Shikamaru,” she said sternly, her gold eyes bored into me. “If Asuma gets out of control,” she spoke clearly. “Don’t think you have to handle him alone. You are much weaker than you’d normally be, you have no chakra and you have a child to look after. You’re welcome to come here at anytime, alright?”

            I nodded and she let me go. “Wait,” I said before she could open the door. “Don’t tell Shikaku or Yoshino anything,” I told her quietly. “I’m an adult, I can do things on my own.”

            “Not when you have an older stronger more powerful man in your house with a severe temper problem,” Tsunade responded stiffly. “Please tell Iruka come now.”

            I nodded and left. I gave my father a smile from the doorway then motioned for Iruka to come forward. Just like me, Iruka didn’t give his son Hikaru to Kakashi, but sat him in Hiruzen’s lap. The former Hokage gave Iruka a smile and held the three-days old baby who was the size of an one year old carefully.

            “Its quick,” I told Iruka as he passed me and went to sit back down.

* * *

_Iruka Hatake_

            “And how are you feeling?” asked Tsunade as I was laid down on the examination table.

            “Fine,” I said truthfully, laying my head down on my crossed arms. I let out a big sigh. “Last night had to have been the most humiliating thing I’ve ever experienced, but I’m still here.”

            “I understand perfectly,” said Tsunade, I heard her snapping on rubber gloves and my stomach tightened in sudden nervousness. “Growing up with a pervert like Jiraya and a creep like Orochimaru, I’ve been through some humiliation. Especially if the two of them start to plot things against me, such as peeking on me while I’m bathing.”

            My nose wrinkled up at the idea.    

            “Jiraya I could probably take peeking on me, but not that crackpot Orochimaru.” I sighed, muttering almost to myself, “And if it wasn’t for him…I wouldn’t have Hikaru.”

            “It makes one wonder if this was all truly just a big mistake or if there’s greater forces at work,” said Tsunade wisely. “Get ready, I’m going to enter you with my finger.”

            I snorted. “A finger is nothing compared to last night. I’m truly considering banning Kakashi from being within a ten feet radius of me and my behind.”

            Tsunade made a short laugh but then she was feeling around my insides with her finger. She removed her finger. “Well yes, I can understand that too. Only my banning area is my breasts. You’d be amazed at the amount of men who think just because they stick out means they’re a public utility.”

            I shuddered at the idea of my ass becoming a public utility. I sat up and fixed my clothes. “Shall I get Neji to come in?”

            “Please,” said Tsunade, her gloves in the trash and she was writing on a chart that had my name on it.

            I left and called to Neji that it was his turn and I went to sit down. Hikaru was enjoying himself with Hiruzen, plucking out single hairs from his beard then twisting the strands together. He already had quite a length going on.

            “Hikaru!” I moved to take him back but Hiruzen shook his head. “I’ve been needing to trim it anyway,” he said with a good-natured laugh. I smiled and sat back.

* * *

_Neji Uchiha_

            “Good morning Neji,” said Tsunade, a wave of her hand showing me the examination table as she put on long latex gloves. “Lay down on your stomach please.”

            I was worried but I was sure Lady Tsunade wasn’t going to hurt me and did as told. As she pulled down my pants, I blurted my question.

           “Is just because Sasuke’s my husband, does that mean I can’t refuse to have sex with him if I don’t want it? Besides the wedding night I mean.”

            “Sure you can refuse,” said Tsunade, pausing in her examination. “A woman can say no to her husband when it comes to sex. Yes, its called husbandly rights, but its also called rape, and it can happen even within the rules of marriage. So, now that the marriage has been consummated, if Sasuke was to petition you for sex, you say no and he takes you anyway, then its rape and you can call the police on him, get a lawsuit, restraining order, all of it. Brace yourself.”

            I stayed still as Tsunade felt around the insides of my channel with her finger, then pulled back.

            She said, "I can see why you're concerned. From the state of you, Sasuke wasn't too gentle last night. Well, like I said, just tell him no and if he gets forceful, you can always get the police involved. You're finished, go ahead and get dressed."

            I sat up and fixed my clothes.

            I said, “But can you imagine the scandal if I did that? And my family and Sasuke’s, they’re so happy about all of this. They call my daughter Tsubasa Hyuiha, for she’s going to be the head of the new super-clan. I can’t disappoint them all by trying to divorce him.”

            “Well I didn’t mention a divorce,” said Tsunade, throwing out her gloves and writing on her chart. “The Fourth Hokage was very serious when he personally drew up each marriage contract between the ten of you and the divorce clause was that it would only take place when the child or children were eighteen and deemed able to take care of themselves.”

            “But what about how fast they’re growing?” I asked. “All the children are three-days old but look to be one year.”

            “I’ll be talking about that later,” said Tsunade, gesturing me toward the door. “As of now, I have to announce my report on the marriage consummations.”

            I nodded and left, but my mind was raking painfully over my problem.

* * *

_The Crowd_

            Tsunade left the office and the crowd of people hushed up. Minato’s face was hard and his eyes drilled into Tsunade, as if he would kill her if she didn’t give him the one hundred percent satisfaction he wanted. She fancied the idea she could put up a good struggle, but Minato hadn’t lost a fight since he first gradated Ninja Academy and he got stronger each time. He hadn’t earned his ‘flee-on-sight’ order from other villages for nothing.

            “My report is as follows,” said Tsunade, looking down at her chart. She knew that the five couples had consummated their marriages, but Shikamaru’s condition severely worried her. She hadn’t exactly told Shikamaru she wouldn’t tell his parents about it, but she knew if Shikamaru ever showed up with just one suspicious bruise on him, she would have Asuma locked up before nightfall. Neji's wasn't that great either but his state wasn't as violent and painful as Shikamaru's was and seeing as Neji made mention of refusing to have sex with Sasuke, she felt better about Neji's home life.

            “Kankuro and Kiba Subaku consummated their marriage,” she began. “Gaara and Naruto Subaku consummated their marriage. Kakashi and Iruka Hatake consummated their marriage. Sasuke and Neji Uchiha consummated their marriage. And Asuma and Shikamaru Sarutobi consummated their marriage.” She looked at Minato. “One hundred percent results. All marriages are hereby official and valid.”

            There was mostly sighs of relief, while a few gave clapping, though there was a handful of unhappy faces, namely the two main sourpusses, Shikaku and Asuma.

            “Next on the list,” Tsunade said, putting away that report and going to the desk to pick up a handful of folders. “As you have all without a doubt noticed,” Tsunade began, sitting down and pulling up a chair.

            “Is their growth,” said everyone, yet, none of the husbands but Gaara spoke. Tsunade was getting the feeling that it was only Gaara that accepted his children, odd, with his psychopathic past. And was it Asuma turning _into_ a psychopath?

            “Correct,” said Tsunade. “All of the children are growing at an exceptional rate, which I’ve labeled as one year per day. By tomorrow, they should be the size of two year olds. The day after, the size of three year olds.”

            “Holy shit!” Neji jumped up eagerly. “So within eighteen days, they’ll be eighteen years old and I can get a divorce?! YAY!”

            Kiba and Iruka also cheered loudly, though Iruka immediately looked embarrassed about the outburst, only Shikamaru and Naruto looked worried.

            “That depends on two things,” answered Tsunade. “One, is that even if the children’s physical sizes are that of an eighteen year old, its impossible for someone to pack in eighteen years worth of knowledge in eighteen days. If by the eighteenth day they look like eighteen years old, their minds should only be that of an eighteen day old baby. With that said, then according to the contract which states to be eighteen years old _and_ deemed to be able to take care of themselves, then that’s not fulfilling the contract to allow a divorce. So understand that first. Now if we say that the children are eighteen years old in size within eighteen days, _and_ have an eighteen years old mind, then that would be up to the Hokage to decide if the marriages could be terminated with a divorce. So with all of those stated, there will still be an eighteen day wait before the question of a divorce can be raised.”

            There was mostly quiet as everyone tried to understand, for there were a lot of ‘if’s’ and ‘depends’ and ‘should-s’ involved.

            Then everyone looked at the Fourth Hokage, for it was once again his word that was ruling their lives. Minato rubbed his chin as he thought, then nodded as he reached a conclusion.

           He spoke, “The questions are, by the time they hit an eighteen year old size, will they or will they not have the mind of an eighteen year old and be able to take care of themselves. My personal theory is that no, they won’t, because even if they are geniuses, eighteen days can’t teach a kid everything they need to know to leave their homes and live on their own. So if they reach an eighteen year old size within eighteen days, I don’t deem them to be able to take care of themselves. That said, continue to raise them until they can pass monthly evaluations that assess their intelligence and so forth. That’s my word.”

            There wasn’t much point in complaining, it was only an eighteen day stretch and regardless how one felt about the children, they weren’t heartless to try and kick out an eighteen year old sized person with the mind capacity of an infant.

            “So what do we do now?” asked Kiba, looking disconcerted.

            Minato raised his brows, looking both amused and annoyed. “You’re married now, all ten of you are. There’s no rubric to marriage and there’s no guidebook on how to raise your child. Marriage is what you make of it, if you ten put faith, commitment, loyalty and trust into this and each other, that’s what you’ll get back. As for the children, you have family and friends who will give you support, advice and help out when you need it. My part in your private life is over, I’m your Hokage and I’ve given you this situation as your responsibility. Now you are to live it. The monthly intelligence evaluations I will decide who shall conduct them, with Tsunade as the physical examiner. That’s my word. You’re free to go. Kushina, Naruto, I have to go to my office, I’ve been missing a lot of work lately. Gaara, good luck and take care of my daughter. To the rest of you, good luck as well.”

           Minato waved his hand in a dismissive farewell and left.

            It was quiet.

            Naruto pouted. “Just because I gave birth and have breasts, I’m a daughter now? I’m not really a girl, I don’t have a vagina!”

            The others responded to his statement with a laugh then trailed out of the office. So that was it. All the hurdles had been crossed, all the rules had been fulfilled. At that was left was the married life and while eighteen days was a fact, just how many months would it take the Hokage to decide that the six children were able to take care of themselves?

            Naruto wasn’t too worried now that he knew the marriage would last longer than just eighteen days, he liked Gaara and he liked the idea of their relationship growing more than just two friends trapped in a loveless marriage. They had kids together, they liked sex together and they were still friends. Their marriage wouldn’t be so bad, it should even be fun.

            Gaara was feeling along the same lines. He hadn’t found anything wrong with being married to Naruto so fair, the sex was great, they got along same as always. It was true he was a little daunted at the idea of being a father, he still didn’t understand much about emotions and relationships, but with Naruto as his wife, he was sure the other boy could help him. It was certainly a challenge but he was looking forward to it.

            Kiba felt a little lost and confused. So that was it? Now he was married, he had a kid and the Hokage had just walked his way out of the situation. The man had even admitted it, his part was over and he’s given the situation over to be their responsibility.  So what was Kiba supposed to do, just go home and raise Kana by himself all day every day? Was Kankuro truly not going to help? He could probably handle it for the next eighteen days, but how many monthly evaluations would it take before Kana was deemed able to take care of himself? And was Kankuro not going to help _ever_? Goodness…this didn’t feel fair at all.

            Kankuro was split. On one side, if the marriage lasted longer, that meant he had more time to feast himself on Kiba’s body. On the other side, that meant he had to stay here in Konoha for who knew how long living with this inhuman child. He hadn’t ever thought this of the Hokage before, but damn, Minato Namikaze was something of a dickhead. So first off, he doesn’t have enough restrictions on Orochimaru that the man had the ability to orchestrate an entire illegal human experimentation right there in the main university of the town. Secondly, he didn’t even suggest that the byproducts were terminated, there was no reason to let the unnatural creatures just grow like that, it was horrifying to watch. And then lastly, he forces ten ninja into unholy marriage to _raise_ equally unholy children and then just washes his hands clean of the whole thing. Kankuro would like to try and stab Minato in the back like the man just did to him, but then he’d be killed and then his father the Fourth Kazekage would want revenge and there would be another war all over again. So in conclusion, there was nothing Kankuro could do besides…well, have sex with Kiba when he wanted it and ignore that _thing_ called Kana. Yep, that was his plan.

            Neji was gearing himself up for this. Taking care of Tsubasa was his duty, he knew that and he could understand why Sasuke was distancing himself and maybe that’s how families were supposed to be, wives take care of the house and children, the husband takes care of the wife and supports the family. So while he could understand that, his true fear was if Sasuke was going to force sex out of him every night. Tsunade had told him he could refuse Sasuke, but what about the scandal if he tried to get an injunction against the other boy? And not only would both of the families be horrified and angered, would the Hokage even allow it? What was he going to do?

            Sasuke was as cool as a cucumber about the situation. So he was married to Neji, if he had to chose a wife out of the she-male line up, Neji really was the one to go. Iruka was way too old for him. Naruto was way too loud. Kiba was way too smelly. And Shikamaru…they were too similar, with both being geniuses they would clash in everything. Neji was the perfect one, he was quiet, well-mannered, had a great work ethic and knew his duties. That said, Sasuke had the perfect arrangement. Neji would take care of the kid and the cooking and the cleaning while all Sasuke had to do was pay the bills _and_ he got sex at the end of the day. The Hokage had a stroke of genius in him too.

            Shikamaru was trying to think in his normal strategically manner, but his worries kept overrunning his analytical thoughts. Asuma was extremely angry and he didn’t want it to be called being upset. He blamed Shikamaru for the mess they’re in and he had truly hurt him last night, even slapped him where he was hurting afterwards. Shikamaru didn’t know when Asuma would calm down and he didn’t know if his anger would end up targeting Sora. The bite mark on Shikamaru’s neck was able to be hidden with his jacket collar, but he knew Tsunade would be watching him carefully for bruises just like that and he was sure she wouldn’t have any hesitation in telling his parents or even getting the Hokage involved. He didn’t have time to care about that, but what about Sora? He didn’t want her to grow up in a broken home, he wanted the marriage to work for her sake. He would just have to talk to Asuma about it, but maybe once he starts acting like a human being again and not like a cross old bear.

            Asuma was furious. How dare the Hokage do that? For one glorious second he had thought the marriage would only last an easy eighteen days, barely a month then BAM the man just slammed it away. What a bastard he was! Why couldn’t he have just ordered that Orochimaru take all of the child experiments and raise them himself, it was _his_ kooky serum that got all of this started in the first place. This shouldn’t be their responsibility. Asuma didn’t know how much longer this was going to take; monthly evaluations? How many months? He hated his life, if he could call this a life. Everything had changed. Would anything go back to normal?

            Iruka still felt embarrassed he had cheered like that at the idea of the marriage only lasting eighteen days, but he was also heavily disappointed to learn that the marriage _wasn’t_ only going to last eighteen days. Even if Hikaru reached the size of an eighteen years old by the end of the month, the Hokage didn’t believe that deemed him able to take care of himself and there would now be monthly evaluations. How many months until the marriage could be divorced? Even if he wanted to know those things so badly, he could at least be thankful, greatly thankful, that he wouldn’t be having sex with Kakashi again. He didn’t believe he would ever be more humiliated, nothing could top last night and he wasn’t going through that again. Well, as long as Hikaru was happy, then he would survive this marriage. Maybe Kakashi would grow to love the growing little boy. Maybe.

            Kakashi very much disliked having hope then it jerked away from him but he was adaptable and let it go. It wasn’t like marriage would be horrible with Iruka. Iruka was calm and even-tempered, Kakashi knew he didn’t have to look forward to nagging about laundry or scolding about coming in late. Iruka would just let Kakashi be and he’d raise the brat without complaints. In fact, Kakashi was beginning to see something good in this. Now that he was married, he didn’t have to worry about all of those sycophantic kunoichis who wanted to marry him only to say that they were Mrs. Copy Ninja. And now with Iruka, he could have sex with anyone he wanted and not have to bring them home either. Hell, he was all for the marriage lasting for eighteen years. He had Iruka to do all the housewifely things while Kakashi could continue to live his life just as he liked.


	19. The Marriage Begins 1: Shikamaru

_Shikamaru_

             Asuma didn’t come home with me and Sora, he drove us home then told me to get out, take Sora with me, then he left. I had a feeling he was going to spend as much time out of the house as he could, he hated the sight of me and he most definitely hated Sora. I could understand, this experiment and the outcomes had ruined his life. His friendship with my father Shikaku had been destroyed, most likely permanently, he was now married to me and our relationship would never be the same and he had lost his longtime girlfriend Kurenai. Maybe he had gotten it the worst with this situation but I just wished he would allow himself to calm down and see the joy of a daughter he had.

            Once home, I decided to leave and take Sora with me to the park. She hadn’t been outside hardly at all, from the hospital to the house and back again.

            “Sora,” I said as I sat her down in the park. “This is grass.”

            I sat with her and threaded my fingers through the green plants growing up from the ground.

            “Grass,” she repeated perfectly, not even stuttering. Her voice was that of a toddler girl that looked her size, though not her age at all.

            I smiled and nodded. “Yes, grass. The color is green, this is green grass.”

            “Green grass.” She pointed to my jacket. “Green?”

            It was green, just a different shade.

            I nodded again. “Yes, this is green too. It’s a jacket. A green jacket.”

            “Green jacket. Green grass.” She pointed at each. Then she coasted her head from side to side. “Green?”

            Her finger pointed to the leaves on the trees.

            I picked her up and carried her over to the closest tree. “This is an tree,” I told her. “This is bark, and its brown. This is the trunk of the tree. Those are branches and they are brown too. And those are leaves. They are green. All of it together makes a tree. Trees are plants. Grass are plants. Understand?”

            Sora didn’t speak so I felt I might have overwhelmed her but then there was a shout and I turned around. It was Naruto walking up, Gaara trodding behind carrying both baby bags slung to hang behind his back but with the twins in his arms too. I had to smile.

            _It looks like Naruto has taken complete control over the situation._

            “Hey Naruto,” I said once he was close enough. “I was just teaching Sora some colors and plants.”

            “Grass and trees are plants. Grass is green, leaves are green. Bark is brown,” recited Sora.

            She hadn’t included everything I told her, such as trunks and branches and she spoke very simply, but her Japanese was correct and she wasn’t stuttering.

            Naruto gasped. “My Kami she’s talking already!” He gave me a light punch in the shoulder. “She must be a genius like you! Mika and Miki don’t even act like they want to talk.”

            I laughed. “Well maybe they’re a little slow like you Naruto.”

            Naruto laughed, not taking offense, and said, “Miki is like Gaara actually. When I’m feeding him, he glares at me if I look at him. And he hasn’t smiled since he was born, but Mika smiles all the time.”

            “Over there,” Sora interrupted and was pointing towards the playground. “Wanna go over there.”

            “Say please,” I told her gently. “When asking for something, say please.”

            “Over there please,” she responded.

            Naruto came with me as I walked over and Gaara followed quietly behind him. For some reason I was really liking Gaara like this, silent but yet fatherly at the same time. Six years ago if he talked it was only about blood, death and horror. But one fight with Naruto and all of that changed. Naruto had that affect on people and I had yet to find out why.

            I sat Sora down on the sand box then Gaara sat down Miki and Mika.

            “This is sand,” I told my daughter. I scooped some up in my hand and used my other hand to hold Sora’s hand out and gently trickled some into her palm. “Sand is made out of rocks, very tiny rocks. Sand is gold colored.”

            “Uh Shikamaru,” whispered Naruto. “Look up.”

            I did and saw Miki was floating above my head, held there by a small cloud of sand. With the way Gaara’s eyes were popping, I highly doubted it was Gaara controlling the sand. It was Miki’s powers. Miki moved his hands and the sand cloud shifted into something like a car. He turned the wheel and the floating sand car flew away.

            “No! Miki come back! Gaara, get him!” Naruto clasped his hair in stress and Gaara ran after their son who was giggling mischievously to himself as he dove the sand car in and out of his father’s reach.

            “Why doesn’t he just control the sand from him?” I asked Naruto.

            Naruto answered, “Because that’s Miki’s jutsu making it work. I mean, we can both make Shadow Clones Shikamaru but that doesn’t mean my jutsu will force yours to stop working. Or you and your father can both use the Nara Shadow Possession Jutsu and that doesn’t mean Shikaku can take control of your jutsu, even if he’s older and more experienced. So Gaara can’t take control of Miki, that’s his own ability.”

            “Sand gooooood….” Sora purred and I turned to see that she was _eating_ the sand, with Mika helping by passing her large handfuls to swallow.

            “Sora! No! Bad girl!” I grabbed her and turned her over my arm then started to smack her back to help her cough up the sand she had eaten. Sora spat some out then pouted at me.

            “Sand good?” She looked confused.

            “Sand isn’t food,” I told her. I dug through my pockets and lifted out a sandwich cracker. “This is food. But you aren’t old enough to have any. You drink breastmilk, from here.” I unzipped my jacket and showed her my engorged breasts from behind my fishnet shirt.

            “Have some?” asked Sora, reaching out her hands and making squeezing motions with her little fingers. “Tummy hummy.”

            “Hungry,” I corrected her, so excited at how many words she knew and was learning. I took out a baby blanket from my bag and within a few minutes was breastfeeding Sora.

            “Thank Kami,” sighed Naruto from next to me.

            I saw Gaara was coming back. He had sand wrapped around Miki’s body with only his head and upper shoulders out and he was floating at Gaara’s side.

            Naruto shook his head. “I had told him that sand wasn’t the children’s father, but I guess he had no choice at this point. I had no idea that the kids would start showing abilities early, despite how fast they were growing physically. And now Sora is talking. I wonder when mine will talk.”

            “At different rates it seems,” I said, smiling as Gaara came back and the sand sat Miki down on the ground but held him up right. Miki was growling and trying to bite the sand, he looked pretty upset.

            “Miki, enough,” said Naruto sternly. “You aren’t a wild animal, now quit it.”

            Miki sucked in air and blew up his cheeks, his nose wrinkled and he cut his eyes from his mother.

            Naruto sighed heavily. “He’s rebelling already! What type of three days old starts rebelling this early?”

            Gaara shrugged and the sand with drew from Miki, going back into Gaara’s gourd.

            “Stay put,” he growled at his son who moved as if to stand up.

            Sand trickled from the sand box but at his father’s word, Miki sat back and the sand receded. But then it started to twirl and shift really fast, then turned into a gourd that sat at Miki’s side.

            Naruto gasped. “He needs a sash like you Gaara! Something to hold his gourd in!”

            Gaara sat down his gourd, which was at least ten times the size of Miki’s toy-sized gourd and then took off one of his belts around his waist. And he knelt down to Miki and belted the gourd to his back. Miki felt around it and made sure it was alright and then gave his dad a completely Naruto-esque smile, his lips pulling all the way back, his eyes closed tight and an aura of peace and happiness radiating from him. Gaara shook his head but smiled back and ruffled Miki’s hair in a fatherly way.

            I sighed with longing and Naruto gave me a sympathetic look. “Asuma is lacking in the father department I’m guessing?”

            “Father department, husband department, rational human being department,” I listed. “He’s acting like he hates the air I and Sora breathe and he hates the fact he has to share that same air with us. Our wedding night had to have been the worst thing I’ve ever experienced, physically, mentally, emotionally,  everything about it was horrible.”

            “Oh, gosh.” Naruto nibbled his lip worriedly.

            I looked between him and Gaara. Naruto looked somewhat embarrassed and unsure while Gaara was busy with the twins who were trying to out their jutsu together, Miki was moving sand to make stick figures while it seemed like Mika was attempting to make shadow clones in that image but only made puffs of smoke.

            I looked back at Naruto who still hadn’t truly responded and was blushing. A light came on in my head.

            “You liked it didn’t you,” I said quietly. “That’s why Gaara seems to be the best father out of us, because-”

            Naruto cut me off. “Yes, we enjoyed our wedding night, but having good sex doesn’t make one a good father or a good husband. I think its just because Gaara and I were the most compatible couple. We were already good friends because our past at the Chunnin exams and our inner demons make an bond between us no one else can share, we’re the same age and we’ve fought against each other, I’ve saved his life before and we know each other very well especially because we’re both the sons of Kages. Its true I don’t know why I enjoyed being in bed with him, I’m not gay and Gaara still doesn’t understand all the human emotions, let alone sexual attraction, so we were both shocked, but we’re just letting it be. As for the father part, I gave him a good talking-to and he agrees. And as a husband, we’re both working at making our marriage work, we want to be happy and we want the kids to be happy. The sex is actually a minor part but can be considered a bonus too. Ok?”

            I nodded slowly, taking in everything he had said. Sora pulled away from me and I burped her then fixed my clothes. She yawned and cuddled in my arms, murmuring something insensible and fell asleep.

            “Asuma is too angry to feel anything like that,” I told Naruto softly. “He’s infuriated and he can’t talk to me more than a few sentences at a time. He doesn’t like Sora either, he barely tolerates her. I love her and I just want a happy home for her. I don’t like the idea of being scared in my own home Naruto, I don’t want to think that I can’t sleep peacefully at night with the fear that Asuma might hurt Sora while I’m not awake to protect her. But I can’t go against the Hokage either.” I looked at Naruto. “I’m not asking you to talk to your father and try to get him to change his mind, I’m just telling you how I feel. Nor do you have to try and change my situation, we’re all in this together.”

            Naruto nodded, then said, “Well you can always come to our house Shikamaru, its no problem.”

            “We should go home,” suddenly intruded Gaara, though softly. “The twins are tired.”

            Tired was an understatement. The both of them were splayed out on their backs, they looked like zombies that had passed out. Naruto laughed and the two told me goodbye, then they left. I stayed in the park for a little while longer, but then decided Asuma wasn’t likely going to be home anyway, so I went home.

            True to my thoughts, Asuma wasn’t home. I laid Sora down in her crib and did some tidying up in the house before I felt like there was nothing else I could do. Just before I could allow myself to feel bored, the door was knocked on with loud heavy blows.

            _Choji, who else?_

            I opened the door and allowed my best friend inside. “Hey Choji, good to see you.”

            “The talk going around this town is crazy Shikamaru,” said Choji, for once he didn’t have a bag of chips with him, he was watching me with wide eyes. “Ino told me she personally helped with your birth, but even so, I couldn’t truly believe it.”

            I smiled and motioned for him to follow me.

            “She’s sleeping,” I told him in a hushed tone as we entered Sora’s nursery.

            Choji covered his mouth and made a low quiet sound in his throat as he drew in a breath. Sora looked a little angel, sleeping on her side with one hand cushioning her head, the other hand had her thumb in her mouth and she was sucking away with soft pleased hums.

            “Sora Nara,” I said, then added on in an afterthought, “Sarutobi.”

            Choji nodded and backed out, I left the door cracked and we went into the living room to talk.

            “So its all true,” I told Choji after I had finished telling him the story of what had happened over the past five days. “All of it.”

            “So you’ll be married for at the least seventeen days, but how many monthly evaluations until the Hokage decides Sora and the others are able to take care of themselves,” wondered Choji. “I do agree that eighteen days isn’t enough to teach them what eighteen years of experience can, but I still don’t want you trapped in a loveless marriage for a long time either Shikamaru.”

            I just shook my head but the action pulled at the bite mark on my neck and I flinched, my hand automatically touching the spot. Choji’s eyes narrowed and despite his large size, he was quick and he bared the bite wound on my skin.

            “Asuma did this?” he asked in a quiet growled tone.

            I fixed my jacket collar to hide it and said, “It was in the heat of the moment, he probably didn’t even realize it at the time. It doesn’t hurt that much and I’m sure it’ll heal in time, it just needs a few more days.”

            “Shikamaru don’t start this already,” said Choji passionately. “Don’t let Asuma abuse you and just act like its nothing.”

            “Choji, please,” I cut him off as he took in a breath to keep going. “Asuma isn’t an abusive man and he’s not abusing me. It was during the wedding night, passions were running high, biting and scratching is just a part of it. I’m not worried about it, so neither should you. Even so,” I watched him carefully. “Don’t tell my parents or anyone else about the bite mark, its not important and there’s no point in sharing it.”

            Choji crossed his arms and his jaw worked as he thought. “You want me to keep a secret that Asuma’s being rough with you?” he asked me in a hard tone.

            “He’s _not_ being rough.” I said with an exasperated huff. “Choji, please, I’m asking you as a friend. This is my personal business and I’ve shared it with you, but I don’t want everyone else having their noses all in what goes on in my home. If you can’t keep quiet about certain things, then I won’t be able to confide in you and we both don’t want that. So please, will you not say anything?”

            Choji sighed but then nodded. “OK, I won’t talk.” He gave me a stern look. “But I’m swearing to you Shika, if I see you with a black eye or busted lip, its off, got it?”

            I nodded and had to smile at him. “Asuma isn’t going to start beating on me Choji, honestly. He’s just a little upset right now, but give him a few days and he’ll cool off.”

            Choji nodded and then he had to leave, leaving me alone again.

            _So is this my day,_ I wondered to myself. _Just me and Sora with the occasional visitor? Clean the house, cook the food, raise the baby? This isn’t how married life is supposed to be, I know that. But I won’t start to pester Asuma, not yet. He needs to calm down, to finally understand this is how it will be and nothing can change it, so there’s no point in being angry all the time. He’ll give himself a heart attack eventually._

            So with nothing much to do, I decided to nap as well.

            I woke up at a savage slam of a door and I jolted up straight. It was dark in the room and I heard heavy footsteps. I clicked on the bedside table lamp and looked up as Asuma was walking in. He didn’t look at me as he took off his shirt. I had seen Asuma shirtless before, but now I was more aware of the largeness of his chest, his heavy pecs and the swelling of his arms.

            “You didn’t cook dinner,” he finally spoke, his voice raspy. He didn’t smell of cigarette smoke, so he was still upset if he wasn’t back to smoking yet. He was the only smoker I knew who stopped smoking when unhappy or stressed.

            I paused then answered, “I wasn’t sure if you would be coming home in time to eat, and seeing as Sora was sleeping-”

            “Don’t mention that brat to me,” Asuma growled at me. “I don’t want to hear it.”

            I nibbled on my bottom lip, then said quietly, “Asuma, regardless of how you feel about this, Sora is still your daughter, even if you didn’t personally create her yourself, if you’d just look at her, you would see how she looks like the both of us, truly does. I’m not asking for you to jump right in with helping to raise or to immediately love her, but to at least try. Can’t you at least do that?”

            “Shut _up_ Shikamaru!” Asuma whirled on me with a snarl. I recoiled back onto the bed, shocked and a little scared. “Shut up about it for Kami’s sake! I don’t _want_ to help raise that brat and I don’t _want_ to love it! I’m not going to at least _try_ anything! You did this Shikamaru, this is your fault and you’re going to take responsibility for this, not me! I’ve done my duty, I married you, I fucked you now my part is over! You take care of that brat and I’ll make sure the lights stay on, got it?”

            “Now get your ass up!” He stalked over and snagged my arm, jerking me to my feet. “And cook dinner like a good wife is supposed to!”

            He pushed me toward the door and I stumbled.

            “Move it already!”

            His hard hand slapped my butt and the pain jolted into me, I quickly rushed off, not wanting him to slap me another time. I had been managing my pain, but just the one hit on it send it blaring back into my mind.

            _Ow! That hurt! I’ve been in battle, had injuries before nothing compares to when he was inside of me, thrusting me so hard like that. Naruto was very lucky that he enjoyed being in bed with Gaara, he gets pleasurable sex with his marriage. I can’t imagine having sex with Asuma again, not ever. Not only did it hurt too much, Kami, it hurt so badly, I’m not gay or bisexual, I’m not attracted to the same sex so I can’t enjoy it, even if Asuma was to attempt to make it feel good, it wouldn’t work._

            I got dinner started and walked slower than I usually would, attempting to give my bottom some time to calm down. Dinner was almost ready when I heard Sora crying. I started toward her when the bedroom door opened and Asuma gave me a hard glare.

            “Shut her up Shikamaru,” he warned me as I walked past. “I don’t want to hear all of that noise.”

            I didn’t have a response to him and went into Sora’s room where she had woken up in the pure dark and was frightened. I flicked on the light and Sora winced, covering her eyes and I picked her up.

            “This is light Sora,” I told her, using one hand to take down her hands. “Light is for seeing.”

            I turned off the light. “And this is dark. Dark is for sleeping.”

            I turned the light back on. “What is this?”

            “Light,” she said, her tears drying. “For seeing.”

            “And this?” I turned the lights off.

            “Dark. For sleeping.”

            “Right,” I said, turning the lights back on. “You don’t have to be afraid of the dark, it won’t hurt you.”

            I left the nursery and went into the kitchen to finish dinner and set the table.

            “I can’t eat with her in here,” growled Asuma who had been at the living room couch. “Take her out.”

            I sighed and faced him. “Asuma, enough, really.” I was tired of him. “Sora lives here with us, as she grows up she’ll be eating at the table with us too. You can’t avoid her and I’m not going to make her stay quiet all the time just for you. She’s talking now and I’m teaching her about this world, instead of being so upset, you can try and help.”

            Asuma moved quickly and he was right in my face, Sora cried out and cringed against me. Asuma took my throat and pushed my head back tightly, my neck and spine tensed, I lost my breath and couldn’t say anything.

            “Do not,” he said in a quiet dark tone, “call my feelings being upset. I am far from upset Shikamaru and you can’t understand how I’m feeling. Do not tell me what to do either, I’m eighteen years older than you, that’s as long as you’ve been alive I’ve lived longer. You have no authority or control over me, understand? Now put that brat back in her room, I want to eat in peace.”

            Asuma let go of my neck and while there was no mark, I still feel the pulse of his anger there.

            Sora didn’t protest as I took her back to her room and I put her in her crib. She stared at me with confused eyes, she didn’t even know how to ask what she was confused about.

            “That was Daddy,” I told Sora. “And he was angry. Daddy is your father, Asuma. I am your mother, or Mommy, my name is Shikamaru. Your name is Sora. You are daughter. Do you understand?”

            “Asuma, Daddy, is angry. Shikamaru, Mommy, mother. Sora, daughter. I understand,” repeated Sora.     She was speaking more words at one time and while she didn’t have sentence structure completely down pat, I could tell she was getting better.

            I nodded. “I am calm. You are confused. Daddy was angry.”

            “SHIKAMARU! ARE YOU EATING OR NOT?!” Asuma’s voice bellowed.

            Sora and I winced and Sora said, “Daddy _still_ angry.”

            I nodded but I had to smile, for she just used a word I didn’t teach her and she used it right. “Yes, he’s still angry. Now you stay here and be good, try not to be too loud. I’ll be back later.”

            Sora nodded and sat back, playing with her hands. I left and quickly glanced back to make sure she was alright, then I went to eat.

            Asuma hadn’t waited for me to start eating and he hadn’t left a whole lot for me, which I was guessing why he wanted to know if I was eating, so he could eat the rest.

            “Why did you tell that brat I was her father?” he asked me tightly. “I’m nothing to her.”

            “Maybe you feel that way emotionally, but by blood you are her father,” I said calmly. “Your semen and DNA was injected into my body and Sora was created.” I looked at him. “You _are_ her father.”

            Asuma’s knuckles cracked as his hands turned into fists but he didn’t respond, just kept eating. I ate rather quickly, I wanted to get back to Sora. I didn’t bother asking Asuma if he would clean the dishes since I cooked, I knew he would just refuse. It was hard, trying to get used to this ‘new’ Asuma. He wasn’t laughing, he wasn’t kidding around with me, he wasn’t being nice or friendly, he was just a mean older man I had been roped into living with. He was practically a stranger.

            Asuma took a shower and left the house, I didn’t know where he was going at this time of night and I didn’t ask. I cleaned the dishes then found Sora had fallen back asleep. I got a nightlight from one of the table drawers of Sora’s nursery and plugged it in. It bathed the room in a soft golden glow and I doubted Sora would wake up crying in the night because it wasn’t so dark in her room anymore.

            I showered then went to bed. I sighed and curled a pillow against my chest. I felt the pricking in my eyes and my chest tightened, the air I breathed out of my nose shook.

            _So is this how it’s going to be? Asuma leaves after breakfast and only comes home for dinner then leaves again? Is he going to sleep on the couch every night or will he start to sleep in the same bed as me? If he does, he won’t…touch me again will he? We both hated the wedding night, even though he came inside of me, it was just because of the act, he’s a full grown sexually active man, of course he would orgasm, but that didn’t mean he liked what he was doing, especially since it was with me._

_I bet he’s out getting sex from some club downtown , in fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if all the husbands but Gaara will be getting their sex from somewhere else besides their wives, none of us are gay and none of us felt comfortable having sex with those we had been forced to marry._

_So yes, those four get to have sex, but what about us wives? If they can cheat on the rest of us, can’t we cheat on them back? I can admit I’ve never felt a raging sex drive, but who knows how long I’ll be married to Asuma and what happens if I start seeing girls I like, can’t I have sex with them or do I have to be celibate while Asuma can do whatever he likes?_

            I thought about this on and off as I dozed until I heard a door slam. I jerked awake and then Asuma was walking in. He smelled of another woman, perfume on his skin and I saw lipstick kisses on his collar. I didn’t ask about it, it was all too obvious and it wasn’t like if I complained he would stop. He was a grown man twice my age, I couldn’t order him around despite being his wife, he had said so himself.

            Asuma showered and got dressed in pajama bottoms, but then he was getting into bed next to me.

            “I’m not damning myself to sleeping on an couch every night,” he grunted to me before I could ask, getting comfortable. “This is my house and my bed. As far as I’m concerned, you’re just a guest and once that brat is out, you’re out too.”

            I was shocked and I sat up to look at him. “Are you saying that you’ll kick me out of our house once Sora is deemed able to take care of herself?”

            “My house,” corrected Asuma firmly. “I bought it and the deed is in my name. Just shut up Shikamaru, I’m trying to sleep.” Asuma rolled onto his side and covered his head with his pillow.

            Anger tightened my jaw. _If this man tells me to shut up one more time I don’t know what I’ll do to him._ I laid down and rolled over so my back faced his back and we both cuddled our edge of the bed, a large space in the middle. We might be sharing the bed and sharing our lives, but we were as distant as could be. A loveless friendless marriage.


	20. The Marriage Begins 2: Neji

_Neji_

             “Sasuke!” I had to protest as the other boy, a year younger than me, taller and physically stronger, herded me to my bedroom. “I told you didn’t want to have sex with you again!”

            “And I told you that as your husband, I have rights to your body.” Sasuke shoved me down on to the bed. “You won’t deny me this small token of marriage, will you?”

            I was offended. “A _small_ token? Sasuke, this is my _body_ we’re talking about, not some play toy.”           

            “Enough Neji,” said Sasuke, his hands tugging down my pants and he put my legs around his hips, pulling down his own pants as well.

            I gulped as I saw his aroused penis, I had never seen someone else’s erection this close and never directed at me. The shaft was a dark pink compared to Sasuke’s white body and the bulging head a furious red, some semen was pearling at the slit tip. My body felt weak suddenly, seeing the instrument that had hurt me last night.

            “I really don’t want this,” I whispered as Sasuke set the thick head of his penis to that area between my cheeks.

            “I’ll help you like it,” he told me in a heavy tone, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure and his normally spiky black hair down hanging down around his face and neck, wet with excited sweat. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as he thrust inside of me.

            My hands grasped onto his shoulders to steady myself, a protesting sound left my nose as my mouth opened in a gasp. Sasuke’s hips started up a steady beat against my body, his penis thrusting in deep inside of me and sliding out to come back in with a wet slapping sound. He kissed me with an ease that spoke of experience that I didn’t have and yes, he was making me like it.

            “Sasuke,” I whimpered against his mouth, my body felt tight and was shuddering with each of his thrusts.

            “Yes?” he asked me, his voice throaty with pleasure and while he held himself up with one hand braced on the bed, his other hand was stroking down my body, heading to my penis.

            “I don’t think I can do this,” I squeezed out of my closing throat as Sasuke’s large sweaty hand clasped my penis and began to stroke it up and down. My hands dug into his broad shoulders, my hips rolled against him, my legs clenched around his working hips.

            “You are doing it babe, you’re doing it great, ahh,” Sasuke made a tight groan as he began to thrust deeper and harder, his penis going into me to the hilt, his crotch pressed tight against my butt cheeks.

            “Ah! Sasuke!” I cried out, my penis was getting hard, electric bites of pleasure were attacking me up and down spine, my thighs were shaking, my hips moved against Sasuke instinctively, feeling more and more with each motion, my breath sped up, I was sweating and Sasuke was sweating, we thrust and twisted against each other faster, harder, deeper, hands clawing at each other’s body, our throats releasing our loud cries and pants of pleasure. I had never felt like this before, I thought I hated being in bed with Sasuke, but now I was loving it.  How had Sasuke changed it for me in just one more time?

            “Ah, yes, yes, oh Sasuke!” I called out one last time as my body seized up, I arched my back then I orgasmed hard, Sasuke pounded his out against me then he orgasmed too, his bucking hips jetting his semen deep inside of me before we both went limp against the bed.

            Sasuke laid on me but held his chest up with his elbows holding his weight on the bed.

            I closed my eyes tiredly, breathing heavy. I shifted my body but Sasuke was heavy on top of me and his penis was still tucked inside of my used hole.

            I opened my eyes and blushed to see he was watching me closely, his sweaty hair plastered to his face and neck, his face a light pink and his ebony eyes were boring into my face.

            I swallowed and asked in a soft shaking voice, “What is it? Why are you staring at me?”

            “You’re so sexy like this,” he told me with a slight grind of his hips against me, I made a muffled sound as I bit down on my lip. “Hair wild, face blushing, you smell so good.”

            Sasuke’s head went to my neck and he sniffed me deeply, then his tongue and teeth began to play there, I felt a ballooning feeling down between my cheeks as Sasuke grew hard again.

            I pushed at his shoulders. “No Sasuke, can’t one time be enough?”

            “I want more,” murmured Sasuke, nibbling across my collarbone and kissing down my chest, licking between the mounds of my breasts. Electricity began to sting me again, my legs naturally opened up wider as Sasuke slid down my body, his penis slipped out of me and while I winced to feel his semen dripping out, Sasuke’s hands and mouth were distracting me from any possible embarrassment.

            Sasuke came down to my penis and his ebony eyes glinted at me as he used his hands to lift up the appendage.

            “Don’t,” I gasped out. “You shouldn’t.”

            “You’re my wife Neji,” he purred at me, his tongue came out and swiped over the wet head of my penis from my own semen. “I can do whatever I want.”

            He licked me again and down my column like I was a dripping ice cream cone, my limbs were trembling at this forbidden pleasure.

            Then a cry from the nursery rose up, Tsubasa was hungry.

            Sasuke growled and lifted up from my penis, moving away from me.

            I managed to shakily get to my feet and put on a robe, I couldn’t let my daughter to see me naked.

            “I’ll be waiting right here,” Sasuke reclined on the bed and his black eyes watched me carefully.

            I nodded and left, semen squishing out of my ass to run down my legs. It was embarrassing but what was worse was how I had just enjoyed Sasuke’s touch like that.

            _He’s another guy for Kami’s sake!_

            Tsubasa was awake in her crib, crying loudly.

            I quickly went to her and after making sure I was appropriately covered, I lifted her into my arms.

            “Its okay Tsu-Tsu,” I said, the nickname coming to me naturally. “Its okay.”

            “Bad dream,” she whispered and my gut clenched. Her voice was babyish young, but she was talking!

            “Kami you’re talking,” I whispered, smiling even as tears came to my eyes. “Sasuke!” I walked as fast as I could to the bedroom. “Sasuke!”

            Sasuke stood up hurriedly and covered his penis with a pillow. He looked worried. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

            “Its Tsubasa,” I stepped closer. “She’s talking! Go on Tsubasa, say something. Talk to Daddy.”

            Tsubasa blinked up at Sasuke, who took a step back, his eyes widening. Tsubasa shrunk back towards me, looking nervous. I was disappointed, but just gave her a kiss on her forehead and told Sasuke, “She just talked to me, back in the nursery. She said she had a bad dream. That was why she was crying and she spoke to me!”

            “Well, uh, they said the kids were growing fast,” said Sasuke slowly, his face was a myriad of conflicting emotions, such as shock and nervousness, interest and uncaring, or at least the want to be uncaring. “Maybe she will have an eighteen year old mind by the end of the month.”

            I nodded with a smile. “Maybe so.”

            I took Tsubasa back to the nursery, she had fallen asleep. I felt she had been tired, but just woke up suddenly and was scared, now she was tired again. I sighed as I placed her down in her crib.

            _Is Sasuke getting more interested now, does he care about her a little bit more? It would be very nice._

            I went back to my bedroom and Sasuke was in the bed on his back, contemplating the ceiling. He didn’t look very happy but not exceedingly upset either. I took off the robe and got in the bed, but didn’t know what to say, or even if I should be talking at all. So I just cuddled closer to him, letting him feel my body and put my head on his shoulder so he knew I was there. Sasuke didn’t talk but moved his arm so it was around my shoulders and my head was on his chest. I tried not to smile but this wasn’t so bad after all.


	21. The Marriage Begins 3: Kiba

_Kiba_

             I woke up in the morning tangled up in Kankuro’s arms. I didn’t push him away, not yet. His body was hot and hard, he smelled exotic, just off his skin. I understood that we enjoyed being in bed together, we did it like three times last night, but my concern was not in the bedroom, but out of it. Would Kankuro understand that he couldn’t _possibly_ make me raise Kana by myself for the months, maybe even years, while we would be living together as a family? Kana is going to grow up, start talking and walking, and wonder why his father seems to dislike him, maybe even hate him. That would cause the exact opposite effect of what the Hokage wanted, for the children to grow up in safe _loving_ happy homes, as a family.

            I sighed as I heard Kana making noise in his room and I slowly extricated myself from Kankuro’s hold. I put on my nightclothes that had been taken off and went into Kana’s room. I gasped. He had _chewed_ his way out of his crib, it had a huge hole in it and he had crawled out and was now playing with his toys. His mouth was bloody, probably from scratching himself with the sharp wood, but he wasn’t crying, just playing happily.

            I got a baby wipe and cleaned his face, telling him sternly, “You aren’t to leave your crib like that Kana, its dangerous! And you’ve put a hole in it, now we have to buy you a new one. And you hurt yourself, that’s not good.”

            Once the blood was off, I saw he didn’t have any wounds, so he had healed already, but I wasn’t happy, not at all. Kana stared up at me. His slit eyes became glossy then welled up with tears.

            “I-I’m sorry,” he whimpered, the tears coming down. “I’m a bad boy!”

            He began to howl, sobbing loudly. I was too stunned as I realized he was talking and just stared at him as he wailed.

            “KIBA! Make him shut up!” Kankuro stood in the doorway, clasping his hands over his ears and he shouted again, “Make him stop crying!”

            I tugged Kana into my chest and began to rock him back and forth, hushing him. “If you’re sorry, you won’t do it again, right?”

            “Great Kami look at the crib!” Kankuro saw the giant hole chewed out in the crib with wide incredulous eyes and his mouth contorted. “Look what that brat did to it! I don’t have money to replace that, it costs hundreds of ryō!”

            “He just was bored and he wanted to get out,” I tried to speak up for him.

            Kankuro stormed over and snatched Kana from my arms with one hand, his other hand slapped Kana on the bottom. I covered my mouth, watching with scared eyes.

            “You don’t do that again, got it,” Kankuro demanded at his son, who whimpered. “Don’t chew _anything_ that’s not food, understand?”

            Kana nodded, sniffling as he was getting ready to cry.

            “Shut up!” Kankuro slapped his bottom again. “Don’t cry, you’re a man, not a baby. Men don’t cry, got it?”

            Kana nodded and said in a wet shaking voice, “Yes Daddy. I’m sorry.”

            Kankuro looked stunned and shocked at the same time at his title. He dropped Kana’s arm, leaving him to fall onto the floor then Kankuro walked out. The bedroom door slammed.

            Kana covered his mouth as he began to cry again, trying to make sure Kankuro didn’t hear. I quickly scooped him into my arms and hushed him. I felt tears in my eyes. I didn’t know how to feel. Kankuro had acted like a father just then, he was disciplinary and stern, he was talking and even touching him. Its true, I wished it hadn’t been in that way, but Kankuro had every right to be upset, even my parents would have hit me if I had chewed a hole into my crib, but still, Kana is only a baby and he scared him.

            “He won’t hit you again,” I told Kana who’s shoulders shuddered as he slowly went into silence. “He was just upset. And if you don’t chew up anything else, he’ll be happy, okay?”

            I kissed Kana’s forehead and stroked his wild hair. “And we’re both happy that you’re talking. So be happy too, okay?”

            Kana nodded and I took him away to bath him and redress him. While I began to fed him, I called my house.

            “Hello?” It was Hana.

            I smiled. “Hey Hana, its Kiba.”

            “Kiba! Wow, how are you?”

            I laughed. “I’m okay. Its just I needed to ask if Dad or Mom could buy Kana a new crib. The rascal chewed a hole in it this morning so he could get out of his crib.”

            Hana gasped. “He _chewed_ a hole in his crib? That’s a wooden crib, he could have splintered his lips and gums!”

            “He was bleeding but he had healed and he didn’t cry at all.” I bit my lip then said, “And Kankuro got angry, he told him off and gave him a little spanking, it was frightening but I mean, that’s what fathers do, don’t they?”

            Hana was quiet and said, “Well, as long as Kankuro doesn’t get like abusive or anything, I’d say its alright. At least he got involved, right?”

            I nodded and held the phone against my shoulder as I switched breasts with Kana. “Completely right.”

            “Dammit Kiba,” cursed Kankuro as he walked up, dressed in his outfit. “You didn’t cook breakfast!”

            I sighed in my mind and told Hana, “Well please mention to our parents that I need a new crib, I have to make breakfast.”

            “Sure, I will. Hey, if he’s still growing, he might need a bed soon. Just a thought.” Hana hung up and I did too.

            Kana pulled away from my breast, so I fixed my shirt. He wiped his face with his hand then literally jumped out of my arms, burping at the same time. He landed on his hands and knees, then pushed himself to his feet and walked back to his room, calling out, “I wanna play some more.”

            “Kana!” I screamed. He turned around and came running back. I jerked him into my arms. “You’re walking! Oh Kami, you’re walking and talking!”

            Kana laughed and squirmed against me. I looked at Kankuro with a large smile but his face was set and his eyes blank. He didn’t care at all.

            I turned away as my joy slightly faded and sat Kana down on the floor. I kneeled in front of him and saw he was taller. In fact, he looked more like a four year old then three, maybe he was just growing faster than the others. They might have all been born on the same day, but no child grows at the same rate, even if it is accelerated.

            “Go have fun, but don’t chew anything,” I smiled at him and pinched his nose.

            Kana’s laugh sounded more like a yelp and he playfully nibbled my finger, then ran back to his room. I wiped at some tears on my face and went to start cooking.

            Kankuro didn’t speak, just sat down at the table and began looking through some booklets. I knew what they were. “Looking for missions to sign up for?”

            “Damn straight,” he grumbled. “I’m not lazing around the house with nothing to do and besides, I need the money. I’m not going to keep asking your parents for handouts, I can take care of my own house.”

            “I’m proud of you Kankuro,” I said. “I know you’ve been having trouble with coping with Kana, but you did beautifully this morning. I’ll admit, I don’t want you to only be beating on him but taking a firm stand is a good start. I’m sure he has learned not to chew anything but food because of you.”

            I gave Kankuro a smile that he didn’t return.

            Kankuro sighed and muttered, “I didn’t do it to please you or to help him grow, I was angry with him. I’m not trying to raise the kid, alright?”

            I spoke, irritation riding me, “The point of the marriages were so that the children received happy homes, with real families. I can’t raise Kana by myself, not only does it defeat the purpose, is that even the kind of man you are Kankuro? One who doesn’t take responsibility for his own actions? None of us thought this would happen but we all played our own part. You gave the semen and DNA, I gave up my body and together we made Kana. So what, I’m the only that has to make sacrifices in my life? I do all the raising and the cooking and the cleaning while you get to do whatever you want then come home and have sex with me? You can’t have your cake and eat it too Kankuro.”

            I thunked his plate of food on the table. “You need to get your priorities straight Kankuro. Because everyone knows that how a ninja lives at home is how he lives on the battlefield. Once you start slacking off here, you’ll do the same at work. If that can’t incite you to act like a man and take care of your child, then I don’t know what will.”

            I took my food to eat in the living room while I watched the news, I didn’t feel like being in Kankuro’s presence. Kankuro didn’t speak, he ate, washed his dishes then left. I managed not to cry, but I could only hope to Kami that my speech worked, at least a little. Hopefully.


	22. The Marriage Begins 4: Iruka

_Iruka_

            After breakfast, Kakashi left, he had signed up on several missions the day before and would be gone for at least two days. I was sure this was only the beginning of long, long days without anyone home but myself and Hikaru. Kakashi didn’t want to be a father or even a husband, it was that simple.

            I cleaned up the house, but it was kind of plain, just like Kakashi. There weren’t any pictures or knickknacks. I got dressed and tried to dress Hikaru, but his clothes didn’t fit. He was too big.

            Hikaru sat up, pushing away my attempts to get his arms and legs into a outfit two sizes to small.

            “Go shopping?” He asked with a raise of his upturned hands.

            I gasped quietly. “You’re talking Hikaru?”

            Hikaru made a sweet smile. “Yes…” He giggled, looking at me as if I was silly because I asked a silly question.

            I smiled back and hugged him, then dressed him in a very old pair of clothing I had, tying up the pants and sleeves to make it fit. He looked like a ragdoll, but I was going shopping; I needed clothes for him and I wanted to get things for the house.

            It was true that my marriage needed work, I wasn’t going to just lay around and let Kakashi neglect myself and our baby, but I was happy with Hikaru for now. Things needed to get better, but they were doing well so far.


	23. The Marriage Begins 5: Naruto

_Naruto_

             “I could make clothes out of sand,” suggested Gaara in a plaintive tone.

            None of the clothes we had bought for Miki and Mika fit. At the moment they were naked as could be while playing with their toys, with the shreds of what they had on last night on the floor. I only had to look at the others to see that they wouldn’t fit.

            “I think Tsunade’s time scale was off,” I said with a sigh, shaking my head. “Miki looks more like five years old to me.”

            “Think he’ll talk now?” Gaara asked then whistled at Miki. "Hey, Miki!"

             Miki looked over with a tilt of his head.

             “Speak boy,” commanded Gaara as if he was a dog.

             Miki stuck out his tongue then turned back to playing. Gaara frowned.

            I had to laugh. “They’ll talk when they’re ready. I’ll go shopping for them, you should sign up for some missions, we can’t live off my parents forever.”

            Gaara nodded then tugged me into his arms. I blushed instantly, just feeling him against me like this. Gaara’s eyes narrowed and his upper lip twitched up.

           “Nervous?” he asked in a low thrum.

            I pressed my hands against his chest. “G-Gaara! We can’t in front of the children!”

            “I just want a goodbye kiss, that’s all.” Gaara tilted up my head and pressed his hot lips to mine. I kissed him back as my spine melted, making me lean on him.

            Gaara pulled back as the children were booing us and he gave them both pecks on the forehead before he left.

            I sighed and had to fan my red face. I knew that some girls had found Gaara attractive in the dangerous bad boy way, but he was sexy to me just the way he was. I slapped my cheeks for thinking of Gaara as sexy, but he _was_ my husband now, I had all the rights to it. So I found some of my older clothes and dressed the two with that. It made me sad to see Mika in boy’s clothes but it’ll just have to do for now.


	24. Growing Pains

_The Wives_

             The five wives looked shocked to see the others all in the same surplus emporium then all started to talk at once. It took almost thirty minutes for everyone to calm down and talk one at a time. When it was finished, each of their current updates somewhat mirrored.

            All the children, besides the twins, had begun to talk and most had grown out of their clothes already. Kiba had news that Kankuro had taken the initiative  in raising Kana and had given the man a lecture he hoped would help. Neji had news that Sasuke just _might_ be warming up to Tsubasa, but it would take more time. Now the wives decided to walk and shop together.

            “Our house is just too modernized,” was complaining Shikamaru. “Glass, marble, silver, its just not a house I want my child to grow up in. So I’m going to redecorate it.”

            Neji’s brows went up. “Did you ask Asuma first?”

            Shikamaru’s face contorted for a second, then he said, “There’s no talking to Asuma, really. You can’t say anything to him. So no, I didn’t, not to mention there’s no time to. Asuma comes home to have dinner, sleep, have breakfast and that’s it before the cycle repeats. While he’s home he doesn’t want to hear anything I have to say, he doesn’t even like hearing Sora say anything. He’ll just have a surprise in store when he gets back.”

            Iruka said cautiously, “I know you’re upset Shikamaru, but driving Asuma even more upset isn’t going to make it any better. You want to _calm_ him down, not antagonize him.”

            Shikamaru had an answer. “He’s never at home to begin with, he won’t even realize anything is different. It won’t matter to him.”

            The other wives decided not to comment on it anymore, Shikamaru had made his mind and he was old enough to make his own decisions.

            “Kana, no,” suddenly said Kiba sharply. “What did Daddy say about chewing?”

            Kana had his teeth set around a piece of cardboard he had just picked up from the floor. He put it down and put his hands behind his back.

            “Unless its food,” he said guiltily. His voice sounded young and innocent.

            “Even so, you shouldn’t put dirty things in your mouth,” taught Kiba. “Its not sanitary.”

            Kana nodded then put his wrist into his mouth and started to suck on it, rubbing his teeth against his skin. Kiba tossed up his hands but didn’t tell him to stop.

            “Maybe he’s teething,” suggested Naruto, fussing over two pairs of pants, one was red and the other was orange. It was clear he couldn’t decide.

            “Makes sense but isn’t he just too young for that,” said Neji, finally passing Tsubasa the doll she had been groping up at for the past five minutes. Tsubasa was in the seat at the head of the cart and her short chubby arms couldn’t reach far enough.

            “Physically he is,” pointed out Iruka. “He’s only like four days old.”

            “I think by the end of the month they’ll have eighteen year old minds,” said Shikamaru. “They’re talking already. Sora uses words I never taught her.”

            “Gotcha!”

            At the shout, the wives turned to see Sora had successfully used the shadow imitation technique to capture Kana in the spot, who was just about to start chewing on something else. Sora moved her hands and made Kana put it back, then walked him over to Kiba. Then she ended the jutsu.

            Shikamaru clasped her to his chest, mothering and congratulating her while everyone else congratulated her.

            Kiba looked down at Kana sternly. He looked uneasy then murmured, “My teeth hurt. Chewing helps.”

            Kiba understood and said, “I’ll buy you some chew toys, but try to keep it together until then.”

            “How can they do jutsu without learning it yet?” wondered Neji. “I know some kekkei genkai’s activate on their own, but most you have to learn them first.”

            Naruto shrugged. “Miki started using sand on his own very early. You see he made his own gourd.”

             The other wives had noticed that Miki had a gourd strapped to his back. He looked like a miniature Gaara, only with eyebrows and without the eyeliner.

            “I want this!” Hikaru tugged on Iruka’s arm. “Can I have this?”

            He held up an Icha-Icha Paradise book. With his gray hair, it was all too clear he really _was_ Kakashi’s son.

            Iruka shuddered then said, “This book is too old for you Hikaru. I’ll get you something more your age, okay?”

            Hikaru looked saddened but nodded and put the book in his pocket like no one had just seen him put it there. Iruka held out his hand, not saying anything.

            Hikaru protested, “I just want to read it! Its not that bad!”

            Iruka made a give me motion with his hand, not saying anything.

            Hikaru’s face was turning red. “Come on! Let me read it!”

            Neji didn’t speak but he really didn’t want to see Iruka’s child get out of hand. Kiba was unnerved, as were Shikamaru and Naruto. If Hikaru had a temper tantrum, what would it teach their own children? They were young but growing very quickly, if they didn’t install the proper rules right away it would be harder later on if not impossible to raise them correctly.

            Iruka’s eyes narrowed. “Hikaru if you aren’t good I’ll be forced to punish you,” he said, his tone was the hardest that none of his previous students had ever heard before. “I said you can have a book, but you _can’t_ have that one. Now give Momma the book and be a good boy, understand?”

            Hikaru gave the book back to Iruka and stood sullenly with his arms crossed and he was still flushed in the face.

            “They grow so fast,” said Naruto in an airy sigh, watching Miki not so sneakily take the book as if to read it himself. “And besides,” he continued, taking the book from Miki and putting it on a shelf too high for him to reach. “We didn’t teach them how to read anyway.”

            “I bet they know on their own,” said Neji, he was watching Tsubasa compare prices between two different teddy bears. She had already piled the cart with stuffed animals by reaching out to the ones closest to her, not once asking if Neji was going to buy them for her. In the end, Tsubasa put them both in the cart then kept looking for more to pick out.

            “Do you really think Tsubasa will have both the Sharingan and the Byakugan?” asked Shikamaru interestedly. “I would think having two major eye jutsus might be impossible.”

            Neji gave him a smile. “And two men having babies should be impossible but it happened so I’m sure she does. The question is just when she’ll be able to activate then use them.”

            It took a while to get all the kids new clothes, even as the parents knew they might have grown out of them by tomorrow, especially since all were walking and talking, besides the twins with the talking and besides Tsubasa with the walking. The wives had a feeling that Miki wasn’t talking just to be defiant while Mika seemed to be plenty happy by not talking, she would probably speak when she had something to say. It had been noted that Tsubasa was the smallest out of the children and was the only one sitting in the cart seat.

            After getting clothes, the other wives helped pitch in with Shikamaru buying new furniture and redecorating his house.

            “Much, _much_ better,” said Shikamaru with a sigh of satisfaction once it was all done.

            The house was redecorated and the old furniture had been given back to the store for a half-price refund, they had stopped at the bank to transfer the cash into Shikamaru’s bank account. Again the other wives privately thought this wasn’t a good idea, but didn’t speak, Shikamaru had made his mind.

            They had all worked together to redecorate the house while the kids were playing in Sora’s nursery. Instead of the silver and metallic, the black marble and glass, there were now comfy plush couches, the wood floor had been replaced with child friendly carpet, there were bright paintings with centerpieces for the coffee table and fire place mantel, the walls redone and new curtains.

            “It is,” agreed Iruka, who had bought similar things to make his house more friendly. He still had personal thoughts that Asuma would not be happy with Shikamaru but he knew Asuma wasn’t a violent man, he might shout but that would be it.

            “My goodness I’m flat-chested!” Naruto suddenly shouted and everyone looked at him. His breasts were gone! The wives looked down at themselves and their breasts were gone too, a second check after peeling back their shirt collars showed they just had pecs now, there were no mammary glands at all.

            “I guess our bodies know when the children won’t be needing the milk anymore,” suggested Shikamaru after the confused quiet. “I’m sure it was our milk that was making the children grow so fast.”

            “They fed many times too,” agreed Kiba with a nod. “Now they’ll want real food.”

            As he said that, the children came out of the nursery room, walking, crawling in Tsubasa’s case, and they were all either saying they were hungry or just silently rubbed their stomachs with pouty faces.

            So the wives began to cook with each other and it was a happy time, laughing and talking with the children as everyone ate. Then Asuma came home. The wives went quiet and still as he slammed his way in then he saw them. The children stopped talking too, seeming to sense the tense air.

            “What is this?” asked Asuma, his voice raspy.

            The wives looked to Shikamaru to answer, this was his house and Asuma was his husband, it was up to him to talk.

            “We’re cooking,” answered Shikamaru. “The children got hungry and we’ve been out shopping all day. Do you like the house?”

            Asuma looked confused for a half a second but then he saw how the living room and dining room sets of the house had completely changed, from the flooring, the wall color and the furniture.

            Asuma faced Shikamaru with a hard expression. “Did you use my money for this?”

            The room seemed to be getting colder yet hotter at the same time, the clash of Asuma’s growing anger and Shikamaru’s forced calm. This didn’t feel very good at all. The wives brought their children to stand behind them, just in case violence broke out, Neji held Tsubasa on his waist but curved his arm so she was closer to his back. The children didn’t protest, though they stuck their heads out to the side so they could keep watching with confused but interested expressions.

            “No,” said Shikamaru steadily. “I have my own account.”

            The other wives mentally noted that he didn’t mention what he did with the refund money.

            “This isn’t your house,” stated Asuma tightly and his nostrils were flared, he was definitely getting upset. “And I spent my own money on decorating it. Who are you to change it all, and worse, not even say anything to me.”

            Iruka had known this was going to happen, but he wasn’t Shikamaru’s mother to tell him what to do. So he didn’t say anything, and nor did the other wives. If Asuma tried to hit Shikamaru or attack him, they would step in. But this moment wasn’t for them to take any type of action.

            “You aren’t around Asuma,” pointed out Shikamaru bluntly. “You are never home, barely long enough to talk to me for five minutes let alone acknowledge that you have a daughter. I redecorated because it wasn’t a good environment for Sora to grow up in. She’s the entire point of our marriage, to give her a happy safe family. You aren’t helping with that.”

            “All of you get out,” said Asuma in a quiet but serious tone. “All of you, leave. Now.”

            He pointed to the door with hot eyes revealing rage being carefully controlled.

            No one dared to refuse.

            “Say goodbye children,” instructed the wives and the kids gave a round of hugs and goodbyes, besides Miki who didn’t speak and kept his arms crossed over his chest, looking just like Gaara with his blank expression. It was cute that he was like his father but it was worrying, would he come a psychopath as well? At the door, each of the wives had things to say to Shikamaru.

            “Just stay calm,” instructed Neji, adjusting Tsubasa on his chest with his face serious. “If you stay quiet and collected its more likely he will too.”

            “Don’t get violent,” cautioned Iruka, nodding. “You have no chakra and we’re all still physically weak from our ordeals, you can’t fight him Shikamaru. Just do like Neji said, stay calm and collected.”

            Naruto told him firmly, “If this gets out of control, you always have a home with us.”

            Kiba looked worried and said, “You have strong friends Shikamaru, like Choji. Call him if you need help.”

            “I’ll be fine,” said Shikamaru with a smile. “Asuma is upset but he’s not violent. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            Shikamaru gave each of the children to-go Tupperware with their leftover food and after more goodbyes, the other families left, leaving Asuma and Shikamaru virtually alone for an argument sure to come.


	25. Duke It Out 1: Shikamaru

_Shikamaru_

             Asuma didn’t speak so I began to clean up the kitchen. Then I picked up Sora from sleeping on the floor and took her to her room, which had been outfitted with a small toddler bed. I went into the living room where Asuma was waiting for me.

            Neither of us spoke at first, then Asuma started. “Don’t ever do that again Shikamaru.” His voice was low and hard. “You didn’t give me any warning or get my permission when you redecorated _my_ house, you invite people and their inhuman progeny to eat _my_ food, then talk to me like I’m some misbehaving child in front of them. I could slap the shit out of you for that.” 

            His tone and his face said he was dead serious and actually thinking about doing it.

            My heart stopped. _I told everyone that Asuma wasn’t violent. Surely he won’t hit me!_

            I took a step back, the bite mark at my neck which was healing suddenly spiked with pain, my butt ached as I remembered the wedding night. I stepped back again and I couldn’t speak at all under the sudden grip of fear.

            A crooked nasty smirk came over Asuma’s face. “You look scared,” he commented, but he didn’t sound sorry for that.

            “I-I’m not.” I managed to say, cursing my stutter. “I’m just worried. You haven’t been yourself Asuma.”

            “And who’s to thank for that?!” Asuma snarled at me. “Did you really think after all that’s happened I would just happily became a husband to you? Did you think I could happily say goodbye to Kurenai and enjoy fucking you? Did you think I would _happily_ start raising some fake human being? Is that what you really thought? Did you?!”

            I lifted my chin. “Maybe not happily,” I said, finally able to speak my mind. “No one was happy, but everyone Asuma, _all_ of us, had to adapt and make changes in our lives. You’ve been acting like you’re the only one who drew the short end of the stick. Do you think you were the only one who lost a girlfriend or lover? I’m eighteen Asuma and I’m married and have a kid. Don’t you think I was upset too? Everyone else has stepped up to the plate and are doing what they have to, but you aren’t. You don’t stay home long enough to know anything about me or your daughter. Sora is walking and talking Asuma and you weren’t here to see it. She has grown two feet taller and she doesn’t even breastfeed anymore and you didn’t even realize that. How much more has to happen, how much more of her childhood do you have to miss? We’re a family Asuma, that’s why the Hokage had everyone get married, to do the right thing for our children.”

            Asuma’s face didn’t change, he just looked dark and I got upset at his lack of response. My voice raised until I was outright shouting at him.

            “The problem is you’re being selfish about it! You think you’re the only one that’s upset and you’re stomping around pouting all the time! Sure, you’re eighteen years older than me but you’re acting like an eight year old! Stop being a baby Asuma and grow up! Take responsibility for this! We both took part in that experiment and we both have to deal with the consequences! You’re not in this alone so stop acting like you’re special! You’re no different from any of us Asuma so stop sleeping around, stop moping around and act like a husband and father!”

            Asuma suddenly dashed at me and I foolishly tried to use my shadow imitation jutsu, but I had no chakra, I couldn’t protect myself at all. Asuma grabbed me and forced me into the bedroom. “Want me to stop sleeping around, huh?!” He kicked the door closed and shoved me face down onto the bed. “Want me to act like a husband, huh?! Fine Shikamaru. I’ll stop sleeping around and I’ll act like a husband. Then you’ll better put out when I want it, got that?”

            I struggled as Asuma began to jerk my clothes off me. “NO! Asuma that’s not what I meant! Stop it!”

            Asuma didn’t even respond, he twisted my wrists behind my back and his knees spread open my legs. My mind blared an alarm. _He’s going to do it again! NO! I don’t want this!_

            “Asuma please, stop it!” I cried out but then I felt a hot round knob of hardened flesh pressing at my hole then even as I shouted a denial, Asuma thrust into me. It felt like he had shoved a hard pole up my spine. I gasped for air as I began to cry hard with Asuma pounding into my backside.

            “This is what you asked for Shikamaru!” He growled, holding my wrists with one hand, his other hand was squeezing my waist tight, jerking me back onto him as he thrust forward, making it hurt worse. “You wanted me to be a husband, to not sleep around. Well this is it, you wanted this! You like it don’t you Shikamaru?” Asuma’s face came besides mine, he asked roughly in my ear. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You like this, huh?” He ground his body into mine, I gasped at the pain. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

            I shook my head hurriedly, I couldn’t even see because of all the tears in my eyes. “N-n-n-no.” I stuttered out, my breath hitched each time Asuma thrust hard into me. “I-I-no.” I couldn’t speak as Asuma let go of my wrists to hold my waist, thrust into me harder, growling angrily.

            My body went limp as he pumped harder then I felt his semen shooting off inside of me. I cried weakly, my heart galloping and I was barely able to breathe. Asuma stood up then tossed the covers over me, biting out harshly. “Next time be careful of what you wish for.” He walked out and slammed the door.

            I had a lot I could say to that, but I was too tired. I closed my eyes, thinking, _This marriage isn’t healthy for me and it could get that way for Sora. I told Choji not to tell anyone…maybe its time I tell myself._


	26. Duke It Out 2: Neji

_Neji_

             Tsubasa was tired after the shopping trip and eating at the Sarutobi’s, so I put her to bed for a quick nap. My mind was running over the inevitable argument happening between Shikamaru and Asuma. I didn’t know the exact variables of the Nara-Sarutobi marriage, just the fact that it wasn’t going too well but I didn’t want to believe that Asuma was abusive in any way. Yes, he was mad, scarily mad in fact, but that didn’t mean he had been going to hit Shikamaru, did it?

            My doorbell rang and I answered it curiously, I hadn’t had one visitor yet.

            “Ah! Tenten!” I hugged the female without thinking about it, glad to see another teammate. I pulled back and smiled at her shocked face. “You came to see me?”

            “Y-yeah,” Tenten smiled back, eyes brightening. “You look good Neji. I was worried.”

            “Oh I’m fine, really.” I stepped back and opened the door wider. “Come in.”

            “Wow,” she whistled as she stepped forward and looked around. I closed the door behind her. “Not even the Hyuga mansion is this fancy. You guys went all out huh?”

            I was kind of embarrassed about it myself, with the marble flooring, the ceiling frescos, the sculptures of Greek gods, it looked more like a museum than a house, let alone a house I wanted to raise my child in.

            I said, “I didn’t have a hand in the house at all, if I had my way I would have a small house. I don’t need a lot of finery and expensive things.”

            Tenten nodded, putting her hands behind her back and clasped her fingers together. “Well how’s it working out for you?” She glanced at me. “The marriage I mean.”

            I said the first thing that came to my mind, “The sex is the best part.” I quickly hastened to explain as her eyes popped. “Not that I really _want_ to have sex with him. I just mean that we don’t really act like a married couple. We don’t raise Tsubasa together, don’t cook together, nothing like that. He’s home to eat and to sleep and that’s about it.”

            “Ah that sucks.” Tenten brought her arms around her chest and crossed them tightly. Her face tightened and her chin lifted. “Sasuke always was something of an ass, he knew he was one of the best and flaunts it. He acts like he’s too cool to even talk to us. I never did see what Sakura and the other girls saw in him, drooling over him all the time. He’s a jerk, totally.”

            I bit my lower lip as Tenten went on about how awful of a person Sasuke was. _Sasuke’s my husband now, should I just let other people bad mouth him? Tenten’s not other people, she’s my teammate and a good friend. And what she’s saying, I used to feel that way too, so its not like she’s lying or anything. But I think if someone was saying bad things about me in Sasuke’s face, he wouldn’t just sit back but defend me. I should do the same._

            I spoke up, cutting Tenten off. “Look, that was back then, school aged. We’re adults now and our lives have changed. Sasuke’s not acting the best father or husband right now, but he’s settling in and adjusting, all of us are. So those things are in the past.”

            Tenten’s eyes went wide. “You’re defending Sasuke? The king Uchiha?”

            Now I was annoyed. “I just don’t want to talk like that behind his back. If you want to say those things, say it to his face.” My tone was sharp.

            Tenten put her hands up as if I had pointed a weapon on her. “Alright, alright, chill out Neji. I was just saying, not trying to start up an argument. So anyway.” Her brows bunched together. “Did you really get pregnant and have a child? I’m still thinking that it’s a wild rumor.”

            “Did you talk to Sakura or Ino?” I asked, starting toward the nursery with Tenten following. “They helped deliver her. Tsubasa Hyuiha.”

            I entered the nursery and looked into the crib with Tenten next to me. Tsubasa laid on her side, one hand curled in her hair, the other hand had its thumb being sucked on in her mouth, red lips plumped around the tiny digit. Her black hair was tousled around her face and neck, she must have been thrashing at some point. Her skin was pale with a flush of pink on her cheeks.

            “No way,” whispered Tenten. “And she’s like, real?”

            I frowned at her but I could understand why she said that. I answered, “She’s a real living and breathing human being. She’s not a robot or a clone. Tsubasa is my daughter with Sasuke.”

            “Wow.” Tenten twisted her hair buns tighter on her head anxiously, looking quietly stunned. “So the girls weren’t lying after all. I want to hold her but I’m afraid at the same time.”

            “Sure,” I said. “Besides, if she naps for too long she won’t sleep at night. Sasuke would get pissed if she’s crying or making noise all night.”

            I picked Tsubasa up and jiggled her gently against my chest with one arm, my other hand stroked her face and neck. “Tsubasa wake up, naptime is over. Wake up, someone’s here to see you. Its Aunt Tenten.”’

            “Ugh.” Tenten’s nose wrinkled. “Aunt Tenten? I sound like some fifty year old. Just Tenten is fine.”

            “No that’s rude, she’s younger than you and needs to show respect. Tsubasa,” I spoke a little sharply to get her attention. “Wake up.”

            Tsubasa’s lashes fluttered and she opened them. The irises were both red, not from sleep or irritation, but bright Sharingan red. Yet they didn’t have the black tomoe markings, they were just the color. She blinked several times and they slowly turned back to the Hyuga light purple and she smiled, either not aware of her vision changing or maybe her sight hadn’t changed or maybe she was just relaxed about it.

            “Whelp,” said Tenten with a heavy breath, placing her hands on her hips. “If I had any doubts left they just got dropkicked out of my mind. She’s Sasuke’s alright.”

            I was still shocked at how quickly the children were developing. Growing quickly in size, walking, talking, and little Sora had used the Nara’s Shadow Imitation Jutsu without even being taught first. Now Tsubasa had the Sharingan color but when would she be able to activate it? When she’s a whole week old? And just how accelerated is her growth? Would she be the size of an eighteen year old at eighteen days old but have the brain of a toddler or the brain of a grown teenager? Worse, would she keep aging, keep growing and then look like an old woman before her actual eighth birthday?

            “Hey, relax Neji.” Tenten shook my shoulder, squeezing it. “You have this frozen look of horror on your face with a million thoughts going through your eyes. I don’t know everything but if you’re really that worried, just take her to the doctor, to see Lady Tsunade. I’ll come with you, okay?”

            I nodded and decided she was right. I cleaned Tsubasa’s oily face and changed her diaper, then took Tenten with me to the Konoha Hospital. I went straight to Lady Tsunade’s office, knocked once then entered without permission.

            I felt foolish and arrogant for doing that when I saw the Fourth Hokage looking up from talking to her by the window.

            “Sorry! I’ll leave!” I backed out quickly.

            The Fourth said, “No, come on in Neji. And I see Tenten is with you, come in. I was just leaving anyway. You’re here to talk to Lady Tsunade, am I right?”

            I nodded, coming in like he said and stood in front of the desk. “That’s right. Tenten is here for emotional support.”

            Minato smiled at me. “To think, the stiff Neji needing emotional support. I’m assuming motherhood has really changed you then?”

            “Changed everything,” I admitted, lowering Tsubasa’s hand as she reached up and began to pluck my bottom lip. “I’m still trying to figure out if it was for the better.”

            Minato’s brows twisted and his mouth gnarled up. “Unplanned pregnancy turning out for the better? Yeah, sure, you have to get used to it and move on, but getting pregnant on accident is stupid. You should just be lucky you have a helpful understanding Hokage like me to take care of all of this for you. I’ll talk to you again Lady Tsunade, keep up the good work.” He walked out, closing the door behind him.

            I nearly cleaved my lower lip in two pieces as I chomped down on it hard.

            _The fuck he just said? I’m lucky?_

            “Calm down Neji,” said Tenten, holding my shoulder again. “Just breathe, you’re holding your breath and your face is redder than the Sharingan. Relax, breathe dammit.”

            I sucked in air and gulped loudly, gasping. I felt the sweat on my face, Tsubasa used her finger to draw circles in the slickness of my cheek, somehow not aware of how angry I was.

            _Hokage has been getting on everyone’s last nerve but the fuck he just said?? I’m stupid?_

            “He means well Neji,” said Lady Tsunade, motioning for me and Tenten to sit down, she leaned on the front of her desk. “He was just using me as therapist, wondering if he had done the right thing and the like. Before you explode or curse him out, remember Naruto is wrapped up in this too; everything he’s ordered or decreed he’s thought about his only child first.”

            Tenten spoke when I didn’t. “That sounds nice when you put it like that but you have to admit he sounded like a total bastard just then.”

            Lady Tsunade only shrugged instead of answering and said, “Neji, you must have come for a reason. Is there something wrong with Tsubasa?”

            I collected myself, allowing one more mental, _fuck he just said that he’s taking care of everything, he dumped all the hard work on us,_ before speaking, “Tsubasa’s eyes were Sharingan red when she woke up from her nap this morning, she didn’t have the black tomoe markings so she wasn’t actively using the Sharingan but she had the color. Also, earlier Shikamaru’s daughter Sora used the Shadow Imitation Jutsu perfectly, without any training at all. Basically, I’m just worried if the children, if Tsubasa will grow and keep growing, then age and die all before even actually reaching a year old. If she’ll be eighteen years old in size in only eighteen days, then in eighty days she could be the size and age of an eighty year old woman. That’s really horrifying.”

            Lady Tsunade nodded and then said with an apologetic face, “Neji I’ve said this before, but Orochimaru has never gotten this far in this experiment. Pregnancy was never achieved in any of his animal subjects therefore ever since you five got pregnant, gave birth and now have children, I’ve been on my own, he cannot help. I’ll level with you, the children are showing very similar symptoms to a disease known as progeria however its not the exactly same. Progeria is obvious from birth, with the baby not thriving and visible skin affects. The disease is very clear by at the most two years, with physical deformities and other health problems.”

            “Tsubasa and the others are yes, growing in size, but they are completely healthy in other areas, so I’m hesitant to say they have progeria. Now my personal but not proven theory is that they’re growing quickly but will hit a stagnant point and stop growing. Not only will they stop growing, they’ll stop aging and look young for a long time, and possibly live longer than normal. So I think you should stop worrying about it, at least don’t freak out or get really upset. Enjoy her youth while you again because I definitely feel that in eighteen days you’ll have a grown teenager in your house.”

            I really didn’t like that. “So my daughter is going to be the same age as me? I’ll be one year older than my own daughter.” The ridiculousness of it had me laugh, I couldn’t believe it would turn out like that.

            Lady Tsunade chuckled and said with a smile, “That’s just my unproven theory so don’t dwell on it. I can give her a quick physical if you’d like.”

            “Yes, please.” I handed Tsubasa to her, watching anxiously as Lady Tsunade set her on her hip.

            Lady Tsunade waved her finger slowly from side to side in front of the baby’s eyes for her to track her finger. Tsubasa did something strange; she looked to the opposite side of where Tsunade’s finger actually was just a few seconds before her finger got to that point.

            “What’s that mean?” I asked as Tsubasa did that again and again.

            “I think she’s predicting where I’m going to put my finger next, the Sharingan is about predicting the opponents moves, so quickly that it seems like copying. But I’m not sure. Let’s see.”

            Tsunade held up her finger and Tsubasa looked up at the ceiling just before Tsunade put her finger there. Her eyes had turned red again, still lacking the Sharingan black tomoe.

            “Wow,” grinned Tenten. “She’s a clairvoyant!”

            “No she’s not!” I grinned too. “She’s already learning the Sharingan. But will she have the Byakugan too?”

            “I have no idea,” said Lady Tsunade, moving her finger around in random quick movements but Tsubasa always looked to the place before Lady Tsunade’s finger reached that point.

            “Well her eyes work,” she said, ending that activity.

            “Squeeze my finger Tsubasa,” she said, offering it. “Hard as you can.” Tsubasa’s small chubby fingers clenched Lady Tsunade’s finger as told and shook it up and down. “Mm, good grip. Let go now.” Tsubasa let go.

            “Open,” said Lady Tsunade, cupping Tsubasa’s chin with her thumb pressing onto Tsubasa’s lower lip. Tsubasa popped her mouth open, showing the smooth pink insides with several white teeth. Lady Tsunade glanced at me. “Was she crying a lot or fussy while she was teething?”

            I didn’t really notice Tsubasa growing teeth, it was like I blinked and she was talking on her own.

            I answered, “She cried once because she had a bad dream, that was the first time she talked but I didn’t even notice her teeth. I guess they just didn’t bother her.”

            “That’s so odd,” murmured Lady Tsunade. “Yes, I know they’re growing quickly but babies scream and cry as they grow their first teeth, their gums ache and its very painful. Unless they popped out overnight while she slept…which I suppose must have happened and with that said, it must have been the pain that woke her up, she talked and that was the end of it. Hmm.”

            “So she’s healthy then?” I asked.

            Lady Tsunade lifted Tsubasa up and looked at her from all angles. Tsubasa didn’t seem to be scared of the height, she just pedaled her feet in the air and smiled distantly, her eyes looking around the room. Lady Tsunade nodded and gave me Tsubasa who cuddled against me, laying her head on my chest with a soft loving murmur.

            Lady Tsunade said, “Yes, she looks great to me. We know her vision is on par, she had a good firm grip, healthy teeth but now that she has them, make sure you brush them daily, you can find baby toothpaste at grocery store. So everything is good, I’ll see you again for the monthly evaluation, I’ll do a more intensive study including intelligence just like the Hokage ordered. She’s fine and you seem to be doing a good job raising her. And how’s Sasuke in the husband department?”

            I raised my brows. “Sasuke’s not a husband, he’s the man who comes home to eat and get sex at the end of the day. He’s not interested in Tsubasa and doesn’t make any bones about it. Still,” I shrugged one shoulder. “I have hope it’ll get better, its only been like three days.”

            “Good Neji, having a positive outlook is one of the best things you can do right now.” Lady Tsunade walked us to the door. “I’m sure that Tsubasa doesn’t have any type of disease or birth defect, she looks great. See you in month unless something really frightens you then you can come right on back, okay?”

            “Okay. Thank you. Say goodbye Tsubasa.” I waved at Tsunade.

            Tsubasa waved too, saying a clear, “Goodbye Lady Tsunade. Thank you.”

            “Jeez,” whispered Tenten as we left. She shuddered then said more clearly, “She’s like a grown person in a little body. Honestly, you’ll have a teenager getting rebellious and loud within a month. Let’s see how polite she is then when she wants to sneak out to meet up with boys.”

            I laughed. “Well if she was, it would probably be Hikaru she’d go for, he’s the one who’s interested in Icha-Icha Paradise books. Like father like son.”

            “So tell me who’s with who and who had who’s babies,” said Tenten, looking interested. “There’s so many names, all I know is you and that somehow Naruto is strapped with twins.”

            I paused to get all the information in my head then rolled out. “Shikamaru and Asuma are married with a daughter named Sora. Iruka and Kakashi are married with a son named Hikaru. Naruto and Gaara are married with twins, a girl named Mika and a boy named Miki. And lastly Kiba and Kankuro are married with a son named Kana. And me with Sasuke.”

            Tenten said with an arched brow, “Talking about Sasuke, there he is.”

            Tenten lifted her chin to point farther up the sidewalk where Sasuke was standing by a stop sign, talking with several regular village girls. They could have been wearing longer skirts and should have been wearing shirts with higher necklines. And he didn’t have to be standing so close or smiling like that. My jaw tightened and my free hand clenched up into a fist.

            _Am I jealous? Do I have the right to be jealous? I’m his wife dammit! Great Kami is he having girls during the day then comes home at night to have sex with me? Is he using protection? And even if he is, why is he doing girls on the side when he has me? Is his libido that raging that he needs more than one lay a day? Or maybe I’m just not enough to satisfy him? Maybe I’m not good enough at it? Should I get more experience, should I have other partners too? Dammit I’m pissed! First the Hokage with his arrogant self and now Sasuke being a man-whore! I can’t deal with this right now._

            “Come on Tenten.” I abruptly crossed the street after making sure the way was clear.

            Tenten followed, asking, “So its that bad?”

            I didn’t answer, not in the mood to talk about it. Tsubasa looked up at me with such soulful lavender eyes. She hadn’t responded to Sasuke the other night, didn’t talk to him and pulled away, but was that because she didn’t like him or because she didn’t understand his role in her life? Should I tell her who he is, maybe try to socialize her with him? I didn’t know, should I bring Tsubasa to Sasuke or let Sasuke come to her? Either way, I wasn’t talking to him right now.

            Unfortunately I heard a familiar yet unwelcome voice call out, “Neji? Neji wait up!”

            I had the idea to teleport away but I still had no chakra and just instead turned around to face him, my face held cold and expressionless.

            Sasuke’s brows went high as he stopped in front of me. “Well damn Neji what did I do to deserve that look?”

            Tenten spoke for me, “Oh well maybe just being an asshole did the trick.”

            I would have slapped myself in the forehead but I was holding Tsubasa with two hands.

            _Dammit Tenten!_

            Sasuke looked stunned with a huff of startled air but then pointedly looked away from her and at me.  “Neji, come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

            Freaking Tenten answered again. “How about not being a husband or father pissed him off?”

            Sasuke’s cheeks flamed red and his hands made convulsive strangling motions at his sides but he again didn’t speak to her and kept his eyes on me.

            _“Neji,”_ he stressed my name. “Tell _me_ why you looked at me like that.”

            I gave Tenten a hard look as she opened her mouth, veins raising up on my temples. She zipped her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, steadying her hard gaze on Sasuke who was really being a champ at ignoring her.

            I faced Sasuke and said, “Seeing you with those girls annoyed me. I was already a little on edge because the Fourth Hokage said something earlier but you certainly didn’t help matters.”

            Sasuke sighed heavily and with annoyance flipped his eyes to the sky before looking at me with a set uncaring expression. “Look, what does what I do outside of the house matter? I come home to you every night, that should be enough, right?”

            I shook my head. “Yeah, coming home to me, but what about Tsubasa? She’s right here in my arms and you didn’t look at her. She doesn’t even know who you are, that you’re her father. Doesn’t that upset you?”

            Sasuke checked his watch before starting to back away. He said in a laidback tone with a dismissive wave, “Look I got to go. I’ll see you tonight. Just make sure dinner is ready alright?”

            He walked off without looking back.

            “See,” Tenten snorted. “Asshole, just like I said.”

            My hands were full so I had the nice image of biting her in her throat.

            I said plainly, “Maybe he wouldn’t have acted like such a asshole if you hadn’t antagonized him first. I get you don’t like him, hell, I kinda don’t like him either but I might have gotten a better response out of him if he had been more receptive to talking.”

            “I didn’t do anything wrong,” Tenten defended herself. “I was being honest. And you told me yourself the way he was, just because I spoke up doesn’t mean he would have all of sudden been real nice and loving. I just said what you were thinking, that’s all.”

            She was right and I didn’t like it. I sighed and turned to keep walking with Tenten falling into place at my side.

            _Gosh I need to talk to another wife. Tenten is too much a single woman who doesn’t understand deeper relationships. Yes I was thinking it but I wasn’t going to say it. She helped drive Sasuke away but its not all her fault I guess. I’ll just have to talk to him later. Lady Tsunade said it was good that I had a positive outlook but now all I want is to punch the Fourth Hokage in the face and to castrate Sasuke._

            Both sounded very nice.


	27. Duke It Out 3: Kiba

_Kiba_

             Once I set Kana down when we entered the house, he dove onto the nearest piece of furniture and started to grind his teeth aggressively on the wooden leg, drool coming down in a waterfall. I groaned and quickly searched in the shopping bags for the chew toy I bought for him. I lifted up the toy bone and squeezed it so it squeaked.

            “Here Kana, over here!”

            He looked up with bright eyes.

            “Go get it!”

            I tossed it across the room. Kana galloped after it on all fours and gobbled it into his mouth using his face and began to roll back and forth over the floor, growling. He made me laugh but I got a cloth and cleaned up the drool then hoped Kankuro wouldn’t notice the toothy indents on the chair leg. I doubted he would, homeboy was rarely home as it was. Speak of the devil, the door was opening and Mr. Man himself walked in.

            He saw me kneeling on the floor and his sharp brown eyes saw the tooth marks. Then his eyes looked over at Kana enthusiastically chewing on his bone toy. I stood up and blocked Kankuro’s line of sight as he stepped forward hostilely.

            I said quickly, “He’s just a baby Kankuro and he’s teething, that means his teeth are growing in and they hurt him, so he chews to make his gums feel better.”

            “I know what teething is, I have a little brother.” Kankuro rolled up his sleeves, his eyes dead serious. “But Gaara didn’t go around ruining expensive furniture. First a crib that cost nearly five hundred ryō, now the armchair? What’s going to go next? My TV?”

            I stood firm even as Kankuro’s aggressive aura was making my stomach shiver. “I don’t want you to beat him. You scared him once, it should be enough. Just talk to him.”

            “I don’t want to talk to him and that doesn’t work with kids anyway. They only understand after you hit them, otherwise they’ll walk all over you.” Kankuro walked around me and Kana ran into a corner, cowering.

            I quickly stood there in front of him, blocking Kankuro’s way. “I _said_ I don’t want you to hit him!” My voice elevated as my heart began to pump faster, as I heard Kana start to cry behind me, it was muffled as he covered his mouth, remembering the lesson his father had taught him. “I told him you wouldn’t hit him again, please, just sit down and talk like a normal person! If you keep hitting him he’ll just become scared of you! Is that what you really want?!”

            Kankuro shouted, “I DIDN’T WANT ANY OF THIS! I didn’t know what that experiment was for, I didn’t give a shit! I just liked the idea of masturbating in public and I wouldn’t get in trouble for it! So call me kinky, I don’t give a damn! What I DO give a damn about is a little monster eating up all this expensive furniture I shelled out to pay for and thinking he can get away with it without getting in trouble! Now move your fat ass out of the way Kiba!”

            “NO!” I screamed back and shoved Kankuro backwards as hard as I could but he only fell one step backwards. “Get out of my house if all you can do is be abusive to my son!”

            “Oh NOW he’s _your_ son!” Kankuro advanced, stepping into my personal space, eyes livid and his mouth twisted. “All you can do is blab on about how he’s my son too but once I start trying to act like a father you want me to back off? Fine, I’ll back off! I’m outta here!”

            Kankuro walked out and slammed the door behind him. I slumped down and began to cry into my hands, feeling awful.

            _Did that really just happen? I thought with that last conversation things would get better but its only gotten worse!_

            The door was knocked on rapidly and loudly.

            “Kiba!” It was my mother Tsume. “Kiba let us in!”

            I managed to get up and stumble toward the door, I was crying too hard to see and my body felt weak. I let in Tsume, along with Katuza and Hana carrying the new crib. Tsume hugged me against with her with one strong arm.

            She growled, “We shoulda have knocked his ass out Katuza! Let’s kill that Sand bastard!”

            “We can’t,” said Katuza, coming up to hug me with her. “Not only is he Kiba’s husband, we can start a war killing another villagers ninja like that. Don’t forget he’s the son of the Fourth Kazekage.”

            “Come here Kana, its Aunty Hana.” I heard Hana make coming here sounds, heard little footsteps and the sounds of a big hug then Hana hushing my sobbing son.

            “I’m so sorry you had to hear that.” I took several calming breaths, and wiped my face. “Kankuro and I, we get along fine in the bedroom but once we start talking about Kana he gets loud then I get loud and then it just goes wrong.”

            “But what was the problem?” asked Tsume, she was breathing hard and sweating, her angry smell was singeing my nose. “We didn’t get the whole story, just heard you two screaming at each other. Then he comes flying out and doesn’t say a word to us, just stomped off. Did he hit you?”

            “N-no.” I tried not to start crying again. “He just wants to hit Kana. He’s not like abusive or anything but Kana has a chewing problem and Kankuro thinks that corporeal punishment is the only way kids learn and I think talking is the best way. Its just different opinions of raising and discipline.”

            “Well damn that’s not a good enough reason to get that loud. It sounded like you were waging a personal Ninja War.” Katuza rubbed the back of his head quickly. “I mean jeez, you aren’t that young, can’t you sit down and talk like normal mature adults?”

            I flinched, not liking being lectured, especially since he was right.

            “I’m doing the best I can,” I said softly. “But Kankuro intimidates me and he was so serious about hitting Kana, I got frightened and started yelling once he started to yell. We haven’t been married a week and we don’t even know each other that well.”

            “He saved your life Kiba,” pointed out Hana, rocking Kana up and down in her arms, he was sniffling quietly but calming down. “Doesn’t that put some sort of bond between you?”

            I shrugged at first then shook my head in answer. “That was like five, six years ago, I was twelve. Besides, I’m sure Kankuro has saved a lot of lives, he’s a great ninja, he might not even remember.”

            “Of course he remembers,” said Tsume with a growl. “That marked the truce and alliance between Sand and Leaf. Look, that’s the past, we need to focus on right now.” She shook herself then spoke with a instructing tone, “Listen Kiba, when Kankuro gets loud, let him get loud and you stay quiet and calm. He’ll look and feel like a big baby that he’s screaming and you’re being mature. It’ll make him shut up and pay attention, then you can talk normally. Katuza taught me that.”

            “And,” added in Katuza, “one major rule in parenting is this, _never_ argue in front of your child. That scares them more than a beating because a child can understand a beating, they did wrong, it’s a punishment. But when Mommy and Daddy start bellowing at each other it’ll make him think one thing and that’s the fact that its his fault. I’m not saying let Kankuro hit Kana but please believe me, you’ll scare and hurt Kana a hell of lot more by arguing with your husband where he can hear and see it than physical punishment.”

            I nodded, taking in their advice. “Stay quiet, argue somewhere else. Got it.”

            “Come on,” said Tsume, going to the abandoned crib. “Let’s get his crib set up, he’s sleeping.”

            I helped Katuza pick it up and we went into the nursery where the old eaten up crib was still standing. Hana waited in the living room with Kana as I worked with my parents to set up the new crib and put the old one and its pieces out on the curb for garbage pick up. My family had also bought padding to put on the crib railings so that Kana couldn’t chew through it again. I actually felt I might _have_ to let Kankuro spank Kana if he did that again, especially since I told him not to. Was Kankuro right? Would Kana only learn by hitting? All day I had told him to stop chewing and he went right back to it. He always apologized so I let it go but should I have to keep repeating the same thing over and over again? Dammit I really didn’t know enough about parenting to be a parent myself, I was only eighteen, I was still being raised. Well, as long as I asked for help and got advice I should be okay.

            With the crib set up, Hana laid him down after I had cleaned up his face then I saw my family out, thanking them for being there for me and their advice.

            I sighed heavily once the door closed and the quiet of the house surrounded me, suffocated me.

_Kami I wish I had Akamaru right now. He would know exactly how to cheer me up. Then again, he would have to tried to hurt Kankuro for shouting at me, which defeats the purpose of us working together as parents and having a healthy married life._

            I went to the TV and turned it on, needing something to fill this aching void. I loved Kana and I loved my family but Kankuro was a big part of my life now and he was only making me miserable.

            I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch. _Seventeen days…then monthly evaluations…can I last that long?_


	28. Duke It Out 4: Iruka

_Iruka_

            Hikaru took the bag of books  I had bought for him and went by the coffee table, sitting down and beginning to read, or at least attempting to read because I hadn’t taught him how to read yet, let alone how to talk. I didn’t understand why he tried to buy an Icha-Icha Paradise book, how did he even know what it was and he had never seen Kakashi with it, Kakashi never even looked at him. Pain slashed in my chest at that last.  

            _Damn you Kakashi. I knew you wouldn’t be a good husband or father, but I didn’t realize how truly awful you actually were. I want to understand, you didn’t have much of a childhood with having your Mom dying right after having you and your dad committed suicide but how can you turn around and do it to your own son? I don’t care that he’s a so-called ‘science experiment’ he’s a living breathing human being._

            “Aaahttee,” warbled Hikaru, staring intensely at the book. “Caaah…teee.”

            I couldn’t really tell what he was trying to say, so I went over and sat next to him. “What’s this noise you’re making Hikaru?”

            “This,” Hikaru pointed at a picture of a cat. Underneath was the word Cat, then C A T then a small line to write the word. “Caahhteee.”

            “Cat,” I said for him. I said it several times phonetically so he could understand exactly how the word is pronounced.

            Hikaru was quiet for a few minutes, I grew worried.

_Is he not as smart as the other children? He hasn’t shown any ninja abilities like Sora has. Maybe I did something wrong?_

            I opened my mouth to say something, I didn’t know what when Hikaru said, “Cat,” repeated it several times phonetically like I had. He looked at me. “Cat is an animal, right?”

            I smiled and let out a silent sigh of relief.

            _I was worried for nothing. Its like he soaks up information that I haven’t told him myself, maybe he hears it from other people, or possibly when he was the size of a newborn he was already listening and learning._

            “Yes,” I said and gave him a quick kiss. “Keep reading, I’ll be back.”

            I stood and went to the phone. I had to tell Kakashi about this, even a grumpy old man like him would be proud of his own son, I had to have faith that he would. He had taken a job in Morigakure, not that far from here and it was a small town, if I called the main office in City Hall they could get him to the phone easily. I dialed and waited anxiously with a happy smile while I watched Hikaru continue to practice reading and talking. The call was answered and after giving my request, I was put on hold while they got sent someone to find Kakashi and bring him to the phone.

            Then his low timbre came on the line. “Yes Iruka? Are you alright?” He did sound worried.

            “No, I’m fine. I was calling about Hikaru.” My smile was wide and I eagerly began to speak as the great memories of today rushed out of me. “Kakashi, you won’t believe this but Hikaru has grown to the size of like a five year old, he’s not even close to a newborn anymore. Even more so, he’s walking _and_ talking. Its so amazing, I just wish you were here to see him! He even wanted to buy an Icha-Icha Paradise book just like you! And-”

            “Iruka.” Kakashi cut me off with a short grunt. “I can tell you’re excited and I’m glad you’re happy but listen, I don’t care about the kid. I didn’t want him and I don’t want anything to do with him. If anything the fact that he’s so large and talking and whatever when he’s only three days old is freaking me out, not making me happy. Look, I’m busy, alright? Don’t call me for trivial matters like this.”

            I was so offended and very hurt. “Trivial matters?” I repeated incredulously. “Kakashi! Hikaru is still your son!”

            “The hell he’s my son!” Kakashi barked at me, shutting me up in complete shock. “I didn’t take part in that experiment to have a child Iruka, not that you can call _Hikaru_ ,” he said the name like it was disgusting, “a child. He’s not even human, two men can’t make a baby and that means there’s something integrally wrong with him, he’s not natural and this entire situation makes me sick. You’re making me sick too, calling me up with shit like this!” His snarl was just plain rude and forceful.

            I couldn’t believe what Kakashi was saying, the hateful vitriol in his tone. I saw Hikaru out of the corner of my eye staring at me, he looked worried and guilty. I turned my back on him to keep the conversation private, held the phone close to my mouth and hissed at Kakashi, “We can talk about this when you get home! You’ve greatly disappointed me and I’m sickened because of _you_.” I hung up strongly, fuming with a loud growl.

            Hikaru’s head bowed. “Its my fault,” he whispered miserably. “I shouldn’t have been born. I’m not natural.”

            I knew right then that either Kakashi had been shouting very loudly just then or Hikaru had amazing hearing, I was across the room. And his words added onto my theory that even as a newborn he had been listening and understanding every word that was spoken around him.

            “No Hikaru, don’t listen to him.” I hugged Hikaru tightly and knelt down to his level. He kept his head down. “Don’t listen to anyone who tells you that. You know what I think? Look at me.”

            I gave him a small shake and he looked up. He looked like me facially, but he had Kakashi’s gray hair and Kakashi’s solemn black eyes. I smiled at him gently. “I think that if you weren’t meant to be here, then you wouldn’t be. But you are here, you were created and you’re living and you’re growing up, you have a purpose on this earth Hikaru, you do. You just have to find it. Your father is blind right now, mentally, emotionally, he just doesn’t understand how special you are. But he will, one day.”

            “Promise?” Hikaru looked at me with watery hopeful eyes.

            _A robot wouldn’t be able to cry. A fake person wouldn’t understand emotions. A science experiment wouldn’t care about being in a family. Hikaru is my son and he’s alive. He’s real, always has been._

            I smiled at him and nodded. “I promise. One day Kakashi will understand.”

            I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly.

            _Great Kami, I pray I didn’t just lie to Hikaru….Please._


	29. Duke It Out 5: Naruto

_Naruto_

             “Come on you two, bath then bedtime.”

            I directed the twins into putting their leftover food into the refrigerator, then onwards to the bathroom. I could tell Gaara wasn’t home, I didn’t smell him or hear him. He would have come to greet me at the door if he was here.

            Miki physically protested getting into the bathtub, he didn’t speak or vocalize, just twisted his body around and tried to run but I forcibly got him into the water and ordered him to bathe. Mika didn’t speak either, but she washed on her own. After the bath, Miki decided he didn’t want to dry off and ran around the house butt naked dripping water while Mika calmly dried off and started to put on her new pajamas. I chased Miki, holding him down as I rubbed the towel over him, forcefully dressed him then hoisted him over my shoulders as he kicked and struggled to take him to his bed. He was sleep once his head hit the pillow and Mika had already gotten in bed. I kissed them both and took a breath.

            _If only Gaara had been here to help, I’d appreciate him using sand on Miki at that point._

            There was ruffling at the door, so I quickly opened it so Gaara could come in.

            I smiled at him. “Hey, had a mission?”

            Gaara nodded and said, “And where are the children?”

            “Sleep,” I answered. I bit my lip then asked, “Gaara, what’s your take on domestic violence?”

            I remembered very well what kind of situation I left Shikamaru in a few hours ago, with that human bear he called a husband. Asuma had some anger issues going on, would he really hit Shikamaru?

            Gaara hummed quietly as he unhooked his gourd off his back and sat it on the floor. It made a loud THUD. The gourd was made with sand and full of sand, it was nearly as big as he was. I didn’t understand how Gaara stood walking around with three hundred pounds of sand strapped to his back.

            Gaara sat on the couch, relaxing back with a long sigh. I sat next to him and waited for his answer.

            He said, “It depends on what type of violence we’re dealing with here. One hand, there’s violence such as corporal punishment-”

            “Yes, like that,” I nodded. “Are you okay with that?”

            Gaara nodded. “Yes. I’m thinking of beating Miki. That would make him talk.”

            I had to laugh. “Gaara! You wouldn’t beat a toddler to get him to say his first words! And no, not corporal punishment I guess. I meant…physical abuse. Between a married couple.”

            Gaara nodded, closing his eyes for a second, his black markings looked so stark against his pale skin.

            “That’s fine with me.”

            I blinked. _No way he just said that. Okay, wait, maybe I didn’t explain good enough. Let me try again._

            “What I’m asking Gaara, is do you think its okay for a husband to beat on his wife?”

            “Yes.” Gaara looked me in the eyes as he said it.

            _Holy shit, he means it. Does this mean he’ll slap me and think that’s A-Okay?_

            I stared at him. “Gaara, that’s wrong.”

            “No its not.” Gaara was never one to show much emotion, but by the slightest cinching at his eyes, he truly believed what he was saying.

            “ _Yes_ it is.” Now besides feeling fear about Shikamaru, I was fearing for myself. “Abuse is abuse Gaara, what makes you think a husband can abuse his wife and its okay?”

            “I’m not talking about abuse,” said Gaara, looking perplexed for a second. “I’m talking about a man’s legal rights over his wife. Abuse is hitting with no reason and hitting to an excessive point. A legal right is like a slap for not cooking dinner or not doing the laundry. Or a slap for talking back. That’s not abuse.”

            “Your mind is trapped in the Dark Ages Gaara,” I said slowly, my eyes were drying out from how hard I was staring at him. “Abuse is hitting, period. Hitting between family members is domestic violence. If you hit me for any reason, its abuse and you can go to jail. Got it?”

            Gaara laughed, actually amused. “No I can’t. There’s nothing wrong with hitting in a family. If a child is bad, you hit them. If the wife is bad, you hit her. Its all teaching a lesson Naruto. Abuse is if you hit with no rhyme or reason, just to cause pain. If you’re beating so someone will learn something, then that’s fine.”

            “OK, I see what you’re trying to say here Gaara, I do, but the point is you’re still wrong.” I kept talking as Gaara’s eyes narrowed completely, I did feel my stomach shrink back in reaction.

            _This man thinks he can hit me and get away with it. No way I’m going to live with this kind of fear on my mind._

            I said, “Maybe its okay in Suna, I don’t know, but in the Land of Fire, what you’re saying is okay is called domestic violence and its illegal. I’m saying if you decide to slap me, even just once, I can have you arrested and put in jail. Got it?”

            For some reason Gaara smiled. What he said both made my blood run cold and my face flushed hot.

            “Diplomatic immunity.”

            It was true, Gaara was a Sand ninja, not Leaf. He couldn’t just get arrested like a normal Leaf ninja. And with the Kazekage as his father, even with _my_ father being the Hokage, it wouldn’t be that easy, if not impossible for him to get in trouble.

            I clenched my fists, wanting to hit him but I knew without a doubt that he’d just hit me back and probably a lot harder and he thinks its okay and maybe give me a full-out beating, _teaching_ me a lesson. I kept quiet to gather my racing thoughts.

            _If I piss him off, he’ll hit me. And sure, I could fight back but I’ve have no chakra and I’ve already felt this physical drain on my body, as if I’m weaker now. I have to word this carefully._

            I took a long breath to soothe my wiggling stomach and spoke. “Okay, so you’re right Gaara, you do have diplomatic immunity and its possible you won’t get tossed in jail for hitting me, you’ve got that. However if you lay one hand on me, I’m walking out of here with the kids, understand?”

            A fierce smile cracked just one half of Gaara’s mouth, his green eyes were cold. _Shit, he’s pissed!_

            He said with a soft growl, “You aren’t going anywhere Naruto Subaku.” His tone was like the Arctic.

            I was sweating, the freezing rivulets dripping down my neck and forehead. Gaara had always been scary, but Great Kami is this guy for real?

            _Fuck! Here I am all happy and lovey-dovey with my husband, everyone else is all jealous of me but Gaara is scaring the shit out of me! Its one thing that Asuma gets so angry he just might hit Shikamaru, but that’s like once in a blue moon. Gaara here is thinking he can slap me around whenever he feels like it and with his bullshit diplomatic immunity, he can do it! Okay, okay, think dammit Naruto! You’ve talked to him before, talked him out of being a psychotic preteen and how to love. Now talk him out of agreeing with spousal abuse!_

            I already knew that the legal side of this issue didn’t matter to Gaara and apparently neither did common sense. So I had to go for the emotional lean and that was going to a bitch to pull through. I swallowed, Gaara’s cold eyes and that hard smile were making me want to run rather than sit here and talk to him.

            “Gaara,” I started, swallowing again. _Say this right!_ “Do you care about me?”

            Gaara blinked quickly and his expression morphed from threatening to surprised and slightly hurt. “Of course I care about you Naruto.” He cupped my chin and landed a kiss on my lips. “You’re the person who opened me up to emotions and made me see the light in this world, gave me a true purpose and better understanding. Your head-butt is magical thing.” He kissed me again.

            I slammed my forehead on his as hard as I could. BONK!

            “Ow!” Gaara rocked backwards, clutching the red mark that blared on his white skin. “What was that for Naruto??”

            I pointed at him sternly. “I don’t give a shit how you feel about domestic violence Gaara but I’m telling you straight up. The first time you slap me, punch me or even pinch me in a way that’s not for fun or pleasure, I’ll knock you the fuck out, get my kids and going to my parents house. I don’t care if you have diplomatic fucking immunity, you aren’t going to hurt me physically and think its okay. Beat me with a belt, shove me or push me, even pulling my hair out of the bedroom, and I’m walking out of here with the twins. Understand that? If not, I’ll head-butt you until it gets through, got it?”

            Gaara nodded slowly, wincing as he rubbed the ache out of his noggin. “Okay, okay, I got it. I won’t you hit if its not sexual or a joke.” He looked at me. “Does this mean I can’t hit Miki to make him talk?”

            “Yes,” I said. “I think hitting him when he does wrong is okay, if talking to him doesn’t work. But hitting him just so he’ll say stop is just wrong.”

            “Hmm.” Gaara stood up, stretching. “Let’s go to bed now Naruto. I’m stressed out from that talk, so let’s have a quick hard bang then fall asleep.”

            I blushed. “A quick hard bang Gaara, honestly?”

            He took my wrist and heaved me off the couch. “How about a long hard bang then? Either way, let’s do it hard. I’m stressed.”

            I pouted as Gaara pulled me toward the bedroom. “But what if I don’t want it hard?”

            “I’m the one on top so I call the shots. All you do is lay down and take it.” He _meant_ that! I had _no_ idea Gaara was so stiff! Arrogant, old-fashioned and so freaking masculine!

            “Gaara, wait!” I whined as Gaara shoved me down on the bed, protesting even as excitement hardened my penis.

            “No waiting,” he growled, pulling at my clothes. “Let’s just fuck.”

            Gaara’s potty mouth was too attractive! “Yes sir,” I purred, taking off his clothes so that we were both naked.

            Gaara held me by the front of my neck and tensed his grip, almost as if he was going to choke me but instead of pain, a thrill of excitement went up my spine, my erection wired tighter.

            Gaara’s eyes lit up. “So you like it rough Naruto?”

            My sexy smile was my answer and Gaara grinned back, coming over me.

            _Marriage isn’t so bad after all!_


	30. Intermission II

_The Husbands_

             Again the men met at the Ichiraku ramen shop and again Gaara wasn’t there.

            “That punk kid,” grumbled Kankuro, poking at his food. “How can he do it?” He remembered how Kiba told him that he was proud of him then scolded him about not being a man.

            None of the others had an answer. Asuma was uncomfortably remembering how he had raped Shikamaru earlier that afternoon. Kakashi was remembering how Iruka had called him while he was on mission and babbled on and on about how Hikaru had started to walk and talk and then the resulting argument. Sasuke was remembering how angry Neji was with him about not paying attention to Tsubasa.

            “They’re getting bigger,” Sasuke suddenly said. “The kids.”

            “I know,” said Asuma with a tight jaw. “They look more like five years old now.”

            “Iruka told me Hikaru wanted to buy an Icha-Icha book,” said Kakashi. He wondered why he felt like smiling.

            “That’s creepy,” said Kankuro with a shudder. “Its not even real…but it has something like you inside of it.”

            Suddenly Kakashi felt angry. _It? The child, my child, is an it?_ He didn’t speak but the other men could feel his dark aura.

            “Do you think by the end of the month they’ll have minds of eighteen year olds?” asked Sasuke, unsure. “The Hokage still said monthly evaluations, but if they know the jutsus, can read and write, I mean, is that good enough?”

            Kankuro thought about not having Kiba’s hot body to come home to every night. He’s had good sex before, but somehow Kiba was different. If they weren’t married, there was no doubt they wouldn’t have sex again. Nor did he like how Kiba had told him he wasn’t being responsible or being a man. He didn’t respond.

            Kakashi had sex with Iruka only once but he kept remembering how it felt a _little_ good. He kinda wanted to try it again, but would Iruka let him? Hell, they were married, they could do it again. But besides the sex, he couldn’t help but think of what Iruka said _he’ll never be a good husband, let alone a good father._ This was his one time to prove to Iruka he _could_ be a good husband and the fact was, even if he divorced Iruka, it wasn’t like the kid was going to disappear, Hikaru would know that Kakashi was his father and would know that Kakashi never wanted him. Kakashi had to grow up in shame with the suicide of his father White Fang, this would be just as shameful for his son. Could he really repeat history like that? Kakashi didn’t respond either.

            Asuma was actually feeling worried. He had been treating Shikamaru like crap since day one and he knew Shikamaru hadn’t told anyone the truth of their a marriage. But he was sure once the marriage was ended, Shikamaru would tell everyone how Asuma had done to him, including what happened in the bedroom. Shikaku would kill him, hands down. But what really made him think was how he had been making Shikamaru cry, really cry. Shikamaru had never been a very emotional guy and never toward himself. He had only cried once for as long as he had knew him and that was when Choji had been feared to die, but Asuma had hurt Shikamaru so bad, he cried and pleaded for him to stop, but he didn’t. Asuma didn’t say anything.

            Sasuke noticed that no one had answered him but he had his own problems. It wasn’t like his family or Neji’s would allow them to divorce, either in eighteen days or eighteen years, because their daughter Tsubasa was the famed Hyuiha, who was going to teach her how to use the Sharingan and who was going to teach her how to use the Byakugan, if not her parents? His father had finally accepted him and if he divorced Neji…no, he couldn’t do that. And there was the fact he loved being in bed with Neji, if they were divorced, Neji wouldn’t touch him with a twenty-foot pole. Sasuke didn’t know what to say.

            The men sat there lost in their own thoughts but as the sun came down, they knew they had to go home and face the music.


	31. The Music 1: Kakashi

_Kakashi_

             I came home and Iruka was sitting in the living room with Hikaru. He seemed to be teaching him how to read.

            “Cat runs,” said Hikaru. “Cat jumps. Cat pounces.”

            My stomach caught.

            _Is it just me, or does he kinda have my voice? Its young and innocent, but too familiar._

            Iruka nodded but then turned as I closed the door behind me. Iruka gave me a wide smile and my heart skipped again. He used to smile at me like that all the time. Lately he had been irritable with me and looked upset.

            “He’s reading,” Iruka told me, mentioning me over. “Come listen.”

            I looked at Hikaru. He looked like a young Iruka I remembered growing up with, but he had my gray hair and my eyes. He looked at me hopefully but when I didn’t move, I watched the depression come over him and worse, then resignation and he looked away. Iruka didn’t have a resigned expression, but even worse, knowing. He turned away too.

            I stood there almost frozen for about eight seconds, then I went over and sat down.

            I asked cautiously, “What are you reading Hikaru?”

            Hikaru didn’t answer, just dove into my arms for a hug. Before I could do anything, I heard him say, “This is the first time I’ve touched you.”

            He sounded so happy and the simple truth of it was painful.

            _My son and I’ve never touched him once. Once my father died, no one ever touched me either. Now I’ve done it to my own boy._

            My arms came around Hikaru and I hugged him back.

            Iruka smiled at me with a first truly happy smile directed toward me and his eyes were teary. I smiled back and put Hikaru back.

            “Let me hear you read,” I suggested.

            This was weird for me, but watching his face light up and he picked up the book and began to read, I felt better about this whole thing.

            Hikaru read until he was falling asleep on himself. Iruka moved to pick him up, but I lowered his arms and picked Hikaru up myself.

            “I’ll take him,” I said with a small smile.

            Iruka nodded with another smile, his eyes teary again and he led the way. I saw Hikaru’s room had been redecorated from a nursery to a boy’s room, he had a bed and a bookshelf with books on it. Iruka pulled back the sheets and I laid Hikaru down. Together we tucked him in. Iruka suddenly covered his face but I could always tell when the delicate emotional Iruka was crying.

            I brought him close to me and left the sleeping Hikaru in his room. I walked us to our bedroom and waited until Iruka had calmed down.

            “What changed your mind about…him?” asked Iruka, using his sleeve to dry his eyes. “I was really beginning to think that our marriage was going to be like this for as long as it lasted. And especially with that argument we had on the phone. What changed?”

            I didn’t want to run the list, so I said, “There were many factors that contributed to my final decision, but there is one that specifically deals with you.”

            Iruka looked at me wonderingly. I didn’t speak, just examined his face. Iruka had been considered a plain orphan boy all his life, but I had made him my friend because I liked him intrinsically. Now I could see him in a more attractive light. His eyes were more golden then just brown. He had long eyelashes that framed them perfectly, even more so with the shining of tears there, causing the orbs to reflect the light. His skin was red brown and very soft. I reached out and took out his ponytail. Silky dark brown hair smoothed down to his shoulders and caressed the sides of his face.

            Iruka swallowed as I took off my headband and I touched his flak jacket, unzipping it. He clasped my fingers.

            “K-Kakashi,” he stuttered. “I-I know we’re married now, but it was only necessary one time. Its more than enough that you’ve decided to accept Hikaru, you don’t have to force yourself to do this. No one has to know what we do behind closed doors.”

            I smiled behind my mask. “No one can force me to do anything, besides the Hokage. I want this.”

            Iruka sucked in a quick breath. “You _want_ to have sex with me?”

            “We are married,” I said, unzipping his jacket again. “And I want to try to enjoy being in bed with you.”

            “But what about me? What about what I want?” Iruka firmly pushed my hands away and gave me an equally firm look. “I did _not_ enjoy our wedding night, and no, it wasn’t just because you cummed on me, it was all of it, from beginning to end, I didn’t like it and once it was over, I was grateful, _very_ grateful that it would never have to happen again. Now, I’m thankful, I’m overjoyed that you’ve decided to accept Hikaru into your life, but that’s all I want from you Kakashi.”

            He sighed softly and looked at me with serious somewhat sad eyes. “You’ve been my friend Kakashi, a dear friend to me and I’ve never felt sexual attraction towards you, so even though we’re husband and wife, that doesn’t change.”

            He stood up, sighing again but he looked more settled now, more calm. “I’m sure you and the other husbands will be getting your sex elsewhere and between me and you, that’s fine with me. Be discreet please, don’t flaunt it in my face, but don’t petition me for sex again, ever.”

            Iruka headed toward the bathroom but I was faster and placed my arm on the wall in front of him, blocking him from keep walking. He looked stunned then apprehensive, but he lifted his chin at me, facing me squarely.

            “I’m your husband, as you’ve pointed out,” I said quietly but with some force. “Ever heard of something called marital rights?”

            Iruka gasped softly and took a step back, looking horrified. “So now you threaten to force me into bed with you? My Kami Kakashi, what’s gotten into you? Yes, there is marital rights but there is also the word NO and I’m saying it right here, right now. N.O. Now please, move away from the bathroom so I can shower then I want to go sleep in peace.”

            I didn’t move, my jaw clenching as I struggled to think of something to respond to him with. Everything he’s been saying was either his true option or it just made sense but that wasn’t what I wanted.

            “Iruka,” I said finally. “Why don’t you at least _try_ to be attracted to me? I can help you like me back.”

            Iruka’s brows went up in surprise. “You mean you want to like…seduce me?” His expression looked unsettled and a little amused at the idea.

            _He’s laughing at me? I don’t appreciate that._ My hand on the wall knuckled into a fist, as did the hand at my side.

            Iruka hastily stepped back, giving the impression of being uneasy again. “Kakashi, just calm down, please?” He watched me carefully. “I can understand that you want sex from me, as your wife, but if I don’t want it then well…you just can’t have it. Excuse me.”

            He stepped around me and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

            I lowered my mask, suddenly feeling hot and ran my hand over my face in a quick agitated manner.

            _Kakashi the Copy Ninja can’t have sex with his own wife? Unwanted, turned away from and rejected, hell, that hurts me emotionally a little bit and yeah, it damages my pride and ego as a man._

            I got undressed and rubbed the back of my neck and rolled my shoulders, feeling my irritation make my muscles tense up.

            _There’s no way I’m just going to accept this. Oh, I don’t want you so stay away from me. Sorry Iruka, but I won’t just merely sit back and let you keep your oh so pristine and oh so innocent body out of my reach as if I’m a leper or someone equally distasteful. I don’t want to force you like I had to on our wedding night, I want you to want me back…seduce you…hmm…._

            I put on a mask to cover my lower face and waited until Iruka came out of the bathroom. As I walked past him to go inside myself, I gently ran the tip of my fingers down his spine. He jittered with a quick yelp and stared at me as I closed the door behind me.

            I grinned behind my mask.

            _Seducing my wife: Phase One, initiate._


	32. The Music 2: Sasuke

_Sasuke_

             When I came home, there was a plate of food covered in aluminum foil at my place on the table. I washed my hands and ate, my brain mulling over what had happened earlier. I had never had much of an opinion on Tenten before, just that she talked big about herself but never seemed able to back it up, but I had no idea she felt so fiercely about me. And then with how Neji didn’t even refuse it, didn’t tell her that she was wrong, it made me wonder if I’m really that bad. And of course he got on me about Tsubasa. I had to talk to him again.

            I went to his bedroom to wait; I could hear Neji gushing over Tsubasa in her nursery, she was talking back to him in this soft babyish feminine voice and felt this tug in my heart, it was strong enough my stomach turned as well. I pressed a hand to my forehead, sitting down on the bed, biting my lower lip.

            _Tsubasa…she is real, isn’t she? Yeah, she’s growing like crazy, but she can talk, eat and laugh, I’ve seen her make facial expressions, unless she’s got metal workings on the inside, she’s not a robot, she’s a human being._

_I don’t know what was in that serum that kooky Orochimaru created, but somehow, with my semen and DNA, mixed with Neji’s body, we together created a new life. Orochimaru hadn’t thought that a baby would be made, he was aiming for a male womb, but me and Neji, with the power of our bodies, we made a baby, the serum was only the connector to make it possible._

_Maybe, secretly, I’ve always lusted after Neji, how else was I able to enjoy sex with him so easily and he enjoys it with me. It’s a little weird to think that while Neji has been my friend I was subconsciously thinking dirty thoughts about him, but what if he was thinking them too, not knowing it, and that’s how come we like being in bed together?_

            The light turned off at the end of the hall with only this faint dim light still coming from the nursery and Neji came back inside the bedroom. He blinked to see me.

            “Sasuke? This is my bedroom, remember?”

            “So you’re kicking me out?” I spoke with a slight bite to my tone but I calmed when Neji’s eyes went wide and he stepped back. “Relax Neji, I’m not going to hurt you. Come over here.”

            Neji paused, then slowly slid over and sat down next to me. He tilted his head at me. “Are you okay Sasuke? You look a little peaky around the eyes.” He carefully brushed my hair off my forehead, feeling for a temperature. “Do you feel alright?”

            Warmth bathed my chest at how kind Neji was being to me when I hadn’t been that nice to him from the start. I had been full of my own anger, maybe even some hatred and I couldn’t understand anyone else’s feelings but my own. I had been unnecessarily rough on the wedding night then I kinda sorta didn’t really give Neji a choice in having sex with me last night. It was like I was being arrogant, which I was, a little, okay, a lot but I never tried to hurt anyone with it, let alone physically. I could only hope that Neji would forgive me and help me change my ways, when it came towards him and our marriage.

            “I forgive you Sasuke,” said Neji just as I realized I had been speaking outloud as my voice faded away. “And I’d love to help you change your ways, it hasn’t been much of a blast taking care of Tsubasa and the house by myself.” He smiled.

            I made a small smile. “Then I apologize. Um.”

            I can’t believe I just made that baby noise, but Neji was smelling very nicely right now and only wearing his house robe, I could see his collarbone and some of his chest, which I noticed was no longer baring breasts, a pity, his arms looked delicate and I liked his slender pale legs.

            Neji gasped quietly, seeing my eyes traveling his body. “S-Sasuke!”

            “N-Neji,” I mocked him, my smile widening as I gently laid him down on the bed. My eyes flickered at him. “We didn’t get to finished what we started last night.” I slowly licked my lips and he made the cutest shocked expression, so cute I had to kiss him for it, our first.

            _Mmm…grapefruit marmalade…I like it._ I kissed him harder, softly pressing my tongue against the seam of his lips. Neji made that sweet protesting sound he could make and opened up from me, allowing me inside to gather up more of that unique flavor.

            Neji’s arms came around my neck and his legs spread beneath me, letting my crotch settle on his. Feeling hungrier just at the fact Neji was accepting me, that he wanted me, I quickly parted his robe and broke our mouth kiss to ravage down his naked body, my hands tugging him closer to me.

            “Ahh, Sasuke, you’re so aggressive.” Neji’s hands gripped my shoulders as I pushed down my pants, kissing down to Neji’s waiting erection. “Wait!” He quickly covered that perfect ivory meat before I could touch it. I looked up at him, one quarter curious and three quarters irritated at the delay.

            “Its embarrassing,” he admitted, his cheeks flushed and he nibbled on his swollen lower lip. “I really can’t let you do it.”

            “Relax Neji,” I told him again, using my hands to pin his wrists down on either side of his body, my own body was kneeling between his legs, he couldn’t close them. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just close your eyes if you can’t watch and let yourself feel the pleasure.”

            “Uh hmm.” Neji rolled his lips into his mouth and closed his eyes, his body tense.

            I smirked. _He’s older than me but he’s got like zip in experience huh? I don’t know why, Neji is good-looking. No matter, he’s all mine now and I’m not giving him up._

            With that in mind, I lowered my head and took Neji’s stiff penis into my mouth. My eyes closed all on their own. _MMM…he feels like heated silk in my mouth. I really like it._

            “Ugh…Sasuke,” Neji’s hands went into my hair as I bobbed my head up and down, using my tongue to taste him and slick him with saliva, making these humming sounds in my throat that vibrated against him. “I don’t know if this is okay.”

            I smirked in my mind. _He’s still thinking about what’s right and wrong, even now? I’ll train him out of that…_

            Training didn’t last long as Neji cried out and I lifted up my head before I swallowed, watching the spurt land on his abdomen.

            “Whew…” Neji let out a soft sigh and relaxed against the bed, his body lightly gleaming with sweat.

            “See,” I chuckled quietly as I leaned over him. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

            Neji shook his head, smiling up at me. “No, it was really good. Made me tired.” His eyes closed and just like that he was sleep.

            “Hey, Neji.” I shook his shoulder. “Wake up, we weren’t finished.”

            “Mm hmm.” He rolled over and snuggled into the sheets.

            _Talk about anticlimactic…_

            I sighed and got him under the covers, laying down with him. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

            _So is everything going to change just like this? No, it can’t possibly be this easy. Yes, I’ve changed my mind but can I also suddenly change my actions and my behavior? What about the others? None of us, besides Gaara, wanted to be in this situation, we didn’t want to be married or have kids, we reacted badly, some of us more badly than others. So thinking about myself, will it’ll be simple living now…or will some new problem arise…?_

            I held Neji close to me and closed my eyes to sleep.

            _Whatever is coming, we’ll handle it together._


	33. The Music 3: Kankuro

_Kankuro_

             “No.” Kiba spoke simply but it completely shocked me.

            “What do you mean no?” I stared at him, half confused and half irritated.

            “I don’t want to have sex with you,” said Kiba, his arms crossed and his face militant. “Yes, we’ve enjoyed it but I feel like its rewarding you for bad behavior. If you can’t find it in you to take care of your son, then I can’t find it in me to take care of you.”

            I didn’t like that. “So what is this, like a punishment?” I felt my upper lip twitch backwards in a snarl. “You withhold your body from me purposely? You think its funny or something?”

            “You’re being completely stupid Kankuro!” Kiba snapped at me, making me take a quick step back at the sudden vehemence of it. “It doesn’t have anything to do with me and it has nothing to do with you! It’s about Kana! Our son! The child, its always been about him! If you’d only stop thinking about yourself and open your eyes! We’re _married_ Kankuro and the only thing that’s going through your head is getting sex every night! Do you really think that’s what marriage is about, _sex_?”

            Kiba’s face was more intense than I had seen it, besides when he was underneath me. But this was different, he was serious. “Kana is the point of our marriage, to give him a home, to give him parents, to give him a healthy happy place to grow in. He’s already talking and walking and all he knows about you is the fact you yell at him and hit him! You want to be an abusive father Kankuro? You want Kana to walk around cringing when you’re nearby, to cry every time you speak? Is that what you want?”

            “N-no.” I stuttered for a quick moment, feeling sickness curling in my stomach at that idea.

            “Thank Kami for that at least.” Kiba took a calming breath but still watched me closely. “I stand by what I’ve already said. Until you can treat Kana a damn sight better than you have been you get _none_ of this.”

           He waved his hand to encompass his body with a snap of his fingers then got into bed.

            He said a short, “Goodnight,” and turned off his bedside lamp.

            I stood there in the semi-dark with moonlight from the window the only illuminator in the room. I was totally stunned.

            _So is it that simple? One second I’m single, the next I’m a unwilling husband, now I’m forced into celibacy. And what for? That science experiment kid down the hall? Its not like I asked for this, I don’t want this! And now I’m blackmailed into being a father for the creature? No father no sex type of deal? Hell, I don’t need Kiba for sex! There’s clubs I can get sex from if I want it! Fine Kiba, you can cut me off if you want to, but you can’t force me into anything I don’t want to do!_

            Cursing quietly, I got into my side of the bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

            _You’re the stupid one Kiba…Honestly, so he thinks that just by cutting me off sexually that I’ll magically become a better father? I don’t WANT to be a father, never asked for this. Great Kami, how can one simple public masturbation turn out like this? This is all Orochimaru’s fault!!_

            Suddenly my cell phone rang from the floor. I frowned but reached over and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

            “What?”

            “Rude.” It was Gaara, sounding calm and collected as always.

            “You’re the last guy I want to hear from,” I told him, irritated. “The perfect Daddy and husband, you deign yourself to talk to me?”

            It was quiet then Gaara said, “I called because I felt your distress. I thought maybe I could help.”

            “Well you can’t,” I started angrily.

            Kiba elbowed me in the back. “Be quiet,” he murmured. “Trying to sleep.”

            I got up and left the bedroom, asking, “You can’t help Gaara, nothing but a kunai in my head could end this.”

            “Sorry you feel that way Kankuro but don’t you think its time to stop bucking at what isn’t going to change?” Gaara kept going before I could snap at him. “You are married now and you will be for who knows how long. There’s just no point in whining and complaining, it’s a done deal. Are you sure this is how you want to behave?”

            I gritted my teeth and ground out, “You are younger than me Gaara, who are you to talk to me like this?”

            Gaara sighed. “Could you stop being a dunderhead and just listen for once? You’ve always been a great ninja Kankuro and an older brother I could look up to. Now what are you? A married man who refuses to accept it. A father who refuses to accept his son. What else are you? Do you even want to be this?”

            My hand tightened on the phone but I didn’t speak.

            Gaara sighed again. “Talk Kankuro. You tell me.”

            “You’re the one who just took everything in stride, of course you don’t understand.” I slumped down on the couch, holding my forehead with one hand. “You didn’t have much of a life before, you didn’t lose anything or anyone. You had nothing to lose when this happened, nothing at all.”

            “Well, you are wrong about that but I still want to hear about your side,” said Gaara. “Tell me why you can’t adjust.”

            My eyes popped. “What are you asking?? Who _could_ adjust to this? I’m married to another _guy_ , I have an _inhuman_ kid and everything is completely different. There’s no question why I can’t adjust! The real question is why _you_ adjusted, especially if you say I was wrong.”

            “I adjusted because I saw no point in fighting,” he answered. “Our father would have nothing to do with it. The Hokage had complete control. There was nothing I could do about what was happening, my life was being reorganized before me and I couldn’t stop it. So I decided that instead of kicking up a fuss, I would just go along. I’ll admit I lucked out to be paired with Naruto, we were already great friends and are compatible. That’s why I adjusted, what was the point of fighting it? So what’s your excuse? Why won’t you just give in?”

            “Give in?” I was incredulous. “Gaara, I’m a Sand ninja, I don’t just _give in_. I can’t believe you just asked me that.”

            Gaara was quiet then said, “Well, I think I’ve done the best I can do. I know someone else who can knock some sense into you, seeing as you’re rejecting every word that I’m saying. Goodnight Kankuro. Good luck tomorrow.” With that he hung up.

            I stared at my phone.

            _Damn kid. Called me in the middle of the night to blabber nonsense then gets all cryptic at the end. This is why younger siblings shouldn’t give advice._

            I tossed the phone onto the cushion next to me and went back to bed. I laid down, thinking.

            _Anyway, I don’t care that Kiba is refusing to have sex with me. I’ll get it from other places until he gets tired of being celibate and begs me to come back into his bed._

            I smirked at the idea of Kiba begging me.

            _That’s the plan!_

            I closed my eyes and went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	34. The Music 4: Gaara

_Gaara_

             When I woke up, really, just roused myself out of my semiconscious state that I could rest in without letting Shukaku take control, Naruto wasn’t next to me. In fact, his place beside me was cold, indicating he had been gone for a while. I jerked up straight, checking the time. It was almost one in the afternoon.

            _Great Kami, I’ve laid here for that long? Damn, Naruto really wore me out last night._

            I jumped up and rushed to shower and get dressed. I had only just clipped my belt over my pants when I heard the front door open and the sound of voices, both Naruto’s and little tiny ones.

            _Miki? Mika? TALKING?!_

            I rushed out of the bedroom down the hall to the front room where my family was entering.

            “Daddy!” The fraternal twins called my name as I ran up and they ran to me, hugging me.

            “You’re talking!” I knelt down to hug them back. “But when? Why?”

            “Totally randomly,” said Naruto with a wide smile, walking forward and kneeling with me. “I was going out and didn’t want them to bother you while you were resting and they just started talking amongst themselves, out of the blue. They know a lot of words, I think they were listening very closely while everyone else was talking.”

            “Can you read?” I asked them, a smile on my face. “Can you write?”

            They shook their heads, saying together, “No, not yet but we really want to!”

            “They’re the size of five years old,” Naruto told me, tugging one of Mika’s blonde side ponytails tenderly. “They can probably join the ninja academy, seeing as they have already shown they know jutsus.”

            “I’m sure that the Fourth will have to approve of it,” I said, feeling unsure. “They’re really only four days old, he might want them to actually be five years old.”

            Naruto’s brows went up as he stood, I stood too and the twins watched us carefully. “Yeah and at this rate, in five years they’ll look like fifty years old.” He gasped and bit his lower lip.

            “We will?” The twins looked confused and I wondered, _did anyone tell them the truth of their birth? Do they realize that Naruto and I are both men and it was an science experiment gone haywire than created them?_

            “Maybe their growth will have slowed down by then,” was my suggestion. “And become more natural.”

            “We’ll have to ask Lady Tsunade,” said Naruto, taking the twin’s shoulders. “You guys must be hungry, its lunch time, right? What do you want?”

            “Ramen!” They both cheered it, both pulling Naruto’s immense grin. It felt so odd seeing Miki’s face, _my_ face, make that extremely happy expression but I knew I would just have to get used to it. Besides, anything was better than him becoming a psychotic murderer like I did.

            _Anything but that._

            I followed Naruto into the kitchen then helped pull out the chairs for Miki and Mika to sit down. They were babbling excitedly to each other, it seemed they went from being silent to being unable to shut up. I caught Naruto’s eye and he did a one-shouldered shrug as he put on a pot of water, saying, “Looks like they take after me.”

            “Miki seemed more like me for a good while,” I said, leaning on the counter with my elbows holding me up, facing the chattering kids. “Guess he was only acting like that for show?”

            Naruto added the noodles to the boiling pot, humming then answered, “Or maybe he’s just excited that he’s talking and once the excitement runs out, he’ll be back to acting how he was before.”

            “Maybe,” I crossed my arms over my chest loosely. “As long as he doesn’t take after me _too_ much.”

            “Hehe, I hope so too.” Naruto stirred in the seasoning packet, turning off the heat. “I actually think that while the kids seem to be taking after their parents in personality, they’ll eventually grow into their own personalities. I mean, sure, a child might have a inherited a quirk that their parent has, Hikaru likes Icha Icha books like Kakashi does, but to become an exact replica, I don’t think so.”

            I nodded, just thinking about that as Naruto put the ramen in two bowls and placed them at the settings on the table, while he did that I got out two sets of chopsticks, laying them next to the bowls.

            “MMM.” Mika picked up her chopsticks properly and began to use them.

            Miki grabbed his bowl, set his mouth around the rim and tilted his head back, gulping down the steaming hot noodles just the way Naruto did. “AAH.” He thumped it back down on the table with a loud sigh.

            Mika wrinkled her nose at him. “Animal.”

            I saw the look in Miki’s eyes and my arm was there. Miki slapped my forearm rather than Mika’s face, who jolted to the opposite side of the kitchen, face pale. Miki glared at me.

            I flicked his forehead.

            “Ow!”

            “You don’t hit your sister first of all and watch the way you look at me secondly.”

            Miki snorted and stood up, walking away without saying anything. _That little-! Talk about lack of respect!_

            I started forward but Naruto was suddenly in my way. “Wait Gaara,” he started but I talked over him. “Go comfort Mika, I’ll handle Miki.”

            “Just don’t hurt him,” instructed Naruto but he walked back to Mika who was crying.

            I went after Miki, finding him in the backyard, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, his gourd sitting next to him. I stopped in front of him and crossed my arms, looking down at him. “What was that about Miki?”

            Miki looked into my eyes, a brooding green and didn’t answer.

            I flicked his forehead.

            “Ow!”

            “Answer me when I talk to you. Why did you try to hit Mika?”

            “It would have landed if you didn’t interfere,” he pointed out, voice hard. _And this kid is like what, four days old? Jeez, figures this is the type of son I’d get._

            “Of course I interfered,” I responded. “Mika didn’t do anything that deserved to get slapped. And you’re lucky I interfered, because if you had managed to hit her I would have hit you.”

            Miki pulled an ugly sneer. “I’m not afraid of you.”

            _Oh?_

            “Gaara wait!” A hand grasped my wrist as it went back. Naruto forced my arm back down. “Don’t let Miki goad you into hitting him! This is what I’m trying to tell you, if we start down this path of hitting each other when we get upset it’ll never end. Let’s just talk it out, alright?”

            I kept my eyes on Miki who looked unsettled for a moment before lifting his chin back to its haughty I’m-a-badass angle. “Naruto I get you’ve got this hang up about domestic violence but when I hit Miki, its to teach a lesson, not to purposely cause him pain. Now let me go because this kid needs a lesson to be taught, badly.”

            “No!” Naruto jerked me back from Miki, turning me to him. Mika was holding onto him from behind, hiding her face in his waist. “You’re not getting it Gaara. If you hit Miki to teach him a lesson you’re actually teaching him that violence is how to solve problems. He’s already showing violent tendencies, we don’t want to enhance that behavior. Trust me, if we instill in him that talking is the best way, he’ll start to talk instead of getting physical as well. I’m telling you, hitting Miki will cause problems, not fix them.”

            It was tense and quiet as I thought about this and I glanced at Miki who looked worried but when he saw me looking at him he straightened up and looked hard and stiff again. 

            _He’s just putting on a role. Why? Rebellious period just like Naruto said, a very early rebellious period._

            “Fine,” I said, removing Naruto’s hand from my wrist. “You talk to him then Naruto. I need to go get a mission.”

            I walked away, not looking back as Naruto sighed and even when Miki grunted satisfactorily, I kept walking.

            _Alright Naruto, I let you handle him this time. You have different ideals than me and you can take control for this moment. However I won’t let Miki walk all over me and he’s cunning, once he sees that he can use you to get himself out of being punished that’s when the real problems start._

            I saw now that I had begun to believe that life would be simple and easy as a husband and father but I was wrong. I had been naive but I understood now. Real life had begun.


	35. The Music 5: Asuma

_Asuma_

             _Why can’t she just shut up? Why does she talk all the time? Her voice, it grates on my very soul. She’s some creature, something artificial yet she’s right here, in my house, in my space. And Shikamaru isn’t any help, always smiling to her and she’s all he talks about, all he does is nag at me. Dammit, why am I even here? I should just leave, walk out, maybe Namikaze will send ANBU after me, but maybe I’ll just kick their asses and not come home anyway._

            “My name!”

            At the irritating voice, but it was so close to me, I looked down and jolted to see the it standing in front of me, holding up a paper with the jagged words Sora Nora on it.

            “My name,” it said, making this so-called smile at me, its eyes bright and happy, but that wasn’t real, this thing isn’t real. The smile fell, now it looked confused. “My name, see?”

            It tried to hand me the paper, at the feel of its synthetic touch, I pushed it away, glaring at Shikamaru.

            “Keep that thing away from me.” I walked away but Shikamaru grasped my wrist and yanked me toward him, he looked livid.

            “If you ever lay your hand on her again I’ll kill you,” he growled at me.

            I twisted his hand off me, I didn’t like the sound of pain he made so I let him go but warned him, “Don’t threaten me Shikamaru, you can’t do a damn thing to stop anything I do, we know that already.” Just the glint in my eyes reminded him of our time in bed together.

            Shikamaru gasped and took a step back, watching his face drain white and how his lips trembled, it only made me feel worse and I turned to leave again.

            “Asuma.” Shikamaru just said my name, quietly from behind me. It stopped me in my tracks but I didn’t turn around to face him. “I know you’re upset,” he began, but I snapped, I couldn’t take him calling my turbulent emotions upset one more second.

            I whirled around with my hand at the ready and slapped Shikamaru in the face, just in order to get his attention but I hit him way harder than I meant to, he stumbled to the side, cracked his head against the corner of the wall and slid down with a streak of blood marking his passage, slumping against the floor.

            “Mommy!” The it screamed and dashed to Shikamaru’s side, shaking his chest but he didn’t wake up, eyes closed. “Mommy wake up!”

            “Shit, shit, shit!” I knelt at Shikamaru’s side, using my arm to brush the byproduct to the side. “Dammit Shikamaru, kid, wake up.”

            I gently tapped the left side of his face, the right side had a large darkening bruise spreading across the cheek. Shikamaru didn’t move at all, he was breathing, but he was knocked unconscious.

            “Fuck,” I cursed.

            I didn’t know any medical jutsu to heal him or any home remedies to wake him up and I didn’t dare call someone for help, they would instantly know I had slapped him, that was abuse, I could go to jail and Shikaku would kill me before I would get there.

            “Come on Shikamaru, please kid, wake up.” I gave him a quick shake, but he didn’t respond, his head lolled backwards lifelessly and he didn’t open his eyes.

            “Dammit, this can’t be happening. I knew I would go too far, oh Great Kami, tell me I didn’t kill him.” I pulled Shikamaru close to my chest, one arm holding him tight, my other hand felt the back of his head. He had a long slice there, the warmth of blood spread over my hand.

            I bit my lower lip as the tears that I hadn’t let loose boiled up to the rims of my eyes. “Please Shikamaru, wake up. I’m sorry, okay?”

            I ducked my head next to his face, closing my eyes and I began to rock him slowly back and forth, my head pounded with a headache, my chest was burning up with my irate emotions.

            “Shika, I’ve been going about this whole thing wrong from the start and you’ve been right this whole time too. When I learned you were pregnant with my baby, I should have been supportive, we were both in pain, even if mine may have been worse, it didn’t give me the right to stomp around, to act like a baby. Our wedding night was disastrous and it was all because of me, I shouldn’t have hurt you like that, it wasn’t your fault and I was a little drunk too, I thought it would help me through the night but it only made me worse, more unstable and I could have killed you. I made you cry, beg me and that’s something I never wanted to do to you and I don’t want you to do it again.”

            “I’ve been evil to the child when its not her fault that she was created either and if you die, I can’t think about what will happen to her, I don’t want that either. Please Shikamaru, wake up, alright? I won’t hit you ever again, I won’t hurt you in bed, I want to be better, a better husband for you, I’ll do it if you wake up, please? I’m sorry, I really am. Just wake up Shikamaru, wake up.”

            I lifted my head and he was still unconscious in my arms, his head lolled back, his blood was in my hand cupping his skull, he was pale and his eyes edged in black. He was breathing but was it slowing down? I couldn’t feel his heartbeat against my chest, was it beating weaker? Had I actually killed my former student?

            I loved Shikamaru as if he was my own son, I had always cared about him and Shikaku was one of my closest friends, if Shikamaru died, my life would be worse than ever, what type of life would Sora have if her mother was dead, her father either in jail or dead too, and it would be my fault, I felt like everything was my fault. I wanted the chance to prove myself, to become better.

            “Shikamaru wake up, please, I’m the one begging you now.” Tears seeped from my eyes, softly plopping onto Shikamaru’s cheeks. “I’ll be better, I promise, come on kid, you’re stronger than this, a little slap won’t take you down, right? You can wake up now, can’t you?”

            I gave him another shake but while his body moved, he wasn’t reacting to me.

            _No way…why did I do this? My hand, my anger, my pride, my selfishness, all of it, I caused this._

            “Shikamaru, please!” I suddenly placed my lips on his, maybe somehow my touch, only a softer one, a gentler one, would work. “Shikamaru, wake up.” I moved my lips against his, they were soft and naturally stuck to mine. Then they pressed began against mine as Shikamaru quietly murmured, kissing me back.

            I lifted my head up as Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered open. “Asuma?” he asked me then he winced, tears came into his eyes. “You hit me.” He sounded pained from his physical wound and hurt emotionally.

            “I know and I’m so sorry.” I brought him closer to my chest, hugging him with one arm, my other hand just held the back of his head, maybe the heat of it would help heal him. “I just overreacted, I didn’t mean it.”

            “Mommy!” Sora knelt by my side, tugging at Shikamaru’s shoulder. The being had tears on its cheeks, its eyes watery… her eyes were like mine, Shikamaru’s eye shape but her irises were mine.

            _Is this person really human? Have I been wrong all along?_

            She asked, “Are you okay?”

            Shikamaru nodded but then stopped with a short cry of pain. “I’m okay Sora,” he said, leaning into me and placed his head at my neck. “I just need to rest.” His eyes closed and this time I knew he was just sleeping.

            I carefully stood up while hefting him into my arms, carrying him with an arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders.

            “Watch out,” I told Sora as I nearly stepped on her, she was crowding closely, trying to look at Shikamaru. “I’m taking him to bed.”

            I walked down the hall to our bedroom and I laid him carefully down on his stomach, I wanted to bandage his head, I made sure to turn his face to the side so he could breathe, the bruised side up. At the sight of the blackish blue mark marring Shikamaru’s pale skin I felt sick, worse than sick, I felt ashamed and guilty.

            “Your hand!” Sora pointed at me, her face pale and I did see that my right hand was red with Shikamaru’s blood.

            “I know, but it’ll be okay.” I went into the bathroom, for some reason she followed me and I washed my hand very well and with hot water, feeling sick at the blood liquid swirling down the drain, then dried it. I got the first aid kit from behind the bathroom mirror and went back into the bedroom, nearly tripping over Sora again as she walked closely to my legs.

            I gave her a look and she whispered, “Sorry.”

            I went back to Shikamaru’s bedside and took out his ponytail and parted his hair where I saw the clumping of blood. I dampened a cloth and cleaned up as much of the blood as I could, revealing the gash that ran up and down the back of his head, he had cut himself open when he hit the wall, then widened the streak as he slid down, maybe that corner was sharper than I thought, I would have to put a buffer on it so that no one else could get hurt. I tapped gauze to the spot but Shikamaru’s hair was loose, twisted and wet.

            “Comb?” Sora held a brush and a comb she had picked up from the floor, maybe Shikamaru had knocked them over or I could have, while stomping around at some point.

            “Comb,” I said, carefully picking taking it from her hand, not really wanting to touch her, not yet.

            Sora got onto the bed on Shikamaru’s other side and began to brush his hair, but she was being too rough, pulling at his scalp as the strands tangled in brush fibers.

            “No, no.” I caught her wrist and made her stop. “That hurts. Like this.” Using my hold on her wrist, I brushed Shikamaru’s hair more slowly and carefully lifted up to let the hair smooth out then repeated.

            “OOH.” She gave me a sweet smile as I let her go and went back to brushing Shikamaru’s hair, only just the way I had showed her.

            _That smile was classic Shikamaru, those rare smiles he can give out._

            My hand tingled, her skin had been that total softness little kid’s hands had, very warm and a little wet, it was like a normal person’s hand, but she wasn’t normal. She was only five days old but was the size of a five year old, there was nothing normal about that. But she showed emotions as if she was normal, happiness, confusion, fear. I just didn’t understand it.

            I combed the other side of Shikamaru’s hair, then once it was as straight as the spikes were going to get, I put it back in its ponytail, it hid the bandages sticking to his skull very well.

            “What we do now?” Sora looked at me worriedly. “Mommy be okay?”

            I nodded, rubbing Shikamaru’s shoulder, I could hear him breathing, see his pulse beating at his neck.

            I said, “He’ll be fine. We just wait until he wakes up.”

            “I’ll wait too.” Sora cuddled up with Shikamaru and laid with him, her hand rubbing his other shoulder, watching him intensely as if that would help him wake up.

            I paused, but then laid down on the opposite side with Shikamaru in between us. I leaned close to his ear, whispering just for him, “Shikamaru, I’m really sorry, okay? I’ll treat you better, I promise. And…I’ll try to be better for Sora too, I’ll try hard. Just be okay.”


	36. Volte-Face 1: Kiba

_Kiba_

             When I woke up in the morning Kankuro wasn’t home. I could hear Kana crying from his nursery, I knew he was wasn’t hurt because he was simply screaming, “I want to get out! Let me out! I don’t want in anymore! Let me out!”

            I sighed and stood up, putting on a robe. I checked the time. It was only seven in the morning, did most children wake up so early? I went into the nursery and gaped. Kana was _stuck_ in the crib, he must have hit a growth spurt over the night, his arms and legs compressed tightly together in the crib with his shoulders and head out.

            “Oh no!” I rushed over and started to tug on him but he was stuck tight.

            “I’ll be stuck forever.” He mourned loudly. “I’ll die in here! I’m dead, I’m dead already.”

            “No you’re not, I’ll get you out, I promise.” I grasped onto his shoulders with both hands and braced one foot against the crib, pulling him with my hands and using my foot to push the crib away but it didn’t help a bit, it was like I was weak now, either I wasn’t as physically strong as I used to be or this boy was truly going to be stuck in this crib for the rest of his life.

            “Okay, plan B. Wait here Kana.” I rushed to the phone and called Shino’s cell phone.

            “Hm.” He answered after a few minutes with a soft sleepy hum.

            “Sorry to wake you up Shino,” I said. “But Kana is stuck in his crib, I need you to use your destruction bugs to get him out, maybe eat a hole through the crib or something. He just grew overnight and now he can’t get out and I’m not strong enough to pull him out myself.”

            Shino was quiet for a few seconds, he muffled a yawn and said, “Alright, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t try to forcibly remove him anymore, you might break or bruise something. Just keep him calm, okay?”

            I nodded and hung up. I told Kana to hold on while I took a quick shower and got dressed. The doorbell was ringing just as I finished with my pants. I let Shino in and led him to the nursery.

            Shino quietly gasped at the sight. Kana’s arms and legs were trapped in the small confines of the crib with only his shoulders and head free. He was stuck.

            “Help.” He cried out. “I’ll die in here!”

            “You won’t die,” I assured him as Shino stepped close and began to examine the crib carefully. His sunglasses were on but I could feel his intense stare. “Uncle Shino is going to get you out, don’t worry.”

            “Alright I need you to stay very still Kana,” said Shino, cracking his knuckles. “You can breathe and blink, but don’t struggle or try and move around. Can you do that?”

            Kana was pale but he nodded, eyes wide. I bit my fingernails, my heart racing.

            _If Kankuro was here, he could have used one of his puppets to dismantle the crib or maybe he would just be strong enough to lift Kana out himself. But no, he’s not around. He’s not ever around. Jeez…to think that Shino makes a better father than he does. Shino is always here for us, for me and he’s helping Kana with no grumbling at all. I bet Kankuro wouldn’t even care, oh wait, yes he will, because it means Kana would have broken another crib. He’ll just want to beat him again!_

            Shino’s destruction bugs buzzing out from Shino’s sleeves and swarming over the crib until it looked black with bugs. Poor Kana’s face was frozen in an abject expression of utter terror but he didn’t move at all, I didn’t think he was breathing either. Then Shino grabbed him and held him up just as the crib collapsed into nothing on the floor, the bugs went back into Shino’s body by under his pants.

            “See.” He jiggled Kana up and down as his body was still bent up until he loosened. “You’re out, you’re okay.”

            I laughed and rubbed Kana’s face that was still set in a frightened look. “Come on Kana, you’re free. Breathe boy!”

            I slapped his back, he gulped for air and then instantly peed on himself, barely missing Shino’s clothes and piss pooled between the older man’s shoes.

            “Kana!” I clasped my face, now it was me who was horrified. “How old are you to pee like that??”

            Kana gave me a snarky smile. “I think this makes it five days.”

            I gaped at him. “Kana! How rude!”

            Shino held Kana’s waist with both hands, shook him up and down in an attempt to dry him off then sat him down on the changing table. Kana was tall and lanky, about the size of a ten, okay, maybe twelve year old. He grew slower than the other kids, but his spurts made him larger. From what I had seen, Tsubasa and Sora were the smallest, with Hikaru the tallest and the twins were in the middle. Now Kana would tower over them all.

            “The bugs will clean the carpet,” said Shino as the little black insects began to cover the wet spot. “Is there anything else I can do?”

            I shook my head and hugged him. “Thank you Shino. He nearly gave me a heart attack. Oh well.” I stepped back and looked at him. “Do you think you could help me redecorate his room? He needs a bed now, new clothes, the works. He’s way too big for a changing table now.”

            Shino nodded. “Sure. What can he wear outside of the house? He can’t just stay here naked all day.”

            I thought about it. “Well I’ll just call my parents and ask them to bring over some of my old clothes for him to wear.” I shook my head. “They’re going to be so pissed at me. I just asked them to buy Kana a new crib.” I looked at the empty place where the crib once stood, “And now its fodder for bugs.”

            “How much did the crib cost?” asked Shino, taking out of his large coat pocket a wallet and checkbook.

            I gasped and shook my hands wildly. “No Shino, no way. I’ll pay them back myself. I wasn’t trying to blame you or anything, I’m very thankful.”

            “I’m glad I could help but its true that I’m the one that destroyed the crib, it only makes sense that I cover the cost of it. Don’t think that paying it will put me in debt or anything, I have plenty of money on my own and if even I couldn’t pay, I can easily borrow from the Aburame joint account. Its fine Kiba. Go ahead and call your parents, I’ll stay here with Kana.” Shino waved me off then turned to Kana, saying, “Are you feeling alright? I know that was frightening for you. How do I know this? Most people don’t like bugs too much, I see it every day.”

            I walked away to the living room phone but I was still stunned at how nice and understanding Shino was. He never talked a whole lot and in fact sometimes I felt that our relationship had gotten strained since we got older but he had really stepped up to the plate, always here to help out.

            _Kankuro could take lessons from Shino in that matter. Shino is more mature than him, he’s kinder for one thing and he’s so much more gentler with Kana than him. If Kana had nearly peed on Kankuro, the man would instantly try to beat him but Shino understood that Kana had been frightened and comforted him. Jeez, I hate to say this but things would be a lot easier if it had been Shino in the experiment and not Kankuro. Yeah, I’d be scarred for life if we had to have sex with each other, Kankuro tops on that point, but at least marriage with Shino wouldn’t be nearly as bad as it is with that bastard Sand ninja._

            I called my parents house and told them the story about what had happened this morning with Kana and his crib, that I needed some of my old clothes to dress Kana in and that Shino was going to pay for the destroyed furniture. Tsume was on a mission so it would be Katuza to come over.

            Shino had taken Kana into the bathroom to clean himself and I could hear the two talking about potty training and using the ‘adult’ potty. I did wonder if Kana would be able to use a toilet now, I had never taught him how. He really was growing up so fast, I was struggling to keep up with him. When he reached eighteen days old, would he really be the size of an eighteen year old or maybe older? Like he said, he’s five days old but he looks twelve. In ten days would he be the size of a twenty-four year old? Hell, he’d be older than me! A horrible thought suddenly gripped me. Or would he just start to age faster and faster and then die as an elderly person before actually reaching his eighteenth birthday?

            The doorbell rang and I let my father in. He was holding a large bag. I hugged him in greeting then let him inside.

            “Come in Dad, Kana is in the bathroom with Shino.”

            Katuza’s brow wrinkled. “Kankuro isn’t here?”

            I blinked and then shook my head. “No, he left before I woke up. I don’t even know where he is so if I wanted to call him, which I don’t, I can’t anyway, if he’s on a mission he won’t have his cell on him.”

            Katuza sighed but didn’t comment, instead he asked, “So where is Kana? I have the clothes.”

            “Over here.” I went to the bathroom door and knocked, saying, “Kana I have your clothes, are you ready to get dressed?”

            I started to open the door but at the high-pitched scream of denial I quickly closed it back.

            “You can’t see me naked Mom!” Kana shouted. “I’m not a baby anymore!”

            _Ah…so fast…_

            I said, “Then I’ll just pass the clothes in, I won’t look, okay?” I cracked the door and handed the bag in.

            Shino took the bag, he said, “We’ll be out soon.” The door closed.

            Katuza smiled at me as I sighed wistfully. “Yeah, I wore that expression once too. Hana took her time growing up, it felt like she was a little girl for a long time. But you Kiba shot up and was a grown man in just weeks.” He hugged me. “Now you’re feeling it too.”

            I hugged him back, saying, “Yeah but I didn’t grow from an infant to a teenager in five days.”

            “There is that too.”

            There was talking from inside bathroom then Shino walked out with Kana close behind. I covered my mouth with quiet gasp. Kana was wearing my old Genin outfit. Blue sandals, black pants, with the black fishnet top. Shino was offered him the gray jacket with the furred hood and cuffs. Kana bore the red tribal tattoos on his cheeks and the Inuzuka slit eyes, and he had Kankuro’s dark brown hair. He was already tall enough to stand at my chest.

            “Well?” He looked anxious as he fixed the coat on his shoulders and pulled the hood on. “How do I look?”

            “Like a true Inuzuka,” said Katuza when I didn’t speak. I was too choked up.

            _One day this sweet innocent newborn, barely a week later ready to become a Genin himself. I’m not going to cry. I’m not, really, I’m not crying._

            Kana’s face wrinkled. “Mom, why are you crying?” His lips went down. “Do I not look good?”

            Shino nudged me. “Go on Kiba, let it out.”

            I knelt down and now Kana’s eyes were level with my own.

            _Where has my sweet innocent little baby gone? He’s a man now._

            “You look great Kana.” I kissed his forehead. “You’ve grown up very well and I’m proud of you. Ready to go shopping?”

            Kana’s nose turned up. “Can’t I go to a training arena or something? I’m gonna be a ninja too right?”

            I actually wasn’t too sure of that, seeing the circumstances.

            I said, “We have to talk to the Hokage about that, but for now, we have to fix your room up.”

            I stood up and held out my hand for him to take but he stepped back, protesting, “I’m not a baby Mom, I can’t hold your hand! Everyone will laugh at me.”

            Katuza laughed at my dumbfounded face. “He’s grown now Kiba. Just leave him be. Hey, I gotta go.” He bussed my forehead then gave Kana’s hair a tousle. “Later grandson.” He shook Shino’s hand. “Thanks for the help, and no, you don’t have to pay me back. I had a feeling little Kana would be big Kana soon, its fine. Later you guys.”

            Katuza waved and left.

            First Shino and I dismantled and packed back up Kana’s changing table and his playpen and gathered up his old layette, his stroller and his carrier to put away. I decided not to throw those out, maybe I’d have another son one day, not with _my_ body but with a woman.

            “Okay, let’s go.” I nearly took Kana’s hand again but I managed to stop myself. Kana dashed out of the door, barking for seemingly no reason besides randomness. He sounded just like a dog too. I should have asked Katuza if Akamaru could come back, Kana was nearly as big as me now. And we should be looking into getting Kana his own ninken. Surely the Hokage would let Kana became a ninja, he’s an Inuzuka, no matter how he was made.

            Shino had driven his Volkswagen Bug to get here, his car was painted sky blue with little black dots waving over the doors and roof to look like a swarm of bugs. Just like Shino. After buckling Kana in the backseat, I sat with Shino up front.

            “Did you tell Kankuro about Kana?” asked Shino as we drove off.

            I shook my head, telling him the same I told my father. “I don’t know where he is, so I can’t tell him even if I wanted to. Besides, he’ll see Kana when he comes back. Not that he’ll care…” I tried to keep that last to myself, but it still came out.

            Shino placed a comforting hand on my knee. “Kankuro is still adjusting to the situation Kiba, he’ll come to his senses in time.”

            “I just don’t see why he can’t be more like Gaara,” I sighed heavily. “Gaara accepted his twins and became a father just like that,” I snapped my fingers. I shook my head. “But Asuma is even worse than Kankuro. That man has some anger problems.”

            Shino’s brow raised from above his glasses. “Well anyone would be upset at this, especially Asuma. I believe he lost more than anyone else out of this entire business. His girlfriend, friendship, and respect. He’s in his rights.”

            “No he isn’t.” I didn’t believe that. “Yes, everyone was shocked and upset at first but that can’t last forever, he needed to buck up and do what he has to do. Shikamaru was only complaining about his behavior and then when Asuma came home he kicked us all out like we were unwanted trash. I wish someone would talk to him but it was pretty clear he was unable to hear anything but his own voice.”

            Shino pulled up into the parking lot and parked, getting out first. He unclicked my seatbelt and opened the door for me before I could do that myself. I didn’t know if I should be upset that he was treating me like a girl or to be appreciative of his gentlemanliness.

            “Thank you,” was the best I could think of to say and I helped Kana get out of the car. He darted away, chasing a squirrel up a tree, barking at it.

            “Kana!” I called after him. “We’re going shopping, leave that squirrel alone and come on.”

            “I’m having fun.” He didn’t come back and kept trying to catch the tiny animal.

            I sighed defeatedly but it was Shino who said clearly, “I do believe your parent just gave you an order Kana. You know you have to do what your parent says. Just because Kiba will not lay his hands on you, doesn’t mean you can disobey. Where Kiba falters, I will not. Understand?”

            I didn’t know whether to smile at Shino or applaud him as Kana came running back to stand by my side.

            I just said, “Thanks again. How did you get so good with children?”

            Shino fixed his glasses on his face, saying, “I just remember very well how Shibi has raised me. He spoke to me and if that didn’t work, the switch did. Some people think only beating works and others think that only talking works, but in my experience, I think it’s a healthy balance of both that does the job.”

            “Wow, I haven’t heard that.” I thought about it as we walked into the furniture store.

            “Back again Inuzuka?” asked the aging shopkeeper. “Oh my!” He stumbled back at the sight of Kana. “This can’t be the baby!”

            “I’m Kana,” said my son with a puffed up chest. “And I’m five days old. How old are _you_?”

            I slapped my forehead as the shopkeeper gaped at him. “Kana we don’t ask people how old they are, especially if they clearly aren’t young. And its probably best you don’t tell people how old you are.”

            “Why not?” asked Kana, blinking up at me.

            As I stuttered to find an answer Kana would understand, Shino said to the shopkeeper, “We just need furniture for a boy his size. A bed, a dresser drawer, things suited for a child’s bedroom.”

            “R-right. This way, we have some displays.” The shopkeeper still bugged his eyes at Kana but led us away.

            Kana titled his head at me, still waiting for me to answer.

            “Its just rude,” I finally said.

            _No one has told him about the truth of his conception and birth. He thinks he’s ‘normal’ being born and growing up in five days. Dammit! I knew that if he became the size of an eighteen year old in eighteen days that didn’t mean his mind would be like a young adult. How can I explain this to him? Well I know I can’t do it by myself, Kankuro has to be there, he’s the father, he participated. Damn that guy, he needs to be here with his family!_

            “How’s this one?” asked Shino, directing the frowning Kana to a bedroom display.

            The shopkeeper went into salesman mode, talking about the type of wood and different paint colors. I involved myself but my mind was still churning over the fact that Kana was growing up now and he was no longer a little toddler who didn’t understand the words going on around him. He’s asking questions now and he’ll need more than just my side-stepping answers.

            With Shino’s help, we got Kana a bedroom set he liked. Instead of getting a kid’s size bed, we bought him a twin sized, so that when he got taller, which he inevitably would, he’d still be able to sleep comfortably. It took some time to pack Shino’s little VW Bug with the packages while Kana ran around on all fours barking at everything in the parking lot, soda cans, newspapers and parked cars included. I guess his mind was still like a child. I just hoped I could handle this as he kept growing and kept wanting more.

            Back at the house, I let Kana loose in the backyard with his chew toy and a basketball so he wouldn’t bother me and Shino as we redid his bedroom.

            “Are you staying for dinner Shino?” I asked once we were done and it was already going on five in the evening. “You’ve been here for hours, this is the least I can do. Please?”

            I really meant it but at the same time, I just didn’t want to be alone. Yes, I had Kana, but the space Kankuro was making in my family made me want to fill it. And it wasn’t even that I felt like anyone would do, it was Shino that seemed like he was just freaking perfect out of nowhere.

            “Hmm.” Shino held out his finger and a bug wiggled its way out from underneath his fingernail, okay, that was gross, but he must of communicated with it and the bug flew away. He nodded to me. “Yes, I can stay.” He pushed back his hood and took off his glasses, he lowered his head as he cleaned them on his jacket, but I had seen his eyes.

            _So pretty._ His eye shape was narrow and pointed at the corners. I only saw a flash, but his irises were reddish brown with a slight orange glow. _I wonder why he hides his eyes, they’re freaking gorgeous._

            Shino put his glasses back on, pulled his hood over his head and looked up. His brows went high. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

            I had no idea what my face said, so I just smiled and said, “No reason. Tell me what you’d like to eat.”

            “Anything meatless,” said Shino. “My bugs are vegetarians, therefore I cannot eat meat. They live in my gastrointestinal tract as well as everywhere else.”

            _Ew…._

            I smiled anyway. “Alright. I’ll make something for you while Kana and I will still eat meat. Unless you rather we don’t in your presence?”

            “You can eat whatever you want Kiba,” said Shino and his tone was very kind. I peered into his glasses but the blackness was absolute, I couldn’t see those pretty eyes at all nor could I see his face.

            I touched the high collar of his jacket, I really wanted to see his face, curled my fingers into the fabric. Shino didn’t move, I could feel the focus of his eyes on me, was he going to stop me? When had I stepped so close to him? I wasn’t breathing very well, I could hear Shino’s bugs had gone quiet, Shino wasn’t stopping me.

            “I’m hungry!” Kana bust into the room with a howl, I jumped backwards, letting go of Shino and Shino’s visible skin turned red. Kana blinked between us but then shrugged and declared again, “I’m hungry!”

            I swallowed hard, my mind scrabbling to understand what just nearly happened, but I said, “Okay, I’m going to go cook now Kana. Just keep out of trouble until then, okay?”

            Kana bit his lip, I saw he was thinking hard in his eyes then he looked at me and asked, “Can Uncle Shino be my new daddy?” I gasped as Kana kept talking, “If I’m _really_ good, can he be my new daddy? Please?”

            I stared at Shino, widening my eyes at him. _Help me!_

            Shino hummed low in his throat, I couldn’t tell if he was upset or not, but he knelt in front of Kana, I knelt by him, my mind whirling in my head.

            “You have a father Kana,” I started, hoping I was saying the right thing. “I know he’s-”

            “He’s mean,” burst out Kana. “Let Shino be my new daddy, he’s better!”

            “Excuse me?” At the low hard tone, I looked up with another gasp, Kankuro was standing in the doorway of Kana’s room. His face was painted, so he had been on a mission but it made it very hard to read his facial expression. “What is going on in here?”

            Kana dashed behind me and Shino, not saying a word. I scrabbled for something to say, Shino was quiet but his bugs were buzzing loudly again so I could only assume that meant he was thinking too.

            “Kana,” prompted Kankuro with a soft growl. “What did you just say?”

            Kana covered his mouth and shook his head quickly, again not speaking.

            Shino stood up, one hand on my elbow made me stand, his other hand he placed behind his back on Kana’s shoulder, comforting and protecting him at the same time.

            _Sweet Kami, what have I done? I brought Shino into my personal problems, I can’t let him get involved. If he fights Kankuro…they fought to a draw last time but they were barely teenagers back then. Now they are adults, new jutsus and smarter. This is all my fault._

            “Surely you have a single idea,” said Shino, his hand tightened on my elbow when I took a breath to speak, I fell silent, my stomach was curled up in a ball. “I know how you’ve been acting lately. How do I know? Because its obvious.”

            Kankuro’s eyes narrowed, they were painted purple and the irises were dark. “Oh yeah? And what does any of it have to do with you? Kiba’s _my_ wife and Kana is _my_ son. There’s no place for you here.”

            Shino held my elbow tighter again when I was about to speak, so I didn’t say anything.

            _What is about to happen? One of them is going to throw a punch, I can feel the tension in the air. Kana is already crying behind me, I can hear him as he tries to muffle it. Great Kami I should have never gotten Shino involved in this, if he gets hurt I’ll never forgive myself._

            Shino said, “I am Kiba’s teammate, I have a place by him. It’s a place I cherish and treat with honor. The place you hold is even more treasured than the one I hold. You should be careful you don’t get replaced.”

            _Shit that’s a direct challenge! Shino I didn’t know you felt like that! And what about my behavior today? This is unreal._

            Kankuro’s hands knuckled into fists. “Sorry pal, but our marriage is enforced by the Hokage. Kiba isn’t leaving me, understand? Now get out of my house and don’t come back.”

            “Shino can come back whenever he wants,” I snapped, tired of not being able to speak my mind. “You’re never home anyway Kankuro and when you are, all we do is argue! You don’t love me, you don’t love Kana, you don’t love anyone but yourself! Shino cares about us Kankuro and he makes me happy, he makes Kana happy! Look,” I let out a big breathe and spoke more calmly. “Why don’t we just ask the Hokage very nicely if we can get divorced, alright? You can-”

            “I’m staying here Kiba,” Kankuro cut me off. “I’m staying right here and you and Kana are staying here. Now I don’t know what you and Shino have been up to while I was gone but I won’t stand for it. I have to go get cleaned up, when I come back, Shino needs to be gone and I want dinner on the table. Got it?” Kankuro walked away and the bedroom door slammed.

            I jumped and Kana sat down heavily, sniffling quietly. I hugged Shino with a sigh, placing my head on his shoulder. “Thanks Shino,” I said into his jacket. “I am sorry I got you involved like this.”

            Shino put one arm around my shoulder, holding me to him. “I knew as I talked to him he wasn’t going to back down. And I also know that the Hokage is very aware of what he is doing by ordering the marriages, not even asking nicely would make him change his mind about this. I honestly just wanted to get Kankuro to get upset enough to make up his mind. And it worked.”

            I frowned and stepped back, looking up at Shino. “What worked?”

            “He decided to stay,” said Shino, his hand on my shoulder went up into my hair, massaging my scalp. It felt so good I wanted to wag my non-existent tail. “The old Kankuro would have jumped at the chance to leave, let me take his place and walk away. Instead his pride is pricked that you would rather someone else than him, now he will actively try to be better. No man wants to be told he isn’t good enough and be replaced by someone else. Watch Kiba, things will change.”

            “But then it was like I was just using you!” I had to protest. “You’re better than that Shino!”

            Shino hushed me. “You didn’t use me Kiba, I did what I had to in order to make your life better here. And for Kana.” Shino gestured Kana up and tapped his nose. “You have a daddy Kana and he will be nicer now. Be good for him and he won’t get mean like that anymore. Don’t talk back, only chew on food or the appropriate toys, be polite. Let your Daddy see just how much of a great kid you are and you won’t be calling him mean anymore. Okay?”

            Kana nodded and hugged Shino tightly around his neck. “You won’t forget me will you?” he asked tearfully.

            “Of course not.” Shino hugged him back then stood up and bent to let him down. “I’ll see myself to the door. Goodbye Kana, be good.” He tousled his hair and left.

            “Kana, stay here,” I said, following Shino out of the room and to the door.

            “Shino,” I said quietly, not sure what I would say, but Shino covered my eyes with one hand and his other hand tilted up my head. Before I could figure out what he was doing, Shino laid the barest of kisses on my lips. 

            “I’ll get over it.” He said softly then he was gone.

            I stood there for a second, eyes closed then I opened them. I sighed quietly and shook my head. I didn’t really know what to think, so I just went into the kitchen to cook. Frustrated tears burned in my eyes, my hands shook.

            _I didn’t know Shino felt that way about me, its not fair that he wasn’t the one in the experiment because Shino is a great guy. He’s so nice to me and he knows how to treat Kana with both kindness and discipline. Its true the wedding night might be weird but its not like Shino is ugly, he hides his face as dictated by his clan but if I was his wife, he would be more open with me. Yes, I do wish Shino was my husband instead of Kankuro. Shino treats me with respect and he’s obviously father material. Sometimes life just isn’t fair._

            “So you cheated on me, huh?”

            I jumped, Kankuro was leaning on the kitchen table across from the stove and counter, watching me. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t even hear him come in, he might have even seen the kiss. I shook my head, going back to cooking.

            “No,” I answered quietly. I smiled, strained and tight. “I just thought about it.”

            Kankuro made a curt sound like he was about to speak but cut himself off. Then he took my elbow and turned me around. He had cleaned off his face and his expression was both serious and pained. It made me straighten up.

            “Look Kiba.” He said in a slow thoughtful manner, he was thinking carefully before he spoke. He stopped and closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck before looking at me again, unsettled but sincere. “You know, what you said last night, it really struck a chord in me. Gaara called too and he tried to talk to me but I still wouldn’t hear it. Not to mention.” He grinned wryly. “I ran into Temari while I was gone and she tore into me like I was fresh meat in front of a starving sand wolf. Worse than when you get to nagging me.”

            I grinned at his analogy and prompted with a more unsmiling face, “And? What did she tell you?”

            Kankuro sighed from his nose and looked at the ground for a moment, saying almost to himself, “She said exactly what I needed to hear.”

            He looked back at me and nibbled his lower lip before stepping closer, his eyes focused in mine now, my heart squeezed tight and I stared back into his eyes.

            “Listen Kiba.” He said, his voice a little deeper now, my thighs pressed together tightly, my breathing quickened. 

            “Yes?” I asked, my voice a faint whisper.

            Kankuro’s mouth twisted and he muttered, “What I’m trying to say here, is.”

            He stopped, his fists clenching, I could see in the pull of his eyebrows he either didn’t know how to say it or he just couldn’t get it out.

            I smiled and cupped his face, leaning in with a murmur, “I understand.”

            Then I kissed my husband who was going to actually be my husband and not some strange man in my house who only wanted food and sex.

            Kankuro kissed me back hungrily, he used his hand on my face to crack open my jaw and his tongue came in aggressively. I loved it and kissed him back, one hand going into his thick shaggy hair and my other hand went underneath his pants at the back, grasping at his firm buttocks.

            Kankuro growled at me and he laid his groin against mine, pressing our hard penises against each other. His pants were thinner than my thicker leather pants but his erection so large I could feel its heat and length, sending pleasure zipping through me. I whimpered and kissed him more eagerly, thrusting my hips against him.

            “So…what are you doing? Making me a new sibling?”

            At the loud inquisitive voice, Kankuro and I broke apart. Kana was standing next to us, looking right at us, he must have been standing there for a while to have gotten so close.

            He blinked. “Is that how you made me? What’s that called?”

            I blushed red, he was too smart for his own good!

            Kankuro knelt down in front of Kana and I held my breath, waiting for it. Kana’s eyes widened with sudden fear and worry, he took a step back but Kankuro caught his shoulders and brought him back, looking into his eyes.

            “Kana, I heard what you asked Shino, about him being your new Daddy and,” Kankuro took a breath then made a twisted smile, “You might be right, I don’t know, maybe Shino would be a better Daddy, but what I want to ask you if you would give your _real_ Daddy a chance.”

            He looked Kana deep into his eyes, Kana was staring at him like the man was speaking in gibberish but he was listening, his body wired tight and he was holding his breath just like me.

            “I know I’ve been a mean scary man and after talking with your Aunt Temari, and getting a punch in the head from her.” Kankuro pointed to a small red bruise on his forehead that was healing, his face paint had hidden it earlier, “she screwed my loose screws back in.”

            Kana frowned. “What’s that mean?” His hands went to Kankuro’s skull and felt around. “I don’t feel any screws.” He touched his head, suddenly looking horrified. “Do I have loose screws too??”

            I laughed, able to breathe again as Kankuro chuckled too.

            “No silly,” I told him. “Kankuro, say it clearly, Kana doesn’t get it.”

            Kankuro nodded and said, “I’m ready to be a good father to you now Kana, if you’d give me a chance. Will you?”

            Kankuro looked at Kana with a face that said he really meant what he was saying but he also expected for Kana to say no, both sincere and doubtful.

            Kana paused then asked carefully, looking between the two of us, “If I’m a good boy, you won’t fight anymore?”

            Kankuro stood up and gave Kana’s head a fatherly shake back and forth. “I promise we won’t fight in front of you, okay? We’re grown people and we’re going to have disagreements, we’ll just try not to scare you with it anymore, okay?”

            Kana nodded then hugged Kankuro tight to him, sniffing. I hugged Kana in between me and Kankuro and felt this huge weight lift off me, off my shoulders and my heart. I looked up into Kankuro’s eyes and he gave me the cutest wink in the world. I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

            _It finally seems like things are going to get better._


	37. Volte-Face 2: Sasuke

_Sasuke_

              I came home at a reasonable hour but Neji wasn’t home. I searched the large mansion but no, Neji wasn’t here and nor was our daughter.

            _Our daughter. Tsubasa Hyuiha. Have I really accepted her so easily? I can’t just jump right in and be a father, I don’t know what to do, what’s necessary, I can’t do this alone. I know I was forcing Neji to raise her by himself but I’ve changed, I want to change. So where is he?_

            I went to the phone and called the Hyuga main home, someone answered and transferred me to Hiashi Hyuga’s office.

            “Hyuga,” was how he answered the phone, stiff and to the point.

            “Hi, its Sasuke,” I said. “Is Neji there?”

            “Uchiha? You don’t know where Neji is?” He sounded confused, and concerned. “How can you not know where your wife is? You let her walk around without your supervision?” Now he sounded slightly amused, as if he was looking down on me.

            I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, asking someone out there for strength. I hated being treated like a kid or like I was ignorant.

            I said, “Neji may be my wife but I don’t feel like I should monitor his every move either. I’m only calling because its dinnertime and he’s not home. Maybe he went there, possibly to visit Hinata? Is she there too?”

            Hiashi said, “No my daughter is not home, she left on a mission earlier today. Let me ask you this Uchiha, how is the marriage going? I figured with a strong man like you in the house, you would have garnered total control in your home. Is there something the matter?”

            I pressed my forehead against the wall.

_I hate nosy people._

            I answered, “Everything is fine Mr. Hyuga, honestly. All I was calling for was about where Neji was. Seeing as you don’t know, I’ll just hang up now. Goodbye.”

            “Don’t hang up just yet Uchiha,” spoke Hiashi before I could. “I am curious about this situation. I understand what you were calling about and I could not help you, however you can still answer my questions.  How is Neji doing, wifely wise?”

            I sighed in my mind but answered, “He’s a good wife. He cooks, he cleans, he raises the baby. I have no complaints.”

            “Hm, sounds typical wifely behavior. Still, Uchiha, it is not normal for a good wife to stay out past dinnertime, especially with a child. Are you being a good husband?”

            _Okay, now he’s prying._

            I gritted my teeth and tried to speak calmly, “I can admit we had a rough time at first but we’ve come through it and things are going to be better. Are you going somewhere with this or are you just rambling senselessly?”

            “Oh I am most definitely going somewhere with my comments Uchiha. I am saying that when a husband is astray, the wife will play.”

            My spine snapped straight and my head reared back as my neck tightened. “What is that supposed to mean?” My voice was a low gnarr.

            The head Hyuga was quiet for a few moments then said, “I’m very sure you know what that means. My sources tell me Neji was seen with a certain Tenten nearly all day yesterday and that they seemed very happy together and they have been together today. You know Tenten is not a bad woman, a fine kunoichi, she is attractive and they’ve known each other for a long time. Neji has never been close to you and if you two are having problems at home, he will naturally seek outlets in which to assuage his hurt feelings.”

            I didn’t like a word this man was saying, in fact, if he was in front of me, I would have tried to punch him in his mouth. I rubbed my tense jaw for a few seconds before answering, struggling to speak calmly.

            “Neji may be many things but he wouldn’t cheat on me.”

            The Hyuga actually _laughed_. “Cheat on you? My sources have already told me that, if you want to be honest here, _you_ have already cheated on my nephew.” He sounded less amused now and merely factual.

            I spat angrily, “What the hell is this about your sources? You’ve been following me or some shit?” My voice raised.

            Hiashi only chuckled again. “My nephew is the pride of my family, he is important to me and to the legacy of the Hyuga clan. Not only that, Tsubasa Hyuiha is extremely valuable and I’m very interested in her welfare. I’ve already spoken with your father and we are wondering if you and Neji are even capable parents.” His tone had turned crisp and disdainful.

            My fist clenched even as my heart  skip in sudden fear. “I don’t give a shit what you’re wondering or even planning but if you walk into my house with the intention of taking my daughter from me you’ll be starting war you’ll regret.” I had never threatened someone with such hard cool intention.

            Hyuga was silent but I didn’t get the air of worry or even anger from him, I felt like he was thinking, or calculating. This guy was the real robot, not Tsubasa. All he cared about was his clan and nothing else.

            He finally said, “If that is the case, then you will do well to change your situation. I have just been told that Tsubasa is being babysat by Ayame, the ramen shop girl. And where is Neji? He is at a club with Ms. Tenten. I can only wonder what a mother is doing with a single woman at a hotspot for sexual activity? Have a good evening Uchiha.”

            I was already out of the door before the other ninja ended the call, my mind running through the possible clubs Neji could be at.

            _Not the Ghost Bar, that’s for older men and women, no one our age would be caught there. I highly doubt he would be at the Orchid Lounge, that’s in the Red District, a strip club and whorehouse, Neji is too upper crust for that. Hm, dammit, think Uchiha!_

            I stopped in the middle of downtown, looking around urgently.

            _After Life? No, that’s a gothic vampire-enthusiasts club, he wouldn’t be there. Maybe at Wild Things, but no, that’s for those country farmer Konohaians, Neji wouldn’t fit in there. How about Club Envy? No, not there. Pulse? Damn it, not there either! The place has to have music, but not techno or rap, it has to be fun but no drugs or strippers, it’ll need to have people his age and dancing, but no one wild and not overly sexual._

            I looked around again and my eyes caught on a sign. The Metropolitan.

            “Of course,” I breathed. “The age limit is nineteen to twenty-five, they will cut off drinks after the third glass and the dance floor is monitored. This is perfect for Neji!”

            I ran forward and pushed my way past the line. The bouncer blocked me but with one glare from my Sharingan red eyes, he backed off and let me in with a pale face. I entered the building and scanned the room, searching for my wayward wife. I heard Neji’s laugh first, my ears picked out his melodious tone and I swiveled my head around to see him, in a booth at the back with Tenten, Sakura and Ino.

            I saw red.

            _That little bitch! He’s all in a tiff about me hanging with women and look at him, laughing it up with the three biggest whores of the entire fucking village!_

            I walked over there slowly, trying to gather up some brain cells so I didn’t start roaring like a caveman. My intense aura hit the table before I did as they all looked up and saw me with wide eyes. I pasted on a smile that was more like a contorted grimace.

            “Evening ladies.” My voice was murderous.

            The four females looked tense and slightly frightened, glancing around at each other worriedly before murmuring, “Evening Sasuke.”

            I focused my eyes on Neji who’s guilty pale expression was only stoking my anger. “So, _honey,_ what are you doing here? Its late, you should be home, don’t you agree?” I was looking at him so hard I felt like he was going to spontaneously catch on fire.

            Neji nervously licked his lips, adding the spice of desire to my rage, making it only worse.

            _Who has he fucked already? I’m not home for long periods of time, there’s no way he was just sitting around twiddling his thumbs. He was probably out like this before and only that I’m paying attention to him now I’m noticing it. When I get this boy home I’m going to beat the shit out of him._

            Neji cleared this throat and said, “Tsubasa is being babysat for a few hours and I thought that I’d just take a night to relax, that’s all. I’ve been stressed a lot lately and Tenten suggested-”

            I rounded on Tenten with a snarl, “I knew it was you! You lowdown stinking slut! You’ve been the devil’s voice in Neji’s ear since we got married and you’ve been causing trouble the moment you showed up! So what’s your aim, huh? You missed your chance to marry in the great Hyuga family so trying to get some of his ass before its too late?”

            Tenten was drastically pale and stared at me like I had lost my mind but I believed every word I was saying and opened my mouth to say more but a stern hand took my elbow and swung me around. Standing there was Rock Lee and he looked pissed.

            “Sasuke Uchiha.” He spoke in a hard forced calm tone. “I can tell that you are stressed and very angry but I can not allow you to continue to insult my teammate. The words you are spewing are hateful, crippling and not true. Either calm down and speak normally, or we will take this argument outside. Understand?”

            I slapped his hand off my elbow, snapping, “Get off me Lee! This is _none_ of your business! Tenten has insulted me and stolen Neji right under my nose! She’s a harlot and a homewrecker! Now stay out of this!”

            I turned my back on him, ready to continue ripping Tenten a new one.

            “Just calm down before you say something you will regret!” Lee swung me back around and blocked the punch I threw at his face then pushed me backwards. “You are acting like an abused dog off his leash! What has gotten into you?”

            “What’s going on here?” Several people walked over in uniform, three were large bulky bouncers, one was a waiter and the forth had a tag reading Manager on it. “Are we having a problem?”

            “Yes we are and we’re leaving to take care of it.” Neji stood in front of me and grasped my wrist. “Sasuke will come back to apologize. Tenten, I’ll talk to you later. Sasuke,” Neji gave me a hard look complete with raised veins at this temples, “We’re going home, _now._ ”

            He dragged me off and I let him, glaring at the back of his head. He might be upset now, but let’s see how haughty he was once I got finished with him.

            Neji led the way home, the door was still wide open. We came inside, one of us slammed the door shut and instantly we began to shout at each other. I couldn’t hear what he was saying, I was too angry and I doubted he could hear me over his own raised voice.

            I shut up first, crossing my arms and lifting my chin, waiting for him to be quiet. Neji stopped talking and his hands were fisted at his sides. It was icy silence between us for a few moments, glaring into each other eyes.

            Neji’s jaw tensed and relaxed, and he spoke in a forced calm. “Sasuke Uchiha, what the _hell_ was that just now? I have _never_ seen you lose your cool like that and those nasty evil-minded words you said to Tenten were just disgusting. I was sickened and embarrassed, I felt like a horrible person because I was married to an ugly person like you. What the hell made you act like that?”

            “Your uncle,” I admitted, feeling my head pound as I remembered our conversation. “He’s the one who told me that you were stepping out on me.” My voice was barely civil.

            Neji gaped at me. “W-w- _what_?” His voice went high-pitched. “Hiashi told you that?? What in the blue blazes did he say that for? Where did he get that idea?”

            “His _sources_ ,” my tone was acid on that word, “told him that you had been hanging around Tenten. He’s been keeping tabs on the both of us.”

            Neji sighed and tousled his hair wildly. “Damn him. Of course Hiashi keeps tabs, he’s a damned control-freak, he has to know everything about everyone and if things aren’t going his way, he sneakily pulls strings from the background until they are.” Neji gave me a sour smile. “Hiashi will lie through his teeth if he’ll get the reaction and the actions he wants. He was just using you.”

            My eyes narrowed. “You serious? Why would he want me to go buck crazy in public like that? Do you know he threatened to take Tsubasa away from us, talking bullshit like we aren’t capable parents? He said he was talking to my father about it.”

            Neji stared at me with a blank disbelieving face but when I nodded at him, he looked furious as his face flushed red but instead of blowing up like I did, he walked away. I followed him, confused. He went into the kitchen and poured a glass of cold water then drank it very slowly, his other hand fanned his red face. As I watched he slowly calmed down and let out a long slow breath. Then he looked at me with a carefully composed expression.

            “I can only assume he wanted you to explode for one reason. And that was to publicly show our town and the people in it that not only are you and me having trouble in our marriage, we are young and incapable of being adults. He wants to give evidence that Tsubasa isn’t being well-taken care of, therefore, he can convince the Fourth Hokage that we are bad parents and it will be in Tsubasa’s best interest to be taken care of by other family, namely him.”

            “But why?” I asked, not understanding even with Neji’s clear breakdown of these facts. “Why the hell does he want that?”

            “All we can do is ask him,” said Neji, getting himself another glass of water.

            “Sasuke.” He turned back to me and stepped close, looking in my eyes. “I want you to know that I wasn’t cheating on you. I know I was mad at you last night but we made up afterwards and you promised things were going to get better, I believed that. Its true I was out with Tenten but I was just enjoying her company, I’ve been lonely lately, it was purely friendly, just platonic.”

            “She did suggest we drop Tsubasa off to be babysat while she took me out, she knew I was stressed and convinced me to relax. We met Sakura and Ino there and began to talk. I hadn’t been there more than thirty minutes when you showed up screaming your head off. If my uncle is truly scheming to take Tsubasa away from us, the main thing we can do is work together, understand? Me and you Sasuke, we’re all we have right now. And Tsubasa is the most important. I know we’ve had a lot of troubles, but I want this to work between us. We are a family.”

            I nodded and took his hips, bringing him close to my body and then put my arms around his shoulders, hugging him. I closed my eyes and breathed him in, feeling his slender lithe body against me.

            “I’m sorry Neji, for everything. I should have been better about this situation from the beginning. I-”

            “Shush,” Neji placed his finger on my lips and smiling at me. “I know and its okay, we’ve already come through it and we’re going to go forward now. Come on, let’s go get Tsubasa and come back home.” He looked at me closely. “Sasuke, I don’t think Tsubasa knows who you are in her life. You’ve never been around and she shied away from you when I tried to give you to her. Don’t mess this up, okay?”

            I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “I know and I won’t. I’m not going to grab her and shake her Neji, I’ll be gentle. Let’s go.”

            I kissed him again and then left with him at my side.

            We got to Ayame’s house fairly quickly by taking my Mitsubishi Lancer. Ayame opened the door and smiled widely to see us.

            She said with another smile, “Hey guys, come in. She just conked out in front of the TV. She was entranced by Blue’s Clues and couldn’t get enough of Sesame Street. You’d think she had just unraveled the mysteries of the universe by how into it she was.”

            Ayame let us in and pointed to where Tsubasa was laying on the floor on the carpet, draped over her was a white blanket with the red Hyuga clan symbol.

            Neji looked at me and walked over to a large bag that must have Tsubasa’s stuff in it and he held it with both hands, looking at me again.

            I paused, but used the blanket to roll Tsubasa in and picked her up. She was heavier than I thought she would be and I held her so that most of her weight was resting on my chest and moved one arm to cup underneath her butt, the other arm around her shoulders.

            “Goodnight Ayame and thank you,” said Neji with a smile.

            He headed out and I followed him, feeling my arms tensing up around Tsubasa. She was breathing deeply and her body was soft, plump and warm. I looked down at her, seeing her long silky black hair, her smooth white face and these adorable red lips. She smelled good too.

            _She’s real and alive, right here in my arms. She’s my daughter. So what, Neji isn’t really a girl, he took a drug and the drug made him pregnant, that doesn’t mean the child created is any less human. In fact, she’s more than human. She’s growing faster, she’s smarter and she’s going to be a genius, a woman with both the Byakugan and the Sharingan._

_That’s why that bastard Hiashi wants her, he wants to form her into his perfect ninja, to make her powerful and a tool for him to use on the battlefield, that’s what my father wants too. I can’t let that happen, I can’t let them take my daughter away from us and turn her into some robotic fighting kunoichi. She’s going to grow up as normal as we can make her and we’ll let her chose her own path._

            I passed Tsubasa to Neji so I could drive us home. My arms felt empty without her warmth and weight there. Something about holding a small young body and realizing that that they were your blood, your child, I didn’t want to let her go. I had been foolish to turn her away and had already missed the first few short days of her life, I didn’t want to miss anymore.

            At home, Neji directed me to the nursery and showed me how to change Tsubasa’s diaper, which I did without a compliant, it was kinda gross but if my mother and father did this for me, then I could do it for my child.

            Tsubasa woke up as I was carrying her over to her bed. She wiggled and looked up at me. I saw the fright, the confusion in her eyes as they went wide and her mouth screwed up to start to cry.

            “Its okay Tsubasa.” Neji hushed her at my side as I didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know me, she was afraid of me. “This is your Daddy. Say hi Daddy.” He nudged me. “Smile at her Sasuke, let her know you.”

            I smiled at Tsubasa, seeing how much of Neji was in her face but I wanted to know where I was in her, maybe our personalities were similar, or somehow she would be as great as the Sharingan as I was.

            I said, “Tsubasa, its me, your father. I know you don’t know me very well but I’m here now. I want to be here for you. Can you say hi? Can you smile at me?”

            Tsubasa stopped making a face like she was going to cry and now looked interested. She reached her hands up and felt my chin and up opposite sides of my jaw, then touched my nose and rubbed my cheeks. She smiled at me as she squished my face together and giggled.

            With a gurgling sweet voice, she said, “Hi Daddy.”

            Neji sighed with relief and I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She was soft, warm and smelt like baby oil. “Time for bed Tsubasa. I’ll see you in the morning.”

            “Promise?” she asked as I laid her down on her back.

            I nodded. “I promise. Go to sleep now.”

            I lightly pushed at her baby mobile and it began to turn, singing quietly from the speakers. Tsubasa motioned at Neji, who leaned in and kissed her cheek, then she rolled over and got comfortable, eyes closing.

            Neji smiled at me waterily and I led him to my bedroom before he got to crying and woke up Tsubasa. He hugged me tight and I rubbed his back and shoulders, listening to him sniffle before he gained control over himself.

            “I’m just happy.” He murmured into my chest, his hands clasping at my back. “I really was beginning to think we’d be like that forever.”

            “Well we won’t be.” I tilted his head up and kissed him. “Things are going to be better now and we won’t let anyone take Tsubasa away from us. Like you said, we’re a family.”

            Neji smiled at me and leaned in. I kissed him again, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders. I looked down at him and asked him, “Do you really think your uncle is going to try and take Tsubasa from us?”

            Neji looked saddened then nodded, saying seriously, “He’ll try but he’ll have a hell of a fight.” Neji looked me in the eyes. “As long as we stick together Sasuke, we can get through anything. Right?”

            “Right.” I hugged him tight and kissed the crown of his head. “I know we will.”

            _Thank Kami._


	38. Volte-Face 3: Naruto

_Naruto_

             After that lunch-time disaster the other day, Miki was in time-out for the rest of the day and had dinner by himself. Since then, Miki had been silent and sullen, with Gaara acting similar. I understood Gaara, he and I had different ideas about how to raise and discipline the children and he was getting upset that I had stopped him from teaching Miki a “lesson” the way he wanted to. We hadn’t even made love last night, I hoped it was because he came home late for the mission and he was tired, rather than that he was in a sour mood and was purposely depriving us. Either way, after breakfast, Gaara left for a mission without much of a goodbye.

            Now there was me, Naruto Subaku, alone in the house with the children, one of which who was sulking. So…what did I do next?

            Miki refused to talk or do anything, just sat in the same spot and glowered. If he got tired of that spot, he’d walk to sit somewhere else and stare glumly again, it just repeated. Mika was learning how to read using the ABC books I had bought before.

            With that, the house was completely silent besides the soft sounds of Mika murmuring to herself and our breathing.

            _Ugh!_ I clasped my forehead. _This is so terrible! I can’t sit here like this! I have to do something, but what? I need to talk to someone, that’s it. I need to talk to someone who knows about children. Obviously it can’t be one of the wives, we’re all new mothers, we’re the ones who need help. Let me see…_

            I went to the phone and picked it up, looking at the dial pad, wondering who I should call. My finger pressed in the digits and I put the phone to my ear, listening to it ring and waiting for it to pick up.

            “H-hello? Who’s this?”

            I smiled, glad she answered. “Hi Hinata, its Naruto. This is my home phone, from my new house.”

            “O-oh, I see. So um…what is it? Not to sound rude or anything but…I didn’t know if-”

            “Its okay Hinata,” I cut off her rambling. “There’s nothing bad going to happen from talking to me, the Hokage didn’t put in any special rules. I was calling because you have a younger sister and I figured that meant you understand children better, someone who was my age. I need your help, do you think you could come over?”

            “C-come over? Uh…” Her voice trailed off.

            My brow slightly raised. “Are you busy Hinata? Maybe you have someone over already?”

            “N-n-no! O-of co-course I-I d-don’t!”

            Her bad stutter, she hadn’t spoke like that in years, un huh.

            “Un huh,” I rolled my eyes. “Who is it?”

            “B-but Naruto!” I could almost hear her blush. “W-well, he’s not here yet b-but I didn’t r-really want any-anyone t-to know just y-yet.”

            I grinned. “Starting a secret love affair Hinata? Never would have guessed you do that. Who is it?”

            “Uh…”

            “Come on Hinata, don’t shut me out, we’re pals, come on, tell me!” I wished I was really there, it would be easier to harass her into spilling.

            “Okay, okay!” She paused then mumbled but I had excellent hearing.

            My eyes popped. “ITACHI UCHIHA??”

            “HUSH!!” She hissed at me. “Don’t shout it, what if someone heard you??”

            I couldn’t believe it. “But you guys are so different! You’re quiet and shy, Itachi is-”

            “I know,” she moaned, not letting me finish. “But he’s so gentle and…persuasive.” She was blushing at the last word, I could hear it.

            “Whoa…” My grin was going to break my face. “Hinata’s finally becoming a woman!”

            “Okay, no more about me!” Her voice was shrill but calmed down when she asked, “So are you having trouble with your twins Naruto?”

            “Oh…” My grin fell and I looked over. Mika was still reading, Miki was glaring out of the window. I felt depressed and trapped all over again. I told Hinata what happened and how it had been since.

            “Hmm, I see,” she paused then said, “It sounds normal to me Naruto. Anyone gets depressed after being in trouble, don’t they? If its true that Miki has violent tendencies, then there’s several things you can do to help him.”

            I stood up straighter. “Really? And you know?”

            “During that time where my father disowned me as heir because I wasn’t a good kunoichi,” she started. “I would just read all the time, I’d read anything. I read plenty of psychology and family books, wondering how a normal family was like. So I remember some things, but of course you can just go read up on yourself.”

            “Tell me what you know,” I said, keeping an eye on Miki as he left the window but he just went to sit down on the couch, picking up a couch pillow and holding it to his chest. He looked so grumpy it was adorable.

            “You should talk to him,” first said Hinata, making me nod, I knew that one already. “If you find out about his personality, like how he feels and what makes him do what he does, you’ll be better able to understand him and get him to understand you. It’ll make him better able to explain his own feelings and he won’t react to hit so quickly.”

            “This is amazing advice Hinata,” I said, awed by it. “I mean, I thought this myself but you’re making me feel a lot better about it. I tried to convince Gaara that talking was a better way but he really thinks that a beating would teach Miki. He even thinks its okay to hit his wife. It was kinda scary actually.”

            “Yikes. Well he _does_ come from another land, I guess its different there. Oh, well something else, if you say that Gaara thinks hitting is better, around Miki, you should show him how you behave well and talk, watching your own temper and manners. Children model themselves after their parents, right? You’re loud and hyperactive like your mother and I know I’m very quiet and respectful like my mom. So if you want Miki to talk well and not hit, you’ll have to act the same. Makes sense?”

            “Perfect sense. Thanks a lot Hinata, you were great. I’ll let you get ready for your date now.”

            “Its _not_ a date!”

            “Un huh, sure. Bye Hinata. Thanks again.”

            “You’re welcome. Bye Naruto.”

            We hung up.

            I let out a soft breath, letting everything Hinata said sink in and trying to think of how I could apply it. I looked over, Miki was now sitting in front of the TV but he wasn’t watching it, just sitting there, his shoulders slumped and head down. I had to talk to him, definitely.

            “Miki?” I knelt next to him. “Is it okay if I talk to you for a little bit?”

            He moodily didn’t answer.

            I paused then said, “Miki, I know you’re upset about what happened, I was upset too. But listen,” I sat down all the way with my legs crossed and leaned back on my arms. “I know it was scary yesterday, so many things happened and it was intense. I was getting scared too.”

            “You weren’t scared…” Miki finally spoke, his voice a low mumble. “You’re fearless…my dad is tall, muscled with a growly voice. You stand up to him like its nothing, you even get him to listen to you. I can’t do that.”

            My brow crinkled. “Is that why you rebel against him? Because you’re trying to be like me?”

            “Be brave.” He spoke quieter. He tossed a look over at Mika who had moved on from the ABC books to the children books, I could hear her saying,“The fox jumped over the log.”

            Miki looked back to the floor. “Dad never yells at Mika or tries to hit her…”

            I didn’t want to say _well that’s because Mika is a good daughter_ because that was kind of messed up.

             I thought then said, “I understand the need to be brave but you don’t get brave by being defiant and rude and rebelling to your parents. My advice is that you just do what you’re told and worry about bravery later. Also, when Gaara comes home, your second assignment is to apologize to him. Right now, your first mission is to apologize to Mika. Got it?”

            Miki was quiet then nodded. He stood up and walked to Mika. He stood over her shoulder until she put the door down and acknowledged his presence. “Sorry.” His tone was blunt and to the point but from the hesitance in his eyes, he still expected her to reject him.

            Mika stood up and hugged him. “Accepted. Want to learn to read?”

            Miki nodded eagerly and sat down, pulling the ABC book to him.

            _That was surprisingly easy! I need to tell Gaara._

            I got on the phone again and called the Mission Orders office so Izumo or Kotetsu, whoever answered, could tell me where Gaara had gone. I called.

            “Gaara’s back,” said Izumo. “Mission failed apparently.”

            My jaw dropped. “WHAT??” I couldn’t stop my shriek. “Mission FAILED?? Gaara’s never failed a mission in his life! How the hell did he fail??”

            “He took a D-rank,” said Izumo. “That Madam Shijimi’s cat Tora ran away again. Gaara left to find her and came back empty-handed. He seemed pretty dazed actually.”         

            “Where did he go?”

            “Not a clue. He came back about two hours ago, figured he went home.”

            “Alright, thanks Izumo.”

            “Yup.”

            I hung up and leaned against the wall. The kids were eagerly reading the higher level books I had brought.

            Miki said, “When Tamaki saw the mouse on the wall, he screamed.”

            Mika added, “The mouse heard his scream and ran for his cubby hole.”

            _They’re getting better at reading, but I can’t leave them alone to go find my wayward husband. Nor can I ask Hinata to babysit seeing as she’s got her man coming over. I could call Sakura but-_

            The doorknob turned and stumbling in was my husband Gaara. His outfit was dirty, on the knees and the sleeves, his sandals scuffed and his shaggy red hair had leaves and sticks in it. His cheeks and hands were crisscrossed with violent red claw marks.

            “Daddy!!” Mika and Miki dropped the books and ran to him, hugging him tight. He hugged them back then knelt, looking at Miki.

            He said, “I’m sorry.”

            I nearly fell over.

            _Gaara is apologizing?? What happened on his failed mission? Maybe Tora scratched some sense into him?_

            Miki’s eyes went wide. “Huh? But…I was being bad.”

            “I know.” Gaara sat down, his back to the door and the children sat between his spread legs. I came close to listen too. “I failed my mission today. And during the course of it, I had a revelation.”

            He leaned his head back, as I watched the marks on his hands and face were slowly coming together. I believed the only way Tora was able to land any hits on him was because Gaara didn’t let his sand protect his skin. He _let_ Tora scratch him.

            The kids asked, “What’s a revelation?”

            “Use small words dear.”

            “Oh. Uh…” Gaara’s eyes closed for a second. “It means that I had a new thought. That an idea came to me that I hadn’t thought of before.”       

            Miki leaned forward. “What was it? Was it about me?”

            “Or me?” Mika’s little face brightened up excitedly.

            “I thought that violence isn’t the way _all_ the time.” He said, touching his near non-existent scratch marks. “When I was trying to catch Tora, the first thing I did was grab her by the tail and pulled to bring her toward me. I knew that would cause her pain but if I did it I would get what I wanted. That’s the same thing as hitting Miki or anyone to do what I want. Yes, if I hit that would cause the person pain but I would get what I wanted. Tora instantly attacked me back, scratching and clawing and biting me until I was forced to let her go and she ran away. That’s the same thing. If I kept hitting Miki or anyone else, they’d just fight back, they’d resist and eventually not want to be around me anymore. Naruto once said that hitting Miki will cause problems, not fix them. I didn’t understand or maybe refused to understand, but failing this mission taught me that. If I use violence to get my way, I’ll fail my own mission in being a good husband and father. So,” Gaara looked at me, Mika and Miki. “Do you guys forgive me?”

            “YES!” We all dive-bombed him in a hug, it was a tight fit but Gaara managed to get his arms around as all.

            “I love you,” I said to Gaara, my face somewhere between his neck and collarbone, Mika’s head was in my chest and somehow Mika had his foot lodged in my stomach. It was uncomfortable, it hurt and I wanted to stop hugging, but that was just how a family is. As awkward as this hug was, the love I felt being so closely connected made me never want to leave. Family was like that. You loved your family members and wanted to be with them forever, even if sometimes they caused you pain or made you mad or made you want to break away. In the end, that love keeps you together.

            “I love you too Naruto.”

            “I love you Daddy!”

            “I love you Momma!”

            “I love you Mika and Miki.”

_This is my family and I won’t give up._


	39. Volte-Face 4: Kakashi

_Kakashi_

             Waking up, I smelled food cooking and heard the bright excited chirping of a young voice. I sat up and rubbed my scalp.

            _So Iruka started to cook without waking me up. That’s okay, I need this time to think up a plan anyway._

            Into the shower, I thought about this.

            _Iruka is smart and in a lot of ways I’ve noticed he can see right through me. So he knows I plan to seduce him and his first line of action will be to make sure Hikaru is in the room at all times, thereby hindering me at making any come-ons. That means I’ll have to seduce him subtly, in a way that doesn’t feature me speaking nasty or obviously groping him. Well, never let it be said that the great Copy Ninja fails a mission, especially one like seducing his own wife._

            Dressed and walking into the kitchen, I saw Iruka and Hikaru at the table, this time it looked like Iruka was teaching Hikaru how to write. Not only that, but Hikaru was aged from when I saw him last night! He had looked to be about five years old, now he looked eight years. When I walked up, Hikaru shoved back from the table and dove on me in a hug.

             “Good morning Dad!”

            Yup, he had my voice, not nearly as deep as mine as an adult’s, but the same even smooth tone. Difference was how _loud_ and happy he was, like Iruka.

            “Morning Hikaru.” I patted his shoulder and he went back to the table. “And good morning to you too Iruka.”

            Before he could dodge, I laid a kiss on Iruka’s lips. My mask was thin enough that I could still taste him through it, like honey-flavored vanilla.

            “OOOOH!” Hikaru chorused as Iruka jerked back. “Mom and Dad are K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!”

            I had no idea where he had learned that rhyme from and in fact, the order was wrong. It was the baby carriage first, then marriage and as for love…? Well, I cared about Iruka more than I’ve cared about anyone else in a long time, so that counts.

            Iruka’s cheeks were flushed tomato red. “Hush you!” He swatted at Hikaru who ducked. “If you can spell kissing than you should be able to spell elephant.”

            “Its hard,” instantly whined Hikaru. “I don’t even know what an elly-phen looks like!”

            “Elephant,” I corrected. “Why are you teaching him how to spell Iruka? He should be learning how to throw shuriken and balance kunai, that’s what’s important.”

            Iruka literally threw me a severely ugly look. “Really? Shuriken and kunai is more important than learning how to spell? Do you know how many students I sent back home from the Academy because they could get a shuriken in the ace but didn’t even know how to spell it? Basic language skills becomes before anything else. Now go and eat over there, while I teach Hikaru what’s actually important.”

            My brows went up. “You really just jumped down my throat Iruka and I didn’t appreciate it. I didn’t say he shouldn’t learn how to spell at all, I was just saying if he’s around eight years in size, he can be practicing ninja skills.”

            “We don’t know if he’s going to be a ninja yet,” shot back Iruka.

            “STOP IT!” Hikaru suddenly bellowed, his shout shook the rafters. “E-L-E-P-H-A-N-T! Elephant! See? I spelled it right! So stop arguing! Please!”

            “I’m sorry,” said Iruka, holding his forehead. “I didn’t mean to get into it with your father like that. Forgive me?”

            Hikaru nodded and left the chair to hug him then hug me. “I forgive you. F-U-R-G-U-V. Forgive!”

            I sighed and went to make my plate. “Yeah, maybe he should learn how to spell before anything else.”

            Iruka laughed weakly. “I’m doing my best. He’s a little slow, like you Kakashi.”

            “I’m not slow!” We both protested and it just made Iruka laugh.

            The doorbell rang and Iruka went to answer it.

            Hikaru hopped onto his seat and began to write, muttering, “Forgive. F-O-U-R-G-I-V. Forgive!”

            “Close but wrong,” I said, wondering why I got a dumbass for a son. If he’s going to be the next White Fang or the next generation Copy Ninja, he needs to know how to spell better than a four year old. Then again, he’s only six days old. Yet he’s growing amazingly fast. In eighteen days, if he’s really the size of an eighteen year old, will he be smart enough to live on his own? Minato said monthly evaluations yet what if Hikaru passes the first evaluation? Then Iruka will jump at the chance to divorce me and never look back. I can’t let that happen.

            An idea sparked in my head.

            Iruka came back, to my surprise Sasuke was with him.

            I stood up. “Sasuke? You need something?”

            “Tsubasa is showing signs that she has the Sharingan.” He said. “I came to see if Hikaru was doing something similar whoa…” He stared at him. “Is that really Hikaru? Last I saw…he was like toddler-sized.”

            “I grew!” Hikaru grinned cheekily with gaping pink spaces, he didn’t have all of his teeth in yet. “Grew! G-R-U! Grew!”

            “Great Kami.” Sasuke bust into laughter. “You’ve got some more learning to do kid!”

            Iruka glared at Sasuke as Hikaru’s smile fell. “Don’t laugh at him! He’s learning, just as you said! Hikaru, I’ll take you to the bookstore and we’ll buy more primers on spelling and writing. Don’t let anyone make you feel stupid, you’re a child and you’ll learn in your own time.”

            I spoke to Sasuke, “Hikaru hasn’t shown any signs of having ninja abilities yet. I’m surprised to hear Tsubasa is already, you didn’t activate your Sharingan until age twelve. I would have thought maybe at age twelve days Tsubasa would.”

            Sasuke tousled his hair, it was already wild but once he lowered his hand, it just sprung back into its former position. Truly gravity-defying. “Strange. I heard from Neji that Sora Nara is able to use Shadow Imitation Jutsu without being told how to yet. Also Miki Subaku can control sand including carrying his own gourd. So apparently the children are together growing quickly but not at the same rate.”

            I nodded. “Seems right.”

            “Strange!” Hikaru suddenly jumped in. “S-T-U-R-A-N-G-E! Strange!”

            _Okay, now he’s embarrassing me._

            I said, “Iruka? Don’t you and Hikaru have somewhere to go? Like a bookstore or a library or maybe a help center for slow children?”

            Iruka glared at me, worse than before. “I was kidding earlier when I said Hikaru was slow, I didn’t really mean it. Now you’re just being mean to him. Let’s go Hikaru.” He walked away, saying over his shoulder, “Goodbye Sasuke. Hikaru, now.”

            Hikaru tossed me a saddened look, waved at Sasuke and left. The door slammed thanks to Iruka. I sighed and slumped back in my seat, my food was cold.

            “Damn. I just made it a whole lot worse.”

            Sasuke picked up the book Hikaru had been working on. “Damn is right. Your kid can’t spell worth a damn. So far the only words he got right were cat, dog, fox, bat. Only three letter animal names. He spelled lion, tiger, rhino, cheetah, all of these other words are wrong. Somehow he got elephant right.”

            I didn’t even care anymore. “That’s not even what I was talking about. Its about Iruka, he won’t-”

            I went quiet. I wasn’t about to tell this kid who used to be my student that my wife was refusing to let me have sex with him.

            Sasuke looked me over. “What is it? He won’t what?”

            I shook my head. “Forget it. Its none of your concern.”

            “None of my concern? Hey.” He shrugged. “I can’t help if you don’t say. But I can only figure its that Iruka is mad at you so he won’t have sex with you. I talked to Kankuro earlier, he told me Kiba restricted him from sex until he accepted Kana. It didn’t work but maybe it’ll work for you.”

            My eyes widened. “Kiba withheld sex from Kankuro?”

            Sasuke nodded, a wry smile on his face. “He did. Like I said, it didn’t work but apparently Shino got involved and now Kiba and Kankuro are pretty happy together. Of course its not perfect but it’s a start. I had thought you and Iruka would get along the best, seeing as you’re good friends but I guess not.”

            Sasuke’s phone rang and he checked it but rejected the call. “I have to go but good luck Kakashi. Being nice to Hikaru is a start but you have to be nice to Iruka too. Neji was really pissed at me that I was being indifferent to Tsubasa but I was also being an ass to him in the bedroom. Once I changed on both fronts, we’re getting along really well. So, later.”

            Sasuke flicked his hand at me and left.

            I microwaved my food and ate, mulling over what Sasuke said.

            _I’m already being nice to Hikaru_ _, I was just teasing him a little bit. Its not my fault the kid can’t spell, its not like I did anything. I’ll help him learn to write if that’ll make Iruka happy. Dammit, all I really want is to get Iruka in bed._

            I washed my dishes and sat down with one of my favorite Icha-Icha books, surely the great Jiraiya-sama had something in here that will help me.

            Eventually Iruka and Hikaru came back with several plastic bags stuffed with books. Iruka was in the middle of speaking, “and if you keep practicing Hikaru, you’ll be a great speller, just as good as anyone else. It doesn’t matter if you get it wrong the first few times, just try again. Okay?”

            Hikaru nodded and saw me. “Icha-Icha!” He dashed and jumped in my lap, nearly knocking the book flying. “Read to me, read to me!”

            “No!” Iruka snatched the book from my hand and tossed it across the room where it landed bull’s-eye in the garbage. “Not for you Hikaru, I told you that! Kakashi shouldn’t be reading it either, its trash!”

            “Hey!” I stood up, Hikaru dumped to the floor. “That was my book, my personal property! You can’t just throw it out like that!”

            “I can, did and will do again!” Iruka snapped at me. “Come on Hikaru.” He helped the boy up. “Let’s get started spelling again. Spell moose.”

            “Moose. M-U-S-S-E. Moose.”

            I sighed and stalked over to get my book.

            _The kid’s a real idiot. I know better than to say that because Iruka will just get pissed. He’s been mad at me all day. Seducing him is turning out to be a real bust._

            I sat on the kitchen floor with my back to the cabinet, Hikaru and Iruka were at the kitchen table.

            “Spell warthog.”

            “Warthog. W-U-R-H-U-G. Warthog.”

            “Um…no Hikaru, that’s wrong. Ok, let’s start small. Spell hog. Not hug, but _hog_.”

            I turned to my book.

            _I need some advice Jiraiya! Wait, that’s it! I’ll just call Jiraiya!_

            I easily left the room then closed the bedroom door behind me, grasped my cell phone and quickly called the man.

            It rang about ten times before it picked up. “Hey, Kakashi! You interrupted me! It was getting good!”

            My eyes bugged. “What-what was getting good??”

            _Was he really have sex already? This early in the morning?_

            “I’m writing my new series! Its called Smut-Smut and its about, well, I’m not going to ruin it. So, what’s up?” Jiraiya sounded just as loud and boisterous as always.

            _Smut-Smut??_

            “I can’t wait to read it!” I calmed myself then asked, “Okay, true talk Jiraiya. How do you seduce someone who doesn’t want you?”

            “Wow, right out the box. So Iruka is saying no, huh?”

            I threw myself onto the bed, wincing as a loose bed spring stabbed me in the gut. “Yeah, basically. He told me the wedding night was humiliating and he was grateful he’d never have to go through it again.”

            “Daaaaamn…you _humiliated_ him? Jeez Kakashi, are you a sadist? Did you purposely make him feel bad?”

            “No, no I swear! I did my best to make sure it didn’t hurt and finished quickly as I could. He was just really upset that I, uh…I came on him.” I held my breath, waiting to hear what Jiraiya had to say about that.

            “Oh, yeah, that last bit probably really ticked him off. Its really a matter of preference with getting cummed on like that. Some girls like it, some don’t. I don’t see that as reason enough to be humiliated, but whatever. So you’re trying to seduce him? How are you going about it? Roses, love notes, all of those went south?”

            My eyes widened. “Roses? Love notes? I didn’t even think of that. I was planning on like, kissing and coming onto him, but Hikaru’s grown up and he’s in the way. He’s learning how to spell and Iruka keeps getting mad at me because I keep saying Hikaru is slow. The kid can’t spell to save his life, honestly. So I was getting discouraged and called you for advice.”

            Jiraiya chuckled. “Hikaru’s old enough, or rather, aged enough to start spelling? That’s really great. I knew you’d be a good father Kakashi, if given the chance.”

            “Huh?”

            _What’s he talking about? Iruka who’s been my best friend tells the Third Hokage that I’d never be a good husband or father, but Jiraiya, the king pervert, says the opposite._

            “What do you mean huh? Kakashi, you’re pent up with the potential energy to love and care about someone else. Each time you lost someone you loved, you put all of that passion away inside of you, waiting to find someone else. Eventually you had just about no one, no parents, your teammates dead and you’ve never trusted your heart enough to marry someone else, just slept around like sex was going out of style. Now you have Iruka, the person you’ve let get closest to you and a growing son who sounds like he’s going to be just like you. This is the perfect time for you to show how much you can love and care about someone other than yourself. I don’t think seducing Iruka is the angle you want to go if getting him into bed is what you want. Some people aren’t seduced into bed just because they’re touched right or kissed right, sometimes that just drives them away. Some people are seduced into bed because they’re talked to right, complimented right, shown that someone else truly cares about them. Someone gentle like Iruka who’s also lost those he loved, he’s not interested in sex, he’s interested in someone who’s after his heart, not his body. Got that Kakashi?”

            I nodded numbly, my mouth hanging open.

            “I’ll take your silence as a yes. Go out there and capture Iruka’s heart, think _love him_ Kakashi, not _sex him_. You’ll see how Iruka changes his ways towards you, maybe not immediately but it’ll happen. I’ll leave the rest to you. Go get him tiger.”

            Jiraiya hung up, my phone toppled from weak fingers. Everything he said was whirling in my mind, too fast for me to comprehend.

            The door was knocked on and Iruka peeked in. “Hey, its time to give Hikaru a spelling bee, test his skills. Are you coming?”

            I nodded and followed him to the living room. Iruka had note cards and he sat down at the couch, I sat next to him, while Hikaru stood behind the coffee table. He looked nervous but excited too.

            “I’m ready!”

            Iruka gave me a happy smile and handed me half of the cards. “Ok, let’s start. Hikaru, spell mongoose.”

            Hikaru gulped and asked, “Can I have a definition please?”

            _Oh Kami, this is really like a spelling bee! Now I get what Jiraiya is saying, I failed my first three spelling bees when I was in school. This is bringing back some bad memories._

            “A mongoose is a small meat-eating animal that kills snakes,” said Iruka. “Mongoose. Go on.”

            “Uh…Mongoose. M-U-N-G-O-S-E.”

            Iruka shook his head. “Give it a second try Hikaru. Sound it out. Don’t rush ahead, think. Mongoose.”

            Hikaru grasped a tissue from the box on the table and patted his forehead and neck.

            _Poor thing. This is exactly how I felt. The words sounded too difficult and with everyone staring at me, I clamed up._

            “Hikaru,” I said, looking at him. “You can do this. Break the word into smaller parts if you need to, then put them together. Mon is like the word “son” as in you are my son. Goose is the animal, a bird. Got it? Try again. Relax. This is for you to show off how well you can spell, trust in yourself.”

            Hikaru nodded, closed his eyes and said, “Mongoose. M-O-N-G-O-O-S-E. Mongoose.”

            “Correct!” Iruka shouted happily. “Ok, Kashi, you do the next word!”

            _He called me Kashi…since when does Iruka use pet names with me?_

            I checked the first card in my hand. “Oh, right. Okay, Hikaru, spell jaguar.”

            Hikaru’s eyes widened. “A definition please?”

            “A jaguar is a cat,” I said. “A large cat that lives in the jungle. Think jag as in jagged and guar is kinda of like roar. Sound it out carefully.”

            Hikaru flexed his fingers and closed his eyes again. I bet he was trying to visualize what the word looked like behind his eyelids, the exact trick I learned to use. With everyone staring at me I couldn’t concentrate. Once I closed my eyes and calmed down, spelling words became easy.

            “Jaguar,” started Hikaru. “J-A-G…” he trailed off.

            “Keep going,” urged Iruka.

            I watched him, how his chest was lifted, his wide smile, how bright his eyes were. He was so happy, this little spelling bee with his son made him more happy than being with me. When we were friends he looked at me like that, back then I didn’t have any interest in trying to get him into bed.

            Iruka saw me looking and smiled even wider. “You see? He’s learning how to spell! I told you he wasn’t slow!” He nudged me in the arm and turned back to Hikaru. “Guar. Its similar to roar but not exactly. Start again, go ahead.”

            Hikaru closed his eyes. “Jaguar. J-A-G…U…W-A, no, um, J-A-G-U-A-R. Jaguar!”

            _This kid is smart! He can figure it out!_

            The rest of the spelling bee Hikaru struggled but then concentrated, got hints and spelled the words cheetah, cougar, antelope, giraffe and even crocodile correctly.

            “One hundred percent correct!” Iruka grasped Hikaru up and tossed him in the air with Hikaru shrieking in delight. “You’re so smart, oof!” Hikaru landed on Iruka’s chest, who nearly fell over but I held them both.

            “Great job Hikaru,” I touched his thick gray hair, looking down into his black eyes, just like mine, shining with exhilaration. “We need a celebration. What do you want? Ramen?”

            “No.” Hikaru shook his head. “Let’s go to the Red Light District!”

            Iruka slapped me hard over the head. “You taught him that didn’t you??”

            “Ow!” I rubbed my aching scalp. “No I swear I didn’t!”

            “We’re _not_ going to the Red Light District,” Iruka sternly shook his finger at Hikaru. “But what we _will_ do is go get some ice cream. Okay?”

            “Okay!” Hikaru grinned. “I’ll tell the ice cream guy to drizzle strawberry syrup in the shape of a woman’s breasts! Let me get my shoes!” He ran to his room.

            Iruka then very nicely planted a punch in my abs. It didn’t hurt _that_ bad but I still went to my knees and coughed to make Iruka feel like he had really hurt me.

            _Damn Hikaru is growing up just my style! I’ll have to show him how his old man runs this town._

            “Ow, really Iruka that hurt!” I kept my face down so he couldn’t see I was smiling behind my mask.

            _I’m liking Hikaru more and more!_

            “You idiot!” He slapped my head again. “Why are you teaching him that?? He’s only six days old for Kami’s sake!”

            “I swear I didn’t teach him that!” I stood up and backed away from Iruka, just in time as he tried to hit me again. “He’s growing up, that’s all!”

            “I’m back!” Hikaru came running, shoes in hand. “Let’s go, let’s go.”

            “Come on Iruka.” I took his hand and gave him a sweet eye-smile. “Let’s get ice cream. I’m sure Hikaru is just in a copy-cat phase, he’ll grow out of it.”

            Iruka didn’t look convinced but got his shoes and we all left. Jiraiya’s words rang true in my head as Iruka tossed me a nice smile when I opened the car door for him.

            _Think love him, not sex him._ _He’s interested in someone who’s after his heart._

            “Come on Dad!” Hikaru called from the backseat. “Get in! I need to see my syrup boobies!”

            I had to laugh as Iruka shouted at Hikaru. “There will be NO syrup boobies!”’

            _I had thought being forced into marriage with Iruka was going to be terrible, then I decided it was going to be okay, but now, with things like this…I think I’m finally going to be happy again._


	40. Volte-Face 5: Iruka

_Iruka_

             Hikaru walked right up to the ice cream counter, his mouth open.

            I covered it smoothly, saying, “Vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup please.”

            “Yes sir. A cone or bowl?”

            “Bowl is fine, two scoops.”

            “Coming right up.”

            I let go of Hikaru’s mouth, he sucked in air and pouted at me. “Hey!”

            Kakashi gently tugged Hikaru’s ear. “Your mother already said no, maybe when you’re older. Or maybe when momma’s not around.” He gave Hikaru a sly wink that I totally saw.

            I wanted to hit him but I didn’t want Hikaru to get the wrong idea and besides, we were in public. I’d personally take a belt to Kakashi once we were back home.

            “Here you go, vanilla with strawberry syrup.” The server handed it over and a spoon. “Anything else?”

            “Chocolate for me with rainbow sprinkles,” I said. “Three scoops, on a waffle cone.”

            Kakashi said, “None for me.”

            “Aw.” Hikaru pouted then suddenly looked at Kakashi’s face, then his eyes started to check out everyone else’s face.

            _That’s right. Kakashi has kept his mask on around us for Hikaru’s entire life. I guess Hikaru didn’t think anything of it but now that we’re in public as a family, he’s realizing Kakashi really sticks out._

            “That’s just what I do son,” said Kakashi before Hikaru could ask. “It’s a personal preference and some people do think I’m weird, but I don’t care what other people think. As long as you don’t try to yank my mask down then we’re cool, okay?”

            Hikaru nodded then asked eagerly, “When do I get my own mask?”

            _Oh Kami…really?_

            “Hikaru,” I started to protest but Kakashi said, “I’ll make one for you. I make mine by hand. So I’ll have to personally measure you and make one. Okay?”

            “Yeah!” Hikaru cheered.

            I got my ice cream so we took a seat at a booth.

            “I need to learn to spell other words,” was saying Hikaru eagerly. “I’ve got animals down pat, but what about like plant names? Like tree or grass or flower? I can spell tree though! Tree! T-R-E-E! Right?”

            I was at the window and Kakashi sat next to me. To my surprise, he didn’t put his hand on my thigh or even around my shoulders, but kept his hands on the table. It wasn’t that I _wanted_ Kakashi to touch all over me, but he had made it pretty plain last night that he intended on seducing me. Yet he hasn’t made a single overture. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe he gave up. Either way, let it continue.

            Kakashi said, “Yeah, you spelled tree right. But I also think you should start learning basic ninja training. Like learning how to throw shuriken and use nunchuks, kunai, flash bombs.”

            I sighed. “Kakashi, we’ve just had this discussion earlier. We’ll have to talk to the Fourth Hokage about that. We still have the month’s evaluation to go to first, we can ask then.”

            Hikaru spoke up. “Who’s the Fourth Hokage?”

            “Our leader,” said Kakashi. “Its because of him that Iruka and I are married, to take care of you.”

            Hikaru’s brow furrowed but he didn’t say anything else about it.

            The juke box in the corner which had been belting out something loud and nearly incomprehensible by Asian Kung-Fu Generation, switched and now played the sweet mellow sounds of Utada Hikaru’s _Sakura Drops_.

            I couldn’t help my smile. “Oh, I love this song.”

            Hikaru’s eyes lit up. “Then go dance! Yeah, you and Dad, dance!”

            I was about to protest when Kakashi stood up and held out his hand to me, his visible eye curved, that same look he used to always give me when we were just friends. “Come on. I may not look it, but I can show you some moves. I promise not to dip you.”

            “Go on Mom,” urged Hikaru. “Hurry before the song goes off!”

            With Hikaru making so much noise, and Kakashi standing there with his hand out, the other diners had looked up and were watching. Embarrassed, I knew I would only cause a bigger scene if I refused and Hikaru looked so happy. With my cheeks flaming, I scooted out of the booth and took Kakashi’s hand. It was so warm and he wasn’t wearing his gloves today. His fingers were hard and calloused but the palms of his hand were softer and smoother. My stomach fluttered at the different sensation.

            Kakashi led me to the small area in front of the juke box, his arm went around my waist and pulled me close to him but not all the way, we weren’t even touching and his hand around mine didn’t squeeze too hard. He gently rocked us around in a slow circle, I danced with him, but…

            _Its like he’s distancing himself from me. After I turned him down the other night, did he listen to me? So he’ll get his sex from somewhere else and I’m just a friend to him? A friend who’s his wife. This is what I wanted, I didn’t want him to come onto me or try to kiss me and I never wanted to have sex with him again, but somehow, realizing how he’s changed on me, it hurts._

            Utada crooned from the speakers,

            “Why do I keep getting done in by the same punch,

and yet still continue to fight?

That’s one of life’s little mysteries.

Fall in love, give it my everything

I hope: This will be my last heartbreak.”

            Kakashi looked down at me with a calm warm ebony-colored eye. “Are you okay Iruka? Your face is so red. I told you I wouldn’t dip you.”

            “I-it’s not that, I mean, I’m fine. Its just hot in here.” I didn’t want to say anything to him, say that I’m starting to feel different and that maybe it would be okay if he seduced me.

            _What’s wrong with you Iruka? This entire time you didn’t like Kakashi in anyway other than a friend. You hated the wedding night, it was a terrible experience and you told Kakashi not to try it again. He clearly has taken your words to heart and now you’re acting like he’s hurt you. This is what you wanted!_

            Utada’s hypnotic singing punctured my thoughts.

            “Take it easy,                                                                                                                                                 

put the past away someplace else.

I don’t think it’s so far from here,

this place I’ve never seen.

get over the endless pain in my heart

I want to be closer to you.”

            “Kakashi.” I averted my eyes from his gaze, I could feel him still looking at me because of hot burning pricks over my skin. He always had an intense look, even when he was acting bored or like he didn’t care with his droopy eye, Kakashi never missed a second. He was ex-ANBU, he was probably reading every thought off my expression. “You don’t have to suffer to dance with me. Hikaru is just being young and silly.”

            “I don’t mind dancing with you Iruka, we’ve danced before. Think of it as the same now. Being husband and wife doesn’t matter, think of us as friends. Like always.”

            _Now that hurts. Just friends? Dammit! That’s exactly what I wanted, period._

            The song was ending and Utada Hikaru made her last point.

            “I love you so much,

so very much I can’t do anything about it.

But this has nothing to do with that.”

            Kakashi pecked my forehead. “Good dance Iruka.”

            With that, he let go of my hand and walked back to the booth where Hikaru was clapping. I stood there, listening as the last strains of Sakura Drops faded away, then heavy metal began to play with someone screaming into the mike. I couldn’t understand a word and I didn’t understand my own feelings.

            I went to the table and forced a smile for them both. “Hey, guys, sorry to eat and run, but I’ve gotta go somewhere. So I’ll see you back at the house, okay? Later!”

            “Hey! Iruka!” 

            “Mom, come back!”

            I ran out of the ice cream shop and didn’t stop until I was sure I wasn’t being chased. I was at the park and to my shock, saw Might Guy and Kurenai there, sitting on the swings together. From the looks of it, Kurenai was crying with Might Guy comforting her.

            _Oh yeah, Kurenai! I knew Asuma had to break up with her so he could marry Shikamaru, but I totally forgot about her. Should I go over there?_

            I didn’t get the chance, Shizune was just teleporting and she took Kurenai with her, giving a short wave to Might Guy. I wondered what to do when Might Guy saw me, because he was waving me over.

            I went and he patted the swing next to him. “Take a seat Iruka, sit, sit!”

            I sat down and began to slowly swing, not going up too high. “Hey Might Guy. Having a good day?”

            “Meh.” He actually said and turned his face to the sun. “Just had a pretty bad conversation with Kurenai. I won’t tell her business though. So.” He looked at me. “You’re looking very glum Iruka! Why the long face? I thought you and Kakashi would do fine together, been good friends for a long while. Marriage shouldn’t change anything, its just a contract.”

            I laughed solemnly. “Yeah, just a contract. Well, basically, somehow, I fell in love with Kakashi. It seems like it happened overnight by some crazy Kami toying with my emotions. Doesn’t matter, I’m in love with him and he doesn’t want me as anything other than a friend. So I’m his wife but just in name only.”

            Might Guy blinked. “Whoa, all of that? Weird, I would have figured Kakashi had told you he loved you by now. In fact, being forced into marriage with you is the best thing that could have happened to him.”

            I didn’t hear that. “Kakashi doesn’t love me, he never did.”

            Might Guy laughed and slapped my back, hard enough my heart nearly ejected out my ribcage. He just laughed again. “I won’t say that Kakashi’s _always_ loved you but I noticed his change in behavior a long time ago! Every time he goes to a club for instance, he always gets a girl who is similar to you in looks! Long brown hair, wide eyes, darkened skin, she’s usually slim, not much of a figure and flat-chested. Same type but never the same girl. I once tried to point it out to him and he cast a genjutsu on me that I’ll never forget. Made me keep my mouth shut about his true feelings about you ever since!” Might Guy laughed but it sounded forced, his eyes held some thoughts that I didn’t what to know about.

            I coughed and said, “Still, even if Kakashi gets girls that look like me, that doesn’t mean love. It just means he’s attracted to girls similar to my appearance. And when we had the wedding night, he didn’t really want to do it anyway.”

            Might Guy shrugged. “Eh, I don’t want to know about your wedding night to be honest, little too much information for me. Oh look, there he is up ahead. Hey, its that your son?? Kakashi, over here! Oi, Kakashi!”

            Hearing him, Kakashi started walking and Hikaru blitzed ahead and dove onto me, rocking the swing back. “Mom! Why’d you run away for??”

            “I just had to go for a second,” I said, Might Guy’s words rambling about in my mind.

            _Might Guy is a romantic and he’ll talk about nonsense for hours if you let him. He was probably just saying what I wanted to hear, I can’t really believe a word he says._

            “Might Guy, this is Hikaru,” Kakashi pulled Hikaru out of my lap and brushed him off, then presented him to Might Guy. “Hikaru, this is Might Guy, he’s a friend and coworker of mine. Say hi.”

            Hikaru jumped up and down. “HI!” He waved with both hands, he was so excited!

            I was a lot like that, wild and excitable, and after my parents died, I became a prankster, telling jokes and vandalizing out of a need for attention. Hikaru maybe was happy to get out of the house and meet new people.

            Might Guy saluted him. “Nice to meet you Hikaru! You’re so pumped and full of energy! My, I wish I could be full of youth like that again!”

            “Youth! Y-O-O-T-H! Youth!” Hikaru chirped and I knew Might Guy was just going to laugh at him.

            “Not quite,” said Might Guy. “Youth is spelled Y-O-U-T-H. I know it sounds like _yoo_ but its actually _you_ with an _ou_. You’ll see that our language has a lot of sneak ways to trick you, especially when it comes to sounding it out. The best thing to do is read a lot, read and starting noticing how words are spelled and pronounced. It’ll be hard at first but you’ll get the hang of it. Right Kakashi?”

            With a large grin, he punched Kakashi in the shoulder, or tried too because Kakashi caught his fist before it could land.

            Might Guy took his hand back. “In top shape as always! Kakashi wasn’t the best at reading _or_ spelling when he was young Hikaru.” Might Guy raised his thick eyebrow. “He was the slowest in the class for the first few months, so don’t feel bad about not being great right away. Kakashi had to learn like anyone else.”

            Hikaru’s eyes were awed. “Ru-h-really?? I thought Dad was perfect! Do you know he’s gonna make me a mask?? I’ll look just like him!”

            Might Guy gave him a thumbs up. “That sounds great Hikaru! You’ve got a date with destiny, that’s for sure! I’ll see you two lovebirds later, Kakashi, Iruka. Good luck with your confessions!” With that, he disappeared.

            Hikaru was hunkered on the ground, examining the grass. “Dirt. D-E-R-T. Grass! G-R-A-S-Z! Hmm…somehow I think I got those both wrong.”

            I covered my face.

_That bastard! How could he just say that?? Really Might Guy?? You nearly blew my secret! And I told you, Kakashi doesn’t love me!_

            “Let’s go,” said Kakashi suddenly. “You need new clothes Hikaru.”

            I looked at Kakashi, my hands just around my nose and mouth. “We just bought him new clothes.”

            Kakashi lifted his chin. “Look again Iruka.”

            I looked and gasped.

            Hikaru’s clothes were in shreds around his feet but he didn’t seem to notice he was naked. He was holding a flower. “Flower! F-L-U-W-U-R. Flower! Hmm…that doesn’t seem right to me.”

            “H-hu-Hikaru!” I pointed at him. “You’re naked!”

            He looked down at himself, squeaked and grabbed a leaf form the ground, covering his privates. “Well I sure am naked! When did that happen??”

            Kakashi laughed loudly. “You grew Hikaru! Look!” He pushed Hikaru towards my chest and the boy’s head came to my collarbone, when before he was more about my abdomen. His face, he had aged, his arms and legs longer. He looked eight just earlier today, now he was about twelve.

            “My butt is cold,” whined Hikaru as a gush of wind blew. “I need clothes on the dot!”

            “Let’s just hit the clothing store,” I said but I took off my Chunnin vest and zipped it around Hikaru. It barely got to his hips, he hunkered his legs inward, trying to cover himself. “Hurry up Kakashi, get the car!”

            Kakashi teleported and within a few moments was driving to the curb in the car. “Come on Hikaru, get in!”

            Hiding his butt with two hands, Hikaru ran and threw himself into the backseat, then hunkered down on to the floor. “Come on Mom, get in, get in!”

            _He’s so dramatic!_ I bent and picked up all the shreds of Hikaru’s clothes and his busted sandals. _I know boys grow quickly but jeez! I wonder if the other children are growing at this rate. I should call Naruto and Kiba, they both have sons as well._

            I got in the car and Kakashi drove straight to the nearest store, Children’s Place that sold clothing just for children.

            “I can’t go in there!” Hikaru yelped, his voice high-pitched. “I’ve got nuttin coverin’ my cojones!”

            Kakashi ducked and my fist hit the chair instead of his face. “I _swear_ Iruka I didn’t tell him that! He’s learning it on his own!” Kakashi jumped out of the car before my next swipe could take his eye out.

            “Mom, help!” Hikaru now sounded near tears. “I’m naked! I’m naked!”

            “OK, calm down.” I moved into the backseat and began to tie the bigger shreds together to make a large sash. With that, I wrapped it around his hips and it covered just enough. “Okay, I know this is embarrassing but you need to come inside and get some clothes that fit. Now come on, stop those tears, you’re not a baby.”

            I got out of the car and Hikaru inched out, looking from side to side cautiously then he ran into the store before anyone else in the parking lot or sidewalk could see him. Kakashi hurried in after him, probably knowing I was ready to try and take another jab at him.

            _I don’t know when but Kakashi must be telling Hikaru all of these things while I’m not around! Or maybe somehow Hikaru’s gotten into the Icha-Icha books without either of us knowing! I don’t know but instead of hitting Kakashi, Hikaru’s the one who’s going to get beatings if he doesn’t stop that nasty talk!_

            I got in the store and Hikaru must have fled to the changing booth, while Kakashi was alone in the aisles, in the section labeled BOYS AGES 10-12.

            I came near him and hissed, “You’re gonna get it Kakashi!”

            Kakashi’s one eye gave me the sultriest look. “You’re the one about to get it if you don’t stop looking so beautiful.”

            With that he just walked away towards the shoes aisle.

            I stood there, completely frozen for about half a second before I melted and nearly hit the floor.

            _No way he just called me beautiful! And! About to get WHAT exactly? He’d better not be coming onto me!_

            I sighed to myself, looking through some shirts, my mouth pulled down.

            _What’s the matter with me? First I say I don’t like him then I say I love him and now I’m mad he just made a come on. What do I really want?? Since when have I been so fickle?_

            Holding a pile of underwear and pants, I headed to the changing booth. Kakashi was already there, passing through shoes, and shirts.

            “Thank you, thank you!” Hikaru took everything we handed him and made loud sounds of delight. “OK, so I want this one! And this one! Wait, I like this one more! Ok, then this one and that one and this one, no, THIS ONE!”

            I shook my head and went to sit down. “I think we’ll be waiting for a while.”

            “He must be a clotheshorse like you Iruka,” chuckled Kakashi, sitting down on the armchair to the side. There was room on the bench with me, but he didn’t sit next to me.

            _He’s giving me mixed signals! This is why I’m so confused because HE’S confused! Does he want me or not? Does he love me or not?_

            “I’m not a clotheshorse,” I said. “I just prefer to have new clothes once they come out and I like looking nice when I go out to certain places. You’re the one who just wears the same outfit no matter where you go.”

            “Most ninjas do that.” He said, taking off his headband but he was only brushing it off, his scarred eye was closed. “Its called having an outfit. You pick out what you like, you put it together then buy several of the same outfit and you wear it every day, unless it’s a special occasion. You wear your Chunnin outfit during the workweek but any other time I see you you’re wearing something completely different. I don’t think you even wear the same outfit again, everything is just one time only.”

            I sighed and crossed my arms. “Fine, whatever, so I like having new clothes. Big deal.”

            “Its not a big deal,” Kakashi put his headband back on. “I like seeing you in different outfits. I’ve noticed that the color red compliments your skin and the color green really makes your eyes stand out. Only problem is you wear so many different styles and colors, I can’t figure out which one is your favorite. That’s why for your birthday each year I just give you the newest brand of kunai, the only thing I can give you that’s safe. No ninja would be angry to get some kunai. Its better than me buying you a color that’s not your favorite.”

            My heart squeezed.

            _He wants to know my favorite color? I thought he keep buying me kunai every year because he couldn’t be bothered to learn what I actually liked. Instead…he couldn’t figure it out, so he went the safe option._

            I didn’t know what to say to that and the silence was broken when Hikaru bust out of the booth.

            “TA-DA!” He posed, arms and legs spread out. “What do you guys think? Pretty snazzy, huh, huh?”

            Hikaru had on black capri pants, a gray shirt that bore a red X inside of white circle, and blue sandals.

            He said, “And don’t forget, I’ll have a black mask too! And my headband is going to be blue! Man, I’ll be the sexiest ninja this side of town! All the girls will love me!” He flocked to the full-length mirror and eagerly looked at himself.

            “He’s basically you Kakashi,” I said dryly. “Only he’s much more outspoken about his pervertedness. Maybe Jiraiya got into somehow…did Orochimaru take some of Jiraiya’s DNA and mix it in with yours Kakashi?”

             Kakashi laughed. “No, I doubt it. Hikaru took some personality from each of us but in the end he’s his entirely own person. I love him just the way he is. Come on Hikaru, let’s get a few more sets and buy it.”

            He walked away with Hikaru trotting at his side.

            I was again frozen.

            _Kakashi loves Hikaru? He just said it, he said he loves him. What about me though? UGH! I’m doing it again!_

            I managed to get up and I gathered the rejected clothes and put them in the take-back rack. I rubbed my shoulders and cracked my neck. I was getting sore all over and my brain hurt.

            _I’ve never been indecisive or wishy-washy in this way before. Its Kakashi’s fault! First he was all like I’ll make you like me then he’s all like whatever we’re just friends then Might Guy got involved trying to tell me Kakashi loves me then Kakashi says I’m beautiful now he’s saying he loves Hikaru but he doesn’t say he loves me! UGH! I just want to go back to bed!_

            My phone beeped with a text. Sighing heavily, I read it.

 **Kakashi: Wur att teh chckout lne.** **R u cumin? U caan mete uz otsde iif u wnt.**

            I groaned. I had told Kakashi time and time again about how terrible at texting he was. It wasn’t even like he was just using “text-talk” but it was more like he was bad at typing! I had yet to see Kakashi use a computer to turn in mission reports, he always did his hand-written. Even in class when we had to hand in typed essays or other assignments, his was either by hand or he paid some underclassman to type it for him. Case in point, Kakashi was a terrible typist!

            I sent back, this time not bothering to complain about all of his typos.

            **Me: I’ll be at the car.**

            I headed there and leaned against the passenger door. Too much had happened today, I didn’t know my feelings and Kakashi was being so obscure I didn’t know how he felt either.

            Kakashi and Hikaru were coming out, Kakashi was saying, “wash them once we get home because those clothes are dirty, I’m sure plenty of boys before you had tried them on. So while they’re washing, you can wear a robe until they’re dried and ready to wear, okay?”

            “Ok. Mom!” Hikaru hugged me tight. “Ready to go home?”

            I gently patted his thick gray hair. “Yup, I’m ready. I just came out to get some fresh air.”

            Kakashi put the bags in the backseat with Hikaru and drove us home. Hikaru kept up a one-person conversation about today’s happenings, starting from when he woke up and brushed his teeth, all the way down to how we were parking in the driveway. Why he felt the reason to rehash everything we just went through, I didn’t know but Hikaru was many things and one of them was that he was very talkative.

            We got in the house and I said, “Strip Hikaru, time to get those clothes in the wash.”

            Hikaru pouted but took off everything and handed them over. I went to the laundry room, got all of the clothes going. When I came back, Kakashi and Hikaru were talking quietly in the living room but once I heard my name, I went quiet and stepped back into the hallway. I knew eavesdropping was bad, but I couldn’t help it.

            “Mom’s been acting funny all day Dad. Did you say something wrong?”

            “No I didn’t. You saw we had our little spat this morning but we got over it. I’m sure Iruka just has something going on in his mind, that’s why he’s like that.”

            “Dad, what’s love?”

            “What’s love? Love is an emotion. You can’t see it or hold it or hear it, but you just feel it inside.”

            “Oh…do you love Mom?”

            My heart stopped.

            _This is it. The question I’ve been waiting for. And the answer is??_

            “Why do you ask Hikaru?”

            I nearly slammed my head onto the wall.

_OH COME ON!!_

            “Hmm…because I’ve never heard you or Mom say “I love you” to each other. I’m sure other families say “I love you” but Mom only says “I love you” to me. You haven’t said “I love you” to me or to Mom. I know I love Mom and I know I love you. So…do you love Mom? Do you love me?”

            _Hikaru. He thinks so much, so deeply. He might talk all wild and crazy and jumping around, but he listens very closely to everything around him. He’s like Kakashi, extremely observant. While Kakashi will play the part like he’s bored or uninterested, Hikaru is hyper and talks a lot. In fact, they’re both extremely intelligent and bad at spelling. Yeah, Hikaru really is just like his father._

            Kakashi said, “I do love you Hikaru and I’m sorry I haven’t said it or expressed it enough. Forgive me on that?”

            _Of course he does! Now answer the other question!_

            “I forgive you Dad, of course. What about Mom?”

            Kakashi was silent then said, “Adult love is complicated Hikaru.”

            _Oh damn you Kakashi…just say it, please. My heart can’t take it anymore._

            Hikaru sighed. “Yes…I know…I just wanted us to all love each other, so we can be a _real_ family. Family loves each other, everyone loves each other. If Mom and Dad only love Hikaru, but Mom and Dad don’t love each other, then how is that family? That’s not family. That’s just strangers living in one house just for me. That makes me sad.”

            I gently sat down in the hallway, holding my knees to my chest and I placed my face down, cocked so one ear could hear. Tears were streaking down my face but I didn’t sob or bawl, kept quiet.

            _All of this time Hikaru’s been hurting but he never said anything. Instead, he does his best to laugh and smile and jump around to make us happy, or to make us think he’s happy. He’s the same as me when my parents died. To cover up how hurt I was on the inside, I pretend that everything was okay, that life was a joke. Hikaru knows his parents don’t love each other and that hurts him just as much as if he didn’t have parents at all._

            Kakashi hadn’t said anything but then said, “So you’re saying…if I tell Iruka that I love him, you’ll stop being sad?”

            “Only if you mean it Dad!” Hikaru’s voice got stern. “You can’t say I love you and not mean it! That’s just wrong!”

            “Yeah, I know.” Kakashi let out a deep breath. “You know Hikaru, its easy for parents to say they love their children, because most children are loved once they’re born, sometimes children are loved before they’re born. However adults saying I love you to other adults, that’s a lot more difficult.”

            “But you and Mom known each other a long time, didn’tcha?” Hikaru sounded pleading. “You’ve gots to have loved each other to get married and have me, right?”

            Again, I realized that Hikaru didn’t know the circumstances of his birth. He didn’t seem to understand that him aging from eight to twelve over the space of a split second wasn’t normal or that even two men couldn’t have a child together. All he knows is that his parents don’t love each other.

            My heart was coiling itself into a knot.

            _That’s not true anymore. I love Kakashi, maybe I’ve always did. His tough cold exterior when in fact I knew he was a teddy bear on the inside, how he teased me about asexual which bothered me but deep down I knew I was only sexual for him. When we got married, I didn’t want it, that’s not how we were supposed to be together. What about Kakashi opening his eyes and seeing me for me? Not being forced into having a wedding night, the most shameful time in my entire life. If we had done it together, lovingly, if Kakashi had told me he loved me and trusted me enough to show me his face, then that would have been so much different._

            Kakashi said, “How about this. Hikaru, go into your room and practice reading and spelling like Might Guy suggested. While you’re doing that, Mom and Dad are going to have a personal private talk. So you can come on out now Iruka. You can’t eavesdrop on ninja honey.”

            Blushing that he called me honey, I stepped out of the hallway.

            “Mom!” Hikaru jumped up and pretended to beat me up, making me laugh. “No fair! Listening in like that! I outta do something!”

            “Just do what your father said.” I helped him gather up all of his books and worksheets. “You can come back once we call you, okay?”

            “Okay!” Hikaru sent us both a blinding smile and I knew my only son was going to be quite a ladies man. Whether he was successful at sleeping around like Kakashi, or just a major pervert no one took seriously like Jiraiya, I didn’t know.

            Hikaru left for his room and the door closed.

            “Come on Iruka.” Kakashi was at the couch, sitting on the floor, but his head wasn’t turned my direction.

            Swallowing hard, feeling like I was walking through a mud spit, I shuffled over and sat down on the floor across from him, putting my arms on the coffee table. My heart was trying to leap out of my mouth, so I kept my lips tightly shut, knowing the words “I love you” was just waiting to blurt out. I wasn’t going to say it just so Kakashi would turn me down.

            “So, I know you heard of all that.” He began, his fingers laced together on the table, his head was down, so he wasn’t meeting my eyes even though my gaze was directed right on him. “And I felt really ashamed that Hikaru had caught on to everything. I was also impressed, he’s really smart and to be that observant at a young age, I wouldn’t be surprised for him to become an ANBU like his old man one day.”

            _Shut up about him being a ninja and tell me how you feel!_

            The words didn’t come out, my heart was right there pressing against my tongue. _I love you_ was just waiting, hoping, begging, to come out and if I opened my mouth that’s what I would say. I had to keep quiet, I had to.

            Kakashi cleared his throat and his fingers unlaced to curl into fists but he wasn’t angry, his entire aura was pulsing with nerves, one of his feet was tapping on the floor and his shoulders were tensed up.

            _What are you so nervous about Kakashi? You’re the freaking Copy Ninja, you’re cool as a cucumber all the time! I swear I’m going to tackle you and scream I LOVE YOU in your ear if you don’t say something!_

            “This is so weird,” Kakashi chuckled weakly and rubbed at his nose and mouth. “I feel like a little boy, maybe in kindergarten, trying to confess to his school teacher. Might Guy did that one year, had dandelion he picked from the schoolyard, a handwritten note and he had slicked his hair back with some water. I didn’t laugh, I watched him so closely, waiting to see what would happen even though everyone else was snickering and pointing. I may have been young, my rational mind was sure she’d turn him down but some small part of me that was a romantic had hope that if she accepted Might Guy’s confession, there would be a chance for me too somewhere down the line.”

            _Why, Dear Kami, WHY is he talking about this?? I don’t give a flying FLIP about Might Guy’s kindergarten crush!!_

            Kakashi shook his head and took off his headband, fluffing his hair off his face but it just flopped back down, bangs that covered his forehead but not his eyes. Both were open and he put his hand over his lower face, his fingers around his nose and cheeks.

            “My father didn’t cover his face Iruka.” He said, now his voice was muffled but I could still hear him. “I covered it myself and kept it covered. People have asked me why, just like Hikaru earlier and I just say it’s a personal preference.”

            I couldn’t take it anymore, I spoke. “I love you Kakashi. I love you and you don’t need to show me your face. I understand. If you don’t love me back, you don’t have to hem and haw, don’t be nervous about not saying it. You’ve been single your entire adult life and I know you’ve never had plans on getting married and definitely didn’t want any kids. So don’t worry about me loving you, you’re doing a great job with Hikaru and I guess that’s all that matters.”

            Kakashi’s eyes curved, his hand slid his mask down to his neck and he leaned forward, his mouth taking mine. I’ve never tasted him before, felt his smooth firm lips directly on mine without that mask, that thin yet deceitful mask in between us. The skin on his jaw was baby soft compared to the wind-weathered skin and sun-touched of the rest of his face. My fingers cupped his face and gently explored the sleek lines of his jaw bone, the curve of his chin. I kept my eyes closed, wanting to just use my senses.

            Kakashi’s fingers flittered down my neck then he was holding my waist, pushing me to my back as he crawled over the coffee table.

            “CUT! CUT!” Suddenly Hikaru’s voice blasted into the perfect moment. “OK! CUT the action right here! I’ve seen enough!”

            Kakashi broke the kiss and I opened my eyes as he pulled his mask right back up over his nose.

            “Hikaru!” I complained. “You were supposed to stay in your room!”

            “I did stay.” He insisted. “But I heard the washing machine stop, so I was coming out to tell you to put the clothes in the dryer! Dad was talking and I didn’t want to interrupt then you said you  loved Dad so I was on the edge of seat listening but then you guys got all into it! I was afraid to see anymore so I had to stop you!”

            “You talk a lot Hikaru,” sighed Kakashi, standing up. “I’ll switch the load over.” He took a step away, glanced back at me with twinkling ebony and ruby eyes. “I love you too Iruka. Hikaru, come. Let me talk to you about following orders. A ninja doesn’t just do what he wants, but follows the commands of his parents and commanding officers.”

            “But,” was protesting Hikaru as they left.

            I stayed on the floor and closed my eyes.

            _Oh Kakashi…that had to have been the worst love confession possible. You kept beating around the bush and sidestepping the subject until I couldn’t take it anymore. Yet you showed me your face and you said the words. We’re going to be a real family now. Still…what about the bedroom? I’m scarred by what happened on the wedding night…well, I’ll tell him to take me slowly and to stop once I say stop._

            I rolled into a ball and could smell Kakashi on my clothes, still taste him on my lips.

            _Thank you Lovely Kami. Thank you so much._


	41. Volte-Face 6: Shikamaru

_Shikamaru_

            Intense throbbing pain in the back of my head roused my eyes into opening. Sora was next to me, sleeping with her head on my neck, her arms and legs wrapped around my arm. Asuma was on the other side, his arm over my chest, his face nestled into the crown of my head.

            My heart stiffened then froze over as what happened dawned.

            _He hit me. He full on slapped me in the face, hard enough I passed out. Choji was right…and I was completely wrong. Asuma never calmed down or cooled off, instead he just got worse and worse until he exploded. He’s raped me, spanked me and now he’s slapped me. What if he goes after Sora next? He hates her and he hates me. Choji told me not to keep it a secret and Tsunade told me that if Asuma got out of control that I shouldn’t handle it alone. That’s where I went wrong, I thought I could handle Asuma by myself but clearly I can’t. He’s gone too far and its too dangerous living here, for me and definitely for Sora._

            I slowly sat up, using one arm to hold Sora down on the bed, my other hand gently shifted Asuma’s arm down. I picked up Sora to my chest and very carefully scooted off the bed, not trying to wake her or Asuma. Sora woke up and I quickly covered her mouth as she opened wide to shout. Her eyes were shocked as I carried her out of the room to her nursery.

            I sat her quietly on the changing table and whispered, “Be silent Sora. We’re leaving.”

            Sora gasped and whispered back, “But what about Daddy?”

            “Daddy’s not coming,” I said, wincing as my face tightened at one side.

            I didn’t want to look in a mirror, see what his hand had done to me. The back of my head was burning up and down my skull, I could feel a bandage there. I felt some part of me was grateful that Asuma had cared enough for that but everything else he had done had piled up and I was finished. This entire marriage I’ve made excuses, I’ve forgiven him, I’ve hidden it from my parents and my friends and swore Choji to secrecy. Well no more. Asuma had changed, completely changed and I wasn’t living like this anymore.

            Sora stared at me, her brown eyes begging. “No, but, Daddy, he said-”

            “I don’t want to hear it Sora,” I said, packing her bag. I wasn’t bringing any clothes of my own, there was too much chance Asuma would hear. It was best I just left. “We’re leaving, now be a good girl and hush.”

            Bag packed, I slung the strap over my shoulder, hoisted Sora onto my hip and headed to the door. Sora’s lips were trembling, eyes watering. I picked up my pace but it was too late, she flung her head back and howled.

            “DADDY! DADDY!”

            “Sora!” I tried to cover her mouth but she started to kick and push against me. My arms were weak and as my head stabbed with pain, I ended up dropping her. She flumped onto the floor but pushed to her feet and ran back to the main bedroom, crying.

            “Sora! Dammit Sora get back here!” I couldn’t run after her, I stumbled as my head rocked with dizziness, my stomach rolled, my vision even went double for a second.

            _Shit, I’m really hurt. I can’t leave Sora here with that animal, I have to face him._

            “Shikamaru?” Asuma came out of the bedroom, Sora huddling close to his legs. “What…” he saw the bag that had fallen by the door. He looked ill, his skin darkened, eyes smudged, his hair a wreck. “Where are you going? Why was she crying like that?”

            I kept one hand on the back of my head to keep my brain from falling out, the other hand I held outwards to keep him back. “I’m leaving Asuma. I’m taking Sora and I’m going to my parents house.”

            Asuma gasped and took a step forward but I shouted, “STAY BACK!”

            He stopped and said urgently, “No, don’t leave Shikamaru, just listen to me. Let me explain.”

            “NO!” My raised voice made my skull ache like it was going to split in half but I kept going. “How many times did I ask you to listen to ME? HUH?! I begged you to open your eyes, to see Sora and to accept the marriage but you wouldn’t listen! You were out all day, drinking and fucking other women, you came home only to eat and to shout and to rape me! You hit me yesterday and now I’m in so much pain I can barely see straight! I don’t trust you anymore Asuma and I’m leaving!”

            “Great Kami, just listen to me, please Shikamaru, I’m begging you.” Asuma grasped his hair with both hands as if he was going to yank the strands right out of his head. “I know I fucked up, I know I did really bad things but I swear I’ll make it up to you. After I did what I did, my eyes _were_ opened, I saw everything I did wrong and please, I’m begging, just let me fix it.”

            “NO!” I shouted again, tears hotly coursing down my face. “You’re different Asuma, you’re not the man I used to know. You changed everything and now I can’t look at you the same. You made me cry, you’ve made me bleed and feel pain I’ve never known before. The Asuma I knew before, my sensei, you’d be the first to protect me before anyone else could even think to hurt me like that. I can’t deal with this anymore! I’m through! Now give me back Sora and I’m leaving!”

            Asuma was crying too, just a tear trailing down his rugged cheek. “So that’s it Shikamaru? I make a mistake and you’re finished? Just going to walk out on me, take Sora away?”

            I nearly couldn’t talk with the emotion balled in my throat, how my chest seized with this agony but I didn’t care, I stalked forward and snatched Sora from by Asuma’s leg, dodging when he tried to touch me. “Just stay away from me Asuma. This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? You didn’t want to be married with me, you didn’t want to be a father to Sora, you didn’t even want me in your house. This is everything what you wanted, right?” I gave him a look. “Be careful what you wish for.”

            That said, I grabbed the bag and walked out, managing to hold the squirming screaming Sora to my chest. I closed the door behind me and started to run back to the Nara compound. Asuma didn’t come after me and I didn’t stop despite the blood I felt trailing down my neck, how Sora was wailing, I didn’t even stop when I thought I was going to drop dead. I only stopped when I got to the door, I banged on my father’s doorknob then slowly slid down into unconsciousness.

            _Sora…I’m sorry…_

* * *

 

_Shikaku and Yoshino Nara_

            Shikaku jolted straight up in bed, he heard an extremely loud bang, a thump and now he heard crying.

            Yoshino groaned, rolling over. “Someone fell down outside. Go back to sleep.”

            Shikaku hesitated then there was banging again, much softer but over and over and over and over again, along with loud incomprehensible wails.

            He sighed and got up, “I think one of the Nara kids were playing outside and fell down. You can stay, I’ll get it sorted out.”

            “Mm hm.” Yoshino went back to sleep.

            Shikaku pulled on some pants and went to the door. When it opened it, his heart stopped then broke. His son was laying there, blood all over his hair and down his shirt. His granddaughter Sora was kneeling at his side and sobbing, blood on her face and hands as she banged on Shikamaru’s back, trying to wake him up.

            Shikaku’s legs went out and he sat down abruptly, his skin was cold, his entire body frozen.

            Yoshino woke back up at the loud thud and now she could hear the wailing even louder. “Shikaku? I thought you were taking care of it!”

            He didn’t answer, just more crying and the banging continued.

            “What the hell is going on out there?” She got out of bed and pulled on a house robe then rushed out.

            What she saw, she rushed into action, grabbing the phone and called an ambulance for Shikamaru. Once it was confirmed one was on the way, she contacted Lady Tsunade that Shikamaru would be coming to the hospital for a severe head wound and possibly other injuries. She also told her to contact the morgue, because Asuma Sarutobi would be joining the patients there very soon.

* * *

_Shikamaru_

             I woke up in the hospital and heard several noises.

            One was a shout, “Keep hitting him Shikaku! Break his fucking bones!”

            Another shout was, “Shikaku, you’ve made your point! You’ll literally kill him! Asuma can’t hold out for much longer! Asuma, at least protect yourself! Shikaku, no!”

            The other continual sound was a fist hitting flesh along with grunts of pain.

            I closed my eyes again, taking a slow breath. I barely remembered what happened after I got home but I took comfort knowing I was safe again.

            There was the sound of a window sliding up and I turned my head to see Choji awkwardly trying to get through, with an exasperated Ino pushing behind him, snapping quietly, “Get your big butt in there Choji! I can’t see Shikamaru!”

            “I’m-un-I- t-ur-ty-ing.” Choji gasped for breath as he struggled to get in, his abdomen was completely compressed by the window, the wall was starting to crack outwards.

            Somehow my first smile in what seemed like days started to spread over my face. Choji grunted, Ino pushed and with a sound much like a dump dropping out, Choji collapsed onto the floor. Ino hopped in, bounced off Choji’s butt then ran to me, hugging me tight.

            “Ino.” I hugged her back, taking in her flowery scent. Growing up Ino bothered the living hell out of me but now that I was a mother and going through the worst time in my life, I was just so glad to see her.

            “Shikamaru.” Choji humped over, his face pained as he rubbed his stomach but then that all went away, he rushed to my side and stared at me with wide aching eyes. “Tell me you’re alright.”

            “I’m alright,” I said truthfully, able to make a small smile. “Tsunade must have healed me. I really feel fine.”

            Ino crossed her arms tight over her chest but her eyes were watering. “I saw you when you first came in.” Her voice was thick and wobbled, then she coughed and spoke clearer but her body was trembling. “I thought Asuma had beaten you to death. I just hope Shikaku does the job on _him_ now.”

            The vicious beating was still going on out in the hallway, Yoshino was still cheering Shikaku on, I didn’t hear Asuma making any sounds and Tsunade was telling someone to get a mop and bucket.

            I sighed and looked at my lap, my smile gone. “I just…”

            Now all the excuses and reasons I told myself no longer felt right or sounded like they could hold up. How could I possibly explain why I stayed at that house when Asuma had gone from bad to worse? He did things to me that there’s no way I can possibly forgive or forget. I stayed way past the acceptable limit, I nearly died there. And what about Sora?

            I gasped and stared. “Where’s Sora??” I jumped out of bed, nearly knocking down Ino. “SORA! SORA!”

            “Calm down Shikamaru, easy!” Choji pulled me back into the bed. “Sora is at the children’s section of the hospital, she’s been taken care of over there. Just relax, she’s fine.”

            “I want to see her,” I instructed, reaching over and pushing the bright red button by the side of the bed. The door opened, Tsunade walked in, there was actually blood all over her shoes and some had splattered higher up onto her abdomen. From the hallway I could see before she closed the door behind her, there was plenty of more blood where that came from.

            “Is he dead?” I didn’t know how my voice came out so flat when my heart was in such pain.

            Tsunade shook her head. “He’s clinging to life in the Intensive Care Unit. I sent Shikaku and Yoshino to go take showers and change their clothes. Shikamaru, hey!” She just saw Ino and Choji, then her eyes went to the busted window. She sighed and shook her head but then said, “Shikamaru, I did tell you not to handle this alone, didn’t I?”

            I nodded. “I know you did but I had to figure it out for myself. I’m just glad I left before his rage turned onto Sora.”

            “What happened Shikamaru?” Ino placed her hand on my shoulder. “Did you guys get in an argument?”

            My memory was fuzzy but I said, “We were always getting into arguments. I guess I said something that just snapped Asuma and he slapped me so hard I passed out, I don’t know what happened after that. The next time I woke up, I was in bed with Sora and Asuma both sleeping. I tried to leave without waking him up but Sora wouldn’t have it, just started to fuss and cry. Asuma woke up and we argued again, I don’t really remember what we said but I took Sora and ran back home. I must have passed out because the next thing I know is waking up here in the hospital.”

            Tsunade nodded, cupping her chin. “Well Asuma had a lot to say, though most of it got knocked down his throat, along with his teeth as Shikaku kicked him in the face once he tried to talk. It just got more brutal and more bloody from there. The Fourth Hokage has been notified but I don’t think he’ll send Shikaku to jail for attempted murder.”

            “What about sending Asuma to jail for domestic violence and spousal abuse?” Choji’s jaw was gritted together, his voice like hot gravel.

            “If he survives the rest of the night,” said Tsunade, making me wonder just how much time had passed, “We’ll see what happens next. Personally, I wish Shikaku hadn’t started the ass-whooping so early, I really wanted to hear what Asuma had to say.”

            I shook my head, murmuring, “I don’t want to hear anything from Asuma. I talked myself blue in the face for him to listen, to open up to me, instead he turned on me and Sora. I don’t know him anymore.”

            Tsunade looked saddened but understanding. “Well, I’ll get Sora for you, I’m sure she’s waiting to see you. I’ll bring her personally.”

            She left.

            Ino sat on the bed at my side, her face glum. “I just can’t believe Asuma had something like that in him…I mean, everyone was really upset but he was the only one to get so vicious that he became abusive, right?”

            I nodded, remembering great of a father Gaara had turned out, the complete opposite of Asuma. Everyone else had worked out their marriages and were getting along well with their husbands. Except me. The genius Shikamaru failed at making a secure happy home for his child, the entire point of the marriage. I was the one who loved my child instantly, I knew she was a girl and I knew I’d love her forever. I was the one who wanted to make it work, who wanted to make sure Sora had a loving family, parents, a home. Now she just had a single battered mother and a father who’s either dead, dying or will spend the rest of his life in prison.

            “C’mon Shikamaru, don’t cry.” Choji gathered me to his chest and patted my shaking shoulders but the tears wouldn’t stop.

            Ino suddenly hissed, “Sora’s coming! Straighten up Shikamaru, quick!”

            Choji propped me up and used his sleeve to dry my face. The door was knocked on then Tsunade walked in.

            “Sora,” she said quietly. “Come in. Please. Your mother would like to see you.”

            There was a soft exhale, then stepped in was my daughter Sora. Last time I saw her, she looked to be about four maybe five years old, aged enough that I could still carry her on my hip. Right now, the child standing there looked like she was twelve at the least and her face was so stark, so solemn. She had my narrow face, my eye shape and my nose yet Asuma had left his touch with his eyebrows and his eye color, her lips were shaped like a woman’s should. Her hair was black, wild and spiky yet she had it tamed in a high ponytail like mine. She had an outfit of her own, with red sandals, a short white skirt paired with red capri pants underneath, a red shirt with the black Nara clan symbol on the back.

            “Sora,” I held out my arms and she ran into them, hugging me tight. She didn’t cry though her body was held tight like she wanted to. I ducked my head down into her ponytail, letting the soft strands cushion my face. “I’m sorry Sora, I’m so sorry. It shouldn’t have been like that for you, I didn’t want your childhood to be so dark and unhappy. All I wanted was for you to have a safe happy home, but I failed and by staying there I just made it worse. Can you forgive me?”

            Sora nodded and pulled back, looking at me. “I forgive you Mommy.” Her voice was her own, soft, sweet and just too cute. “I just wish it could have been different….that it didn’t end this way.”

            Tsunade spoke up. “I think there is two factors that deal with the children’s growth. Not only is it natural that they grow fast, but huge growth spurts such as Sora’s and Kana’s deal with emotional growth, reactions from their surroundings. I’ve seen Kana, he looks just like Sora’s age, around twelve or thirteen. In his house Kiba and Kankuro had been arguing a lot and the emotional pressure had him grow. Now Sora grew exponentially as well. The last I saw Tsubasa she was still in a toddler-sized stage, that’s probably because in her home it was quiet and comfortable. Miki and Mika have also grown and they’re talking, walking and reading well, which ties in that Naruto and Gaara get along well. Does that make sense?”

            It did but it only drove home harder the point that I failed. Naruto and Gaara had such a happy marriage that their kids sprouted like happy flowers. Sasuke and Neji are getting along so well that Tsubasa was easily staying in her baby form, getting taken care of. I was the worst mother and worst wife in history.

            “Shikamaru.” Ino looked at me with gentle blue eyes. “Don’t beat yourself up about this.” She winced at her wording but kept going. “You did the best with what you had and in the end, you made the right decision. Asuma was just too bad, too far gone. If he does survive your father’s ass-whooping on him, maybe his head will be set straight.”

            “It WAS straight!” Suddenly Sora shouted, I stared at her. She had tears in her eyes but her voice was strong. “Daddy’s mind _was_ straight! I remember, I was there! I heard what he said!”

            I swallowed. “Heard what Sora? What are you talking about? What did Asuma say?”

            “He was sorry!” She shouted but then took in a deep breathe, let it out slow, then began to recite as if word for word, “Shika, I’ve been going about this whole thing wrong from the start and you’ve been right this whole time too. When I learned you were pregnant with my kid, I should have been supportive, we were both in pain, even if mine may have been worse, it didn’t give me the right to stomp around, to act like a baby. Our wedding night was disastrous and it was all because of me, I shouldn’t have hurt you like that, it wasn’t your fault and I was a little drunk too, I thought it would help me through the night but it only made me worse, more unstable and I could have killed you. I made you cry, beg me and that’s something I never wanted to do to you and I don’t want you to do it again. I’ve been evil to the child when its not her fault that she was created either and if you die, I can’t think about what will happen to her, I don’t want that either. Please Shikamaru, wake up, alright? I won’t hit you ever again, I won’t hurt you in bed, I want to be better, a better husband for you, I’ll do it if you wake up, please? I’m sorry, I really am.” Sora gasped for air and went to the bedside table to drink from the water pitcher there.

            “See??” She whirled on me. “He said he was sorry! Then you wouldn’t listen when you woke up! He tried to tell you, I tried to tell you but you wouldn’t listen and took me away! Daddy changed, he did change! He went from bad to worse to good again! I don’t want to be in a broken home! I want to be together, as a family!”

            The room was silent besides breathing. I clasped my head.

            _Did Asuma really say all of that? After he hit me, he said that and I didn’t hear it? How did Sora remember all of that? In her mind, is she really a genius?_

            “Is that true?”

            I looked up, Shikaku and Yoshino were standing in the doorway, their skin was really bright and fresh, Shikaku looked like he had even washed hair for the first time in weeks, even his hair-band was new.

            Shikaku stared at Sora, his eyes intense, his face gaunt. “Is that true? Did Asuma actually say? Word for word, that’s what he said?”

            Sora nodded so hard I thought I could hear her brain rattling around in her head. “Yes, he did, he did! That’s why I tried to tell Mommy, I tried to say but she wouldn’t listen!”

            _She? Wait, does Sora think I’m a girl? I did have breasts but they’re gone now. Does she even know that is abnormal for her to be growing so fast? Does she understand why Asuma and I had been at each other’s throats like that? She may be a genius but how much of the world does she truly not understand?_

            “Ok, calm down.” Tsunade put her hands up for peace. “Just relax Sora. Fact is, Asuma is in no condition to speak up for himself. Even with healing jutsu and medicine, he’ll be out for the count for the rest of tonight and probably all of tomorrow. As for now, you and Shikamaru will be moving in with your grandparents. Understand that first.”

            Sora’s face reddened and her fists clenched but then she nodded and looked away, her face and body slumping. “Yes Lady Tsunade, I understand.”

            Tsunade looked at me. “Shikamaru, you’re perfectly fine but if you experience any headaches or blurred vision over the next two days, come back to the hospital immediately and I’ll run some more tests. Other than that, you’re free to go.”

            Sora hugged me again, looking relieved. I was still in a hospital gown and my parents had brought me fresh clothes. So after getting dressed in private, it was time to go home. Choji and Ino hugged me close then waved me off into my parents minivan. I sat in the backseat with Sora and looked out the window.

            _Well…I may have failed in making a happy home for Sora but I won’t raise her myself. I have my parents and the rest of the Nara clan. As for what Asuma said…I can’t dwell on it right now. He’s incapacitated in the hospital and I have to focus on Sora._

            I closed my eyes.

_Dear Kami…I just pray everything will work out…please._


	42. Volte-Face 7: Kankuro

_Kankuro_

             I saw how Kiba paled when his phone rang that it was nothing good. Tilting my head, I planted chakra strings on the phone’s speaker connecting to my ear, it made the call loud enough as if I was holding the phone myself.

            “That’s what happened,” was saying Choji. “Shikamaru is recovering at his parent’s house. Asuma is in critical condition at the hospital, Shikaku really smeared him across the floor. Honestly I have never seen more blood in my life.”

            _Whoa, what the hell went down? I knew Asuma was furious about the marriage but hell, so was I. Did Asuma do something to Shikamaru?_

            Kiba swallowed sickly then asked, “Okay, so we should go see him, right? Is he okay?”

            “I’ve seen him already and he looked okay to me. Shikamaru is strong and he’s come through the abuse at his home still strong. I suggest giving him some time to come to terms. I’ll tell you one thing, Sora is going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older, or ages more. She is striking.”

            Kiba smiled really wide. “Uh oh, then we should hide her from Hikaru. The kid is like Kakashi incarnate.”

            I took my chakra strings off as Choji said something back, then Kiba was ending the call. He looked at me with a small smile. “Do you have to eavesdrop so painfully obvious like that? Why not just ask me to tell you what it was about?”

            I shrugged a shoulder. “So? Tell me what exactly happened.”

            “Asuma beat up Shikamaru,” said Kiba, looking pale and sick again. “Beat him bad enough Shikamaru kept passing out and had to be hospitalized for a head wound. Then Shikaku nearly beat Asuma to death. Its really messed up.”

            I stared at him then stood up from reclining on the couch. “Shit, really? You’ve got to be kidding.”

            Kiba sighed and shook his head. “No, Choji’s not a liar. Besides, I saw how angry Asuma was the last time I saw him. He _did_ look angry enough as if to attack all of us and ordered us to all get out. Shikamaru assured us that it would be okay and said we should leave. I mean, yeah I was worried but I had faith Shikamaru could handle it. I guess I was completely wrong…Kami…I didn’t know Asuma could be so…cruel.”

            I cracked my knuckles. “I didn’t know any of us, as the husbands, would get angry enough to attack our wives. Yeah, Gaara just blithely accepted his life like it was nothing, but shit, damn Asuma went _that_ far? I mean,” I looked at Kiba. “You’ve been pissing me off plenty since we get married but I never thought about putting my hand to your face. Look, I’ll be honest, if I ever actually lay my hands on you, I give you full permission to drop my ass. If I’ve lost my mind to that point, it would be better if we broke up. The question is just if you’ll pick me back up once I’ve gotten better.”

            Kiba smiled and hugged me then gently nipped his teeth on my pulse point. “Let’s not think like that because you’ll never hurt me in that way. Asuma had a lot to lose when this happened, maybe more than anyone else. I’m not saying it makes what he did right, but me and you are different. We had our arguments, we got advice and we’ve worked it out together. So let’s focus on that, okay?”

            I nodded and the doorbell rang, as the same time there was an excruciatingly loud baying howl.

            Kiba twisted away from me, screaming, “AKAMARU!!”

            The door was wrenched open and bounding in was a gigantic white dog who pounced onto Kiba, who collapsed onto the floor but he was laughing as the dog licked him eagerly.

            “NO!” I shouted and pointed to the door. “NO Kiba, it’s a no! Send him back! No dogs!”

            “A dog! A dog! A dog!” Kana came running and danced excitedly around the two wrestling on the floor. “We’ve got a dog!”

            “NO we don’t!” I wanted to scream my head off. “NO DOGS!”

            Kiba’s parents, Katuza and Tsume were standing there.

            Katuza laughed and put his hands on his hips. “That’s not any dog Kankuro, that’s Akamaru, Kiba’s ninken. Akamaru is Kiba’s partner in battle and an accessory, think of Akamaru is to Kiba like you are to your puppets. Kiba normally doesn’t go anywhere without Akamaru but we kept them apart while Kana was a baby. Now that Kana is nearing his teen years, we decided Akamaru can come back to the family.”

            I crossed my arms tightly. Katuza made perfect sense and I would look like a total asshole if I tried to say Kiba couldn’t have his ninken anymore but I HATED dogs. They were loud, smelly, drooled, farted, they shed hair, they chewed _everything_ and they peed in the house!

            Tsume laughed at me as I spewed this out. “Yeah, _normal_ dogs do that but Akamaru isn’t normal. He’s a ninken, he has way above average intelligence for regular dogs and he’s perfectly trained. If anything, you’ll find Akamaru is going to do his best to help you guys out around here.”

            Kiba finally got up off the floor and took Kana’s hand. “Here, Kana, this is Akamaru. Akamaru, this is my son, Kana.” He held out Kana’s hand for Akamaru to sniff.

            _Ugh! Great Kami in the fucking SKY don’t let Kana ask for a ninken too!_

            Akamaru sniffed then licked Kana’s hand. Kana hugged him tightly around the neck and looked up at his grandparents with huge eyes. “When I grow big and strong, can I have a ninken too?!”

            I walked to the wall and slammed my head against it.

            _Fuck you too Great Kami…_

            “Uh we’ll see about that,” said Katuza after a minute. “We’re still not sure if you’ll become a ninja Kana and only ninjas have ninken. So we’ll see, just hold on.”

            Kiba touched my back. “Kankuro, please calm down. Akamaru is very friendly and he’ll stay out of your way if you really can’t stand him. At least _try_ to like him because Akamaru has been at my side for most of my life and he’ll continue to be here. There’s really no point in deciding to hate him from the get-go, right?”

            I stood off the wall and wiped at the bloody mark on my forehead. I looked over at the giant white beast who was getting his belly aggressively rubbed by Kana.

             “Hell,” I sighed. “You make sense Kiba but I really don’t like dogs. I’ll do my best. Its one thing if he had like a humanoid form, like Crow does. I can use Crow to help reach hard to get to places, or I can make him do things I don’t want to, like clean the toilet. What’s with the smile Kiba?”

            Kiba had a smile slowly creeping over his face until it fully stamped itself there. He winked at me and said, “Hey, Akamaru, Man Beast Clone!”

            Akamaru poofed in white smoke and then standing there was _Kiba_ only…there was differences. His eyes were more feral, all off his teeth too sharp and his hands were gnarled with claws.

            My jaw dropped. “K…Kiba?”

            _Kiba_ said, “ARF!”

            “COOL!” Kana clapped wildly. “That was awesome!”

            “Arf! Arf!” _Kiba_ barked again.

            The real Kiba smiled at me. “See? If we ever need an extra hand around the house, Akamaru can transform into my form with my jutsu Man Beast Clone. I don’t think I can teach him how to clean a toilet though. Even in a human body, he’s still got a dog mind.”

            POOF.

            _Kiba_ turned back into Akamaru and sat back on his haunches, his tail whapped loudly on the floor and Kana dove onto the white whip, trying to bite it. Like that, Akamaru ran with Kana chasing him, romping around the room.

            I covered my face at the noise level and then the all-too familiar sound of a crash then “OOOOH” immediately followed by, “It wasn’t me! Akamaru did it!” “ARF?!”

            Kiba tugged my hands down and kissed my nose. “It’ll be fine. Thanks Mom and Dad.”

            “Yup,” the grandparents waved, Katuza gave me a knowing look and the two left.

            I turned and saw what had broken. My TV. The flat-screen was now a crushed-screen, looked like someone’s leg had gone right through it. Kana’s eyes were huge and he pointed at Akamaru. Akamaru huffed and used a paw to point at Kana. Both of them had shards of glass around their feet.

            _Yeah_...

            I put my hands to my belt. “Doesn’t matter who, someone’s getting a beating for breaking my TV. Kiba.” I gave him a look as he looked to protest. “We’ve talked about this. Yes, talking sometimes works but sometimes a beating is necessary. Kana just broke my TV. If we let it go by, what else will he continue to break?”

            “But a beating hurts,” whined Kiba. “And it’ll scare him. Just make him apologize and say he’ll never do it again.”

            “I’m sorry and I’ll never do it again!” Kana nodded and Akamaru went, “Arf! Arf!”

            My fists clenched but with everyone staring at me with huge eyes, I crossed my arms over my chest. “Fine Kiba, fine. I’ll let it go _once_. Listen up Kana.” I looked at him before he could cheer. “I swear to a Great Kami somewhere in the ocean or a volcano, that if you break _anything_ else, I’ll seriously turn your ass brighter than a tomato. Got it?”

            Kana nodded quickly, his face pale. “I got it Dad, no problem! I understand! Really! Come on Akamaru, let’s go outside! You can teach me how to do the Beast Man Clone!”

            The two ran outside by the front door. Kiba sighed and looked at me. “Ok, I’ll go with this. But when you beat him, don’t _hurt_ him.” He saw my face. “Just not too much.” He added on. “I don’t want him to become scared of you and I don’t want you to be abusive to him like Asuma.”

            I hushed Kiba. “I’m not going to be abusive. If you do the talking and I do the beating, together we’ll just make good parents as long as we know when to give and take, when to give in and went to not stand down. You know, if we just work together, it’ll be fine.”

            Kiba gasped then jumped on me. “I love you so much Kankuro!” Then he gasped again and jumped backwards, looking shocked. “Uh…I meant…”

            I took Kiba’s waist and brought him back to me. “I’ll admit I can’t really say the words so…ditto.”

            Kiba’s eyes shined and he grasped my head, yanked me down and kissed me like this was our moment together. I kissed him back.

            _Thank you Great Kami…wherever you are…_


	43. Volte-Face 8: Neji

  _Neji_

             “Hikaru doesn’t have the Sharingan yet, but that’s if he gets it at all,” said Sasuke as he was coming in, seeing me standing by the kitchen phone. “Fact is, the Sharingan isn’t even in Kakashi’s bloodline, he just had an eye transplant. Makes me think that maybe Hikaru won’t actually have it.”

            “Asuma is in the hospital Sasuke,” I said, not able to respond to him, my mind horrified. “He beat Shikamaru into unconsciousness. So Shikaku has beaten Asuma almost to the point of killing him. The Fourth Hokage has been notified but we don’t know what his final decision is. Shikamaru is at his parent’s house with Sora.”

            Sasuke blinked then said blankly, “The fuck?”

            Normally I’d laugh at a response like that but I was too sick. “I’m serious. That was Ino on the phone, she told me everything. She was the first responder at the call made from the Nara compound. She said Shikamaru had been covered in blood from a really bad head wound and half of his face had been badly bruised. Sora was so emotionally effected that she aged from like four to twelve overnight.”

            Sasuke’s brows went up. “What a minute, emotionally effected? I thought the children were growing really fast naturally at their own pace.”

            I went to sit down before I fell down. “I knew not to leave Shikamaru alone with Asuma. He was so angry, so livid. Shikamaru told us he’d be fine but I knew it wasn’t right, that I shouldn’t have left. Now this happens. I feel terrible.”

            Sasuke leaned on the counter across from me. “Just slow down Neji, you’re like way ahead of me here. Now I knew Asuma was pissed out of his mind but he didn’t give any sign that he was abusive. He looked angry every time I saw him, sure, but we all were, excluding Gaara. Now out of nowhere you’re talking about Shikamaru got beat and Asuma’s in the hospital, so you need to back up.”

            I sighed and rubbed my eyebrow then pinched my the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache building up. “Look, one time all of us, wives and children, went shopping together. Afterwards, we redecorated Shikamaru’s house and had dinner. Asuma came home and literally pitched a fit then ordered us to get out. He was so angry that I was afraid to leave Shikamaru alone with him but Shikamaru encouraged us to go ahead and leave that he would be okay. Now I get a call from Ino that Asuma had beaten Shikamaru and then Shikaku beat Asuma so bad he had to go to the ICU. OK, do you get it now?”

            Sasuke frowned at my tone but then nodded. “Yeah, I get it. That’s pretty bad but I’m sure it’ll all get figured out once everyone heals. Honestly, I knew that Shikaku was kind of a scary guy but if he could put Asuma into the ICU, now I definitely don’t want to ever piss him off.”

            I glowered at Sasuke. “You aren’t being funny Sasuke. Don’t you understand? Shikamaru is hurt and Sora was emotionally scarred to the point her fears caused her to grow from four to twelve overnight. That’s not good.”

            Sasuke put his hands on the hips. “Yeah, explain that to me. How did Sora getting scared make her grow?”

            “According to Ino, Tsunade has a new theory on the children’s growth,” I explained. “She thinks that if the children are very happy, they either stay young for longer but if they get scared, they grow up faster. For instance, Tsubasa and Naruto’s twins are still young, in the toddler range up to five years. However Kana has aged to looking like he was twelve and now Sora looks twelve. Both of them had household where their parents have been yelling and arguing a lot. Get it now?”

            Sasuke slowly nodded. “Yeah, I’m getting you. So what does Hikaru look like? If Tsubasa looks four, Miki and Mika look five, Kana and Sora look like twelve, then Hikaru is probably in the middle, right? Far as I knew, Kakashi and Iruka were doing okay, neither of them have hyperactive personalities that’ll lead to them yelling or fighting like Kiba or Asuma.”

            I nodded, thinking about it. “Yeah, that sounds right. Anyway,” I stood up. “I want to go see Shikamaru. I’m too worried about him to just sit around.”

            Sasuke stood straight. “Then I’ll wake Tsubasa from her nap. I’ll be back.”

            I watched him go down the hall and couldn’t stop my smile.

_He’s really changed. He didn’t even need me to ask him to go get Tsubasa, he just made the decision on his own. At the beginning, I didn’t care for Sasuke because he was the genius of his clan while I wasn’t recognized for my skills. Then when we became husband and wife, he really was a complete asshole who only cared about himself and getting what he wanted. I don’t know what caused the change in him but now he’s ready to learn about being a husband and father._

            The doorbell rang as Sasuke was coming up, holding Tsubasa on his hip. She hadn’t aged another year at all, face still chubby, legs and arms pudgy.

_If Tsunade is right, this means Tsubasa is so comfortable in her life she can’t be bothered to grow up and prefers to be still treated like a baby. If this decision is conscious or not, I don’t know._

            “Neji the door,” prompted Sasuke, raising his brow at me, his hands were full with Tsubasa and her baby bag.

            “Oh, right.” I opened the door, revealing the Uchihas, Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi.

            “My grandbaby!” Mikoto more than a little elbowed me to the side and snatched Tsubasa from her father’s arms, cuddling her to her chest. “Hey baby, its Grandma Mikoto. You can call me Granny, that’s fine.”

            “Let me see her Mikoto,” Fugaku plucked Tsubasa from Mikoto and his eyes turned Sharingan red as he looked into Tsubasa’s face. “Can you do this? Change your eyes like mine Tsubasa.”

            As expected when strange people are grabbing her and swinging her around, Tsubasa’s face screwed up and she began to cry, tears spraying. Fugaku looked insulted and handed her out to Sasuke.

            Sasuke hushed Tsubasa, saying, “Its okay. Just breathe and calm down. Really Mom, Dad, you scared her. She doesn’t know you like that.”

            “Well that’s because you never brought her over to visit or invited us over.” Mikoto snapped at him. “That’s why I said we had to come over ourselves Sasuke because _somebody_ wasn’t being very familial at all!” She even gave me a sharp glance before crowding close to the sniffling Tsubasa with an eager smile. “Hey, its Granny! Smile for Granny, please?”

            Tsubasa shrunk backwards and then veins crumpled up at her temples, her mouth snarled up. “GO AWAY!” With that, she shoved her face into Sasuke’s chest, pulling herself closer to him.

            I couldn’t help it, I started to laugh but luckily I wasn’t alone, because Itachi laughed too. He nudged me good-naturedly. “I always told Mom that kids didn’t like evil witches. HA-HA!”

            Mikoto whirled on him with red eyes. “I am NOT a witch Itachi! I just wanted to see my granddaughter and she’s just shy, that’s all!”

            “Besides that,” said Fugaku slowly, stroking his chin. “She nearly activated her Byakugan just then. Her eyes didn’t really change but the veins popping up, that was a sign. Maybe if we scare her enough, she’ll activate the Sharingan too.”

            I glared at Fugaku with my own veins buckling, I still didn’t have enough chakra to go Byakugan on him, but he was about to decked in his mouth.

            It was Sasuke who spoke before I could start shouting. “Not happening Father.” His voice was cool as an icebox, that same haughty tone he used back then that drove me nuts. “Tsubasa is my daughter, not a science experiment. She’ll activate both of her kekkei genkai’s at her own rate in her own due time and not a second earlier. Did you start scaring me or Itachi in order to wake ours? NO. So you won’t be doing it to Tsubasa, period.”

            _Oh Sasuke!_ I really wanted to kiss him right then for sticking up for Tsubasa like that. He even said that she wasn’t a science experiment!

            Fugaku stared at him then his mouth tightened. “Sasuke, I don’t give a damn that you’re married with a child, you’re still my son and you won’t talk to me any which way you want, understand _that_ before anything else.”

            Sasuke moved to stand by my side, leaving us here and the Uchihas across, almost as if he was picking sides, drawing a battle line. My heart thumped quicker.

            Sasuke said plainly, “I’ll still respect you Father but my first priority before _anyone_ else is my wife and my daughter. I’m fine if you want to visit her and I’ll make sure to bring her over more often but not for any other reason but so she can be with her family and experience normal loving relationships. If I get even the inkling that you’re trying to force her to unnaturally open her kekkei genkai’s then I’ll have to say you’re banned from being in her presence until she does so on her own time. Do you understand _that_?”

            I bit my lower lip so I didn’t start smiling, even though seeing the Head Uchiha’s face contort was really making my day. If only I had the courage to say something like this to Hiashi should he come calling!

            Mikoto looked near tears and glanced worriedly between her husband and her youngest son. “You guys! Where is all of this coming from suddenly? Sasuke,” she looked at him with hurt eyes. “I never had any intention of doing something harmful to Tsubasa, she’s my grandchild and I wanted to see her. Itachi here,” she threw him a rotten look. “He’s just a lustful playboy who’s never going to settle down so,” she looked back at us. “I’m really happy for you two and I’m glad your marriage is working out. I guess its best we leave. Bye Tsubasa, Granny loves you.” She gave Tsubasa a saddened wave then started to usher Fugaku out who was still focusing a red-hot glare on Sasuke’s face.

            Itachi watched them leave then ducked his head to try and see Tsubasa. “I can’t say I want her to call me Uncle Itachi, that just sounds lame and weird. I’m fine if she calls me just Itachi.”

            “She should show respect,” I protested. “How about Uncle Ita? That’s cuter version.”‘

            Itachi frowned worse. “Cute? I don’t want to be called anything cute. How about Sexy Ita? Ow!” I hit him with two fingers in his shoulder and to my complete shock, there was chakra behind the blow, blocking Itachi’s chakra points.

            Itachi stared at me as his arm slackened. “The hell?”

            I stared at my hands and felt it, deep inside. My chakra was filtering it, gathering back up.

            “Watch your mouth around Tsubasa,” instructed Sasuke sternly, giving Itachi a hard look.

            Itachi’s face fell. “Man, you guys are so…stiff! You’re like the most boring married couple there was! Sasuke, you’re turning into Fugaku!”

            Sasuke winced. “Look, don’t insult me like that. Its just I don’t want to hear Tsubasa’s perfect mouth saying dirty words. I think Uncle Ita is fine. Tsubasa,” Sasuke shifted her so her face was bared. “This is my older brother, he’s your uncle. Call him Uncle Ita.”

            Tsubasa rubbed at her eyes with her chunky fists then looked up at Itachi, blinking. Itachi looked back then pulled the most wild silly expression I had ever seen. I covered my ears, sure Tsubasa was about to start crying but instead when her mouth opened, it wasn’t a sob, but laughter. She laughed and held her arms out to Itachi with wiggling grasping fingers. “Uncle Ita!”

            Itachi threw me a wink and picked up Tsubasa, making another silly face. Tsubasa laughed again and clasped onto his cheeks, her feet kicked happily then Itachi tossed her up and down in the air, laughing too.

            Sasuke put his arm around my waist. “Is that her first laugh? Like full-fledged laugh? Because as far as I know, all Tsubasa does is eat and sleep. I haven’t even seen her walk or attempt to read like the other kids.” A slow horror came over his face, his hands began to wring together. “Did you give birth to an idiot Neji? Maybe Tsubasa isn’t growing because she’s too _dumb_ to know _how_ to grow!”

            I gasped, I hadn’t even thought of that. “According to Tsunade it’s because she’s too happy to grow.”

            “What does Tsunade now, she’s not even here!” Sasuke grasped at his hair, watching as Itachi held Tsubasa by her waist and dunked her towards the ground then swung her back up, her laughter was extremely loud but contagious, I almost wanted to laugh too even though I was worried about her mental and physical capacity. “Itachi, put Tsubasa on the floor.” He instructed, then took Tsubasa from him and plopped her down. “Now everyone back up.”

            Itachi looked confused but we did, making a loose circle from Tsubasa. She stared around, then put her arms up, waiting for someone to pick her up.

            “No Tsubasa,” said Sasuke, flicking his hand to me as I took a step forward. “If you want us, come to us. Walk.”

            “Sasuke,” said Itachi with a short laugh. “Kids don’t go from being carried around straight to walk. She has to learn to crawl first.”

            I had to reply to that. “None of the other children crawled first. I heard from Kiba that Kana’s first steps he was running to go play. Also the other children have already taken interests in reading and writing. Tsubasa hasn’t tried walking, reading or writing. Maybe she just needs a push, an incentive.”

            I got on my knees and motioned to Tsubasa. “Tsu-Tsu, come this way. Come to Mommy. Come on.”

            Tsubasa got on her back, sat up, then with her legs and hands, started to scoot toward me, not getting up, not crawling.

            “No you don’t.” Sasuke picked her up and walked her further away, then sat her down and came back to me, now she was across the room. “Now come here.”

            With my excellent sight, I could see Tsubasa was getting angry now. Veins rippled at her temples again, her mouth twisted. “NO! YOU COME HERE!”

            “NO!” Sasuke shouted back, I covered my ears. “YOU COME HERE!”

            Tsubasa tossed her head back and howled, slumping to the floor, kicking her feet and thrashing her arms.

            Itachi covered his mouth but the snort came through. Sasuke and I glared at him, I stood up and put my hands on my waist.

           “I’m sorry.” Itachi chuckled. “But you guys spoiled Tsubasa rotten over these past seven days. What did you do, just let her do whatever she wants? Carried her everywhere, fed her and let her sleep as long as she wanted. In her mind, you two are her servants here to cater to her every need. That’s why she got mad at Mom, because Mom was telling her to do something. And she liked me because I was entertaining her, I made her laugh. Bones to bones, you’ve spoiled her already. Tsubasa is a bratty princess.”

            I felt terrible. “My Kami…you’re right. I spoiled my own daughter. She’s ruined.”

            Sasuke’s fists clenched. “The hell she is. I’ll teach her about acting out like that.”

            I could only watch as Sasuke strode across the room where Tsubasa was still bellowing out her temper tantrum.  He plucked Tsubasa up and laid her over his lap. I quickly hid my face in Itachi’s chest, not wanting to see it then quickly covered my ears so I couldn’t hear it. I never got beatings as a child but that didn’t spoil me at all. I’m aware that beatings can be necessary and I loved my daughter, I didn’t want to cause her pain. However I had done her a huge disservice by spoiling her, unknowingly or not.

            How will it look if she comes around the other kids who are all tall, walking and talking and reading and she’s still playing the baby? I’d be ashamed should she start wailing and screaming in pubic. When she had piled all of those stuffed animals in the store, I didn’t even tell her no, I just let her and bought them.

            She’s never walked because I never put her on the ground. She doesn’t know how to read because I never bought her any books to read. She just eats and sleeps because that’s all I do with her, feed her then put her down to nap. She’s fat and spoiled and rotten.

            I really was an awful mother.

            Itachi patted my back then lowered my ears. “Its over now, you can look.”

            I turned back and gasped. Sasuke was standing up, holding Tsubasa’s arms in the air. She was standing on his toes, her body wobbled and wavered like she was dizzy but by balancing her weight with her arms, she didn’t fall down.

            “What did I miss?” I croaked, my heart pounding.

            Itachi shrugged. “He gave her a beating for throwing a tantrum then told her she could either try to walk or take a timeout in her room. Tsubasa picked walking. See.” He massaged my shoulder. “Its okay, really. You acted like Sasuke was going to kill her and you couldn’t bear to see it. Now watch as Sasuke teaches her how to walk.”

            I nodded, wiping at a sudden tear escaping my eye.

            “Its easy,” was saying Sasuke. “I don’t remember how I learned, it was too long ago, but all you do is move on leg and put your weight on it then move your other leg and start balancing your weight between the two legs as you walk. You’re gonna fall down a few times and its okay to cry, but then you get back up and keep trying. You see Mommy over there?”

            Tsubasa looked over, her purple eyes were wide and kind of unblinking. She nodded, her so adorable voice saying, “Yes Daddy, I see.”

            “You’re going to walk over there and give Mommy a big hug. Then you’ll say you’re sorry for yelling at Granny and say you’re sorry for pitching a hissy fit. Ready?” Sasuke didn’t sound angry or mean, he sounded gentle and teaching, there was a small smile on his face, his eyes soft.

            _Sasuke has changed so much in such a little time. I had no choice but to change, as the mother I didn’t have the option of being angry and stomping around and refusing to accept my child. I had been given a baby to raise and I did what I must. Sasuke didn’t have to change if he didn’t want to, he could have still kept ignoring her and only coming home to eat and sleep. Instead Sasuke saw the error of his ways, vowed to change and he’s doing such an amazing job._

            “Ready!” Tsubasa stomped her two feet, not in anger but like in anticipation, pumping herself up. Now her eyes were shining with her enthusiasm and her smile, it had never been so wide.

_Maybe she only slept all the time because she was bored out of her mind. I never read to her or played music or did anything. Just eat and sleep. Well, its time to change all of that. She’ll be the best at walking on this side of Konoha!_

            Sasuke slowly let her hands go and Tsubasa belly-flopped to the ground, her breath went out of her like “OOF.”

            For a whole second her face screwed up but instead of crying, she got her hands and legs underneath her and pushed up so she was standing. She immediately leaned over too far and flumped onto her butt with a loud SMACK on the hard floor. She flinched in pain but again, no tears, just pure gritty determination.

            Sasuke reached to help her but she snapped firmly, “ME DO IT!”

           He stepped back and tossed me a smile, I smiled back, my heart fluttering.

            “Come on Tsubasa!” I cheered and whistled. “Come on!”

            Itachi murmured to me, “This is something for new parents, so I’ll leave. Let me know how it goes.” He slapped my _ass_ and left.

            I made a mental note to kill him next time I saw him and I noticed Sasuke hadn’t seen, so it was best I didn’t say. The last thing we needed was for Sasuke to beat his older brother nearly to death.

            Tsubasa got back to her feet and held out her arms to steady her, her body pitched and wobbled but she then steadied out, breathing slowly.

            “Okay,” I said, hunkering down and held out my hands to her. “Now Tsubasa, one step at a time. You don’t have to run like Kana and you don’t have to be perfect on your first try. You just walk and if you fall, get back up then try again. Now come on Tsubasa, come to Mommy.”

            Tsubasa let out a slow breath, readying herself then she took a step. Her leg bent forward weakly, bringing her to one knee, her body tipped and her arms wind-milled until she caught herself, now on both knees with her hands holding her up. Her head ducked down, she sighed and looked up, her face resigned. Then she started to crawl towards me, tears slipping down those round cheeks.

            I met her halfway and swooped her up to my chest, Sasuke close behind. I kissed up Tsubasa’s tears. “Don’t cry Tsubasa, you did so well! Daddy and I don’t care you didn’t walk, that’s not what matters. You did your best and each time you fell, you tried again. You crawled after being held your whole life, that’s great! You just keep practicing crawling and standing until your legs are strong enough to hold your weight, okay? Don’t cry, you did amazing and we’re both very proud of you. Okay?”

            Tsubasa nodded and nuzzled into my neck, then tilted her head back to smile up at us. “I love you parents.”

            “I love you too Tsubasa,” I kissed her forehead.

            Sasuke wasn’t saying anything. Tsubasa didn’t seem to notice he hadn’t responded, she had grabbed a fistful of my collar and was tugging it back and forth, easily distracted. I didn’t look at him, not wanting him to feel pressured by me.

            _Sasuke’s gone above and beyond what I had ever hoped he would do by changing his way and attitude toward Tsubasa. There is no way I can demand that he tells her he loves her, we’ve only been a family for barely a week and we’ve had so many problems. Right now, I should just be thankful for everything and not ask for too much._

            Sasuke’s hand touched Tsubasa’s forehead and stroked into her silky black hair but he still didn’t say anything. Her eyes up on him, the love there, my heart ached.

_If Sasuke can’t find it in his heart to love Tsubasa, I can’t even think of him finding it in himself to love me. I don’t know when I fell in love with Sasuke but standing right here, I know I am. Watching him change and grow from an arrogant child to a smooth adult then a furious husband then morphed into a great father, seeing all these different facets to his personality, I now wish he could show me another facet, another face, that of a loving husband. But that’s completely unreasonable. We’ve been thrown together by a crazy experiment, we argued, made peace and are doing our best as parents for Tsubasa, but to ask for even more than that is impossible._

            “I’m sleepy,” said Tsubasa, resting her head on my neck. “Nap-nap now?”

            I nodded and headed to the nursery without looking at Sasuke, I wasn’t mad at him but myself for realizing I felt more for him. Now that I knew, it would start to hurt knowing he doesn’t feel the same. Fact was, Sasuke had changed his ways for Tsubasa, not for me. It seemed strange, a wife who can’t expect love from her own husband.

            I mindlessly got Tsubasa ready for her nap, luckily she was so tired she wasn’t asking for any extra attention because I didn’t have it.

            _How can I keep making love to Sasuke when its not making love for him, its just sex? He teaches me things in the bedroom that I’ve never tried or done before, meaning that he’s been with many women before marrying me. And who says that just because he comes home to sleep in our bed that during the day he’s not with someone else? Honestly…when did Neji Hyuga-Uchiha become such a fool?_

            Leaving Tsubasa’s nursery, I quickly realized that Sasuke had left, he wasn’t anywhere in the bedroom, kitchen or living room, yet his car was in the driveway. Before I could panic, I got a text message.

            I looked at it.

            **Meaner: Hey**

            My brow went up but I quickly changed Sasuke’s name in my phone from Meaner to Hubby. I felt stupid and I knew I was setting myself up for more pain, but I couldn’t help it.

            I sent back.

            **Me: Hello Sasuke. Why did you leave if only to text me?**

**Hubby: Because I can’t say it in person.**

            My heart jumped and lodged into my throat.

_Say what? Does he want to divorce me? Maybe he wants me out and only Tsubasa. I have no idea but I should be prepared. I knew Sasuke didn’t really want me. Just my body but not for life. If we get Tsubasa intelligent enough by the monthly evaluation and she’s aged eighteen years, maybe then the Fourth Hokage will decide that our marriage can be dissolved._

            With shaking fingers, I texted back.

**Me: Say what? I’m sure its not that big of a deal that you can’t tell me face to face. Just come back and we’ll sit and talk about it.**

            I had to pat myself on the back for sounding so sane and normal when in fact I already had hot tears brimming my eyes, my chest was clenched so tight I could barely breathe.

_He left so he didn’t have deal with my theatrics when he told me he wanted us to break up. Freaking Kami I sound like a teenage girl who’s first boyfriend wants to dump her. I’m so stupid!_

            **Hubby: It’s a big deal to me. And I can’t see you. My face…you’ll probably just laugh at me.**

            Now my brows went up high.

_Whoa…what? His face? And I’d laugh at him? What okay, I’m confused. Damn him this would be so much simpler and easier in person!_

**Me: Can’t we just talk face to face?**

**Hubby: Okay Neji, seeing as you’re not making this easy for me, I’ll just text it then.**

            I waited for a heart-pounding five minutes when I realized he hadn’t sent it.

            **Me: Hello?**

**Hubby: I’m trying to find the words…**

            “AAAAAGHHH!!” I screamed and threw the couch pillows then kicked the coffee table. “JUST SAY IT DAMN YOU!”

             I know he was trying to tell me he hated me and didn’t want to be with me anymore but I SWEAR TO KAMI if he didn’t just come out and say it, I was literally going to die right here, right now!

            My phone dinged with the text messaging tone and I stared it from across the room, tucked in the corner where it had gotten flung out of my hands.

            I first ordered up the mess I had made then went to the corner, shoving myself down and picked up my phone. I read it.

            **Hubby: Ia ovela ouya.**

            I thudded my head over and over against the wall. “WHAT IS THIS??”

            I sent back.

            **Me: Sasuke, I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean. Please stop playing games.**

**Hubby: Its Pig Latin. Decipher it. Later.**

            My jaw dropped.

**Me: Sasuke! Get your ass home and talk me face to face! What do you mean decipher it? I’ve never heard of the language Pig Latin! Sasuke I mean it! Come home right now!**

            After ten minutes with no answer, I realized Sasuke literally meant I had to decipher this _Pig Latin_ and he wasn’t going to come home until I did.

            I paced back and forth, staring at the text. I said it outloud to myself, “Ia ovela ouya? What the _fuck_ is this? I can’t understand! Dammit Sasuke! Why do you have to make everything so difficult?? Okay, calm down Neji and think. If this is a code, all you have to do is crack it. Who made top of their class in Code Breaking 101? That’s right, you. Now sit down, shut up and stop freaking out.”

            That said, I sat on the floor and put the phone in my lap, staring at it. “OK, Ia ovela ouya. First off, each word ends in “a”, so I think I should remove it, its probably just a placeholder. OK, now it says I ovel ouy. Hmm…well I is definite, he’s saying I…something, something. Okay, next. What if I switched the order? I ouy ovel. No, that doesn’t sound right. I ovel ouy. Ok…now how about mixing the order of the letters in the other two words? Let’s see…let’s move the “o”. so I velo uyo. Damn, that’s even worse. Fuck Sasuke! Why did you make this so difficult?? Fine, let’s go back to the beginning. Ia ovela ouya. I’ll move the “a” to the front, but take it away from the I. So I aovel aouy. No dammit! These aren’t real words! If I take out the “a” then what if I switch the last letters?? Something has to work! Ok I love you….”

            I blinked. “What…? No, that can’t be right. If its Ia ovela ouya, then I take out the “a” its I ovel ouy then I move the “l” to the front and the “y” to the front it reads. I...love…you…”

            I covered my mouth, my eyes dried out as I stared, seeing the Pig Latin unravel in my thoughts.

            I quickly texted Sasuke.

            **Hubby: Get your stupid ass back home Sasuke!! I love you too dammit so come home and make love to me already!**

            There was no answering text but in about half a second the front door opened. I moved as fast as if I was teleporting and jumped onto Sasuke, knocking him out of the doorway and we collapsed onto the bushes besides the steps. I didn’t even care, my mouth searching for Sasuke’s.

            “I love you Neji.” He kissed me back, his hands going underneath my shirt, mine pulled at his belt. “I just realized it, it hit me like a brick when Tsubasa was looking at the both of us and she said I love you parents and you said I love you Tsubasa and I knew it was my turn to say I love you but when I was going to say it, all I could think of was your name Neji. I just froze, I couldn’t think so I left to figure it out. I saw Itachi at the park and he was telling me everything to say because I didn’t know what the hell to do, it was his idea to send it in Pig Latin because my hands just wouldn’t type the words, I couldn’t do it because I knew you didn’t feel the same. You only loved Tsubasa, not me and I knew if I told you in person you’d just turn me down and I couldn’t take that.”

            “Shut up Sasuke, shut up,” I straddled his hips, I didn’t care we were in broad daylight in the bushes outside of our house, I needed him _right the fuck now._ “I love you and you love me, please, just make love to me, please.”

            Sasuke grasped me close, shoving away my pants, I was wet on my own and when our bodies connected, Sasuke kissed me so my moan didn’t tell everyone what the hell the Hyuiha’s were doing outside in the bushes in broad daylight. Some part of me was screeching at me at how uncouth I was being and how I was dishonoring the Hyuga name and I ashamed I should be. I told the voice to shut up, I was busy.

            “Neji,” Sasuke held my face and looked into my eyes. “I’ve never felt like this for anyone, ever. So if I don’t act right or I say something really messed up, just tell me and I’ll do my best to make it up to you.”

            I put my hands around his neck and melded myself closer to him. “Sasuke, I’m not perfect either and I’m not asking you to be perfect. We’re going to do this together, like we’ve been doing this entire time. Now, for Kami’s sake, stop talking and make love to me.”

            Sasuke grinned. “Yes ma’am.”

            _Thank KAMI!_

            Before we could _really_ get it on, I heard a piercing shriek from inside the house. _Tsubasa!_

            Sasuke gently pulled out and we fixed our clothes then ran into the house side by side. “TSUBASA!”

            I burst into the nursery and screamed.

            Sasuke covered his eyes and pushed me forward. “You’re the mother, take care of her. Take your time, come to the bedroom once you’re ready.” He close the door behind him.

            Tsubasa was sitting the ruins of her crib, it looked like it had exploded from the inside and only the placement of some broken wood, tattered cloth and how she was sitting on the busted mattress hid her delicates.

            “Mommy!” She whined, picking splinters out of her slim elegant face. “I grew so much I broke my crib! I’ve got boo-boos in my booty!”

            I tried not to crack up laughing especially as her curved eyes narrowed warningly on me. “Okay Tsubasa, calm down. I won’t laugh but let’s see you stand up, try not to step on anything sharp.”

            “I’ve got splinters all in my butt and thighs,” she whimpered and stood up, revealing long pretty legs, a flat stomach and little mosquito bites for breasts. She had gone from four to twelve in just hours. Sora had grown up overnight but that was because she had been in a terrible experience with her parents physically fighting.

            Tsubasa…Tsunade said that if the child was happy enough they stayed younger for longer…but I think in Tsubasa’s case she was upset that she was so far behind from the other children, she couldn’t even walk. So while she slept, she subconsciously made herself grow bigger so she could walk and learn to read and write. She was probably dreaming about being grown up and with that kooky serum that created her, she was just able to. What about the other children who’ve been showing expertise at doing jutsu they haven’t been taught? I saw Sora Nara using the Shadow Imitation Jutsu and Tsubasa has had her eyes shift like they were going to go Sharingan or Byakugan. Now that she was older, will she be able to do them both now?

            “Mommy!” Tsubasa tossed me a watery lavender glare. “Splinters! Booty! Ouch! HELP?!”

            I couldn’t help it this time, I started to laugh. “I’m coming, really. Go kneel at the rocking chair, and I’ll start picking them out with tweezers.”

            “This is just so _wrong_ ,” she slumped down at the rocking chair, cushioning her head on her folded arms, tush propped up. “Don’t let Daddy see this and DON’T tell anyone else.”

            _She’s so bossy! Did she get that from me or Sasuke? Probably both. Yeah, I spoiled her. She sounds like she thinks if she speaks I must obey. Well I’m dead set that if she starts trying to order around the other children she’d get her mind straight right quick._

            I got the tweezers from the changing table and a tub of Vaseline. I still smiled even as I had to sit in front of my daughter’s bare butt.

            _Ia ovela ouya. That Sasuke…I love you too…stupid idiot._


	44. Volte-Face 9: Gaara

_Gaara_

             Waking up with an extremely painful crick in my neck, I realized we had all fallen asleep on the floor in our group hug. I twisted my neck from side to side, letting it pop then the pain eased. Miki and Mika were taking up one side of my chest while Naruto’s heavy self took up the other side.

            I closed my eyes for a second and then thought.

_Shukaku?_

            **_Yeah, whattaya want?_**

            I paused.

_I was completely asleep, wasn’t I? I wasn’t semi-conscious, I was totally and deeply asleep._

            **_Yeah, and? Whatta ‘bout it?_**

            I knew the old adage “don’t look a gift horse in the mouth” but I couldn’t let this go.

_Then why come you didn’t bust out of my body and go on a rampage killing and destroying everything?_

            **_Because if I did that, my family would die first._**

            For once Shukaku didn’t sound wild or crazy or laughing. He was serious, honest and meant what he was saying.

            I didn’t know how to respond for a moment.

_You consider Naruto and Miki and Mika…your family?_

            Shukaku snapped back. **_Whattya want from me?? A contract in blood?? I said what I said, that’s the end of it! Now don’t fall asleep again or I’ll really come out and fuck your shit up! Now SHUT UP!!_**

            I laughed softly to myself. “That Shukaku. He’s fallen in love just as much as I have.”

            Once the words left my mouth, I wished I could take them back.

            Shukaku spoke up. **_Can’t take it back, you said it already._**

            I shot back. _I will too take it back and I have! I’ve taken it back!_

            Shukaku didn’t shut up. **_So you’re saying you don’t love them? Naruto is just a body to you, someone for easy sex? Miki and Mika, they’re just science experiments, nothing to love. Right?_**

            If Shukaku had been a physical being in front of me, I would have enjoyed trying to force my foot down his throat. I had a retort, getting upset. _That’s not what I’m saying! Of course I care about them, I do but this is me we’re talking about, me! Gaara of the Sand! I can’t even count how many people I’ve killed over my life but you’re trying to get me to admit love?? I don’t know how to love! No one’s ever loved me and I don’t know how to love anyone else!_

            Shukaku came right back with answer. **_Plenty of people loved you Gaara and a lot of things went twisted that made you lose your sanity. But hello, who of all people brought you back from the brink? The little foxy blond in your lap did that! Naruto said everything you needed to hear and over the years you’ve been slowly but surely falling more and more in love with him! Despite the kanji on your forehead you’re terrible at recognizing the emotion! In your own mind you’ve thought of Naruto as the greatest friend you’ve had but your heart he is all you love! I may be crazy and bloodthirsty and like fucking shit up but YOU’RE a fucking idiot! Get your mind right dumbass!_**

            My fists clenched, I sat up all the way and then stood, tumbling the three to the floor. There was a chorus of “ows” and “ouchies” but I walked out of the house, I couldn’t have this conversation in my head without my facial expression changing, I needed to be alone. Using the sand to float me up, I found myself sitting on the top of a water tower. Now I could speak outloud to this irritating bastard and get _his_ mind right.

            “Now you listen here Shukaku!” I was so pissed at this stupid tanuki trying to tell me my feelings! “I didn’t say I didn’t care about Naruto or my children, of course I care about them! I care about them a whole lot, more than I can really understand!”

            **_And I’m telling  you what you don’t understand is that you love them! Why are you making this so difficult? Love isn’t that alien of an concept to you! Your entire childhood you strove to understand and feel and comprehend love! So much so that when your sanity broke the first act you did was carve LOVE into your freaking forehead! Love is all you’ve ever wanted Gaara! And now you have it, Naruto loves you, Miki loves you and Mika loves you! The entire family back in that house loves you and all you can do is stand here and deny that you love them back. RETARD!_**

            I clasped my skull, aching with the bellowing going on inside. My ears were ringing from the inside out and my forehead, that carved tattoo, was pulsing in time with my heart.

            “I’m not a retard…” That was the best reply I could think of.

            **_Go back home Gaara because you’ve left my family back there in pain and confused. Go back and explain. Tell them you love them. Go._**

            Moving numbly, I sat down on a block of sand and let it carry me back to my house. My family was standing outside on the grass, looking around and calling me with their hands around their mouths. They sounded like people calling for a missing cat or other small animal.

            “Gaara! Gaara! Come back! Where did you go?”

            “Daddy! Here Daddy! Daddy over here!”

            I touched down and let the sand go back to my gourd. Miki and Mika jumped onto me, looking worried. “Where did you go? Huh, huh?”

            Naruto was behind them, arms loosely crossed over his chest and he gave me a kind smile. “You okay Gaara? You left so abruptly, I thought you got an urgent message. Temari and Kankuro are okay, right?”

            I blinked. “What?”

            He titled his head at me. “Can’t you feel their emotions or their mindset? Like there’s a connection you three share, its kinda mental and emotional at the same time. Its so you guys can tell when the other is in trouble. Is everything okay?”

            I was knocked for a loop, my legs stumbled as if I was going to fall down, Miki and Mika held me tight. “Not to be rude and kids, block your ears, but Naruto how the _hell_ do you know that?”

            Naruto looked vaguely annoyed but then just smiled. “Because in the middle of the night a few nights back, you snapped right out of laying next to me and immediately called Kankuro. You woke me up for a few seconds and I clearly heard you say _I called because I felt your distress._ I fell back asleep immediately after that but I just remembered it. I meant to say something earlier but I forgot until just now. I thought the same thing just happened and that’s why you left so quickly. So, what’s up? Was it Kankuro again?”

            I stared at him blankly for a second, then said, “Did I tell you I loved you Naruto?”

            Naruto’s jaw dropped then a smile weakly fluttered over his face. “You love me Gaara? Whoa…you just came out of the box with that. I mean.”

           He stumbled and I pulled him close to me, the children parted so we could hold each other and then they clasped onto us, stark green and bright blue eyes watching us closely.

            Naruto looked into my eyes and I didn’t know what they said but his cheeks flushed red then he averted his eyes. “I don’t feel right about saying it Gaara. Because I’ve always loved Sakura.”

            I stepped back from him, dropping his waist.

_I just got rejected. I’m his husband and he loves someone else. So what did our times in bed mean? All our kissing and hugging? It was nothing to him? I was replacing Sakura?_

            “No Naruto!” Speaking of the pink-haired devil, she was just walking up from the corner, she was holding grocery bags so I could only assume she had decided to walk to the convince store rather than drive. It didn’t matter, because Sakura was now my number one enemy. It was better for everyone if she just died, then Naruto could be with me and he’ll be the mother to our children. Sakura had to die, clearly. There was no other option.

            Sakura put her hands on her hips, her bags hanging on by her fingertips. “You can’t possibly still love me! You know I love Lee, right?”

            “I do know that,” said Naruto. “I wasn’t saying I _do_ love you but its weird for me to say I love Gaara when most of my young life I thought I loved you. When you got with Lee I was really hurt and didn’t know what to think or do anymore. Hinata was there to comfort me but I couldn’t see her as anything more than a friend. I had no idea Gaara fell in love with me, so while I’m trying to tell him I think I love him back, you walked up. Its so awkward.”

            “Come on Miki, Mika,” said Sakura, actually whistling like they were dogs. “Leave your parents to talk this out. Want to go to the playground for a little while?”

            Mika looked worried and glanced at us but Miki nodded eagerly and trotted over to her side, saying, “I need to get more sand for my gourd!”

            “Go on Mika,” said Naruto quietly. “Sakura will bring you back in like…thirty minutes?” He looked at her questioningly.

            “That’s fine.” She smiled and gave me a wink then walked away with the children.

            Naruto let out a breath and looked at me. His fingers twisted together and he ducked his head down. I was taller than him so all I could see was his blond hair and that the back of his neck was bright red. “This is hard for me Gaara. I care about you _so_ much and now you say you love me…I just don’t want to say I love you back then all of sudden I love someone else. What if my emotions are fickle? I’ve loved Sakura from twelve to sixteen then she broke my heart by getting with Lee instead. All the same, being a great friend with you, isn’t it like I was loving the both of you at the same time? So she left, you’ve become my husband so I just decide its only you I love? But-”

            I put my hand on the back of his neck and slowly started to squeeze until he shut up. “You’re for once in your life over-thinking Naruto,” I said, using my hold to bring his head up. He looked at me with beautiful sky blue eyes. I kissed his forehead and just hugged him. “Its okay if you can’t say it Naruto. We’ve only been married for a week and there’s so much more time left for us to be together. Maybe as time goes by, you’ll learn to love me. I admit it hurts right now but I’m sure as I spend more time with you I’ll stop feeling that pain too.”

            “Oh Gaara I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Naruto’s arms went around my waist and he nuzzled his face into my neck. “I’m just being stupid…according to Kurama anyway.”

            My ears pricked. “Kurama? The nine-tailed fox? Is he talking to you?”

            Naruto nodded, making a small sigh. “More like chewing me out. He knows my heart better than anyone, he says and he knows that I’ve loved you for years. That’s why when I learned we were to get married I didn’t completely freak out or cry or get angry like everyone else. I just accepted it without much fuss and we have great times in the bedroom. We get along well and even when we argue, we just talk it out.”

            He was talking too much and I wasn’t following. Those tailed beasts were confusing and cryptic! “Okay, Naruto, just tell me. Do you love me or not? If you don’t, I understand and I’ll do my best so you can learn to love me. So just tell me. Yes or no?”

            Naruto was silent for a heartbreaking two seconds until he tilted his head back and smiled at me. “I do love you. I just didn’t know. I’m sorry for hurting you Gaara.” His soft slender hand laid over my chest right where my heart was. “Forgive me?”

            “Every time,” I said, lowering my head to kiss him when Naruto’s phone rang. I sighed and Naruto winced but blinked as he looked at it.

            “Hey, its Sakura. Shit, don’t tell me those two are causing trouble.” He put the phone up in the air and answered it on speakerphone. “Hey, Sakura, what’s up?”

            “It was INSANE!” She just started spewing high-speed nonstop. “It was almost like magic or chakra or something but it was so fast if I hadn’t been staring I would have missed it! They just started to _grow_ it was like watching them age on a video tape on fast-forward! Miki didn’t seem to notice it all, he was just collecting sand into his gourd but his clothes ripped off him and he’s completely naked and he’s nearly as tall as me he’s a fucking giant! And Mika screamed because she busted out of her clothes and so I had to take my vest off to cover her with I’m fine to be in my undershirt it’s a sports bra and I gave her my strap-on apron but honestly it was so amazing! It clearly didn’t hurt either of them and it didn’t look like they called it on, it just HAPPENED!”

            I hadn’t ever heard Sakura talk so fast or excitedly like that, she sounded like Naruto.

            Naruto grinned. “Okay, well bring them back here Sakura, Miki can’t be walking around naked.”

            “Oh well he covered the important part with sand!” Sakura laughed. “We’re coming back, Mika is running like her tail is on fire! HA-HA!”

            It was true because I could see a blond fireball racing this way. Mika didn’t stop to hug us or say hi, just powered into the house and didn’t look back.

            Naruto grinned. “Poor baby! She just got stripped naked in public!”

            Miki and Sakura were coming slower, Miki literally just had some sand roped around his hips like a weird moving loincloth, his chest and legs were bare and his face honestly said he could care less. And he was tall, coming to Sakura’s ear. He wasn’t an adult or even a teenager, around twelve looked right. I didn’t get to see Mika’s new face or shape at all.

            “Miki!” Naruto tried to hug him and Miki smoothly sidestepped. If it wasn’t for Sakura who caught him, Naruto would have hit the pavement.

            Miki crossed his arms tight, his face set. “No hugs in public. Its embarrassing.”

            I pointed to the house. “What’s embarrassing is you walking around naked like you have no sense. Get inside and find something that’ll fit until we can go shopping. Git.”

            Miki looked irritated but he nodded and walked inside, showing that his butt cheeks weren’t covered, he really only covered his penis with the sand. Naruto covered his face while Sakura was laughing.

            “It was so cool though,” she laughed again. “I heard from Ino that Tsunade has a new theory, that happier children grow slower and unhappy children grow faster, but I don’t think that’s true anymore.”

            I raised my brows. “Well then what’s your theory?”

            “I think the children are all on the same growth track,” she said. She really had stripped for Mika, she was only wearing a sports bra and the tight black shorts she wore underneath her apron. Also she didn’t seem to be embarrassed at all walking about half-naked. Good thing my Mika was a lady and knew to get her butt in the house. “Its just some are growing faster or in spurts or slower but eventually they’ll be all at the same level. From what I’m gathering, the children seem to be heading straight for the preteen age and that’s probably where they’ll stagnate for a good while before growing again. I don’t think the serum is going to let the children age and age until they die prematurely because then that means the serum was effectively a failure if the children conceived can’t live long lives.”

            “We need another meeting,” I said. “Too many if’s and unproven theories. Thanks for helping out Sakura, maybe you can pass the message along to Tsunade. Meanwhile Naruto and I have to get new clothes for our children and they both need bigger beds.”

            Sakura nodded. “Well let me get the rest of my clothes back from Mika and I’ll be headed home.” She lifted up her plastic bags as if to remind us she never got to go put her purchases away.

            Naruto led the way to the house and instantly we heard loud arguing.

            “NO Miki I don’t want to take it off!”

            “They don’t belong to you! You’ve got to give them back to Auntie Sakura!”

            “I know that but I don’t want you to see me naked!”

            “I already saw you naked and it doesn’t matter, we’re twins!”

            “It does TOO matter! You’re a boy and I’m a girl! Now get out of MY room!”

            “This is my room too! Now stop being such a little bitch and take those clothes that don’t belong to you off!”

            “Don’t call me names Miki! And don’t tell me what to do!”

            SLAP!

            The sound was clear as day and I had enough of this.

            I entered the room to see Miki and Mika wrestling as if to kill each other.

            Naruto groaned. “Guys, stop it!”

            Sakura gasped, “They’re going to ruin my clothes!”

            “That’s hardly the problem,” I snapped at her then waded in to break the two up. I jumped back, my hands bearing both scratch and bite marks then the twins went back to fighting. “Damn.”

            “Gaara! Make them stop! You grab Miki and I get Mika! Now!” Naruto snatched Mika by her arms and I put my arm around Miki’s neck, pulling them apart.

            Sakura was right about her clothes, her vest had tears and the apron’s strap was broken, leaving Mika a little more naked again.

            Mika covered herself and screamed, pointing at Miki. “GO AWAY!”

            “Out Miki,” I shoved him towards the door. “Go into my bedroom and get something that might fit you from my drawers.”

            Miki walked out, he still only had the sand over the “important” parts with his butt out. Clearly he had no shame. I’d have to beat some common sense into him.

            “You out too!” She shoved at me and Naruto. “No boys!”

            Naruto laughed then suddenly POOFED and standing there was him in his Sexy Jutsu. Now he looked like how Mika would probably look as an adult. I’d be damned if I let Mika walk around with her ass and tits hanging out. She would be going to a private all-girls Academy back in Suna! The Konoha men were too promiscuous and ladykillers.

            Mika’s eyes went wide. Then she looked at me. “If you can do that, then you can stay.”

            I backed away. “No, I can’t do that. Sakura,” I faced her. “I’m sorry about the damage done to your clothes. Tell me how much they cost and I’ll replace them.”

            Sakura shrugged. “Its fine, I have a mother who can repair them for me. No biggie.”

            Naruko was going through the changing table and baby bags, looking for something Mika could wear. I had nearly forgotten about his Sexy Jutsu, I wondered if he could keep that form during other activities. I had missed his double D’s.

            Mika’s face reddened and she shouted. “DADDY GET OUT!”

            I jumped and quickly left, closing the door. Then I frowned. _I thought Naruto didn’t have any chakra. How did he just do the Sexy Jutsu?_ I wanted to go in ask but Mika was liable to kill me if I did.

            I went to the bedroom. Miki had put on my pants, rolling down the waistband several times and one of my undershirts. He had also taken one of my clips for his back because his gourd was three times as big as it was before, I wondered if the sand box at the park had any sand left it in at all.

            “That’ll do for now,” I said. “After Mika is dressed we’ll go shopping. However Miki, you shouldn’t fight with your sister.”

            He stared at me with incredulous green eyes. “She hit me first! Slapped me right across my face! I didn’t even do anything to her!”

            His hair was tousled all over the place and he had red marks on his cheek with adjacent scratches, even his arms had red dots of teeth marks.

            “I heard the argument,” I said. “You called her a bitch. That’s why she slapped you.”

_And did more apparently. Looks like Mika inherited some basic fighting skills._

            “So what!” Miki came right back. “You said that violence wasn’t the way! You said if you hit someone they’ll stop wanting to be around you! I was only fighting with her because she started it! I wasn’t my fault!”

            “Okay, calm down Miki, please,” I fanned his face with my hand, he looked too hot. “I’m sure Naruko will tell Mika she needs to apologize.”

            Miki’s brows went up. “Naruko? Don’t you mean Naruto?”

            “I meant Naruko,” I said. “When he becomes a woman, his name is Naruko.”

            Miki dashed away from me. “Mom can change his gender?” He busted into the room with me close behind him.

            Luckily Mika was dressed, it looked like Naruko and Sakura worked together at stitching several blankets together to make Mika a makeshift dress-smock thing. She looked like a homeless child wearing rags but at least she was covered and had stopped screaming.

            Naruko looked up, two ponytails and a full-figure. “Oh, you guys are back.” Her voice was simpering sweet but then with a POOF Naruto was back. “That felt weird.” He laughed, rubbing his chest. “I had just forgotten what carrying around big breasts was like. Okay, so we’re ready to go to the store. Thanks Sakura for all your help.”

            Sakura looked worse for the wear, her clothes looked like _she_ had been in a cat fight. “Its cool,” she said, laughing. “I had fun. Oh, Mika,” she gave her a look. “Remember what we talked about. Alright, I’m out. Bye Naruto, Gaara.” She waved and saw her way out.

            Mika came to stand in front of Miki, head bowed. “I’m sorry I slapped you Miki. And bit your arms. And pulled your hair. And scratched your face. It wasn’t nice and I apologize. Forgive me?”

            Miki sighed heavily and looked at me and Naruto, as if wanting us to speak for him.

            I put my hands up. “Its up to you Miki. She said sorry. Either forgive her or don’t.”

            Miki nodded. “I forgive you Mika. I’m sorry for calling you names.”

            “I love you Miki!” Mika glomped on him in a hug.

            Miki’s face screwed up like he was totally repulsed, but he patted her back then pushed her off him. “Yes, very nice. Now let’s go get clothes. I already know what I want to wear. I want dark brown pants, a red shirt with a brown vest over it. Black shoes. And I need two gray buckles for my gourd.”

            “Nice!” Mika’s eyes light up. “And _I_ want to wear an orange dress with red stockings and white shoes. My ponytail holders are gonna be red too!”

            “I knew she’d like orange and red!” Naruto pumped his fist. “Hey Mika, how about getting the Uzumaki clan symbol too? It’s a little white swirl, it’d look good on the back of your dress.”

            “Yeah!”

            I spoke up. “Miki, you can put the symbols that are on my gourd on your gourd too. Father like son.”

            “Awesome!”

            We headed out to the store with the kids eagerly talking about their outfits and when they would be ninjas. I didn’t know if they’d be ninjas, its clear Miki could control sand and I saw Mika attempting the Shadow Clone Jutsu in the park before. Still, they hadn’t gone through the monthly evaluations yet. Even if they reached eighteen years of age _and_ were smart enough to live on their own, I wasn’t divorcing Naruto. He was my wife and he always would be.

            Naruto’s hand slipped into mine. “I love you Gaara.” He looked up at me with deep eyes. “I don’t want to leave you, no matter what the Fourth says about the children’s intelligence.”

            “I was thinking the same thing,” I pecked his nose. “And you’re mine forever.”

            Naruto kissed me back.

            _Forever mine._


	45. Volte-Face 10: Asuma

_Asuma_

             Just the fact I opened my eyes told me that a mysterious force out there had either kept me alive or managed to keep Shikaku from completely killing me. Sitting on the chair next to me, head dipped in sleep, was my father, Hiruzen Sarutobi. From the dark hollow underneath his eyes, he must have been keeping a midnight vigil.

            It had been around three in the morning when Shikamaru ran away from me and I knew he was going to his parents, so I decided to hurry up and shower and make myself presentable. When I got there, an ambulance was racing away from the compound with the Nara’s in their minivan. So I teleported to the hospital to wait for them in the ER lobby. Shikamaru was rushed in, Sora tried to run up to me, Yoshino held her back and Shikaku didn’t let the words “I’m sorry” get out my mouth before he tried to rip me into pieces. He didn’t even use his Shadow Strangle Jutsu to make my death quick and relatively painless. No, the man used his fists and his feet to make me feel like I was a bug he was doing his very best to suffer an execuriating painful wiping off the face of the planet.

            I didn’t fight back because I knew I deserved it. I didn’t even try to protect myself from the kicking, stomping and his hammering blows, just let him beat me because in my mind, each time he broke a bone, each time he knocked my teeth out, it was like I was getting paid back for every time I hurt Shikamaru, made him bleed or cry or beg me to stop.

            Now that I was awake and I had paid for my transgressions, I felt ready to find Shikamaru, explain everything and convince him to come back to me.

            I slowly sat up, my ribs were bandaged but they weren’t in splinters anymore. They did throb and with each breath I took the bandages pinched me tightly but I didn’t care. Shikamaru was who mattered.

            Hiruzen grunted and opened his eyes. When he saw me looking at him, a smile broke his craggy face.

            “You made it, hmm, good.” He nodded calmly. “But there is one last thing left Asuma.”

            I raised my brows. “Huh? What?”

            “This.”

            And like that, Hiruzen slapped me clear across the face. It smarted, his hand felt like a leather belt.

            “I have no interest in cursing at you or even disowning you.” He said, his voice wasn’t even raised but still growled like thunder.  “However I want you to know what you’ve done has dishonored the Sarutobi family. Think of me, the Third Hokage and his son is being touted across the village as a wife-beater. Konohamaru, your nephew, his peers will be aware by school-time today that violence runs in his blood, how do you think his classmates will treat him now? You are a Sarutobi, not a mindless hoodlum. I can’t begin to understand what was going through your mind or your feelings, but I will tell you that you either make things right with your wife and child, you settle the feud you’ve started between my clan and the Nara’s, or I will personally end your life. That’s it.”

            He left, closing the door behind him.

            I slumped back against the headboard, rubbing my aching cheek. “I gotta hand it to the old man, he still packs a punch. Ugh,” I rubbed my mouth as my gums twanged, maybe I shouldn’t talk so soon after clearly getting all my teeth put back in. Some of them must be fake because I remembered choking as I swallowed several chunks of the white structures after Shikaku’s foot kicked them right down my throat.

            Still, I got out of bed and got into the shower, finding fresh clothes in the closet. The door opened as I was fixing my pants and Tsunade walked in.

            She checked me over, and said, “I see your father already gave you a slap. If I gave you mine, you’d need to be hospitalized for another week, so I’ll refrain.”

            “Thanks for that I guess,” I said, my voice was hoarse. “Where is Shikamaru?”

            Tsunade crossed her arms. “He’s at his parent’s house and I assure you that’s the last place you need to be.”

            “It’s the only place I need to be,” I countered. “I have to see him, have to explain. I can get him to forgive me.”

            “Explain what?” Tsunade’s tone was harsh and challenging. “What can you _possibly_ say to him that will make him forgive you? Do you even _hear_ yourself Asuma? Do you?”

            “I do hear myself!” I quieted my raised voice as Tsunade took a step forward, her eyes wild and fists cocked like she was ready to deck me. I took a step back, putting my hands up. “Just give me a chance Lady Tsunade. I know I did wrong, Great Kami, I know what I did was fucking evil but my eyes were opened! I saw all of my mistakes laid out right before, it was like a revelation or something, an epiphany, I don’t know what to call it. All I know is that I need to see Shikamaru and explain, I can’t just let it end like this.”

            Tsunade’s eyes went wide. “Asuma, are you insane? It _is_ over. The Fourth Hokage is writing up a divorce agreement between the two of you as we speak. Shikaku has also put in a restraining order to the Konoha Military Police Force. I don’t know the exact parameters of it but I know for a fact you won’t be going near Shikamaru, never again.”

            I had to sit down before I fell down. “No dammit, no. Lady Tsunade please,” I looked at her, needing her to understand this. “I can make things better, if I was just given a chance, I can make it up to him. If you’d speak to the Fourth Hokage for me, get him to just _wait_ on the divorce agreement. If you can talk to Shikaku, ask him to give me like ten, no _five_ minutes with Shikamaru, let me talk to him.”

            Tsunade’s face was hard as stone, her mouth held tight, her eyes cold.

            “Please.” I didn’t know what else I could say and I didn’t even know how to make a puppy dog expression, so I could only look at her with all of my emotion right there for her to see.

            “Argh!” She tossed her face away from me. “Just go to my office and wait Asuma. I’ll see what I can do.”

            A hot bubbly feeling injected to my chest and I hugged the woman before I knew it. “Thank you Tsunade, thank you so much!”

            “Off me!” She wiggled away, face snarled. “I’m not doing it for you! I just want to hear your reasoning and I know Shikamaru is the one who needs the most closure out of anyone else. Fact is Asuma, you _will_ be getting divorced from Shikamaru and you _will_ be restrained from being in his presence. All I’m doing is putting a postponement but nothing but the grace of some otherworldly force will stop it. I’m certainly not going to!”

            With that she stalked out, snapping over her shoulder, “To my office! Now!” She was gone.

            I went to her office and waited for about an hour and a half until people were walking in. The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, Lady Tsunade, Shikaku Nara, Yoshino Nara, Fugaku Uchiha who was the Head Captain of the Konoha Military Police Force and his son Itachi Uchiha who was the Co-Captain. Last but more important than anyone else, was Shikaku Sarutobi. Sora was at his side holding his hand but she tore away from him and leapt on me in a hug. “Daddy!”

            Sora was much bigger than the last time I saw her, at least two feet taller, she wasn’t a chubby-faced toddler but nearly a teenager, around twelve.

            “Sora! Get back here!” Yoshino tried to snatch Sora away but Sora literally kicked at her, forcing Yoshino to jump back or get a serious injury in the stomach. “Sora!”

            “I want to stay with Daddy,” she said seriously. She looked up at me with my brown eyes. “I heard what you said! When it happened, I saw it and I heard it! You were sorry, I remember it word for word! You didn’t mean to hurt Mommy like that! You wished you didn’t do it and you promised to be better, that you would change! I heard it and I believe it!” She whirled on everyone else, one hand was behind her, clasped onto my thigh. “Daddy is my family! Mommy is my family! I want to stay as a family!”

            “Okay, enough Sora,” said Shikaku, his shadow on the floor was writhing and flexing like it was alive, ready to attack. “We’ve heard your stance but this is an adult conversation. You go outside and wait.”

            She gasped and took a deep breath but I said, “Sora, listen to your grandfather. You did say your piece and we’ve all heard it. Go on and wait outside until you’re called. Please.”

            Sora hugged me again, tears hung to the tips of her lashes then she ran out of the room, slamming the door closed.

            “Alright, this is how this will go,” said Minato. “I talk first and no one talks until I say they can talk, no outbursts or cutting off someone else who’s talking. One person talks at a time. Asuma, you sit over there, Shikaku, across the room over there. Shikamaru and Yoshino, sit next to him. Fugaku and Itachi, sit on either side of Asuma. I’ll stand and Tsunade, you can sit at your desk if you want.”

            I moved to my position and felt so _ashamed_ as Fugaku and Itachi took their posts by me. Fugaku had a pair of handcuffs hanging from his belt while Itachi had nunchuks and a Taser. I kept my calm because as long as I didn’t start shouting or getting agitated, they had no reason to get violent. I had to stay cool and collected. If I acted sane, hell, I AM sane, then I could get them to see me as I used to be, Asuma Sarutobi, the laidback nice guy. If I went from good to bad, then I can go from bad to good. I just needed them to believe that.

            “OK, so,” Minato leaned on the wall, his arms and ankles crossed. He was just himself, he looked levelheaded and ready to talk. He hadn’t glared at me, hit me or cursed at me. “Let’s just get a straight clear picture for everyone to envision. Asuma and Shikamaru got married as I instructed. On the wedding night, Asuma was unnecessarily rough to the point he caused Shikamaru physical pain and visible damage, something Tsunade noted during her examination. Shikamaru requested she didn’t tell his parents however I was aware because I got her report.”

            Shikaku and Yoshino sat up straight like they had been jerked on a pulley, both of their heads swung to Minato and their faces were identical. Shock, horror and more than anything, betrayal.

            Minato kept talking, “The marriages have lasted a total of one week at this point in time. During the past seven days, Asuma has been seen in public in a rage, cursing, punching walls and barhopping, getting drunk and spending the majority of his time in the Red Light District.”

            My stomach curdled like sour milk and I focused my eyes on the floor between my shoes, not able to meet anyone’s eyes. I felt burning and prickling sensations all over my neck, head and face, everyone was staring at me. I couldn’t stop the red flush to my cheek and neck, I felt like all of my dirty laundry was being aired out the window and everyone could see it.

            “Meanwhile Shikamaru was giving signs of a brave face and insisting everything was fine. That’s until at 3:45am earlier this morning, Shikamaru arrived here at Konoha Hospital, admitted for a deep laceration to his head that was freely bleeding and his face was badly discolored from blunt force trauma. Asuma arrived to the hospital about the same time and was consequently admitted two hours later from extensive physical injuries.”

            “Its about.” He checked the clock on the wall, “4:09pm in the afternoon. So, that’s about the gist of what’s been going on. I was given a petition signed by all two-hundred and sixty-five members of the Nara clan that Shikamaru and Asuma’s marriage be ended with a divorce. Shikaku also contacted Fugaku Uchiha that a restraining order be put against Asuma that included Asuma not being allowed within two hundred yards of Shikamaru at all times. That’s where we stand at this moment. Okay, I elect Tsunade to speak first. Tsunade, if you can tell us the nature of Shikamaru’s injuries when you examined him please.”

            _OH fuck…Minato…you’re making this look worse and worse on my side…shit…_

            Tsunade cleared her throat and I heard her place fists on the table, she didn’t thud them but she was pissed off. “Which examination are you speaking off to be exact? The examination of the consummation of the wedding night, or the one earlier this morning from a physical beating?”

            “The wedding night consummation.”

            I bit my lip, wanting to bust out to explain my side of things.

_I didn’t mean to hurt him! It wasn’t supposed to be like that!_

            “Okay, I’ll just get out my notes." Papers and folders rustled, then Tsunade said, “I only got to look but what I saw confirmed enough. Shikamaru’s anus was stretched considerably wider than should be normal, the tissues were torn and there was bloody reside stained on him. I’m sure if I had been allowed to give a through examination I’d have more to say, but based on what I saw, Shikamaru was very roughly and needlessly sodomized on his wedding night.”

            I didn’t look up but I could hear Shikaku making these loud growling pained sounds like it was taking everything in him not to jump on me and actually kill me this time.

            “I was also informed by Choji Akimichi,” said Tsunade. “That Shikamaru had a jagged bite mark on his neck, one that I didn’t see when I examined Shikamaru originally. He told me earlier this morning when Shikamaru woke up around 9am but I had seen it when I was healing Shikamaru when he first came in. It had healed well but it wasn’t a love-hickey due to how bruised and swollen the skin was. It almost looked like Shikamaru had been bitten by a dog, but according to Choji, he said Shikamaru admitted it was Asuma who had bitten him during the course of the wedding night. That concludes my report on the wedding night Fourth Hokage.”

            I didn’t cry but my eyes were flaming as I forced tears back.

_Hearing it like this, what I’ve done, just stated so matter-of-fact, it makes it worse. I didn’t have a completely clear memory of it, I had been heavily drinking all week since the day I said I Do, half-drunk just about any time of the day and so enraged. I knew I hurt him but shit…I really did become some sort of animal._

            “Ok, thank you for being so clear and precise Tsunade. Shikamaru, can you explain how the marriage has been for you? You don’t have to go day by day, but just give a summary of Asuma’s behavior and how its affected you, emotionally, mentally. Say what you want. This is your time to clear the air, there’s no need to put on a brave face now. We need to get to the bottom of this and find out what’s next.”

            “Oh…right…” Shikamaru, his voice was so quiet, and…broken. He sounded tired, weary, like he had already seen the world and he couldn’t take it. “Well…Asuma…he wasn’t happy, not from the start. He never smiled or laughed or  hug. Mostly, he was avoiding us. He’d stay out all day, only come home to eat dinner then he’d leave. He came back to sleep late after we had gone to bed and was gone by the time I woke up. He hated Sora from the start, he didn’t want to hear her or see her, always ordered me to keep _it_ away from him. I was doing my best to handle him…I wanted us so badly to be happy together, I wanted my home to be happy and safe for Sora but it was the exact opposite of that. Asuma was angry, so angry and violent. He uh…well…he wasn’t nice in the bedroom.”

_Aka…I raped you. Again._

            “Explain that please Shikamaru,” said the Fourth.

            My hands fisted on my knees, gripping my pants.

_He’s dragging out every single thing that ever happened in the house. Tsunade is right, no matter what I say, Shikamaru and I will be divorced and I’ll never be allowed to see him again. And…what about Sora? Somehow, someway, she still thinks of me as her Daddy, she hugged me and doesn’t want to live without me. I don’t know how that happened, I was never nice to her, I was always shouting and she was standing right there when I hurt Shikamaru so bad. She should hate me, be afraid of me…but she doesn’t. She’s forgiven me already, maybe when she heard my apology to the unconscious Shikamaru, she forgave me. Now all I need to do is tell Shikamaru, let him hear it, and he can forgive me too._

            “I mean that he raped me,” said Shikamaru, his voice was very soft but truthful. “He came home while I had company over and he was furious, he kicked everyone out immediately. I put Sora to bed and we started arguing, it doesn’t even matter what, but I must have said something, something that snapped in Asuma because he grabbed me and forced me into the bedroom. I tried to tell him to stop.” His voice changed, shaking and warbled, I heard Yoshino hush him, whispering, “You don’t have to continue, we get it.”

            “He continues,” said Minato, he didn’t sound angry or hateful but authoritative. “Shikamaru, what happened next? Keep going.”

            _What’s this guy on?? Its clear what happened next! You can’t make him tell it all like that! No one wants to hear it and its making him cry! Just leave him be!_

            I didn’t say any of it, just tightened my jaw and swallowed back my angry words. The last thing I needed now was to explode, I had to show that I was calm and collected and sane. If I blew this meeting, it really would be over.

            Shikamaru was making soft mumbling whimpers, then Yoshino said, “Here, take a tissue Shikamaru. The Hokage said keep going, so you have to. Its okay, Mommy and Daddy are right here, its fine.”

            Shikamaru took in deep breaths, then said, “He wouldn’t stop and he taunted me, said that I asked for it and it was what I wanted, that I liked it. I tried to say no but I couldn’t stop crying. When he…finished, he told me to be careful for what I wished for and left the house.”

            Now I understood why that last argument with Shikamaru, when he was leaving, he told me this was what I wanted, that I never wanted to be married or be a father, that this was everything I wanted. Then he gave me a ugly horrible look and said _be careful what you wish for_ and he walked out.

            _That’s why he said that…he was responding to what I did to him…he threw my words back in my face and I barely remember raping him, everything back then is so fuzzy, the past week I was more drunk than sober at any time. Once the buzz started to fade and all my problems came rushing back, I went straight to another bar to drink and another club to sex out my frustrations. Fuck it’ll be my luck if I made like ten girls out there pregnant right now…_

            “I see,” said Minato, sounding like he was thinking. “And now what happened last night? How did you  two get into a physical fight?”

            “It was late afternoon,” started Shikamaru, breathing in his nose and letting it out slow. “I was in the kitchen teaching Sora how to write her name, Asuma was in the living room, he wasn’t moving or looking at us, I didn’t even want to talk to him or anything. But Sora, on her own, went over to him and tried to show him her name that she had written. He looked disgusted and pushed her away, told me to keep that _thing_ away from him. This was the first time I got so angry, I could have hit him. I didn’t, I just threatened that if he ever hurt Sora again I would kill him. This is where it gets blurry because he said something back, something like I can’t stop him if he did then he was about to leave. I said something, I think his name when he just turned around and he slapped me. I blacked out after that. Next time I woke up, I was in bed. Sora was with me and Asuma on the other side. I immediately got up for us to leave, I didn’t want to wake up Asuma, I just wanted to go.”

            _What…he doesn’t remember? He woke up! After I cried and kissed him, he woke up, he spoke to me! I told him that I overacted and didn’t mean it then he went to sleep. He just skipped over that entirely! He doesn’t even remember my apology?_

            “And did Asuma wake up?”

            “Yes because Sora reacted badly,” Shikamaru’s voice had strengthened, he had stopped crying. I didn’t dare look up from the carpet, I didn’t want to see anyone’s eyes on me and I didn’t want to see Shikamaru’s teary face. I never wanted to make him cry again.

            “Sora started to struggle and cry, I was too weak to hold her and she ran and woke up Asuma. He came out and…I don’t remember the conversation, my head was hurting so bad and I was so sick, but we argued and then I just left. I ran to my parent’s house and I passed out. I woke up earlier this morning at the hospital. That’s everything.”

            _He doesn’t remember?? I told him that my eyes were opened, that I saw my mistakes, that I was begging him to let me fix it! He refused to listen to me. Well, this is that moment! I’ll have my say and he’ll hear me now. I won’t let it end like this. I was the one in the wrong this entire time and I have to be given a chance to fix it. I can make it up to him, I can. I know I can do right by him and by Sora._

            “I see. Now we know how we all got here, the next thing we need to hear is Asuma’s side.”

            I glanced up. Tsunade was watching me extremely closely, like trying to see through me. Shikaku and Yoshino were giving me looks that I could only describe as pure hatred. Fugaku and Itachi were taking notes besides me but when they looked at me, their eyes were in Sharingan mode and it looked like Itachi was drawing pictures of my facial expressions and my bodily reactions. Shikamaru was looking at his lap.

            Minato was watching me like Tsunade was, along with a waiting expression.  “Well?” He lifted his chin to me. “Go on Asuma. Explain yourself. That’s the entire point of this meeting, is to hear your side of the story. The petition for the divorce has been stamped into effect by me, I’m halfway done writing the divorce agreement and Fugaku and Shikaku were in the middle of finishing the restraining order when Tsunade called us to have this meeting. So this is your chance to speak. We’re all waiting. You can start from the beginning and go through like Shikamaru or just apologize. We’ll let you talk. Go ahead.”

            A deep heavy weight dropped on my shoulders, my back as I realized this was literally it. I had one speech, one chance and I had to say this right. I had to get Shikamaru to understand me and I had to plead my case and I had to get him to accept my apology, I had to get him to forgive me and want to come back. I just had to say this.

            I looked up at Shikamaru and kept my eyes on him, not taking in anyone or anything else, just Shikamaru. He slowly lifted his head and his brown eyes connected with mine.

            _Here I go. One shot, gotta get this right._

            “Shikamaru,” I said, just his name was being drawn from my gut. “You were like a son to me,” I was already feeling like I was about to cry so I sat up straighter, trying to keep the tears down. “Out of my students, you were the laziest yet had the most potential. A genius slacker, you never did your best, ever. I was frustrated but determined to make you a great ninja, like your father. Its not like Shikaku ever took me to the side and ordered me to make you successful, he just trusted me and left it in my hands. As you grew up, graduated from the Academy and became a Chunnin, all I could think of was how proud I was of you. I was with Kurenai and while I hadn’t proposed, she had mentioned to me that she was getting older and she was ready to have a child.”

            Everyone in the room gasped but I couldn’t stop talking, if I stopped and started to think, I would ruin this. “Around the time we were planning about what it would take to be parents, money, a shared place and the like, I took part in the experiment. I didn’t think about what it would mean, giving up semen and DNA to Orochimaru, I only agreed because I got peer pressured into it, I did it so I didn’t get laughed at, simple as that. It was like I blinked and everything just went from bad to worse. My student, my _son_ was pregnant with my own child, I had to leave Kurenai and now I had to get married and have sex with him. The disgust I felt, the overwhelming aversion, the only thing I could do to hold it down, to keep it away so I didn’t just puke all over the place, was drink.”

            “So I drank, I did more drinking than I did eating, needing the liquor to wash away off my problems, to dull my senses. The only thing getting drunk dulled was my memory and my fucking common sense, my rational mind. All that was left was one, me being drunk off my ass and two, full of rage. The rage wasn’t even really focused on Shikamaru, it wasn’t _him_ I was really mad at or even completely on Minato for orchestrating the entire thing. It was me for agreeing to the experiment and for everything that came after it, I just wasn’t myself.”

            I wiped at my eye that was tearing up and kept going, not looking away from Shikamaru who was crying silently, his eyes on mine too. I felt like if I broke our gaze, if I stopped looking at him, I wouldn’t be able to get this out. “An apology will never cover the amount of regret and shame and disgust I’m holding against myself. I once thought if I apologized you could forgive me but no, don’t forgive me Shikamaru because I can’t forgive myself. Its true, I want to make it up to you but its not possible, I understand that now. The things I’ve said and done to you cannot be forgiven or made up, I went too far and blaming the drink isn’t an acceptable excuse. So in closing, I’ll say that I am incredibly, deeply, honestly sorry for everything and I won’t fight the divorce or the restraining order. I’m not happy about it, I want to be given a chance to do something, anything, to assuage your pain and your hurt.”

            I let out a deep breath, the weight on me was lifting up as I got everything out. “And as for Sora, I know you’ve been a great mother to her and doing what you could to make her happy. So even though she’s requested that our home not be broken, there’s no way I’m going to subject you and her to living with me. After a week of such heavy drinking I need more time to get back in my right mind, get myself back to how I used to be. I’ll be going cold turkey after being a raging alcoholic, I wouldn’t be anyone safe or nice to be around. So, I guess the meeting is over now. I’ll say goodbye to both you and Sora and I’ll pray everyone can get back to a sense of normalcy after this. That’s all I had to say.”

            I stood to get a tissue from Tsunade’s desk, nothing was stopping those tears now. I wasn’t sniffling or whining but my cheeks were already soaking wet. A quick look around showed that Yoshino, Shikamaru and Tsunade were all a little teary-eyed or actually crying.

            “Well said Asuma,” nodded Minato. “However, there is the fact that you’ve raped Shikamaru as well as physically hit him. I may be the Hokage but I’m not a law enforcement officer. Fugaku or Itachi, how long will those crimes do Asuma in prison, should he be tried and convicted?”

            I had to sit back down.

_Holy shit…now he wants me to get arrested??_

            “Hmm,” Fugaku glanced at Itachi. “Do the math for me Itachi.”

            “Well,” Itachi looked at me, his eyes back to black and he looked more pitying than anything else then he looked at the Hokage.  “Rape is three years minimum, twenty years maximum depending on any other factors involved with the rape, such as rape during a robbery, or rape that causes death or injury. However seeing as Shikamaru is a boy, that calls into sodomy laws which we don’t have, sodomy is between consenting adults is legal. As for the physical abuse, it’s a year maximum jail time and a fine of eight hundred ryō. With all that said, Asuma can potentially go to jail for twenty years and with a fine of eight hundred ryō.”

            He looked between Fugaku and the Hokage. “Are we going to decide that right here? Something like this would be better handled in the police station, along with finishing the restraining order.”

            Minato looked at the Nara’s. “Well, seeing as everyone is here, we might as well. No point in switching locations. Shikaku, Yoshino, Shikamaru. What’s your take on this?”

            “My take is that I don’t want a divorce and I don’t want a restraining order,” said Shikamaru, straight, clear, his voice set.

            I looked around to see if anyone else heard what I heard, and they must have because everyone was staring at Shikamaru like he was crazy.

            Shikamaru stood up and walked away from his parents as they reached out to grab him, coming to stand by me. He looked at the Hokage. “I’m moving back in with Asuma, Sora is coming with me. Asuma can take an Alcoholics Anonymous classes until he’s better and while we can as a family take therapy sessions. This is what I want. Asuma.” He looked at me. “Do you agree or not?”

            My vocal cords had taken a vacation, all I could do was look up at him blankly, not even knowing what to think.

            Shikaku leapt to his feet, the man was only 5’7 to my 6’2 and I outweighed him by nearly fifty pounds but the room shook with his roar.

            “FUCK NO! Shikamaru.” He snatched the younger boy away from my side. “You’re confused and you’re hurting and you don’t know what you’re saying! I heard every word you said about how life was with Asuma and there is no way on any Kami anywhere on THIS Earth or the next will I let you go back to an insane monster like him!”

            “Its not your choice Dad.” Shikamaru didn’t pull or tug or shout, just looked at him calmly. “I’ve made a conscious choice to go back to my husband and try to make it work between us. Yes, Asuma terrorized myself and Sora, he hurt me physically and emotionally in ways that’ll take me years for me to recover, yes I know all of that. I know what he did but I also know who Asuma used to be, and I know he’s strong enough that he can come back to himself and be the great man I had always looked up. Asuma is my husband now and we have a daughter, Sora, who will do anything if she can go back home with her family. I’m thinking about her more than anyone else, even myself. Sora says that she doesn’t want to have a broken home and this entire time I’ve done my best so that wouldn’t happen. I know what Asuma did, how could I not? I also know what he just said and I believe him. We’re going to go back to _our_ house and we’re going to work it out.”

            Shikamaru walked away from Shikaku’s limp hand and took my hand, I stood up on my own, still stunned. I looked down at him. “You…you really mean this? You’ll give me a second chance?”

            “Yes.” His brown eyes came to life, just a little bit in the back. “We’ve been through too much Asuma to just give up now. I love Sora and Sora loves you. Asuma.” He held my cheeks and leaned to me. “If you fuck this up and break Sora’s heart, I _will_ kill you.” Then he smiled, patted my face and turned to the Fourth Hokage, his hand went into mine. “This concludes this meeting. I’m not divorcing Asuma, I’m not taking out a restraining order and Asuma’s not going to jail. Asuma and I are going home now. SORA!”

            Sora blasted into the room like a human torpedo, she saw that the two of us were holding hands and I had never seen a smile that wide on anyone before, it was even bigger than Naruto’s smiles and even brighter than the sun. She screamed something, I don’t know what but then she had somehow pounced from the doorway onto my chest in one lunge. I had catch her with both arms and it was Itachi and Shikamaru who held me up from falling over.

            “Sora...” I grunted as her arms tightened around my neck, her legs were like a vise grip around my waist, my ribs bent inwards. “This hurts. Get down, please.”

            “I’m just happy!” She snuggled her face into mine, her skin was very soft and her arms were slowly but surely crushing my trachea. “I could just float away."

            “Sora--aah…” My eyes rolled up in my head and I went down. Sora was plucked off me and I sucked in air, heaving.

            Shikamaru was laughing. “Sora! You nearly suffocated him!”

            Shikaku stalked out of the room, slamming the door so hard behind  him that it cracked.

            “Shikaku! Come back!” Yoshino ran out after her husband.

            Fugaku stood up and motioned to Itachi. “We did our jobs. Goodbye Lady Tsunade, see you again Hokage.”

            The police officers left, while Shikamaru brought me to sitting up and Tsunade healed my aching throat and my ribs.

            “Well one thing is for sure,” I coughed, rubbing my neck. “Sora got her physical strength from me. I pity any man who makes you mad, you’d just rip his throat out with your bare hand.”

            Sora giggled and batted long lashes at me. “Or maybe just yours if you make my Mommy cry again.” She said that with a nice smile and sweet voice.

            My stomach shrunk back. “And you’re terrifying, you know that?”

            Minato stood in front of me and put his hand down. I took it and he lifted me to my feet with one hand and no strain. Minato wasn’t that tall at 5’8 and I weighed like thirty pounds over him but the strength in his arm was incredible. All I could think was, _thank KAMI I wasn’t married to Naruto and acted like that. Minato wouldn’t have let me live the way Shikaku did. He would have destroyed me down my very cells and made sure I felt excruciating pain the entire time._

            “I’ll be monitoring you two.” He said, blue eyes looking from and Shikamaru. “And you Asuma.” He looked at me. “I’ll be giving each and every establishment in this village who has a liquor license your name and picture with instructions to call me if they see you a foot outside their door. I get one call like that and your ass is in jail, got it?”

            I nodded. “Yes Hokage. With Sora and Shikamaru’s eagle eyes on me, I won’t even go to the convenience store without in fear they’re watching me.”

            “And I _will_ happily crush your throat if you drink!” Sora smiled brightly and my stomach dropped to my knees.

            Shikamaru _smiled_ at her. “You’re so violent in language Sora. Don’t scare your Daddy like that. And besides, its this that’s scary.” He tapped his head. “Not this.” He tapped her hands. “You’ll see what I mean once you become a ninja.”

            “About that,” said Minato. “In eleven days, when it’s the marriages have been on for eighteen days, I’ll be having another meeting. We’ll see just how aged the children are and where their intelligence level is at. We can talk becoming a ninja then. You three are free to go. Shikamaru.” He looked at him. “I know you were doing your very best to handle the situation you were in but you’ve got to remember, you aren’t alone in this world. You have so many people in your life who would have jumped at the chance to help you. Don’t let yourself get stuck in such a dark scary situation again, okay? Next time, pick up the phone and call someone for help. Its okay to need help.” He gently chucked Shikamaru’s chin and was leaving, saying over his shoulder, “See you in eleven days.”

            Lady Tsunade was the last person in the office and she walked us to the door. She knelt first in front of Sora. “You are an extremely brave little girl,” she said with a kind smile. “And I’ve seen first hand just how strong you are, both in your heart and body. If you find that you’re having trouble controlling your strength, you can find me here at any time, okay?”

            “Okay!” Sora saluted her, smiling again.

            Tsunade stood up and placed her hands on her hips but she had another smile on her face, it was small and short, but honest. “I don’t know how Asuma, but you did it. And you too Shikamaru. You’ve both decided to stay together but words don’t amount to anything if the actions aren’t made to back it up. So Asuma,” she looked at me. “You’ve promised to stop drinking and that should include watching your mouth and hands. And you Shikamaru,” she looked at him. “You can’t keep your problems to yourself, I understand the need for privacy but not when it puts yourself and your daughter at harm. Open up, you have friends, family and others who are a support group for you. You mentioned therapy sessions, so I’ll look into finding someone good for that, okay? Good luck you guys.”

            “Thanks Lady Tsunade,” Shikamaru hugged her close, Tsunade looked shocked but then hugged him back before they stepped away. “Come on Sora, Asuma.” He took each of our hands and we left the office. Together. As a family.

            _Somehow there’s a mysterious force out there who gave me the silver tongue to say what needed saying to change Shikamaru’s mind, to open his heart. Yes, I’m well aware that if I let the marriage end I’d be free to go back to Kurenai, but how could I leave Shikamaru to raise Sora by himself? How could I break Sora’s heart by leaving the family? I will always miss Kurenai and treasure what we had, but I know that Might Guy had his eye on Kurenai first before I stepped in his way. Maybe now Kurenai can see what a great guy he is and he can have the woman he’s really loved this whole time. Yeah, I’ll have to call him and tell him I give him my blessing to court Kurenai. He can do for her what I failed._

            “Asuma,” Shikamaru nudged me until I looked at him. “I didn’t mean to take over at the end and didn’t give you a choice, but do you still want to be married to me? You said that you’d accept the divorce…I just realized I blocked you from getting the very outing you always wanted.”

            “You didn’t block me,” I said, then Sora was dropping Shikamaru’s hand and coming behind me. I stooped down and she got on my back. I stood up and shifted her into place, she wrapped her arms around my forehead but she didn’t squeeze so I didn’t have my skull crushed, thankfully. “You made the decision that needed to be made. I was a coward that was just going to accept things the way they were, even if I was going to be tossed into jail. I’ve been a coward from the start. To cowardly just to do what had to be done, turning to drinking and whoring, excuse my language Sora,” “S’ok!” “and I ended up hurting the two people who should have mattered the most to me. I don’t want to be a coward anymore, I want to get back to the man I used to be. I went from good to bad to worse but I’m ready to be good again.” I smiled at Shikamaru then tilted my head up so I could see Sora. “Think you can hang out with me till then?”

            “Yes!” Sora pecked my nose and Shikamaru nestled his face into my chest. His yes was much quieter but I could feel his smile against my shirt.

            “We aren’t the perfect family,” said Sora, letting out a big breath. “But we’re going to be the best!”

            “Yeah,” Shikamaru held up his hand and Sora gave him a high-five. “Let’s do our best to be the number-one family in Konoha.”

            _I thought participating in that experiment was the worst mistake I could have made. I’ve lost so much, Kurenai, the child I could have made with her, my reputation and respect and friendships, but in doing that and losing that, I’ve gained new things, new experiences. And I have a new future to look forward to._

            “One step at a time,” I said. “One step at a time.”

            _I’m ready now._


	46. Epilogue: Is This The End?

_The Crowd_

             The marriages had struck their eighteenth day anniversary and were grouped in a meeting room in the Hokage’s office. The six children, Kana Subaku, Sora Sarutobi, Miki and Mika Subaku, Tsubasa Hyuiha and Hikaru Hatake, had all grown and stagnated at the appeared age of twelve.

            The Hokage and Lady Tsunade hadn’t arrived and the families were talking and catching up.

            Suddenly Hikaru was saying loudly, “That’s not how babies are made Tsubasa! Besides, babies can’t be made with two daddies!”

            Tsubasa tossed back, “Well maybe _you_ have two daddies but I don’t! Neji is my Mommy and Neji is a girl!”

            “Yeah,” spoke up Kana. “My Mom is a girl too, duh Hikaru. I’m sure your Mom is a girl too! Like you said, you can’t make babies with two daddies.”

            Hikaru looked upset that the other children were questioning him. “What do you know about it? My parents Iruka and Kakashi are both men. I just call Iruka my Mom because he’s the one who’s the mother! Duh!”

            “But you’re wrong Hikaru,” said Sora. “Mrs. Hatake is a woman, she has to be in order to have you.”

            Mika cleared her throat. “Actually, my Mommy is transgender. Mommy can be Naruto a boy or Naruko a girl at will! I’m sure Miki will be able to do that when he gets older too!”

            Miki’s nose wrinkled but he didn’t say anything, arms crossed, coolly assessing the room. Gaara was actually making the same closed face, silently watching the conversation taking place.

            The adults looked at each other, all having the same questions. It was clear that the children didn’t know the truth of their birth, the experiment, the male pregnancy, the forced marriages, none of it. It may have been eighteen days, yes with ups and downs, but what about the monthly exams? None of the children had reached the age of an eighteen year old and clearly their minds were childlike. And what about the children becoming Konoha ninjas? Some of them had shown expertise at jutsu, like Sora Nara and Tsubasa Hyuiha but Kana Subaku and Hikaru Hatake haven’t at all.

            The door opened, Minato and Tsunade walked in. “Okay, let’s get started.”

  **Is This The End?**


End file.
